New Perspective: All Parts So far
by Saint 2 Cynic
Summary: A new character with a connection to Lana help with Clark and brings her troubled past and secret to Smallville... NEW CHAPTER! b&b 12
1. Default Chapter

New Perspective

By. T.A.

It's a the usual obnoxious sunny Sunday morning in Smallville. The Talon is buzzing with business and the usual town gossip. Lana Lang is behind the counter chatting with Chloe. Suddenly the room goes quiet and abnormally still. Lana and Chloe stop and dart there eyes from table to table.

"What just happened?" Lana asks quizzically.

" I don' t know.." she answer with hesitation as she turns in her stool to better see the room. Her eyes stop at the door, she hits Lana arm and points to the door "Well there your answer."

In the door way was a gorgeous red head who could give any of today's top models a run for the money. With a huge duffel bag in one hand and a motorcycle helmet in the other she takes a 360 look around the room and stand there uncomfortable. After standing there like a deer in the headlights she manages to blurt out "Can I help you?"

The room looks down at their coffee and restarts their conversations. The young woman smiles unsurely and makes her way to the counter. Chloe is still staring but stops when Lana, coughs and pretends to be wiping down the already spotless counter. 

When she reached the counter she drops the duffle and puts her helmet on the counter. Chloe keeps repeating to herself "keep your eyes on the coffee." Despite this she cant help but look up at. At which the mystery girl gives her a courtesy smile and directs her attention to Lana.

"Hi, can I get you something?"

"Nah I'm not a coffee girl. But I was wondering if you could tell me where.." She looks at the flyer in her hand , "I could find… Lana Lang?"

Lana smiles, "Um well shouldn't be to hard I'm her." 

While the conversation is going on Chloe in true Chloe fashion is checking the girl out for anything suspicious. 

"Oh, awkward," she laughs "Good I'm here to rent the apartment upstairs. I can pay first, last or hell I'll pay for the next year up front if you want."

Lana looks up at her with a who-is-this-girl look "Wow you must really want it."

"Nah I just need it," running her hand through her thick wavy hair

"I would say yes but I don't even know your name," Lana laughs and cuts it short. 

Chloe sips her coffee with her eyes brows up

"Oh jeese I'm sorry. The name is Mackenzie Small," she reach's her hand out to shake Lana's.

As soon as Mackenzie says her last name is small Chloe spits out her coffee all over Mackenzie in complete shock. Then covers her mouth in complete embarrassment. "I am so sorry!" She manages to deliver. 

Lana is in shock as well. "I'll get some napkins."

"Nahh don't worry no big deal I have to change anyway. Did I say something wrong?" looking at Chloe.

"Small? Like of the Smallville Smalls your dad is Henry Small?" Chloe says exasperated.

"Yeah my father is Henry Small but I wouldn't say he was my dear ol' dad."

"What do you mean?" Lana gets out but regrets it. 

"Well lets just say we don't talk. I did something, he's a bastard. The usual." Obviously uncomfortable she says this while looking at the counter. Then looks back up at Lana, "So that apartment?"

"All yours. Ill go get the keys." She disappears in the back.

"Does all of this happen a lot?" Mackenzie asks Chloe.

"What?" pretending to be clueless.

"The new girl in town walks into a room and everyone stops what they're doing. I mean is this place really that small."

"You have no idea." directing her attention back to the coffee. 

Mackenzie rolls her eyes. 

"Here you go" Lana hands over the keys. 

"You sure I mean we just met."

"Positive."

"Yeah she knows your dad." Chloe blurts out then wish's she hadn't.

"Oh you do?" Looking from Chloe to Lana. 

Lana's eyes search for the right answer. "Yeah he comes in all the time."

"Well we should talk sometime I'm sure you know him better than I do. Which when you think about it, is so sad. " She laughs and the girls laugh uncomfortably. "Listen Lana I hate to put you in this position but if he comes in here. Don't let him know I'm living upstairs ok? I mean I know we barely know each other but I'd appreciate it."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks Ill go. Unpack. I owe you. Nice meeting you, Chloe hopefully I'll see ya later."

"Yeah defiantly." Chloe answer with a hint of hope and sarcasm .

Mackenzie as she turns to leave she slowly turns back around and smiles, "Umm Lana where exactly is it?"

"Oh god I'm sorry. Follow me." Lana lightly throws the cloth to the counter and walks round to lead Mackenzie up the stairs. 

:: the Apartment::

"The bathroom is over there and the bedroom here. Its not so bad once you personalize it." 

Mackenzie walks in, drops her bag and helmet and takes the room in. "This is awesome dude. Thanks so much."

"Yeah, its not bad. I don't mean to pry but why are you back in town. I remember you were in our grade when we were little then you were sent to a school in metropolis." 

"Jeese you have one hell of a memory. Yeah I left in 6th grade. Daddy dearest didn't want me around anymore so he sent me to Holy Cross in the city. And well …" Lana could tell she was hiding something, trying to find the way to best articulate why she was back. "Well I'm back, there's a reason as to why and maybe I'll fill you in when I, myself wrap my head around it."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Mackenzie cuts her short "Lana, don't apologize for questioning my being here. I mean hell I'm living above your store you have every right to wonder. So don't be sorry its all good. "

Lana smiled and thought 'She seems cool and since she's your half-sister this is a good thing. Wait she as no idea about me. I better go before I say something I shouldn't.' "well I better get back to the caffeine addicts downstairs. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah Ill be there. Can't wait."

"Ok, I better go. It was great meeting you. "

"Yeah you to."

As Lana starts to leave Mackenzie walks over, "One more thing.."

"Um yeah?" Lana says in her normally scared tone.

"Where should I park my bike from now on?"

"Oh there are bike ranks on the side of the building." turning to leave. 

"Lana," Mackenzie grabs her helmet to show her, she laughs "my motorcycle."

Lana feels like an idiot put her hand to her head and laughs uneasy, "jeese, yeah in the ally I guess. I drive the Jeep so as long as neither of us are blocking each other. Park where you want."

"Sweetness thanks."

Lana closes the door and leans on it breathing heavily, 'she's my sister'

::Back at the counter::

Chloe sits eagerly awaiting Lana. Lana can tell she's just itching to find out what they talked about.

Instead of talking Lana starts refilling the pastries. 

"Umm hello earth to Lana Lang!!"

"Yeah?"

"yeah? Yeah? Is all you have to say. Lana we just met your sister. Your sister! I mean this is huge. Your sister.."

"half sister."

"Half sister, quarter sister ..she's your sister. And it doesn't look like she has any idea who you are. This is huge."

"Yeah you already said that. "

" I know because it is… how are you?"

"Me, I'm fine. I little weirder out and confused but fine."

Chloe talking a mile a minute "And god did you see her she is gorgeous, drives a motorcycle and seems pretty cool. But her relationship with Henry seems null and void. Man! I can't believe it. What did you guys talk about when you were upstairs"

"Where the bathroom was, where she could park her bike and why she's back. I made a total ass of myself."

"Good question why is she back."

"I don't know but it must be something big if she cant go home. She said shed let me know when she figures it all out."

"Interesting, I'm going to the torch to see if I cant find anything," Chloe grabs her bag and goes to leave.

"Wait, Chloe no way your not making her one of your investigations!"

"Calm down Lana. I just want to know why she is back, what happened . No harm no foul."

"But I just told you…." Lana looks at her exasperated.

"No you didn't. You told me she'd tell you. Its not a big deal I to impatient for her to come around."

"Chloe! We just met her!" 

Chloe shrugs her shoulder takes one more sips and darts out the Talon. 

Lana still in shock and wondering just what to think about all of this runs her hands through her hair and contemplates running to Clark. She used to be able to that without thinking if she should. She wants to very minute of everyday but, she can't. She just can't. 

School the next day::

School is just starting as the teens of Smallville pour in through the front door. Clark, Pete and Chloe are just rounding the corner, running into Lana. 

"Hey you ok?" Chloe asks.

"Fine." Lana says defiantly. 

Clarks gives her a questioning worried look, but she turns away from it.

Suddenly there's a violent roaring sound of a motorcycle engine that kills Clarks ears.

"What is that?!?!" Clark asks Pete.

"Sounds like a motorcycle," just then a motorcycle whizzes by, "And it is a motorcycle, I really hot motorcycle."

The rider parks the bike, swings her leg around (while this happens the whole school is watching) and removes the helmet. Thus revealing a thick had of auburn hair, that is tussled from side to side then run through with the riders fingers. 

"Really Hot" Pete says. And receives a slap from Chloe for it. "What's that for?"

"For being you!" Chloe says rolling her eyes. 

Clark cant help but staring and also blurts out "Wow."

This erks Lana and though she tries her hardest to hide it she looks at him with great sadness then return her attention to the girl on the bike.

While the boys stand in shock, Mackenzie sets her helmet on the bike grabs her bag and starts towards the school. Knowing everyone is staring she looks for a familiar face and finds Lana's and Chloe's. 

As she walks over Pete gets nervous, "Oh Man! she's walking over here!"

"Hey Lana, Chloe." Mackenzie nods to them then directs her attention to Clark and Pete. Especially Clark.

After a few awkward seconds of silence, Lana says, "Hey Mackenzie, this is Pete…" Mackenzie shakes his hand "Hey Pete." Pete is in shock and doesn't answer. "Ok and this is?" looking at Clark

"Oh and that's.." Lana is hesitant to introduce them and she doesn't know why. 

"Mackenzie, I'm Clark Kent." He says nervously and shakes her hand.

"Hey Clark Kent. Call me Mack." she says flirtatiously.

"Ok Mack." Clark flashes his million dollar smile the Lana loves so much.

Neither notice their hands are still holding each others. 

Chloe's eyebrows raise, "Sister like Sister " she giggles to herself. 

Lana feels threatened and decided to break it up, "well we better get to class."

"Right," Mack says still in complete eye contact with Clark. She lets go and turns to Lana. "Could you show me where the principles office is?"

"Yeah sure." She starts to walk as does Mackenzie. Mackenzie turns around to Clark and Pete, "Nice meeting you guys."

"You too." Clark say confidently while Pete still stands dumfounded.

"Close your mouth you two. Your looking at Lana's sister." Chloe says just for shock value.

"What are you talking about?" Pete snaps back to reality.

"Yeah believe it or not boys that's Mackenzie Small. Henry Small's daughter. Which makes her… "

Clark answers breathily "Lana's half sister."

"I cant believe it!" Pete says.

"Well believe it." Chloe loves taking those two to school.

"Wait does Mack know about Lana? " Clark asks worried.

"Nope, hasn't a clue. I'm worried about Lana though she deals with so much on a daily basis now this."

"I gotta go. Talk to you guys later." Clark darts through the doors. 

"What's his deal?" Chloe asks Pete.

"Before everything happened Clark was always the one Lana went to, to figure things out. Not so much anymore. He's just worried about her."

"Yeah whatever. Class?" 

"Yupp lets go."

::Lana's locker::

Clark walks up to Lana's locker with one hand on his backpack, the other in his back pocket (classic Clark Kent approach.)

"Hi Lana." he says to the door of the locker.

Lana pokes her head out, "Hi"

"Listen Chloe told me are you ok?"

"No I'm not but, I don't feel like talking about it."

"Lana…"

"No Clark.. I don't want to. And to tell you the truth if your going to make eyes at her in front of my try not to be so obvious." She couldn't believe she just said it but she did. 

"That's not fair… you can be with that Adam guy and I even make eye contact with Mack. I mean jeese Lana what do you want me do? One minute your telling me to stay away. The next your mad I did. I don't know what you want from me!"

Lana slams her locker on the verge of tears and looks up at him, "I want.. I mean I know what I want Clark I've known it since the minute we talked in the graveyard. I know what I want. I just cant bring myself to ask for it." With that she walks quickly down the hall clutching her books to her chest. While Clark in true Clark ness just watches her go.

He turns quickly, perhaps to quickly and collides with someone. Books fly and so does the person he's bumped into. He recognizes the red hair over her face, its Mackenzie. 'Great second impression Kent!' he thinks to himself. Clark bends down to pick up the books.

Mack sits up pushes her hair back, "Two questions. Do you have eyes? And do they work?"

"Umm well I'm…." he stammers over his words

"Oh wait Clark right? Dude I was just joking, Nothing is broken no harm done." She laughs it off and Clark looks up and laughs as well.

All the while Lana is watching from the end of the hall. She rolls her eyes and walks to class.

Clark grabs Mack's hand and lifts her to her feet. "Jeese, apparently milk does a body good haha."

Clark smiles shyly and hands her the books.

"Why thank you good sir. Should I ask what that was all about?" She says fumbling her books a bit more and nodding her head in the direction that Lana fled.

"Your new, believe me your lucky enough not to know," Clark says surprised at himself he's this comfortable with her. 

"Well being new I can also offer a new perspective. I know it none of my business and you don't know me from a hobo on a street but, if you wanna talk to the "newbie" about it. I'm around." She says sincerely running her hand through her hair.

"Thanks I might take you up on that."

"Hey dude whatever works for ya. We better get to class huh?"

Clark just now realizes that the bell must have rung almost 10 minutes ago, but doesn't care. "yeah I guess so. Where are you headed?"

She searches for her schedule in her pocket and pulls out a wad of paper. "Hold this." She puts her books in Clarks hand in order to unravel the paper. "Umm biology, Mr. Taber." She shoves the paper back in without thought or care and grabs back her books. "Thanks"

"Well I have him now to so we both better go."

::Biology::

Lana sits running her pen aimlessly around the open page in her notebook as the teacher speaks and doesn't notice Clark and Mack in the doorway.

"Well look who's late Mr. Kent and…?" Mr. Taber glances at Mack then the attendance sheet.

"That would be Ms. Small sir. Mackenzie Small."

"Oh right, Henrys daughter. And why are you two late."

"Well sir…" Clark starts but is cut off by Mack. 

"You see I got lost and I had seen Clark this morning and he knew we were in the same class so he went to go get me. And so you see its my fault. Being the new girl and all I'm just finding my way around. Good thing Clark," she pats his chest, "Came to find me or I wouldn't have the pleasure of gracing you with my presence this fine morning."

"Hahahaha." Clark laughs without thinking. 

The rest of the class smiles and Lana just stares at them.

"Well I see Metropolis has provided you with a quick wit Ms. Small. But don't use it here, its not appreciated," Mr. Taber says with a pretensions tone as he pushes his glass up to his eyes.

"Consider me, comatose, Sir," she says then salutes. 

"Find a seat Mr. Kent, Miss. Small."

Both Clark and Mack notice there is an empty chair next to Lana and one next to some random girl.

Mack whispers to Clark, "No worries."

She makes her way toward Lana's desk and sits, while Clark takes a seat awkwardly next to the other girl.

"Done?" Mr. Taber asks annoyed.

"Yes, quite Sir your welcome to continue." Mack says nodding to the board and turns to wink at Clark.

'who is this girl?' Clark smiles to himself.

::Later that night @ the Talon::

Lana has had yet another bad day and as once again let everyone go home opting to take care of all the closing procedures. As she thinks over the day she kept seeing Clark laugh with Mack. He's never been that calm and collected around her. The fight they had…Oh god what she said… Angered as she puts a chair on the table she drops it with force and stands there trying to cool down. Hearing the bang, Mack goes to the stairs and looks down to see Lana with her head in her hands. 'Approach with caution Mack' she says to herself as she descends the stairs.

"Hey you ok?"

Startled, she had forgotten Mack was upstairs, "Yeah Im fine…wait I didn't wake you up did I?" She bends to pick up the chair.

Mack hurries to help and grabs the chair from her, "Lana, man its 9:00 I don't go to sleep till at least 1," resting the chair gently on the table, "I'll ask again you ok?"

Walking back to the counter, wiping tears as she goes, "If its all the same to you I rather not talk about it with someone I just met."

Walking towards her, "Well how about this. I'll tell you stuff so we're not strangers . Then you share till the place opens in the morning if you want?"

Lana smiles, "Ok."

"Ok so you sit," she says as she walks behind Lana and lightly pushes her toward the table and pulls out the chair for her. 

Lana sits and looks up at Mack, "No offense but why are doing all this? You barely know me."

Mack leans on the table with one arm and bring her face closer to Lana's whispers, "Well frankly, I'm bored." 

This brings a smile to Lana's face. Mack returns to standing position and says smiling sarcastically, "No offense."

"Ha! None taken."

"Ok, so now that the formalities are taken care of," she pretends to pull out a pad from her jeans and holds an imaginary pen in hand, "What can I get ya?"

Lana smiles looking down to the table, "'I'll have a coffee."

"Come on, dude your under estimating my liquid culinary abilities…If that is such a thing?"

"Liquid culinary abilities huh? Ok, I guess I'll have the no fat, no foam latte."

"Sweetness, coming right up," she walks past Lana and behind the counter. 

Lana sits thinking to herself that her shoulders feel a lot lighter around Mack and is saddened by the fact that one day Mack will learn the truth about Lana and what then?

"She turns her head to Mack and says, "You don't have to do this."

As Mack pours she smiles and glances at Lana, "Umm yeah sorry I can't hear you all the way over."

::Few minutes later::

"Here you go ma'am," Mack says proudly as she gently rests the mug in front of Lana. She then rests hers down and grabs herself a chair, sitting across from Lana. 

Lana looks confused. Mack responds, "What?"

"I thought 'you weren't a coffee girl."

"Its not coffee its water, I didn't want to feel left out hahha."

Lana smiles and sips her drink afterward she stares into the mug once again confused.

"Bad?"

"No its..its really good. Better then any of the ones I've ever made. How did you…"

Cutting her off, "Ex-boyfriend use to work at star bucks. One night I was at his place, he was sleeping, I was bored so I read his ingredients binder thing," pausing to sip her water "And I believe the only recipes my mind soaked in that night was the no fat, no foam, latte and the cappuccino. Everything beyond that is a blur."

"Interesting…" contently sipping her coffee.

"Ok so are you ok?" Mack sets down her mug and crosses her arms on the table.

"Nice try. You said you would tell me stuff and then I could talk if I wanted to. " Lana says with a hint of humor.

"Damnit," she snaps her finger "Well too bad this water isn't spiked with vodka."

"Hahahahaha you and me both. Ok so spill," as Lana says this she notices just how comfortable she already is with Mackenzie, how they really could be sisters not just biologically.

"Ok Ok But I need you to ask me questions and I'll answer because I don't know where to start. I could start from the womb but it gets a little messy after that."

Lana laughs again, " Ok, then what happened in Metropolis."

"Well I was sent to Holy Cross boarding/prep school when I was 8. We can get into the reasons why later. But If you want to know why I'm back here it goes. Last year I met this guy, Dylan. Most amazing guy ever. Of course when we met I was with this kid Jake, a mere technically.."

"Yeah no big deal…" Lana interrupts.

"Exactly. At least now it doesn't seem like such a big deal but then it was huge. Jake was my first boyfriend what I thought was my first love. Until I met Dylan. There was just something about him. God even Now I can't put my finger on it. He listened, he was there when I needed him and most of all he needed me. And man he rode a motorcycle, points right there…."

"What happened with Jake?"

"Died," she says sadly looking down at the table, running her hand through her hair. 

Concerned Lana leans in, "How?"

"Drunk driver…" Mack still staring at the table now outlining the designs with her fingers. 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was the drunk one. Needless to say it was all my fault. He saw me walking with Dylan back to my dorm. Completely innocent but he followed us. It was perfectly innocent till we got the door and Dylan kissed me. Jake went out with his friends that night and got drunk. I heard that he had seen me so I ran to the bar and found him getting into his car. He was to drunk to drive I knew, I ……" She brings she finger to her mouth and bits it lightly, "I couldn't get the keys from him so I got in the car with him. Long story short he flipped the car down a hill. He died and I walked way with a concussion. Fair right? I cheat on him, he dies. Death has no prejudice…"

"Wow," Lana spins her mug around in circles thinking about Whitney and Clark. 

Sucking back her tears, "So anyway, after that I couldn't be around Dylan you know? I just didn't seem right. But this one night… Well I wont get into particulars. He told me he loved me blah blah. God I loved him Anyways, 2 months later he comes to me scared out of his mind. I ask him what's going on. He says he borrowed money from Morgan Edge and he doesn't know how to pay him back. 2 weeks later he still hasn't paid him back and I get a call from the hospital. Edge broke both his legs. And that's when I made a deal with the devil…." pushing her hair behind her ear, "I went to edge and told him I'd pay off Dylan's debt…"

Lana interrupted and blurted out, "why?"

Mack chuckles and looks her in the eye (the first time since the begining of the conversation), "I loved him and not your typical teenage love. I would do anything for him because he would do anything for me. You ever felt that way Lana? When your around a certain person you feel both whole and completely broken apart?"

Thinking about Clark, "Yes."

"Well dude that's love. "

Lana started hurting in the pit of her stomach her heart started aching over Clark so she changed the subject, "So how did you pay it off?"

"I started racing my bike for him. Strictly underground completely illegal, and way too dangerous. Every time I got on the starting line I closed my eyes and said my goodbyes. .. But that's not the point. So I'm out there risking my life night in and night out for Dylan… One night," she hesitates, "One night I come home and he's in bed with my best friend…. I didn't know what to do I didn't know what to think it was like someone took everything I was everything I had done and the justification for those actions, manifested them into a bat and beat me with it… I left without a word got on the bike and went to the race. I didn't say my goodbyes that time, I didn't have anyone to say goodbye to. The race started and I was going faster then I ever had I pushed the bikes limits. Tears streaming down my face, my vision blurred I was so angry I didn't hear the cops cars. So I kept going and going till I saw a police barricade I slowed down but they must have thought I was a threat so they shot out my tires….." she looked at Lana to make sure she was still with her and Lana just looked at her in complete shock she chuckles and continues, "The bike went out from under me and I went head first into a patrol car. You still with me you don't say much.."

"I don't know what to say..continue please…."

"Yeah well I ended up in a comma for 2 weeks," her tone drops an octive, "of course no one came to visit. I wasn't charged , instead I was kicked out of jail and forced back here. To a place my parents exiled me from at age 8 and never looked back. The End."

"I can't imagine. And I thought I had it bad. But what about the debt?" Lana furrowed her eyebrows with concern.

"Oh I suppose it died with Edge. So that's my story." Smiling sheepishly playing uncomfortably with her mug.

"And your parents.."

"Can I get a rain check on that one?"

"Of course.. I mean god you've already told me soo much.."

"Which is weird…"

"Whys that?"

"I don't open up to people, I don't trust people."

"Then why me…"

"I dunno there just something about you Lana."

With a sigh, "Tell that to Clark."

Mackenzie lets go of her mug and rubs her hands together while smiling mischievously. "Now we're getting to the good stuff."

::To Be Continued::


	2. 2

****

2

Back to the Talon where Mack and Lana are talking about the men in their lives…

Lana nervously tucks her hair behind her ear and looks down at her mug, "Yeah so could we get some vodka? I'll need mine Irish for all this."

Both girls laugh and through her laughing Mack says, "Nice try mine wasn't so you'll have to deal."

"Damnit, well are you sure you want to sit through this?"

"Lana, after what I saw in the hallway this afternoon..…. I can't wait. But you don't have to….."

Lana cuts her off, "You told me, I tell you. That was the deal."

Mack puts her heads up, "Ok man," puts them down leans forward with one eyebrow up, "So spill it." She flashes Lana a warm smile. 

Lana returns a smile and begins, "Lana and Clark or Clark and Lana whichever sounds best…Chapter 1: Clark was always this awkward guy who whenever he was near me who stumble or drop his books. Till this day I have yet to figure out why. Anyway, when I met him I was with Whitney. Safe, dependable Whitney. He had it all QB of the football team, looks, charm, maybe at times a bit jealous but he was like I said safe and dependable. I needed that I didn't know I did but I did. You see my parents died during the meteor shower. Ever since then I've lived with this annoying obnoxious fear of abandonment…"

Mack interrupts, "A perfectly justifiable annoying obnoxious fear."

"Oh you have no idea. So one day I was in the grave yard visiting… um… my parents," Lana looks up at Mack to see if she is wierded out but there's no reaction, "Do you think that's weird?"

"What?" genuinely unaware.

"That I visit and talk to my parents, I visit a tombstone." He tone is unsure and weak.

Sitting back in her chair, "No way. I do it."

"You do?" 

"Oh yeah, well I haven't since I was 8 but when my grandmother died I went all the time. My dad had no idea but Id sneak out at night and talk to her. At the point the parents had stopped talking to me." laughing, "she was an amazing listener. Her advise not so great but I appreciated her listening none the less."

Laughing, "it's nice to have that."

"Yeah I guess but I would have preferred some feedback," she says still laughing.

"You know I haven't laughed in so long I've forgotten how could it felt," her sentence had started out hopeful and ended with a depressed tone.

"Ahh I've been using sarcasm as a defense mechanism for years," winking at Lana "stick with me kid and we'll have the time of our lives."

Still laughing, "Sounds like a plan…"

"Wow we went on a tangent.. So Whitney the jock, Clark the hottie.."

"Hottie uh?" Lana smiles with amusement

"Man, so hot. You think so of course.."

"You know I never told anyone this but yeah. He is really really hot, you should see him with his shirt…." She blushes at her admission and looks up and Mack who has both eyebrows up, nodding her head. "ANYWAY… So I'm in the grave yard and there's Clark Kent just hanging around. We start talking he listens to me, he even talked to my parents. Looking back on it that's when I started falling for him. He's so understanding, he's built but so gentle. In one sentence he can shake you to the core. And that smile," she puts her hand to her heart, " Nothing makes my heart both ache and flutter with the same intensity. When he kisses.. He's the most amazing kisser. I get so lost in him….God I love him." At that her eyebrows furrow and an alarm starts going off in her head 'Alert, Alert All Personnel…Think up something to cover up the last sentence…Rewind time! Take it Back! THINK OF SOMETHING' but she couldn't it was out there and it killed her to have admitted to still loving a boy who had hurt her so much. 

Mack noticing something was wrong, "Lana? Hey you ok?"

Tears start brimming in her eyes, "I'm not going to do this.." Lana gets up forcefully and walks to the counter with her mug. 

"Mack gets up but remains at the table, " Do what?"

"What I just did," her tone was an octave lower the type that signals to any logical human that a storm front is headed for their cheeks. 

"What Lana admit that you still love him.." she walks over and leads her to a stool at the counter then takes one for herself, "Listen to me Lana," she takes her finger and gently lifts Lana's chin so they're looking eye to eye, "Never be afraid to love someone, ever. You know that guy Dylan," she grabs Lana a napkin and hands it her.

Lana takes it and wipes her cheeks , "uh huh."

"I wake up every morning and go to sleep wishing he was there."

Lana looks up surprised, "But?"

"Yeah, he's a bastard but there's this quote that says 'forgetting your first love is like tryign the remember someone you never met.' It kills me when I think about what he did. My soul feels hollowed out and I feel like I'm going to be sick but I can't help it. Ill get over it, I have to but who says you have to get over Clark?" She gabs the used napkin from Lana and hands her a new one.

"Everyone…" she says threw weak tears.

"Like who?"

"I know Chloe thinks I should, I know she thinks I'm pathetic for loving him."

"One person! Well come on we better put you in some Clark Kent detox center because, if Chloe thinks its pathetic it must be. She has a bachelors in the rules of love right? I think I own a copy.." She smiles at Lana hoping she made her laugh.

Lana laughs while wiping away the oncoming tears.

"Ah SUCCESS! And the police said I would never amount to anything. I made Lana Lang laugh. Wahoo. No but seriously Lana. I don't know much about you and Clark only from what you told me just now. I don't know about what keeps you apart, how much he hurt you or what he did to it…"

Lana cuts her off "But that's just it he did things but … I've been so mean to him over the years. Ive missed trusted him, questioned him. GOD a month ago I blamed my accident on him and told him to stay away from him. I must have crushed him."

"And what as he done to you?"

"Protect me, love me to the fullest extent. But he left me. He said he would never leave and he did. He said he would never leave…" Lana starts crying again. Mack gives her a hug and lets her cry and pushes her back to the stool.

"Look at me Lana. You have to go to him and tell him this."

"Its more complicated then that. He dumped me because he couldn't let me in he couldn't tell me the truth about himself. He wouldn't let me get to know him…"

"Then push him.."

"I have too many times…"

"Well I guess its up to me then," Mack says throwing her hands up and getting up to get her mug from the table. 

"What are you talking about?" Lana says cleaning her face of tears.

"I'm gonna get him to open up.." walking around the counter grabbing Lana's mug and going into the back.

Lana's confused and shouts to her, "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Dude Ill use the Mackenzie magic. I got you to open up didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Well I promise Ill have Clark Kent spilling his heart out to you by this time next week.. " She looks at Lana's who is still confused. 

"If my charm ::cough:: doesn't work I'll use some Jedi mind tricks.."

Now amused, "Jedi mind tricks huh?"

"That or alcohol" shifting her eyes to one side, "either way the job is getting done.."

"Why are so interested? I mean you've been here a day and now you want to step into the quicksand that is Clark and I."

"First of all nice metaphor, kudos. Second of all, you to aren't going to be happy unless your together. And If intended on sticking around and being somewhat civil with you people. Your gonna be happy. Plus maybe I'll get a months free rent.." at that she glances up and Lana knowingly while putting the chairs back. 

"Nice try.. But you don't have to this…"

"Lana it s small town. I've nee here a day and I'm already bored this will be fun…"

'OK fine work your magic. What time is it?"

Mack looks at her watch "yeah its 1 o'clock."

"Jesus," putting her hand to her forehead then running it through her hair, "I bet get home Chloe's gonna have questions.

"Wait you live with her?"

"Yeah long story.."

"Interesting. You need me to do anything."

"Nope everything is done. I better go." She grabs her keys for the counter and rushes past Mack. Then stops and turns to say thank you but Mack isn't there. "Mackenzie?"

"Yeah," Mack yells from the stares.

Lana walks back to where she can see her, "Thank You."

"No thank you. No I have plans this week…" She says climbing the stairs.

Lana laughs, "Well I'm glad I could be of service." Lana starts towards the doors with a smile on her face. 'This sister thing could work out.' The smile subsequently fades, 'one day she'll find out and how will she react?'

::Smallville High::

Clark is at his locker looking confused. Mack spots him down the hallway and move in like a Navy Seal on a mission.

"Hey man," Mack says leaning against the locker next to Clarks.

Clark pokes his head out, "Hey Mack. By the way I never thank you for that great performance in class."

"No sweat. Lying comes far too easy to me…." her voice fades as she ends the sentence and her eyes drift to one side, "Wow that's not a great thing to brag about haha."

" Well you do have a talent for it," Clark says smiling while putting his textbook in his backpack.

"Yeah I suppose one has to be when going to an all girls prep school…" leaning in closer and whispering, "you know what I mean?"

Clark cocks one eyebrow up and whispers back "no?"

Mack speaks a bit louder then usual to get a rise out of him, "Boys. Clark. Boys!."

Clark laughs "your to funny."

She shrugs off the compliment, "So I'm told. So listen I didn't come to visit the good 'ol locker to make you blush. I wanted to know if you were doing anything after school…"

Shutting the locker door, "After school well I have to help out around the farm."

"O ok," acting disappointed.

"But I we could do something later."

"Good things, Its just sitting in the apartment all day gets really really boring I figured you could give me a tour of Smallville."

Clark starts walking and glances at Mack to following. Now walking side by side, "Sounds fun, I'll pick you up. Where's your apartment?"

"The Talon," she smiles mischievously.

"Oh," Clark stops in is tracks. 

"So I'll be waiting outside for ya then?"

"No I mean….I can but…." looking at his feet.

Mack puts a hand on Clarks arm. At this point Lana is turning the corner and stops dead in her tracks when she sees them. "Its all good Clark, Ill wait outside. I better go, See ya later around?"

"5?" Now back to smiling.

"Sweet see ya then!" She waves and walks down the hallway.

Clark stands watching her with a stupid smile on his face. Then turns to go to class. 

Mack walks with a sense of accomplishment, until she's suddenly yankes out of the hallway and into a room, "What the.." is all she gets out till she sees Lana.

"Oh hey."

"Hi, yeah so I didn't now fixing things between me and Clark meant dating him," she says trying to sound jokingly but Mack picks up that she's pissed.

"Calm down.. .. I can't walk up to the guy and make him open up. The switch has been flipped. Trust me Lana, the guy is hot but he's all yours."

"I know its just…."

Mack walks past her reaches for the door and turns halfway around to Lana, "Trust me."

'You should trust her she's your freaking sister!' Instead Lana says, "Consider you trusted." Smiles and follows her out of the room

::5 o'clock the Talon::

Lana comes out to water the flowers and finds Mack waiting there. "Clark isn't here yet?"

"Nope."

"Well I'll go before he comes….." with that she retreats into the Talon.

Soon enough Clark pulls up in the red pick up truck. 

"Hey get in," Flashing his smile.

'God, that smile. No wonder Lana loves it. Make sure you don't fall for this one Mack.' "Hey," getting in "So where we going?"

"I figure we could tour Smallville on horseback," Clark says proud of his idea.

Mack gulps, "Horseback? As in me on a horse?"

Amused, "Yeah you on a horse and me on a horse."

"Oh," She feels herself getting pale.

Clark loses confidence in his plan, "What's wrong?"

"Last time I saw a horse I was 8 and it scared my shitless. It was so big and I was so small and well I freaked out…" looking out the window in order to avoid Clarks amused face, thinking 'god this is embarrassing.'

Clark looks her hands nervously rubbing each other and then to the road disappointed but smiles, "But your bigger now."

Mack laughs, "Lets hope so."

The two share a laugh. 5 minutes later there at the Kents.

Mack gets out wide eyed, "This is your house? This is where you live?"

Clark gets embarrassed, "yeah its not much…."

"Shut up," she rounds the car and playfully punches him in the arm, "its beautiful Clark. You should be proud. People in metropolis would kill for there kids to grow up with this much yard. They might not admit to much but they would. "

"You better listen to her son, she's a smart girl." Jonathan Kent says knowingly coming from the garden. Reaching out his hand to Mack. "I'm Clark's father."

Grabbing his hand and shaking it, "Mackenzie Small, sir,"

Jonathan lets her hand go, "Small? Henry's….."

"Daughter yeah I would use the term loosely but, I am her," Sticking her hands uncomfortably in her back pockets and kicking the dirt. 

Jonathan looks at Clark. Clark reads his eyes and shakes his head as if to say know she doesn't know about Lana.

"Well I better get back to work…it was a pleasure meeting you Mackenzie."

"Oh Mr. Kent you can call me Mack. Mackenzie is a bit of a mouth full."

"Ok Mack nice meeting you.."

"You to sir."

Jonathan departs for the house while Clark and Mack stand there sheepishly.

"Well your dad seems cool.." smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah he is," watching his dad go, "So the horses…"

"Umm I haven't met your mom," she says walking to the house.

Clark knew just what she was trying to do, "Nice try," he then slides his hand down her arm and into her hand and starts walking in the opposite direction. Feeling resistance, "Come on….Maaaackk.,"

"I'm not gonna win so I might as well" Clark feels her walk towards him and drops her hand. So she jogs a bit to catch up.

"I don't know Clark.." squinting up her face.

Clark looks at her and smiles, "Well living here your gonna have to see a horse eventually."

"Yes see one.. For afar like over there on your comfy looking porch," pointing to the porch then getting excited and grabbing the zippers of Clarks jacket. Looking up at him innocently "How about this? I sit on the porch and you bring it out?!?!"

Clark smiled a big smile, "nah come on." Suddenly to his surprise he grabs her by her legs and throws her over his shoulder. "You can do this…It's ok I promise"

Laughing.."Yeah great the horse can talk to my ass and I never have to see it." She shuts her eyes hard causing her face to wince.

Clark reaches on of the horse stalls, "Comet, meet Mack's ass. Mack's ass meet comet." Clark was surprising himself left and right today he just felt so much more comfortable around her then well anyone other girl in his life. 

The two burst out laughing and Clark lets her down. He notices her eyes are still closed, "Come on. Mack look he's in the stall… its safe."

Mack opened one eye slowly followed by the other one. "Ok… I can do this," reaching up to touch its head. 

Proud of her and still amused, "See he's really gentle."

She cocks her eyebrow and give him a sideways look, "Did you drug him or something?"

"No why would…" Clark puts his guard up.

"HAHAHAHA calm down I'm joking Hahaha lighten up buddy.," she playfully hits him again.

Clark punches her lightly and playfully back, " I knew that."

Mack rolls her eyes, "Yeah ok."

After a few second of silence Mack removes her hand from the horses head and starts to walk away, "Ok so that was good…. What's next."

"Hold on there," catching up with her, "The next step is riding it." He grabs her hand and pulls her back to the horse.

"No way, its like alive…." pointing to it with her palm up.

Amused beyond belief, "yeah I hear its best to ride them alive. What's your problem anyway I mean you ride a motorcycle without any fear at all," crossing his arms.

"Right a motorcycle, a machine that isn't alive," Pointing to the horse again, "Dude he's alive he has a brain. The motorcycle can't think for itself. Its all me but that that's alive."

Grabbing both her arms turning him to her he leans in and whispers, "Yes, but a very small brain."

Mack smiled and thought 'no wonder Lana loves this guy. Hell I wouldn't mind loving him too' "Ok Kent I have a deal for you."

"Ok?" crossing his arms again.

"We share a horse you steer and I'll hung on. This way we do this all thing in steps. Because If we don't," switching to an impersonation of an old Metropolis Jewish woman, "I'll start having palpitations." She fans her chest.

Clark is hysterical, "hahahhaa fine it's a deal," he holds out his hand to shake. 

Mack grabs it like a man and shakes with purpose. 

They let go and Mack runs her hand through her hair. Just then Clark thinks 'she's really good looking.' then gets annoyed because he thinks of Lana.

"Ok," returning her hands to her back pockets "We riding good ol' Comet here." patting the horse on the head.

"Oh now its good 'ol Comet huh? just a minute ago you were pissed he was breathing."

Mack gives him a huge smile, something she has yet to do since she got into town. Something Clark's brain freeze frames for memory. "Well fine why don't we ride that one." Pointing to the horse down the stall.

Looking where she's pointing, "That one no we can't," He says short and coldly.

Mack cocks her head to the side, "And whys that..?"

"Its Lana's," he says with sadness and walks across the barn to get the saddle.

"Lana rides huh? that's cool. So she must come here to take care of it?" she delivers making sure she sounds more interested then investigative (something Chloe always lacked)

"Yupp," he says matter of factly while hauling the saddle to the horse stall.

'Ok Mack the door is open to the circus tent step right up honey' "What's with you too? Whenever you talk about each other you get sad."

Clark opens the stall and puts the saddle on the horse but stops for a moment to think… "Why have you talked to her."

"Yeah all last night. I was bored she was pissed. It was an estrogen fest." she delivers with ease folding her arms on the stable door and resting her head on them.

Clark starts fastening the saddle with force, "She was… she was sad."

"Oh yeah. I don't know much in this crazy ass world but I do know Lana loves you with everything she is." After delivering that line Mack furrows her eyebrows and thinks 'Ok Dawson's Creek that was corny.'

Clark stops fussing with the horse and moves around it to look at her, "How could she after.. " looking down at his feet, "After everything we've put each other through. I mean I've been so dishonest."

Standing upright, "Well let me ask you this. When you told her you love her. Were you lying?"

Clark rubs his head and looks her in the eyes, "No."

"If you told her that right now; would you be lying?"

"No" now rubbing his neck, "God no."

Switches to her John Wayne voice "Well saddle that horse partner" she points to the horse then starts doing her _I love Lucy _Ricki impersonation, "Cuz you gots a lot of explaining to do."

:::To be Continued Really Soon::

(possibly tonight) 


	3. 3

****

Part 3

Clark grabs the horse and leads it outside all the while Mackenzie keeps back 100 feet. Finally the horse if outside and when Clark looks to see Mack she isn't there. "Mack?" 

She appears out of the barn., hands still in her back pockets. "yeah?"

Ducking under the horses head to talk to her, "Where'd you go?"

"No where I'm keeping 100 feet back," she says as if its normal.

Clarks laughs and pets the horses, "And why is that?"

Mack shifts her weight from side to side, "Standard…Operating Procedure?"

"Keeping 100 feet back while walking a horse out is standard operating procedure?" Confused but equally amused.

Standing up straight, "Yeah for horses and ……." she looks to the side and bits her bottom lip.

Clark tried to get her to look at him so he cocks his head to the side, "And?"

"And ….Fire trucks," with that she digs her Dr. Martens heel into the dirt and looks up at him like a 5 year old would look at their father when they've done something wrong.

"Your too cute.." Suddenly Clark realizes what he's sad and doesn't know what to do, "I mean your too pretty … I mean funny." He looks about bewildered and Mack who has a even wider eyes then when she got out of the car.

'Ok, Mack play this one off' She bits her lip, walks over to him, places her hand on his arm looks up at him meaningfully "Clark I…"

Clark doesn't know what to do, "Yeah" he says with the tone of a horny teenager that talks a big game but when it comes right down to it he's scared shitless.

She starts cracking up and loops her arm around his, "I understand so stop tripping over your words man and lets get this get on the horse thing over with."

Relieved and embarrassed Clark un hooks there arms and put his hands on her waist. 

Jokingly Mack looks at his hands then looks up at him, "I don't get dinner first?"

Noticing she's joking he responds, "Nope, horse then dinner.," with a serious tone eyebrows pointing down at her, "Standard operating Procedure you see."

Mack points her eyebrows down as well looks up at him, "Yes Sir."

::::The two are so lost in their banter that they've failed to realize Chloe pulled up is watching and can hear everything:::

"Ok, now I'm just gonna left you up and on, ok? I have the horse Mack so he's not going anywhere." He says concerned and caring.

"You don't have the horse your hands are on my waist."

Clark lifts an eyebrow and to Mack's surprise she can read that look, 'Mack shut up and get on.'

"Ok, go for it but im closing my eyes…." shutting them real tight.

Clark lifts her without effort. Mack feels weightless and ::plop:: her ass lands on the horse. IN response the weight the horse moves. 

"Ok Ok this isn't so bad," she says as she moves her hands around to feel the horse.

Smiling, "Yeah it would be even better if you opened your eyes."

Shaking her hand, "Not until your on."

::By this time Chloe is leaning on the stable suspicious of this scene that lay before her:::

"Ok, I'm coming. Now the horse is gonna move a little but I'm right there ok?" he says rubbing her leg.

::Which Chloe takes note of::

"OK Ok just get on seriously I'm getting my palpitations."

Clarks laughs and heaves himself on. Just as he warned the horse moved and turned away from the stable.

Clark grabbed Mack's hand and threw it around him, she does the same with her other hand. 

"You got me?"

"Got you? Clark I'm suffocating you." Still closing her eyes with such force that it looks like she's trying to push them into her nose.

"No your not. Now try to open your eyes…trust me its ok," He looks back at her in order to see her face. He smiles a huge smile at the sight of he crunched up face then looks back to see her reaction when he opens her eyes.

Mack opens them and the first thing she sees is Clarks face. She smiles a smile that is most commonly scene when you wake up to a loved one. Clark smiles, "ok?"

She looks around and down and nudges Clark to the side to see the horse's face. "Yupp I think so… ok." 

"Can we start moving?" 

Mack smiles and takes note of how caring and patient he his. 'Wow Lana can pick 'em' "Yeah ok..im ok now."

::Cough: Cough:: Clark spins the horse around to see Chloe. 

At the same time both Clark and Mack say under their breath "Shit" having heard each other they glance at one another then back at Chloe.

"Oh hey Chloe," Clark says awkwardly.

"Hey," Mack pokes her head out from behind Clark.

"Hey you two," she says walking up with that annoying look-what-I've-found smile.

"Um how long where you there?" Clark asks still concerned for some reason. 'why do I care I wasn't do anything'

"Pretty long time… you two seem to be getting along great. You're a good coach ..Clark." Clark knows she added his name at the end to make a point.

"I'm scared of horses," Mack hears herself say and then thinks 'you're a tool Mackenzie.'

"I see that, anyway Clark I just stopped by to remind you about Pete's birthday tomorrow night." Crossing her arms.

"Chloe I don't need to be reminded. He's my best friend I wouldn't forget," Clark says annoyed.

Mack just looks the other way.

"Ok well did you forget you have to pick up the decorations and balloons at Party Palace," Chloe cocks one eye rowing knowing she'll win this one.

"Well…." Clark stumbles.

Mack saves him, "Yeah you did," look at him then to Chloe, "We were going to go right after this. You know so he wasn't rushing around tomorrow."

"Exactly," Clark smiles as if he came up with it. 

"Well ok then," defeated, "ill talk to you later Clark. Later Mackenzie."

"Later Chloe," waving to her. 

Chloe gives her a cutesy smile and retreats.

Clark feels guilty for some reason but shakes it off. He's on a horse with a really awesome girl, who he is becoming fast friends. And he is not dating Lana or Chloe. Nothing to feel guilty about…'then why'

His thoughts are interrupted by Mack's John Wayne, "Wow that was awkward…Ok, partner let get a move on."

Without a word, Clark turns the horse around and heads for the fields. He starts slow and as he speeds up he feels Mack's arms wrapped tightly around him. To his surprised he loved it. Someone needed him again and depended on him again, it was great. As he got even faster he felt her bury his head in his back, which made him smile. The two road along the main road for a little bit, which wasn't a good idea being that Lana happened to drive by at just the right time. Noticing Clark she slowed down then noticed Mackenzie holding on a little to tight to the man she loved…Needless to say she was pissed and as she drove by she noticed the smile on Clarks face. Her accelerator got its ass beat all the way to the Talon. 

They road up and down hills, through a bit of woods. Clark still feeling her head tight against him slowed down so she could open her eyes and take a look at their surroundings.

Slowing down, "You ok there?"

Mack scared and sounding like a 5 year old, "uhh huh."

"Open your eyes Mack. Come on your missing an awesome sunset.." looking back at her.

"O..ok," opening her eyes, "Omg, Clark."

"What?" concerned.

"Its amazing.. For the first time in a long time I'm at a loss for words."

"Then what were those things you just said?" He says sarcastically. Not a side The rest of his friends see very often but there was something about Mack that told him he could be and say whatever he felt like and she'd be cool with it.

She hits his back, finally comfortable to let go, "Wow the more time we spend together the more sarcastic you get. Why is that?"

Completely honest with her, "I can be me with you. I mean I've known you for what a few hours but I can be me."

"Good I'm glad Clark I feel the same," she wraps her arms around him and gives him a quick squeeze.

Eyebrows up, "What's that for?"

"For bringing me here, for letting yourself be you." She smiled up at him and at the exact moment Clark saw just how beautiful she was. He didn't know what he was doing but, he started leaning in for a kiss.

Mack looked at him and then his lips and for some reason leaned right into it. They kissed…

"Holy Shit..H..HH,,Shit," Mack starts rambling right afterward. She's so frantic she falls backward off the horse.

Worried Clark jumps off the horse and goes to her, "Jeese, Mack are you ok?"

She rushes to push herself back up and away from Clark, "This…this …this isn't good.," Still backing way while Clark is still wondering what's going on.

"Not exactly the reaction I was going for.. What going on, Mack?" as he walks towards her she keeps walking backwards finally stops and puts up her hands and blurts out, "LANA!"

"Lana?" Clark is confused.

"I can't I mean Lana and you and Lana," this entire time her eyes are darting back and forth as if she's watching each reason this isn't good run across the grass. "Lana loves you, she loves you so much," throwing up her hands and now turning around walking in circles, "And you love her too," turning to him with angst in her eyes. "I just got here I am not making enemies, not here, not so quick."

"It's Ok," Clark walks up to her with his arm out.

"You love her right Clark?" running both her hands through her hair now.

"I cant…" Clark starts.

"No man. No I can't.. yes or no??!?"

"Yes!" He says.

"With everything you are?" putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yes of course."

Mack starts laughing which confuses Clark even more. 

Clarks walks up closer, annoyed, "What's so funny?"

Still laughing, "Dude then why are you here kissing me?"

"It's not funny. Its confusing.. Not funny." Clark rubs his neck nervously.

"Come on laugh."

"No.. I don't know. I don't have to have up my guard with you. I can be sarcastic and not always on my guard. I like being around you and I've only been around you a few hours….."

Mack realizes she has the opportunity to do what she promised Lana should would, "and Lana?"

Clark started walking to the horse, "Lana.. She's always questioning me. I love her so much but, I promised I'd never leave her and I did. I've hurt her so much," he punches the saddle lightly and rests his head on it. 

Mack walks up quietly leans her head on the saddle next to him so he can see her face, "Clark your hurting her more and yourself more being apart don't you see that? Go to her tell her everything. Not just for her sake but yours Clark." 

At this Clark turns away from her so she walks around him and makes him face her. "Listen to me, don't tell me it doesn't kill you to have to double think entering the Talon. When you used to do it with such ease. Don't tell me when you hear footsteps in the barn you don't hope against hope its her. Don't you dare stand her eand tell me when you see her cry or just see her you don't want to scope her up and kiss away everything you've done wrong. You can't tell me you don't Clark!."

"Now with tears of anger and frustration in his eyes he stand up to face here, "And what do I say Mack huh? I'm sorry doesn't work!"

Yelling back so it will penetrate, "No Clark but the TRUTH WILL! You want to be a whole person huh? You want to wake up in the morning with a sense of purpose, with your soul intact? YOU GO TO HER and YOU tell her everything she wants to know. YOU OWE HER THAT CLARK!."

"God I do.. I'm just scared. The truth isn't really normal.."he looks down then at her.

"Clark you could have a third eye and she'd love you just the same," putting her hand on his cheek and rubbing away the tear that escaped the asylum of lies and fear in Clarks brain, "Well hun maybe not a third eye..but a 11th toe." She smiles and hopes he joke got him to do the same. 

Clark smiles and sniffles, "Your right lets go.."

"Where?" she says as he lifts her up the horse (she doesn't think twice about it anymore.)

" I'll drop you off at the Talon," he answers getting on to the horse and turning it around to head for home.

"Then? I mean what about Lana?"

"I have to shower before I tell her everything.. Its got to be perfect Mack. Hold On."

Mack grabs on and with that Clark goes full speed ahead to the farm.

::The Talon::

Clark drives the front, " See ya later Mack."

Lana heard the truck so she's watching from behind the doors.

"See ya Clark," with that she leans over and hugs him, "Good Luck!" She gets out of the car and leans into the window, "Remember man the truth, tell the truth and you'll be fine."

Clark slowly closes his eyes and nods in compliance, "Lets just hope it's as easy as you put it."

"Man. No worries you look into her eyes and you'll want to tell her your mother's secrets too.. Haha." She starts to walk to the door and sees Lana standing there looking pissed. Stopping dead in her tracks.

Clark yells, "Mack!"

Mack breaks her awkward stare with Lana and turns to Clark, "Yeah!"

"THANK YOU!" and with that he drives away. 

Mack waves and enters the Talon. Lana isn't at the doors anymore and has retreated behind the counter.

Mack walks up with a smile, "Hey kid!"

"Hey?" Lana say with her stern-I-have-something-bitchy-to-accuse-you-of-face (anyone reading this knows that look lol)

Mack tucks her hair behind her ear and looks to the side, "Um yeah I said Hey."

"So how was your.." Lana made sure she articulated this word, "D_A_T_E?" she rounds the counter to deliver coffee to a table. 

Following her with concern, "Date? Lana I just getting to know him so I could help you guys out. I don't know what your talking about! Did Chloe say something?"

Lana drops the coffee off and turns around into her forcing her to get out of the way. Lana returns to the back of the counter. "Bullshit!" she says a bit to loudly and realizes it, lowing her tone, "I saw you two on the horse looking really comfortable. And Yeah Chloe told me who much you two were flirting so much so that you didn't even notice she was there.."

Mack didn't have a rebuttal and she didn't no why……

"You say a lot when you keep your mouth shut!" She throws down a cleaning cloth and retreats into the back. 

Mack follows and slams the door. Lana turns around, "Your not allowed to be in here! Get out."

Mack standing her ground, "Hell No Lana we are going to sort this out. Now If you stop being such a miss-trusting selfish bitch and hear me out. We wouldn't be causing a scene. I mean Christ Lana your customers come here for coffee. Not coffee and a reenactment of the latest O.C. episode! So sit and listen because, I'm going to tell you everything that happened this afternoon….."

::To be Continued yet again::

Previously on "New Perspective: Part 3"

"You say a lot when you keep your mouth shut!" She throws down a cleaning cloth and retreats into the back. 

Mack follows and slams the door. Lana turns around, "Your not allowed to be in here! Get out."

Mack standing her ground, "Hell No Lana we are going to sort this out. Now If you stop being such a miss-trusting selfish bitch and hear me out. We wouldn't be causing a scene. I mean Christ Lana your customers come here for coffee. Not coffee and a reenactment of the latest O.C. episode! So sit and listen because, I'm going to tell you everything that happened this afternoon….."


	4. 4

****

4

Lana stunned at Mack's yelling took a seat on a milk crate, looked up at Mack and said, "Well go on then?"]

Mack stayed standing, she wasn't use to having to explain herself to anyone. She stood and told Lana about her fear of horses and that's why when Chloe pulled up they didn't notice her because, Clark was just making sure she was ok with everything and She was making sure she didn't have a panic attack. She went of further to explain why she looked so comfortable on the horse, "I was holding on for dear life Lana, I was so scared and despite the fact that Clark made me feel safe I tuck my head into him , held on to him and closed my eyes. I wasn't as comfortable as you perceived." 

She went into how he slowed down the horse for her and that he said he felt really comfortable with her. 

At that Lana looked sadly to the ground but didn't say a word. Mack paused and contemplated as to whether to tell her about the kiss and the major blow out they had about her. 'Should I tell her about the kiss then not tell her about Clark coming here later on?' she thought. Apparently this thought process was taking to long and Lana was getting annoyed.

"So why am I sitting here? For you to tell me how much more happy he is with you?" she says annoyed and rises to her feet.

Mack runs her hands through her hair nervously, 'X out the kiss Mack' "No, I'm standing here to tell you I asked him about you."

'And?"

'And he said he had done so much, lied so much."

Lana didn't respond so Mack opted to push forward, "So I looked at him in those eyes of his and asked 'If you told her right now that you loved her, would you be lying?"

Lana looked up with a look of hurtful hope. "What did he say?"

"No, he said no."

Lana smiled a weak smile and remember, "And that changes what?"

"Jesus, I come to this town and I'm forced to be the optimist this sucks," walking closer to Lana "Listen I can't tell you everything right now but I promise you know everything tonight."

"Tonight?" Lana asks exasperated with this entire situation.

"Yeah I promise..tonight," with that Mack walked out with an evil look on her face and retreated to her apartment.

Lana followed suit and watched her walk up the stares with a goofy smile on her face. 'What is she up to?'

::3 hours later..The Talon Closing time::

Mack poked her head out noticing that the last customer had just left and Lana was alone so she called Clark.

::Ring::Ring:: 

"Hello?" Martha Kent answered.

"Yeah Hey this is Mackenzie is Clark there."

"Yes he is hold on a minute," she places the phone down and yells up to Clark. Who runs down looking quite handsome. He picks up the phone.

"Mack?"

"Yeah hey man she's here everyone's gone.. Go for it."

Clark smiled from ear to ear, "Ok thanks be there in a minute." dropping the phone he sped to the truck and raced to the Talon. The butterflies from his stomach seemed to be choking him but it didn't matter this was going to happen. 

::Meanwhile in the Talon::

Lana sadly rubbed down all the tables and counters and just started put up the chairs when Clark burst in. 

Having heard this Mack positioned herself by her door to listen.

A bit startled by Clark's entrance Lana puts her hand to her heart, "You scared me."

Feeling terrible for it, "I'm sorry," walking closer and closer.

Lana confused as to Clarks behavior backs up a bit, "Clark what…."

Before she could finish Clark puts his finer to her mouth, "Not yet.." with that he pulls her into his arms and kisses her like he never has before. Lana shocked at first stumbles over herself then returns the kiss with just as much passion. Clark pulls back and looks at her. She still has her eyes closed, still mentally involved in the kiss. Her eyes open slowly to meet Clarks. 

Putting her forehead to his and licking her lips, "wha…"

Cutting her off and lifting his head up, "I need to do that, I needed to start this off right. I've been wanting to do that since I got back from metropolis." He lets her go Lana doesn't say anything just stares at him trying to wrap her head around what just happened. Clark leads her to the counter stool and pulls it out for her. "Here sit because, I need to explain to you everything."

As Lana sits down she breathily says, "Everything?"

"Everything! And it might change how you see me but I need you to know. Because I don't know about you but I won't be happy until we're together again," turning his back to her and walking to the middle of the talon then turning around, "And if this doesn't work if you never want to see me again it doesn't matter…well I mean it does but I can't wake up one more morning wishing you knew.. So here it goes."

Lana just nods. She's been waiting for this their entire friendship she wasn't about to interrupt him. 

Clark takes a deep breathe wondering how exactly to present this to her. "Ok then. First of all," walking close to her, "I've loved you since I can remember. You, Lana Lang not the girl who puts on a brave face for the world. You. I love you so much it kills me to hurt you."

Lana interrupting, "Then don't"

"I know just listen. I didn't mean to hurt you. There were times when…well it wasn't me hurting you.." He looks at Lana for some reaction but she just sits there confused. "You remember that day last year I came in here and just kissed you? Then we went out to a car and I basically ditched you.."

"I try to forget," Lana says liking down at her hands then back at him.

"It wasn't me. I mean it was but without a conscious. You know the red stone sin the class rings?" Lana nods, "yeah well they effect my inhibitions. I do everything without thinking of the repercussions…..I had it on the day I …" hesitating.

Getting up, "They day you told me you loved more then I'd ever know and left me for 3 months?1?!? That day?" She starts crying and at this Clark walks up to her and goes to wrap her in her arms but she pulls away. "Don't. I still have more questions."

Taken aback, "I know I just hate to see you cry."

Not reacting to his comment, "Why does it effect you and no one else?"

"Um because I'm not like everyone else," sitting down and pushing his hair back. 'this is harder then I thought it would be. ' 

"What are you?" Realizes that came ok harshly she walks over and sits across from him, "I didn't mean it like that I meant, what's different?"

"My parents didn't adopt me, they found me," getting up and walking toward the doors. He couldn't bring himself to look her in the eyes. 

Lana sits a bit confused, "Found you?"

"Yeah they day of the meteor shower they found my in a field. With a …well I was in a.." Clark moves his hands nervously and looks around 'in a spaceship just say it. A SPACE_SHIP'

Lana gets up and grabs his shaking hand, "What ever it is Clark just tell me.."

"If I do you might not want to know me anymore," looking at her strained.

"Nothing and I mean nothing could ever make me not want to know you," grabbing his other hand. She looks up at him with a look of angst and hope.

"In a spaceship..there I said it…" looking away from her.

Shocked Lana drops both his hands and walks backwards from him, "a space..ship ? That means you came with the meteors.. Which means you're an …an….an…" Looking at the ground her head shakes from side to side.

Clark is deeply sadden by her initial reaction, "an alien."

"What does this mean? I mean so your not human?" 

"No, I mean I am human just like you but I can do things that no one else can…" walking towards her.

Still backing up, "Like..like what?" she couldn't help but fall on her words its not everyday the man you love tells you he's from another planet. Frankly its not any day.

Upset about her backing away, "Umm you see that candle on the counter?"

Lana turns around to see it and then looks back at him, "What about it? Its not lit."

"Just watch, stand back a little," Lana looks at him with a what the hell look then sees him squint his eyes. Suddenly his eyes get fire red and out comes a beam of light. She looks back at the candle and the wick starts burning until its lit. 

Clark stops the heat vision and looks for her reaction but there isn't one she just stares at the candle as if it was a ghost.

Walking toward her, "Lana…"

Cutting him off "What else can you do?" still staring at the candle.

"Um well look up at Mack's door…"

"Ok," Lana turns to stareing at her door.

Suddenly a whoosh of wind goes through Lana's hair and she sees something speed up the stairs. Then there's Clark at the door, next the rushes back down grabs her on his way and brings her outside in a matter of seconds.

Putting her down, "I have this super speed thing.."

Fusing her hair out of habit, "yeah I see that, anything else."

"Umm yeah hold on," they walk back inside and he speeds to the kitchen and speeds back returning to a still dumfounded Lana lang. "You see this knife, it would cut a normal person right?"

"Yeah?"

Clark holds up the knife with one hand and puts the other hand's palm at the tip, "Now watch," he starts to push the knife…

Lana freaks, "Clark……" she watches the knife bend and break, "don't…how?"

Setting down the knife, "My skin is like steel, I can get shot with thousands of bullets and it wouldn't so much as nick me." Lana stands there not saying a word just taking everything in. Clark continues, "I have X-ray vision..umm I can see through everything but I don't think I can see through lead."

Lana thought to question him if had ever X-rayed her but she knew Clark. She knew the man he was and would be honorable and trustworthy. He had the biggest heart of anyone she ever knew, she didn't know that till right now. 

The silence was deadening. Lana broke it with, "Is that everything?"

"One more thing…I have really good hearing," due to Lana's lack of response, seemingly lack of acceptance he stood their awkwardly.

Lana crosses her arms while shaking her head and looking up at him, "How good?"

Stepping closer to her, "That night you came to my loft and told me about Adam…"

"What about it?" tears brimming in her eyes and she doesn't know why.

"I could hear you crying in your car when you pulled out of the drive way."

Putting her hand to her forehead and slapping it back down to her thigh, "Well what can hurt you… there must be something…" looking up at him for the first time in awhile.

"There is the green meteor rock it can kill me.. And you…"

"Me? What are you talking about?" She says defensively.

"If you.. Lana if all of this changes who I am and your eyes….it will kill me. I rather jump in a pool of green rocks then have you think I'm not human, I'm not your Clark Kent."

Her heart was suddenly to heavy for her chest to hold so she sat down and put her head in her hands. She had no idea how to approach this situation, this was a lot for one person to handle. Clark didn't know what to do, he told her everything she wanted to know, everything he wanted her to know and she didn't say anything. Clark looked longingly at her then to the ground tears brimming in his eyes. 

Suddenly he was overcome with frustration, "You think I'm a freak don't you?"

No reaction she just ran her hands through her hair and directed her attention at the wall in front of her." Fine, I'll go," he heads for the door and bends down to kiss her head, "I love you," walks away and as he reaches for the door turns around to her, "and nothing could change that." He bent his head and walked out, 

'Get up Lana!' Lana's head kept yelling at her 'Get up!!' Lana sprang up not wasting time to dry her tears and ran out of the Talon to Clark. He just walking out past the old ticket booth. 

"Clark," running up to him and grabbing his hand. 

Clark spun around tears streaming down his cheeks, 'yeah'

Lana raised her hand to his chest to feel his heart beat, "You've got one heart," She looks at his face, "from the looks of it two eyes, one mouth, one nose," she reaches up to turn his head, "and look at that to ears. But there one more thing…." With that Lana grabs his hand and positions it so his open palm is facing her. Clark looks at his hand then her. Lana put her fist inside his palm then slowly and gently opens it to match Clarks. Crying her eyes out Clark reaches up with he other hand and cups the side of her face allowing him to wipe away her tears with his thumb. 

She snuggles her head into his palm and stares into his eyes, "See just what I thought five fingers." She kisses the hand on her face, "Your not a freak, Clark. You're the person I admire, respect and most of all love."

Clark took that as a cue lifted her up and kissed her. Their they were kissing with tears still freely flowing down their cheeks in the spotlight of a streetlamp. The town was empty it was just them, making peace with themselves, with each other. 

Lana pulled away reached up and brushed away his thick hair out of the way, "and nothing could ever change that."

They both smiled from ear to ear and kissed again. This time Clark pulled back, "Lana I'll never leave you again. I'm not going…"

Lana cut him short, "Shut up Clark and kiss me." Clark pulled her tighter to her and spun her around while they kissed. 

::Mack looked down from her window and smiled at the scene before her, "Mission accomplished Mackenzie." She turned away from the window and crawled into bed staring at the ceiling, "All this drama better have gotten me mad karma points." She smiled one last time and went to sleep.::

When Lana and Clark finally stopped they both giggled and wiped each others tears.

After that was done they didn't know how to proceed. Lana just held on to him and rested her head against his chest, "You don't know how much, how long I've been wanting you to do that."

"You and me both," kissing her hair then running his hand down it and to her waist. Rocking her from side to side, "So what now?"

Lana looked up and smiled, "I think we should thank Mackenzie."

Glaring down at her, "Wait a second she…"

Lana shook her head yes and tuck her head back into his chest, "had this all planned."

"God she been here for two days and she's changed both our lives. Why would she go to the trouble?"

Lana laughed, "She was bored."

Clark shrugged and hugged her tighter, "Makes sense."

"Doesn't it? What bothers me is that one day she'll find out I'm her .. I'm her.." for some reason she couldn't say it out loud, "well you know and then what? She'll hate me."

Clark takes his hand and tilts Lana's face up, "She won't hate you. How could anyone hate you. But…" looking to the side with his eyebrows up. Lana lets go and steps back, "But what?"

"She'll hate Henry more then she already does that's for sure."

Lana smiled slightly and went back into his arms, "I'll figure it out right now it's just you and me. Oh yeah," looking back up at him, "I still have a few question I mean,,,"

Clark puts her finger to her lips, "Shut up Lana and kiss me."

Lana smiles ear to ear and kisses him.

::They said goodnight shortly after that. And went to sleep finally whole. Now all they had to do was tell everyone. And all Lana had to do was figure out the best way to let Mackenzie know about her and the real reason she knows her father:::


	5. 5

****

Part 5

::The Next Morning in Smallville High::

Clark got there early (thank you super speed) and waited outside for Lana. IT was the first time since the summer that he couldn't wait to see her. Chloe walked up.

"Hey Clark…" looking at him cocked eyed due to his lack of reaction, "Earth to Clark?"

Clark notices her speaking continues to look to the parking lot with a stupid grin, "Hey Chloe."

"What with the stupid grin?" Now standing in front of him to see if he'll notice.

"What stupid grin?" keeping his eyes on the lot for the Jeep Liberty.

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Ah I don't care what its about I'm just really happy to see that smile again."

"Yeah thanks Chloe," he says in a dismissal tone.

Chloe looks to the parking lot to see what he's looking at there's nothing of a particular interest instead of pushing further, "Ok I can take a hint. See ya later." She walks away and when she reaches the stairs she can't help but stick around to see what he's waiting for. She sits on a step thinking, 'Ya you're a jerk Chloe but your cable went out last night so this is the closest thing to the new episode of The Real World your going to get.'

When the Jeep liberty pulls up and parks it all becomes clearer to her. 'Damnit, hell if I'm sticking around for this' she turns and heads to the torch.

Lana parks, gets out of her car and heads for school. She doesn't notice Clark because she's to busy looking through her backpack to make sure she has her English essay. 

Clark doesn't realize she hasn't seen him and when she walks right by him he lets out a weak. "Hey Lana."

Lana stops in her tracks walks backwards to where Clark is; returning her backpack to back, "Hey Clark I'm sorry I didn't see you I was…"

Clark smiles, "Don't worry about it. Can I walk you to class?"

"Nope."

"Oh ok .."

She hits Clarks arm then grabs his hand, " I was just kidding. Really Clark you have to lighten up a bit."

They start walking hand and hand, "Consider me light."

As they get to the door he opens it for her and lets her go in, Clark follows suit meets Lana and she grabs his hand again. They couldn't be happier. Walking to Lana's locker they spot Chloe heading their way and drop hands at the same time. This causes them to throw each other a glare. 

"Hey you two."

"Umm hey Chloe," Clark gets out to awkwardly.

"Hey," Lana plays it cool and starts doing the combo to her locker.

"Listen I want you to know that I'm happy you to are back together. I mean now I can finally stop walking eggshells when I'm around you and it makes my world that much easier. So don't worry about me ok? Hold hands, kiss" realizing she's not that ok, "well don't like jump each other.. No I mean pecks……pecks are just great." 

Clark looks at her amused, "pecks huh?"

Chloe hits him, "Shut up I'm" pointing down the hallway over her shoulder, "going to go that way bye."

Lana looks over her locker door at Clark laughing, "I'm glad pecks are just grrreat!."

With that Clark gave her a light little kiss, "Great indeed."

Lana closes the locker door, "This is how it was supposed to be." Grabbing Clarks hand and swinging it as they walked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean When we got together last year this is how I pictured us at school, being obnoxiously happy with one another." 

Clark stops and forces her to stop as well, "You know Lana its only been a few hours anything could happen."

Seriously concerned she inches toward him, "What are you talking about??!?"

Clark smiles broadly and pulls her in, "I'm just joking you should really learn to lighten up Ms. Lang."

Kissing him , "Consider me light."

"If it isn't the happy couple," Mack practically yells from down the hall.

The two separate and await her arrival.

As she's walking up, "Listen I know 'thank you Mack' 'you rock Mack' 'Mack you're the second coming' is what your thinking of saying to me right about but don't worry…… I won't stop you."

In unison, "Thank you Mack."

Lana, "You Rock Mack."

Clark, "I wouldn't say you're the second coming but maybe his distant cousin."

Mack's eyebrows go up in amusement, "Oh Clark Kent has jokes. I see," putting her hands up in defense, "I see. Anyways listen I'm glad everything worked out. I got to go to class" She walks in between them and half way down the hall shouts , "LANA I WANT DETAILS!!!"

Clark laughs, "She's great."

Meekly, "Yeah."

" Listen Lana you shouldn't the one to tell her it's Henry's responsibility. I'm surprised he didn't come and warn you before she even showed up."

"Maybe he doesn't know?'

"Nah he does he's just being a coward…" realizing he just called Lana's biological father he looks down at her, "not a coward a ummm."

"No harm done Clark. We should head to class." One last kiss they head in opposite directions so happy it would make most cynics want to kick them.

::The Torch::

Chloe is working by herself as usual frantically making sure everything is set for the next edition and for Pete's surprise birthday party tonight. Until Pete walks in..

"Hey Chloe I did that story you wanted me to do," walking around a computer to meet her.

"Hey Pete yeah thanks." she says shortly

"Ok I can tell your busy, we still seeing a movie tonight?"

"Defiantly," changing the subject, "So did you see Clark and Lana today?"

"No why?" clueless.

"Their together again.."Chloe say with a tone of disappointment.

Pete quite sick of being the in-between doesn't feel like getting into it but does anyway, "And your ok with this?"

Chloe sits and rests her head on her chin, "Yeah he's not mine pete, he never was. And if I am upset its not over the fact that I like him but, that now I know I'll see even less of him."

Pete doesn't really know what to say to that because it's true. Instead he just nods his head.

"But anyway it doesn't matter. Movies tonight.. See ya then."

"Yupp later Chloe," Pete turns to leave.

Realizing she has yet to wish him a happy birthday Chloe stands up at her desk, "And Pete?"

Turning around, "Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday!"

Smiling at the fact that she remembered, "Thanks Chloe see ya tonight."

::The End of the School Day::

Clark stands at his locker looking confused, Mack spots him from down the hallway and walks over.

Leaning on the locker nest to his, "You lose something Clark?"

"Hey, yeah..I'm pretty sure I was supposed to do something today but since last night with Lana my head has been in the clouds."

"Well," patting him on the back, "good thing I remembered."

Clark turns his body towards her, "really? What is it?"

Before she can answer Pete comes down the hallway. Mack yells to him, "Happy Birthday Pete," and shots Clark a knowing glance.

Winking at her and whispering thanks, Clark turns to Pete, "Yeah Happy Birthday buddy!"

Walking up, "Thank you.," nodding to Clark then to Mack, "Thank You."

Mack stupidly blurts out, "So any big plans tonight?"

Clark gives a why-did-you -say that look. In response Mack shrugs her shoulder she's beginning to really like pushing this farm boys buttons.

Looking at Clark awkwardly then back to Mack, "Nah, just seeing a movie with Chloe? You too want to come?"

Clark never being to quick with his excuses looks at Mack. Mack takes her cue, "We would Pete but, Lana is having a crisis at the Talon so Clark offered to help and since I live up the stairs I'm sort of obligated."

Clark nodded and looked at Pete to confirm his belief, "Ok, I'll see you guys later."

In unison, "Yeah ok, Happy Birthday Pete." Pete gave them a side ways glance while Clark and Mack chuckled at their obnoxious timing.

When Pete was out range Clark closed his locker and started walking down the hall, "Nice one."

Following, "Not one of my best but it got the job done."

When the two got outside Clark saw Lana waiting for him by her car their eyes met and Mack took that as her cue to leave, "Ok I'm going to go. Clark remember to pick up the balloons and decorations by 4 Judging but what I've observed from this Chloe chick she'll kick your ass."

Clark laughed, "Don't worry Lana and I are going there right now. I won't forget."

Putting her hands up in defense, "Dude, I don't care either way but I don't feel like having to pull out the black dress." She starts walking away leaving Clark confused. 

"Black dress?" he calls after her.

Mack doesn't break her stride and shouts back, "Black, you know for your funeral! Later man."

"Later," he smiled and walked over to Lana.

"Hey you two seem to get along."

"Yeah she's pretty funny," he questioned as to whether or not he should kiss her.

After a bit of silence, "Sooo…" Lana trailed off.

"So umm do you mind if we go get the decorations for Pete's party because if I don't know I'll forget."

"Sure, get in," Lana opened her door and climbed in. 

Clark walked around and got in the passenger side as Lana started it up. Closing the door Clark hit himself in the head, "Wait I forgot something…"

"What?"

"This," he leaned over and gave her a kiss pulling back he had a huge smile. 'watching all those wb shows is finally paying off' he thought to himself.

"I could get used to this," turning around to backup.

While on their way they heard a large ::pop:: and the car turned to the left a little.

"What was that," Lana said concerned pulling slowly over to the side.

"Might be a flat."

The two ascended from the car and walked to the back. There it was the left rear tire was so flat it look like it was melted.

"Great what now?"

Clark looked at her amused, "I can handle it."

"Clark I don't have one of those jack thingy's to lift the car."

"You don't need it, you got me."

"You? What your going to…." she put her foot in her mouth as she watch Clark effortlessly lift the car up with one hand. "Lift up the car."

"Why are you surprised I told you last night I was stronger then average," gently putting down the car and extracting the tire from the back.

Walking over to him, "No no you didn't. you told me about your hearing, x-ray vision, steel skin and speed… No I would have remembered strength."

"Oh how could I forget that? I was the first one I had, uh," shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

Annoyed at his lack of caring, "wait so how much can you lift?"

"Oh I don't know, its never been fully tested. I can punch threw thick concrete walls, I've flipped my dad's tractor and sent it about a mile down the road…" suddenly remembering the night he pilled up the Jocks cars after the dance, "And I can make a nice tower of trucks.

Lana shook her head in disbelief and at his last comment remember the time Whitney's truck was piled up after the homecoming dance, "Wait that was you?"

"Yeah," he says maker of factly while un screwing the bolts holding the old tire on. 

Lana didn't really have a comment about that one, "Ok is there anything else you forgot to tell me? How about your X-ray vision you ever use that on….." Feeling uncomfortable asking him if he used it on her. 

"You?" Smiling down at the tire.

"Yeah have you ever?" crossing her arms.

"Well when I first got it. I was in gym and it just sort of turned on I guess," laughing, "and well I saw you in the locker room."

Lana walked over and slapped him on the arm, "and you saw?"

Still laughing, "you in a towel but when you took it off I got distracted and it sort of turned off."

Lana surveyed the area with her eyes she couldn't' believe it, "Any other time?"

"umm…"

"Clark?!?!"

"When I had the class ring on I…" stopping with the tire and looking up at her unsurely.

"You?" crossing her arms defensively again.

"I sort of saw your.." squinting up at her due to the sun.

"My?" kicking his foot playfully.

Clark opted to mumble, "butt."

"What sorry I didn't hear that," bending down to meet him face to face, "my what?'

"Butt."

She stood straight up she didn't know whether to be angry or uncomfortable, "You saw my .. I can't believe.." turning around to walk away then turning around to see if Clark was looking, "Are you x-raying me now?"

Clark stands up and raising his head, "no I swear I haven't use it since then. Plus I don't need to."

Walking up to him now she was annoyed, "And why's that Clark?"

"I've seen you in your underwear.. Oh wait I said that out loud.." looking ever where but her eyes, "umm shit."

"What are you talking about you never…." she cut herself off thinking about the day she couldn't remember the day no one told her about, "the flower… You saw me in my underwear because of the Nico-whatever flower."

"You stripped for me, dove into the pool and when you came out…" he got hot and bothered thinking about it to much so because his eyes started to heat up a little.

Lana looked up at him and saw his eyes get red. He closed them tight and kept repeating to himself a trick Pete taught him 'an hot old lady in a hot tub and old lady in a hot tub.' Turning away from Lana he opened his eyes and it had worked.

"What was that? You heat vision?" Standing there looking at his back.

"Yeah it starts up sometimes when I think about…" he stopped himself there she knew a lot now but didn't need to know everything.

Walking around Clark to be face to face with him, "About? What me?"

"Well yeah.. I mean no..well you have a lot to do with it..Oh God way to much information lets just leave it at that."

Lana knew just what it was, "Just change the tire so we can get to the party place, I'll be in the car." Rubbing his back and retreating the drivers seat.

Clark used super speed and got it down in a second. He hoped in the passenger seat proud of himself.

Before they pulled away Lana turns to him, "So sex makes your heat vision go off huh?" 

With that they pulled away. Clark just sat completely embarrassed on the way there. But while in the Party Palace they shared a good laugh about it.

::An Hour Later::

Lana pulls the Jeep into the alley next to the Talon. Just s they pull up Mack is coming out. She waits for Lana and Clark to get out of the car before she starts up the bike. 

"Hey Mack," Lana says getting out, "where you headed?"

"Chloe called she said something about the cake and she couldn't pick it up. So apparently the responsibility as fallen on me."

Clark rounds the jeep and walks up to her, "Sorry you've be here what 3 days and already your running errands for Chloe."

"No big deal."

Lana looks at the bike, "Quick question? How are you going to get a cake back here in one piece on a bike."

Mack puts her helmet on, "Skill Lana its all about skill. See ya in a second."

"Ok later."

As she speeds past Lana and Clark start unloading everything from the back of the car and bringing it into the theater. 

Lana goes to start hanging things up and Clark grabs her hands, "Now that you know about me we don't have to do things the slow way.."

Taken aback, "umm what do you mean?"

Clark drops her hands, "Watch." He gathers a bunch of decorations in his arms and speeds around the theater. Lana tries to follow him with her eyes but just ends up getting dizzy in a matter of about minute. Every decoration is up, every balloon positioned and each serving table in its proper place.

Clark speeds back at her and stop shorts a few feet away. Amazed Lana looks around, "Wow I can't believe.."

Clark loved that he could do anything in front of her now, no more hiding. Grinning from ear to her and outs his arm around her waist, "You still ok with this?"

Looking up lovingly, "Ok? I'm more then ok your going to come in handy," putting herself on her tippy toes and kissing him. "I like that you can do what your able to do in front of me now."

"Me too," with Lana still in his arms Clark glances at his watch. It 5 o'clock and he still hasn't gotten Pete a gift. "Lana I gotta go, Ill see you tonight?"

Letting him go, "Yeah."

Without thought Clark sped out of the Talon. Lana stood there disappointed in his quick exit at least until he came rushing back. Gave her a kiss and a smile and rushed back out. 

Lana stood there thinking 'wow.'

Lost in her train of thought she looked about to see what needed to be done. Hearing the doors of the theater open and closed she turned to see who it was.

There stood Henry Small looking quite stressed. Lana couldn't help but think about the fact that Mack would be back any minute with the cake.

"Henry," looking at the door behind them to check for Mack, "what are you doing here?"

"Lana I came to tell you something. Something you need to know," walking towards her.

"Listen," trying to get him out of there, "I have a lot to do."

Confused at her shortness he squinted his eyes and decided to push the issue, "This is really important."

"I'm sure it is…"

****

Meanwhile….

::Mack walked in pleased with herself. She had managed to safely transport the cake using her bike. As she came in she thought maybe she should tell Lana it fell off the bike but still looks descent. Being her own best audience she laughed and went to push the doors of the theater in but stopped at the sound of her fathers voice. "Lana I came to tell you something. Something you need to know," she heard her father say. Deciding right then not to interrupt and set the cake down on the floor and pressed her ear to the door::

"Lana it will only take a moment, my daughter Mackenzie was kicked out of school and she should be coming back to Smallville. In fact I don't know if she's here yet," he sounded worried and confused as to how to approach the situation. 

Lana just nodded nervously and keeping her eyes on the doors while occasionally looking at Henry.

"Mackenzie and I don't have much a relationship but that's besides the point. As you've already figured out since she's my daughter.."

::Meanwhile behind the doors Mackenzie had never been more confused in her life. Why was her father coming and talking to Lana about her. Obviously Lana had lied about knowing her father threw his coffee consumption::

Continuing, "Since she's my daughter that make you her…."

Lana finished it for him ,"half-sister ya I know."

::At that Mack practically fainted whispering to herself 'half-sister? What the fuck?!?!?::

"Yes so if she comes into the Talon tell her nothing. It's my reasonability."

To angry for words Mack grabbed the cake and pushed herself through the theater doors. Lana's heart stopped when she saw Mack come in. Henry turned to see Mackenzie and just stared at her. Mack walked over to the table set the cake down, with her back to Lana and Henry her ran her hands through her hair and turned around.

"It's a little late for that Dad."


	6. 6

****

Part 5

And there they stood three people each connected whether they like it or not. Lana stood there at a loss for words. Mack just stood there arms crossed staring down the father she hadn't scene in 8

All Henry could get out was a breathy, "Mackenzie."

Mack chuckled and stood her ground, "You know after 6 years I was hoping I would get a 'Hello Mack' or maybe a 'How are you' but I suppose I should just be content with you remembering my name."

Henry stood there taking her in, god how she had changed. grown up, "My god look at you your gorgeous."

"Yeah I grew up. To bad you didn't care enough to be around for that…"

"Listen Mackenzie.."

"No I want to know what the hell you and Lana are talking about?" glancing to Lana who was both extremely uncomfortable and scared.

"what did you hear?"

"Oh plenty I assure you, but the part I like best is 'Mack is your half-sister.' Which I find quite interesting being that we're," making sure to put emphasis on this last part, "THE SAME AGE! So tell me daddy dearest how exactly did that work out?"

"There's more to it then that.." Henry walking towards her.

"Just answer the question because I can't wait…." backing up.

Not wanting to argue knowing he owed her an explanation, "When I was involved with Lana's mother before her marriage. In the same year I met your mother when she became pregnant we married."

"How long have known about Lana?" looking around him to see with Lana was still paying attention.

"It's been about a year now."

"Good because you would be even more of a bastard if you knew and pretend she didn't exist. Oh wait isn't that what you did with me? So never mind you are a bastard."

Henry just shook his head and looked down to the ground. 

"Well who figured it out?" leaning her arm on her forearm in order to bring her hand to her face.

Lana decided to step in here, "I did. I found a picture of Henry and my mother dated during the time of my parents marriage. I looked into it and it turned out my parents lied about the date of the marriage to make it look like I was conceived during there marriage. I'm sorry…" She had to add that whether it was needed or not.

"So you knew this entire time..you know that's why Chloe freaked when I said my name..So she knew, who else?" its was overwhelming so she took a seat in the nearest aisle and resting her chin in her hand. 

Lana stumbled, "umm.."

"Here I'll coach you through it..Well Chloe knows. Does Clark?"

"Yes."

"Pete?"

"Yeah," it killed her to tell her.

"The rest of Smallville High?" getting more and more frustrated as the list goes on.

"Pretty much it's a…."

Cutting her off, "a small town. Right…. And father I'm going to assume mom knows?"

Henry had zoned out a bit but he snapped back, rubbing his neck and looking at her, "yes she does."

Mack stands up for the first time in awhile she had nothing to say. Here she stood with the father that choose to forget her and a friend that hid something so monumental from her. 

Lana was the first to break the silence, "Mack I would have said something I just didn't know how and then we became really fast friends and I was stuck between a rock in a hard place. You have to understand…"

"Yeah I have to but that doesn't mean I want to," turning toward Henry, "looks like you have a second chance here dad. Don't screw this up, Lana here is your last chance at redemption you better take it…"

Henry just looked at her suddenly realizing just how wrong he did by her, "Mackenzie was can still.."

Mack became even more angry, "Still what? Still what??!?!? Come on I want to know! Be a father and daughter again. Not quite! Not even close! I gave up on you the day you sent me away. I will never forgive you for abandoning me, sending me away to Metropolis. I will never forgive you because I can't forget all the Christmas mornings I spent in my dorm room waiting for you or mom to pick me up. I can't forget you leaving me there during the other holidays and god the summers! While my friends left to be with their families I sat at my window and cried!!" as she yelled Henry couldn't look her in the eye and Lana looked at her with concern and sadness knowing how lonely it must have been. 

Even more angered at Henry's lack of eye contact, she walks closer to him, "Look at me! Look at me! I grew up without you! I grew up, I taught myself how to survive. And be rest assured YOU had nothing to do with it! Nothing! I'm done with this.. I'm so done with this.."

Henry just looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Good-bye Dad at least this time its my choice to leave," turning to leave she remembers Lana, "Lana, I don't blame you I just don't .. I don't know…."

Lana understood, "I understand."

With that Mack ran to the apartment and stood in the middle of the room fists clenched feeling like she had to punch something. So much anger and no where to place it. She saw the snow globe her father had given her with she was 5 for her birthday. Till this day she didn't know why she kept it. She grabbed it and threw it against the wall as it shattered she collapsed onto the floor crying her eyes out. She had never let herself cry over her father, it was as if everything she had buried deep inside had mutated and multiplied. And so here she sat; her defense mechanisms had malfunctioned, she had nothing left to defend she just sat and cried in silence.

::Back in the Theater::

Henry looked at Lana who was obviously stressed about what just happened. "Lana, I'm sorry you had to be subjected to that."

Lana hated him right now, "Your sorry to me? God you really are a bastard." With that she grabbed her car keys turned off the lights in the theater and sped off to Clark's house. 

There Henry Small stood in the dark theater wishing he could back track 8 years and do everything differently. Small was more then his last name it was the type of man he was. 

Clark stood in the loft getting dressed he had yet to put on his shirt when Lana came running up. 

"Clark?" teary eyed and stressed. When she reached the loft she was taken aback by Clark standing their with his shirt off. (I don't care how much shit has hit the fan when Clark Kent as his shirt off your train of thought stops and you owe to yourself to stare.) 'God his body is… no there are bigger things happening.. But OMG that's your boyfriend' Lana thought then shook her head as a way of stopping it.

"Lana? What's going on?" grabbing a shirt and putting it on.

'Damnit' Lana thought at the sight of the shirt. Walking toward him, "Mack knows."

Grabbing her hand and helping her sit down, "Just breathe what happened?"

She put her hands uncomfortably on her lap and leaned forward looking at the floor boards, "Henry he came by to tell me she was in town and that if I saw her not to tell her I was her sister.. Then Mack came in."

Clark's eyebrows shot up at the thought of it.

"She heard everything," wiping away her tears but stops when Clark starts doing it for her and moves her hair out of her face gently. She whispers, "thanks."

"Your welcome. How did she take it?"

"Well naturally she confused. Then the confusion went to humiliation when she found out everyone knew and didn't tell her and from there she just got really angry…"

Concerned, "At you?"

"No at Henry," moving her legs to face him and looking him in the eye, "Clark he left her there during the summers during Christmas. I mean I would be angry to. 8 years Clark."

"Yeah I'd be angry to, what did she say to you?" tucking her hair back again.

"She just said she didn't blame me and then she just said she didn't know.." getting up.

Clark remained sitting, "Didn't know what?"

With her back towards him looking at her hands, "I think she meant she didn't know what to do about me.. I think she wanted to say she didn't want to be around me right now but she didn't want to seem harsh."

Clark rose to his feet and wrapped her in his arms, "Things will be ok Lana. Mack will come around this is a lot for her right now give her time."

Tightening her grip on Clark, "How do you know its going to be ok?"

Kissing her hair then smoothing it over with his hand, "because It has to be."

Lana smiled and closed her eye whispering , "I love you."

"I love you too. Now we better get you home so you can get dressed for the party. We have o be there early to wait for him."

"We can't stay here," looking up at him with big puppy dogs eyes.

"Your killing me…" He kisses her, "I wish we could but Pete…" 

Lana pulls him closer and continues the kiss. Clark stops it and presses his forehead against hers , "how much as I would love it we can't hide here forever."

"Fine..fine," pulling away, "I'll see you there?"

"Count on it," kissing her one last time and watching her leave.

As Lana reached the top of the steps she couldn't help it turning her head to him, "By the way thanks for the show when I came up.. I wouldn't mind seeing that more often." With a wink she went to the car.

Clark just stood there surprised that just came out of her mouth. Shaking his head he continues to get ready.

::Later that night::

"Pete come on!!" Chloe said as she pulls on his hand, "I need my coffee fix for the night then the movie I promise."

"No way! Chloe your addicted. I think you can go one night without it," Pete stood his ground as Chloe tested his arm strength. 

Obviously the pulling of his arms wasn't working so she look him and go. Sticking out her bottom lip ,"But I can't PLLLEEEEASSEE Peter."

"Fine," rolling his eyes, "but as long as you never call me Peter that was weird."

Happily, "it's a deal." She looped her arm with his and went into the Talon.

The main serving area was pitch black. 

"Chloe what's going on?"

"I don't know I know Lana said something about an electricity problem but this is pretty bad," Chloe figured she should get an Emmy for her performance or at least TV guide award, "She must be around here somewhere.." As she said it she led him to the theater doors, "LANA?"

With that everyone knew to duck down, Chloe pushed open the doors Clark flicked on the lights. 

"SURPRIZE!!"

Pete taken aback, "O MAN!! This is crazy."

Clark and Lana went up, "Happy Birthday Pete."

"Thank you, Thanks."

Chloe leaned over, "You surprised?"

Sincerely touched Pete kissed her on the cheek and whispered, "Yeah. Thank you Chloe."

Chloe blushed, "oh it was nothing." 

With that Pete let go of her arm and mingled with the other attendees. Clark joined him, "Ill be right back" squeezing Lana's hand and disappearing.

Lana stood next to Chloe both were all smiles.

"So we pulled it off he was really surprised!" Lana tried to yell over the music.

"Yeah we did!" looking around, "Is Mackenzie here?"

"Umm No I think she's in her room." Lana says rather shortly not wanting to get in to it. 

"In her room? You didn't invite her? You should of she got the cake."

"Yeah I know but she found out about me this afternoon it's a long story!" taking a sip of her drink and watching the crowd.

Leaning in to Lana's ear, "Yeah one I can not wait to hear!"

After about a minute, "Listen Lana I feel bad she got the cake and she's sitting alone up there! I'm going up there and dragging her down!"

As she turns to leave Lana grabs her arm, "No! I'll do it!"

"What?" Chloe yells back.

Lana puts her mouth closer to Chloe's ear, "I will do it!"

"Ok! Have fun with that one! I'm gonna go find Pete!"

Chloe disappeared into the crowd and Lana put down her drink took a deep breath and headed for Mack's apartment.

::Mack's Apartment::

Lana stood outside wondering what the best approach would be. 'Well knock first retard' she thought to herself. 

::Knock::Knock::

Yelling from inside, "YEAH!!"

"Mack its Lana…" before she could finish the door swung open and Mack stood their leaning against it.

"Hi," Mack said meekly and walked into the room.

Lana took that has her cue to enter so she did. 

Curling up in her butterfly chair, "Was Pete surprised?"

"Yeah he was.." looking around then directing her attention to Mack, "Listen I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon…"

Cutting her off again.. "Stop right there, don't apologize. You shouldn't apologize he should but we both know that won't happen so let me just explain why I flipped."

Stopping her, "You don't have to.."

"No I don't but I want to. If we're going to be sisters I want you to understand. Its just that the only thing I had left the only little hope that kept me going was the fact that I was his only daughter you know? He'd have to come around eventually, I was all he had. But today I found I wasn't and it not only freaked me out a little but made me finally close the book on him. Finally made me throw that last bit of hope I had somehow maintained over the years. You get it?"

"Yeah.."

"And I thought about how weird it is for both of us and that while I don't have hope in Henry Small anymore. I do have hope that we'll figure this all out as we go along. If your willing to I certainly am"

Lana smiled, "Sounds like a plan.

"Sweet.." She searched for something else to say, "So you came up here to invite me to the party right?"

"How did you know?"

"Jedi.."

Finishing her sentence, "Mind tricks right."

Mack got up walked towards the door so Lana turned towards it as well. Putting her arm around Lana's shoulder. In her best Humphrey Bogart voice, "Lana, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

The two girls left and went to the party. 


	7. Edge is Back 1

****

New Perspective: Edge is Back

By Saint 2 Cynic

It had been a week since Mack found out about Lana. Lana had found out about Clark. While Lana and Clark had adjusted beautifully the same was not so of Mack and Lana. Mack despite her talk with Lana the night of Pete's party had pulled herself away. She had been so warm and friendly since the beginning and was now short and matter of fact. If she wasn't in her room she was off some where on the bike.

As far as her relationship with the rest to the gang. Clark she said hello to and not much else unless addressed. Chloe, well she never really warmed up to her and stills doesn't plan on it . One person she had become close to was Pete always the odd men out they connected.

::Smallville High Gym Class- Soccer fields::

She moved her feet rapidly controlling the ball with the skill Mia Hamm. Weaving in and out of her classmates, the world was quite. There was no drama with her father, no thoughts of the soap opera story line connecting her and Lana. It was Mack, the ball and the goal. Coming up to Lana she fakes her out, shoots and gets one past Pete who's playing goal.

"Good shot Small!" the girls gym teacher Ms.Thomas yells from the sidelines.

Wiping her forehead and smiling she yells back, "Thanks!"

Pete stands there dumbfounded. Feeling bad for making him look bad Mack walks over and holds up the net so he can get the ball dug deep in the corner. "Hey man, sorry if I…"

Pete looks up at her, "Sorry for what," Struggling to get the ball, "being awesome? You should really think about trying out for the school team."

"Small get over here!" Ms. Thomas yells.

After Pete got the ball Mack dropped the net and started walking past him to get to Ms. Thomas. As she passed Pete she said under her breath, "Kill me now." Causing Pete to shake his head and smile.

Clark walked up and pats him on the back, "She schooled you, buddy."

Shrugging it off and kicking the ball to the center of the field, "No big deal."

Lana joined in, "you two seemed to have become really close."

Looking at Lana, "Yeah."

Clark knowing from his tone, "Oh close huh? You two have become close?"

Lana didn't understand. 

But Pete knew exactly what he was thinking, "We're just friends but…"

"But?" Lana playfully after finally getting it. 

"Well come on she's…"

Clark forgetting Lana was standing right there, "Really Hott?!?"

Pete's eyebrows shot up and looked for Lana's reaction.

Lana narrowed her eyes at him and crossing her arms, "Hot huh? Really Hot?!?"

Clark looked at Pete for an escape plan but Pete shrug his shoulders and responded with a helpless stare, "Well umm you know.. Umm.." Lana's glare was like kryptonite to him.

Before they could finish Mack came running up, "Dude Ms. Thomas said I don't even have to try out I'm on the team. Sweet huh?"

Pete stuck in between major tension, "That's awesome Mack!" Then gave shot his eyes back and forth to Lana and Clark.

Following suit Mack did the same and said, "I interrupt something?"

Suddenly outside bell rang, "LETS GO GIRLS!" yelled Ms. Thomas. "BOYS HURRY UP AND HIT THE SHOWERS!" yelled the boys teacher Mr. Boone.

With that Pete grabbed Clark and dragged him to the locker room before he could do anymore damage. 

While Mack tried to avoid having to walk back with Lana it was hard to being that they were the only ones left on the field. Subsequently it turned out she didn't have to put to much effort into it. Lana walked full speed ahead and Mack walked nice and slowly.

Lana is already at the locker room doors as Mack is just crossing the track. As she started walking under the over hang and man poped out from the shadows. It's Morgan Edge new face and all.

"Mackenzie Small, right?"

Mack didn't recognize the man so feeling uncomfortable about the situation she kept walking, "yeah and How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry you don't know me, I heard your coach say your name. I was just watching you play out there. 

Your were pretty good," walking to catch up with her.

Not making eye contact, "Yeah thanks but I have to go get dressed."

With that she practically ran into the locker room; while Morgan Edge stood and watched her with a wide grin on his face. 

::In the Girls Locker Room::

Lana and Mack were changing next to each other in silence. Chloe walks up to Lana.

"Hey"

"Hello," Lana said pissed.

Chloe shot Mack a look. Mack responded with a shrug and continued what she was doing. 

"What's up?"

"Nothing." sitting on the bench to put on her socks.

Unsurely, "Ok? Is it about Clark"

Lana shortly, "What do you think?"

Chloe saying unsurely "Ok?" looking at Mack, "Any ideas?"

"Don't look at me," putting on her shoes.

Lana got more annoyed, "no you should look at her."

Standing up defensively, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" after saying that she sub-consciously hoped Lana wasn't going to confront her about Mack's lack of effort to help each other figure out this whole sister situation. 

Chloe looked between the two thinking, 'Hmmm this is getting interesting, dig further and it will be even better!' "Yeah Lana what's going on?"

Standing up and grabbing her backpack, "Oh nothing! It's fun when my boyfriend," looking at Mack, "says he thinks your hot."

Mack was taken aback, "He does, huh?!?!" then realizing that wasn't the best response, "Give me a break Lana. He didn't mean it like that. I mean look at it this way I think he's hot but I don't like him."

"Oh that helps," Lana just grabbed her bag and left leaving Chloe and Mack standing there in silence.

Breaking it, "Wow Mack so you and Lana got the whole sister thing panned out by now?"

"Funny Chloe real funny, " Mack grabbed her bag with force and walked out. 'God I hate that girl.'

::Meanwhile: In an undisclosed location::

Morgan Edge walks into the room where 3 men seem to have been awaiting is arrival. Taking a seat among them. 

"Well I found her."

The younger of the three speak up, "You did where?"

Edge grabs an apple and takes a bite, "Seems she went to the very place you " pointing his eyebrows at the younger guy, "didn't think she would go…"

"Home?" 

"Yupp, found her in gym class," he says nonchalantly. 

The man in the corner finally speaks up, "How does she look?"

"Just as good as ever and from the looks of it still driving that bike of hers. What's even better is it looks like she's friends with the Kent boy. Two birds with one stone."

The other man hidden in the corner chimes in, "Kent huh? This is turning out better then we thought boss. We can get her to join us again and in the process…"

Cutting him off with excitement, "we get her to hand us Kent because now that he knows what I look like we'll need Mackenzie. This is perfect," biting the apple with force, "just perfect."

The younger one stands up, "Why don't you just leave her alone Edge? Its over now…. I'm better …I can pay off the rest of my debt."

"First of all sit down!" Annoyed the young man sits across from him, "Good, now as for this sudden bit of integrity you've managed to conjure up, suck it up!" Continuing in a chilled tone, "As for your question, I am well aware you can pay off the rest of your debt but, I am a greedy man who wants money wherever and however he can get it. And when that girl races, that's exactly what I get."

"This isn't right," shaking his head.

"No, Dylan it isn't but who are you to stand on a moral pedestal. As I remember it and tell me if I am wrong here boys," looking at the other two standing in the corner, "you're the one who became indebted to me, couldn't pay it off, got his legs broken then while his courageous, unselfish girlfriend," putting his hand to his heart, " is out paying his debt…..slept with another woman."

Dylan put his head in his hands.

Edge leans in closer, "Exactly, so do me a favor, shut up. Now you will go ahead as planned."

Lifting his head up, "I don't have much a choice do I?"

"This clears you of all debts, kid. So no you don't have a choice…" throwing the apple to the side, "Now lets get down to it. She is living above the Talon, a coffee shop in town. Dylan your job is to distract her, push her to get her to trust you again. We're going to break her down and by the end of the week she'll be begging to come back to work and willingly give us Kent on a silver platter."

Laughing, "Right and what makes you think she'll trust me again?"

"Oh she will, I know women she wants to trust you again. She'll fight it but she will. And…. if she doesn't go along with it. Well we will have to take drastic measures that's why the boys here."

The two in then corner grin and nod. Dylan looks over his shoulder at them then back at Edge. "Fine, I'll do it."

Getting up and leaving the room shaking his head, "Dylan, you just haven't gotten it yet have you kid?"

"What?" asking exasperated rubbing his neck to help the tension.

"You don't have a choice," With that he leaves. The two men follow suit leaving Dylan staring at the table with a pained look in his eyes. 

::Later that day at the Talon::

Lana had avoided Clark all day. Truth is she had forgiven and forgot already but loved watching him squirm. She had planned on telling him after school but, he was nowhere to be found. She wasn't upset just hoping Clark would stop by so they could make-up. The doors opened and she looked up hopefully instead saw Mack and Pete laughing about something.

"Hey," Pete said to Lana.

"Hey Pete," looking at Mack waiting for hello but after waiting, "Mack."

"Hey," things were defiantly weird between them and neither knew who to make it right. This wasn't exactly the most normal of circumstances.

Just then Clark came in. Still acting the part of the angry girlfriend she turned and went behind the counter. Pete and Mack followed while Clark rushed past them.

Speaking as if he has been rehearsing this speech since he left his house, "Listen Lana I'm sorry I didn't mean it like you think I meant it. I mean you're the only girl I want or have ever wanted for that matter. 

And compared to Mack," looking her way, "No offense."

Mack just laughed, "None taken man."

Looking back at Lana who was trying her hardest not to laugh, "What I mean is..well your gorgeous you know that. So gorgeous there are times I look at you and think 'wow did I get her?' No one holds a candle to your…"

Before he could finish Lana had hopped onto the counter just enough to kiss him quickly and returned to the ground. 

"That mean you forgive me?" He said hopefully.

Laughing, "Clark I forgave you a while ago. I would have told you but I didn't see you after school."

"Great so I didn't have to deliver that whole speech just then?" he said with a sense of annoyance.

"Well it didn't hurt and I wouldn't mine to hear that again. We should fight more often," Laughing and grabbing another tray. She walked around and reached up to give him another kiss whispering so only he heard, "I think your pretty hot too." She wink as she left to bring a table their drinks.

Clark looked at Pete and Mack who were more then amused at what they just saw.

"What?" Clark says.

Pete walks over and slaps him on the back, "Your so whipped."

Clark smiles uncomfortably then looks to Mack for some support, "Seriously dude your two are 

sickening," then adding, "in a good way of course." 

The three laughed and Lana returned. Clark took a sip of his drink then looked curiously at the boy who was watching Mack quite intently. Then became even more curious when he started walking over.

Tapping her on the shoulder, "Mack?"

Lana, Clark and Pete all looked on with interest.

Mack turned around with her drink still in hand, "Yeah?" When her eyes met with the guy that had tapped her shoulder she dropped her cup in shock, "Dyl….Dylan?" Not noticing the cup.

Clark and Pete began to get worried and looked on intently.

"Yeah it's me," tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mack coming to her senses slapped his hand away, "What the hell are you doing here??!?!?"

::To Be Continued::


	8. Edge is Back 2

Edge Back 2

"Well not the welcome I was expecting but it will do," smiling.

Both Pete and Clark stood ready to protect her if needed but if there was one thing they knew about Mack it was that she rarely needed or wanted help.

"Really Dylan what were you expecting after what you did?" then realizing she really did care to carry on a conversation, "Get out I have nothing to say to you.." She grabbed some napkins from the counter and bent down to clean the floor.

Dylan grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up, "I didn't drive 3 hours to have you just blow me off.."

Clark and Pete both step up to him. Mack noticing the tension, "Guys it's ok.'

Dylan looking amused at them, "What did you get bodyguards?"

"Something like that just go," she pushed past him and started walking up the stairs.

Dylan went run after her but was stalled by Pete standing in front of him, "Why don't you just let her go, huh?"

Dylan sized him up and lifted his chin, "Listen this as nothing to do with you. So back off," lightly pushing him aside. Pete grabbed his arm, "I don't know about you but I rather not cause a scene."

Both Lana and Clark were taken a bit back by Pete's actions. Clark was usually the one to stand up but Pete had beat him to it. 

Dylan just smiled, "Ok, man but you can't keep me away from her." With that he turned to Clark and Lana, "Nice meeting you, I'll be back." Dylan made his way to the doors and pushed the door so hard it slammed upon its return. 

The three watched him leave. Pete worried, "I'll check if she's ok."

"Yeah well I have to go but Pete tell Mack if she needs anything to ride the bike over. I'll be home," taking a last sip of if coffee, "And you.." kissing Lana, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I'll come by after work."

Placing his hand under her chin and rubbing it with his thumb, "Sounds good."

Lana watched him leave filled with happiness. Things were finally right between them. They had damaged each other so much over the past year it was nice knowing they were healing. Together. Lana was saddened by one thing though she isn't being completely honest with him. She acted like she was ok with him being from another planet but she was a bit overwhelmed by it. Knowing that it might upset him she kept it to herself. But she needed to talk to someone about it… soon. If there was one thing Lana knew it was that when you push down your feelings the pressure has a habit of building up and eventually imploding. That couldn't happen, not while her and Clark were just starting off.

::Knock::Knock::

Pete stood early outside Mack's apartment. He had over the past week developed feelings for Mack and like Clark with Lana had become protective. 

Mack yelled from inside the apartment, "Yeah?"

"Mack listen it's me Pete. I can understand if you don't want to talked about it right now but …"

Mack cut him off by opening the door, "Thanks Pete but, I was just about to go for a ride." Pete looked disappointed at her. She could tell he wanted to help but, she wasn't someone who liked to be helped so she continued, "I mean its just I'm not the kinda of person to sit down and talk out my feelings. I push it down and see what happens."

"yeah but you shouldn't because then you'll just implode."

Mack knew he was right but just looked down. Pete took that as his cue to go, "I go but listen Mack," putting his hand on her shoulder, "I'm around if you do want to talk and Clark said he'll be home if you just want to stop by." With that he walked down the stairs feeling defeated, nodded to Lana on his way out. Mack just watched wishing she could talk. She made contact with Lana then just retreated back into her room. 

::Meanwhile @ an undisclosed location::

Dylan pulled up the warehouse parked his car, got out and slammed the door. As he goes to open the door it opens and there stands Morgan Edge.

"And?"

Defensively, "And what?"

Morgan steps out of the door and closes it behind him causing Dylan to walk backwards in order to put space between them.

Slightly peeved, "And what? And what?," Walking closer to Dylan who keeps walking, "How did it go?"

Stopping, "Not very far. I said hello and made sure she knew I was in town."

Intrigued now Morgan walks around him, "How did she react?"

"When she saw me she dropped her cup in shock. You should have scene it…." At this point Dylan's ego was getting the best of him, "looked like she saw a ghost. As expected she told me to leave and ran to her room."

Morgan just nodded, "Good."

Gesturing to the door, "yeah so can I come in now?"

Morgan laughed, "You'll can come back when you've got her in the palm of your hands."

Dylan looked at him like he was joking, "Right you're kidding? Its already 7 o'clock where am I sleeping?"

Edge looked at him devilishly, "That never seemed to be a problem when you to were dating."

Shaking his head in defiance, "Are you high on your own supply now Edge? It's to soon."

Edge turned his back to Dylan and headed for the doors. Yelling after him, "Edge!"

Waving his back towards him, "Get the job done." He walked in the door and slammed it behind him.

Kicking the ground and giving the door the middle finger, "Shit!"

::The Talon; 8'oclock::

Whether it was do to laziness or losing track of time Mack never did go for her usual lonely bike ride. But now the apartment had gotten to small for her and her thoughts so she grabbed the keys threw on her coat and started down the stairs. Lana stood behind the counter bored she usually closed at 9 but business was so slow tonight she had decided to close early. Mack rushed past her without so much of a glance and headed for the front doors. 

Lana called after her, "Where you off to?"

Mack stopped and contemplated as to whether or not to turn around. 'If you turn around your obligated to stay and talk. If you give a short 'for a ride' and don't turn around your home free.' But for some reason she turned to face Lana, "A ride."

Lana rounded the counter and as she did so Mack rolled her eyes, 'shit shouldn't have turned around.'

Walking up, "Listen I think we need to talk…"

Mack despite her better judgment blurted out, "About?"

"Since you find out.. Well you know," Lana looked to the ground searching for the right words, "You said we'd help each other figure it out but you've been really short with me lately…."

"Listen Lana I would love to get into this right now but frankly I don't what to nor care to." heading for the door, "Maybe some other time."

Lana watched her go feeling dejected yet she couldn't help but be concerned. Mack couldn't get to her bike fast enough when she got on she paused and shook her head. Suddenly feeling bad for the way she treated Lana. 'Stop defense mechanism.' She thought to walk back in and apologize but instead started the bike and sped off. 

10 minutes after Mack had left Lana was just turning off the light to the counter. When she heard the doors open and close. Smiling with the hope that it was Clark but her smile soon faded when she saw it was Dylan.

"Hello there," acting a lot smoother then he truly was.

Uncomfortable, "Mackenzie isn't here."

Looking toward Mack's door and smiling disappointedly, "guess I'll have to wait," taking down a seat and sitting.

"I was closing up actually."

Looking around and putting his hands up, "No big deal I promise I won't steal anything I just rather wait."

"I don't think Mackenzie wants to see you anyway so why don't you just come back tomorrow," grabbing her keys.

"You sound like you know Mackenzie well," getting up and walking towards her (non threatening), "Let me give you a tip coffee girl,"

Correcting him, "Lana."

Taken back by her guts, "Lana, well let me give you a tip. You'll never know her really well. She keeps people at arms length."

"Yeah why is that?"

"I can name a million reasons. Basically it's all a defense mechanism, don't get to close, don't get hurt and most importantly don't get abandoned."

Lana was surprised at just how much her and Mack were alike if only Mack had given her a chance.

Continuing, "So far I'm the only one to penetrate the wall she's got built up. But like all great things in my life I screwed that up. So I'm sure she's built up another layer on her way from Metropolis to here. So if you trying to get to know her, the real Mack. Good luck."

Lana didn't say anything. She didn't know what the proper response was. 

"Listen I'll be a good guy and wait in the alley for her. Not the first time," winking at her he headed for the door and when he had his hand on the handle he turned back around to Lana, "Have a nice night."

Lana smiled and nodded. 

::Kent Farm: night::

Mack pulled up and turned the bike off. She had gone to Pete's house first but he was at Chloe's. Not being Chloe's biggest fan she opted for Clarks place. Hoping off the bike she headed for the house not yet knowing about the loft. It was dead quiet as she made her way but a sound stopped her dead in her tracks. It was Comet. 

She turned in her heals and started towards the barn. There was Comet his head hanging over the stall door. Something seemed peacefully about him. Mack stayed a might in the doorway wondering as to whether or not she should go in. She walked softly over to him and slowly reached out her hand to pet his huge head. 

Taking a deep breath she walked closer, "Hey big guy."

The horse jerked his head up a bit. Startled she stepped back then tried again.

"So your not so bad huh?" petting him with both hands now, "Pretty cute actually."

Little did she know Clark had heard the bike pull up and was standing in the doorway watching her. 

"I'd love to be you for a day Comet. No worries, no drama. No dad that could careless you were breathing. No past to run away from…" Sensing if she went on she would cry she stopped and kept petting him.

"Guess your over your fear?" Clark interrupted and step in the barn.

Startled, "Clark? Jesus man where a bell or something."

Laughing, "Even when your surprised you have a witty comeback."

Acting cool, "one of my many talents."

"Many huh?"

"Yeah I'm witty.. I'm.." running her hands nervously through her hair. One of the only predictable things about her.

Lifting up his eyebrows and smiling in amusement, "You're?"

"Not good at listing things on the spot.. I'll get back to you on that one," looking at him sheepishly.

"Sounds good. Comet's a good listener isn't he?"

"Ha! Seems you are too. Are long were you standing there?"

"Long enough to ask. Are you ok?" giving her those considerate Kent eyes.

"Yeah fine," she felt herself pulling away, "I'm sorry if I intruded I'll just go." She pet Comet on last time, patted Clark on the arm and headed for the door.

Clark stared at Comet then went after her. Grabbing her arm.

"Mack, listen I know what it's like not being able to tell people everything you want to tell them," He continued as Mack turned around to face him, "Its at the tip of your tongue if only you could let yourself say it. Let yourself put down your guard and let someone in."

Mack looked as if she was about to tell him everything then shook it off, "I know what your saying Clark," Clark thinking he got threw to her looking at her with hope and understanding. At least until he heard her say but. 

"But you see my guard they're under contract so I am legally obligated to keep them around for the next year. But thank you. "

She broke her glance her Clark and turned practically running into the person coming in. Stepping back she saw it was Lana. 

"Hey," they said at the same time.

Mack turned back to Clark, "Anyway, Thanks Clark, "looking around him to Comet, "Later Comet." On her way out she nodded to Lana, "Bye."

Mack got on her bike and sped away. Lana looked at Clark and took a deep breath. 

::The Talon: Alley::

Mack pulled in faster then usual but slowed when she saw something sitting on the steps of the side entrance. She got off the bike and walked it over. As she came closer, Dylan poped his head out of his coat and smiled.

Kicking the kickstand with agitation and removing her helmet, "Shit, what are you doing here?"

Getting up, "I decided to sleep inside my coat and wait on the steps till you came back home."

Mack laughed, "Yeah I've heard that John Mayer song," smiling to herself, "One of my favorites."

Almost in a whispered tone, "I know that Mack."

For a minute they were back to banter they way they used to, for a minute things were much simpler. But that minute had came in went.

"What are you dong here Dylan? And I think I deserve a straight answer," she was still standing on the other side of the bike sub-consciously making sure there was something between them.

Earnestly, "You do."

"I'm waiting."

"I came here because, I need you back Mack. I screwed up I know but it was only because I was so lonely.."

Cutting him off, "You were lonely?!?" now yelling, "Lonely, bullshit Dylan! I was out there every night risking my life to make sure you still had one! Don't give me lonely you selfish bastard."

"Mack I know and I'm sorry," he walked up to the bike and looked her in the eyes, "If I could take it back I would."

Resting her helmet on the bike, "But you can't so go back to metropolis and forget about me. Because I've forgotten about you." She moved around the bike and tried to head for the door but he grabbed her arm.

"I don't believe that…"

Still with her back towards him, on the verge of tears, "Believe it. Just go Dylan. I never asked you for anything but I'm asking you now to just go."

Dropping her arm he searched for a reason he had to stay then remember he parked his car down the street and she probably hadn't seen it, "I can't you see I took the bus and the last one already left."

Gogin to the door and inserting the key, "Then you better find somewhere to sleep."

"I was thinking I could sleep here,"

"Mack turned around looking at him like he was in a straight jacket, "Good one."

"I'm serious. Mack I only have enough money for the bus it's either here or out in the street." Dylan knew her, he knew no matter how much she fought it Mack naturally wanted to help people. Even bastards like him. 

Taking a deep breath while loking at her shoes, "Fine," looking up at him, "but you sleep on the couch."

Dylan smiled seeing this Mack pointed at him, "You try anything Dylan. You even so much as brush up against my bed. There will be hell to pay."

"Ok I promise."

Mack held the door open and he walked on in happily. She took one last look at her bike and thought 'What the hell are you doing?' then closed the door.

::The next morning: Mack's Apartment::

Dylan couldn't sleep. His mind kept going over what he was doing, how much he was going to hurt her. It killed him. So instead of sleeping he watched her sleep as he did when they were together. He remember how calming it was to just watch her breathe. It was the only time Mack was completely calm. While awake she seemed to have a constant internal battle going on inside., the weight of the world on her shoulders A lot of it was his fault.

::Knock::Knock::

Dylan rose and went to open the door. When he opened it there stood Pete sort of taken back.

Mack had waken up and went to the door rubbing her eyes, "Dylan don't open my.." She stop at the sight of Pete's sad expression.

"Umm I just came by to see…" he kept tripping over his words, "My mom had said you stop by so I wanted to make sure you were ok," looking Dylan up and down, "but odiously you are so I'll just go."

He turned and rushed down the steps. Mack pushed Dylan aside and went after him forgetting that the Talon was open and she was still in her pjs. "Pete wait up man.."

Pete headed for the doors with his head down and Lana watched feeling bad for him. Running in front of him to stop him from leaving, "Pete it's not what you think ok?"

Pete still looking at the ground embarrassed and slightly angered. He really did care about her, "Why does it matter what I think?" He lightly pushed her aside and made for the street.

Mack stood there for a minute looking around at the interested crowd. She realized she was in pjs and waved sheepishly. Then went after Pete. 

Pete was walking down the street as Mack rushed out the doors and looked down to the left, 'Not there' then to the right.. "Pete come on." She ran after him and stood in front of him again, "It matters because you're my friend."

Pete just shook his head, 'friends ouch.' he thought

"He needed somewhere to sleep ok? He slept on the couch."

"Fine, Mack it doesn't matter as long as your ok."

With that he left and Mack let him. As she watched him go she realized the whole town was looking at her in her plaid pj pants and teenage mutant ninja turtles shirt. "Great!"


	9. Edge is Back 3

****

Part 3

Mack put her head down and headed back into the Talon. She felt terrible about Pete but she was at a loss as to why he acted the way he did. While her eyes were on her feet she failed to realize she was about to walk right into Chloe as she walked up to the Talon doors. The two bumped into each other.

"Oh sorry," Mack said not exactly meaning it.

"It's fine," looking Mack up and down, "Nice PJ's Mack." She walked into the Talon leaveing Mack standing there throwing her the dirtiest look imaginable. 'Hate her!'

Mack sighed and walked into the Talon. Not wanting to make eye contact with the patrons she kept her eye once again on her feet and made her way toward the stairs. Till Lana caught her attention.

"Mack?"

Mack rolled her eyes and looked up to see Lana looking at her concerned and Chloe looking at her like she was the subject of her latest expose, "Yeah?" walking up the counter.

"You ok?"

"Yeah fine," looking back to the doors, "I just feel bad about Pete. You have any idea why he freaked?"

Chloe laughed which resulted in Mack turning towards her, "Well apparently you do."

"Your kidding right," taking a sip of her usual then setting it down, "It's quite odvoius."

Mack didn't respond hoping Chloe would get to her point, "God, it must run in the family," Lana eyes bugged out of her head she couldn't believe Chloe just said that.. Mack just started to hate her more, "Lana was never too good at it and I see neither are you."

Mack was about to speak up but Lana was so pissed she interrupted, "If you have a point Chloe I wish you would get to it."

"Touchy," giving Lana a look then continuing, "Its obvious Pete likes you. "

Now Mack felt worse she had no idea, "Shit…"

"Exactly, so don't abuse his feelings," taking one more sip of her drink then getting up, "You what's really funny? Lana took Clark and now your taking Pete. No wonder you two share a blood line."

Lana had thought Chloe was ok with everything but apparently not so. And now she was taking it out on Mack. 

Mack suddenly didn't feel so bad, "Chloe you know what? If your going to be bitter and shitty to someone go look in the mirror instead of projecting your emotional baggage on me. I didn't know Pete liked me and it's not my fault he does…"

Cutting her off Chloe bit her lip and left a 5 dollar bill on the counter, "Funny that's the same thing she," nodding to Lana, "said. Enjoy your day I have paper to write."

With that she walked out leaving Lana and Mack feeling dumped on and pissed. 

Looking through the glass counter, "Hate that girl."

Lana just shook her head, "I'm sorry.."

Mack looked up at Lana feeling sorry for her, "Don't be sorry because, she entirely to truthful. And therefore entirely bitchy."

They both laughed then stood there awkwardly.

Breaking the silence, "So you went to talk to Clark last night?"

Mack felt awkward. Not like she had done anything wrong it was just awkward that she was going to her half-sister's boyfriend to talk, "I went to see the horse, Clark interrupted." She let out a small laugh trying to break the tension she felt was there. 

"It's ok that you did, he's a great listener.." As she said it Clark walked in and came to the counter.

"Hey guys!" he said cheerfully.

Both answered with a meek "hey."

Clark looked at Mack's pants and worked his way up, "Umm Mack…"

"Yeah Yeah I know 'nice pjs'," she said annoyed.

"Yeah love the Ninja Turtles," He laughed and looked over at Lana who seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Before he could ask what was wrong he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone comes down the apartment steps. It was Dylan putting on his jacket as he came down and walked over to Mack.

"Listen I have to go," grabbing her hand.

Mack quickly pulled it away, "Go? Where you don't have a car?"

"I need to get bus schedule, but I want o see you before I leave," tucking her hair behind her ear.

Mack once again stepped back, "That's not a good idea just get on a bus and leave. No goodbyes."

"Fine…" he was about to finish his thought when his cell phone went off. He looked down at it and started looking nervous., "I'll be ..be right back."

Mack waved him off, "Whatever."

Clark thought the phone conversation might be something of interest so he tuned in the super hearing.'

::The Phone Call::

"Hello," Dylan says nervously.

"I see you found somewhere to sleep last night. I'm hoping it was at the Talon."

"You know it.."

"I knew you would, now it's time to flip the switch."

"Listen, she doesn't trust me. Last night I slept on the couch and she flinches every time I touch her… Plan A isn't going to work…."

"Then we won't waste our time on Plan A. Just go to plan B and get it over with."

"What do I have to do?"

::Clark was listening intently until a cup dropped and shattered in the Talon throwing him off. His ears so focused on the phone call screamed with pain. He grabbed his ears and fell to his knees.::

Concerned Mack knelt down and Lana ran around the counter.

"Clark? What's wrong?" Mack asked putting both her hands on top of his.

Lana touched his hair "Clark?Clark? What's happening??!?!"

Mack stepped back knowing it was Lana's place to comfort him. 

The pain sub-sided, slowly removed his hands and opened his eyes to Lana concerned face.

"Clark?" running her hand threw his hair, "you ok?"

"Lana?" he was breathing heavy from the pain, "I'm fine it.." he pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "my hearing it was just caught off guard."

Lana just shook her head in understanding. She hated this. She wanted him so much to be normal not for her sake but his. All her confusion and concern about him being an alien seemed to choke her every time she was around him. Now seeing him in that kind of pain her concerns were cutting off her air supply. 

They both got up. Mack looked at him strangely, "Ok there buddy?"

"Fine," forcing a smile. Lana helped him stand.

"I'm going to bring you home," she said in a tone that Clark knew not to question.

They left abruptly for the car and Mack went up to the apartment to change.

::In the Jeep on the way to the Kents farm::

Clark's ear still stung a bit. So he rubbed his temples trying to help it. Lana was freaked out but she didn't want him to know. 'He has to deal with enough. Knowing your having doubts about whether you can handle his gifts will crush him' she thought to herself then shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away. But they never went way. They seemed to be the elephant in the room or in this case the spaceship.

Clark had been stareing at her the entire time. She kept her eyes straight ahead and her hands gripped the steer wheeling for dear life. 'She must be really freaked out right now'

Clark broke there silence, "Are you ok?"

Still staring ahead, "Am I ok? Clark you should be concerned about yourself right now."

"Lana, I'll be fine I always am. I heal.."

"Faster then average, right I know." As soon as she said it she realized she didn't mean for it to come out that bitchy.

Clark just gave her a what-the-hell-look, "Is this about last night?"

"What?" acting clueless

"Last night when you came by…." he turned his body toward her while she just kept her eyes on the road. 

"What about it?"

"When were sitting under the tree watching the stars and you forgot your jacket. I offered to run back and get it for you but you told me not to. So I did anyway using my super speed and when I came back with it you said you were tired and just wanted to go home."

"Clark I was tired…" taking a deep breathe hoping he wouldn't read right through her.

"No I don't think that's it…." he continued making his case, "We were fine until I used my powers."

Lana started putting her guard up. She didn't want to break his heart and make him think she didn't love him. "Just leave it be Clark ok?"

The started down the driveway going faster the usual. Clark noted this because Lana usually went super slow to delay the enviable. Lana parked and looked down at her hands. Clark was speechless. Something was bothering her and he was almost positive it was him. He stayed in the car looking at the house searching for the words to say.

Instead he got out and closed the door. Not letting go of the door handle he stood there staring at his hand then decided he couldn't leave it at that. "Listen Lana if your scared of me, of my powers tell me…" he looked and sounded pained when deliver that and continuing, "If you… If you suddenly realized you didn't want to date a freak tell me." 

God he hated the word freak but his friends used it when talking about people like him, people that were more the human. 

That last sentence made Lana slowly close her eyes and as they did so her lids pushed out to lone tears. She didn't know what to say. She wanted so badly to tell him it wasn't that but truth was she didn't even know what it was. 'Why did she freak out last night? Does he scare me or just his powers?' 'Or can you just not handle this?' 

While she sorted out her questions she failed to realized Clark had already walked back to his house. Head down, feelings crushed, self hatred worse then ever. 

She started the car and went down the driveway extra slow, 'You're an ass Lana' On the way back to the Talon she pulled over and took out her anger on her steering wheel punching it until finally giving up and resting her forehead on it and closing her eyes. 'shit.'

Clark went up to his room and paced he wanted to punch something but someone of his strength couldn't just knock something over he'd send it to the basement. He decided to head outside and chop some wood with his fist. As he walked past the phone he remember the conversation he had heard go on between Dylan and an un known man. 

He called Pete to tell give him the details.

::Meanwhile: Mack's apartment::

She had taken a shower and wrapped a towel around her. Hearing a knock at the door she answered and there stood Pete. Pete just stared at her in the towel, the word "Jesus" just blurted out of his mouth and he continued staring.

Mack stood there awkwardly and laughed at his reaction, "Hey Pete"

Pete didn't react he was in his own world. Waving her hand in front of his eyes, "Pete? You there?"

Snapping back to reality, "Yeah?"

"Yeah?" she laughed , "You knocked on my door?"

"Right," now embarrassed, "I'll; just come back later…"

"Nahh come on in," She left the door open and walked inside. Pete followed, "Sit down I'll change in the bathroom. I'll be right with you."

Pete sat down and tried to act cool. Nodding his head and taking a look around. Mack come back in soccer short and a wife beater combing her hair. 'God she's hot' Pete thought then reminded himself why he was there.

"Listen I'm sorry about this morning, Pete. Like I said he slept on the couch," she took a seat on the edge of her ned facing him.

"It's fine really. Mack umm I don't know how to say this," he broke their eye contact and looked at his thumbs that were wrestling with nerves.

Mack started to worry he was going to tell her he liked her. She really didn't want him too. Her fears were diminished when she heard him bring up Dylan.

"This Dylan guy. I don't think he's here with the best intentions."

Mack's guard went from at ease to standing at attention in a matter of seconds. "What are you talking about?"

He tried to remember the details in order to place himself at the scene because Mack knew Clark was standing right next to her at the time, "I heard him on the phone today, in the alley. He was talking to someone about you. He said that you didn't trust him so plan A wasn't going to work. Then the last thing I heard was 'What do I have to do?'

Mack stood up and paced horizontally in front of her bed.

Not being able to pick up a reaction Pete stood and walked closer , "What are you thinking?"

"I don't know Pete," she went to nervously put her hands in her back pockets but opted for her hair when realized she had no pockets, "I mean..shit I knew it! I knew he wasn't here for me. "

"So you believe me?" Pete said happily.

Looking at him with all seriousness, "What do you mean believe you? Of course I have no reason not to." 

Pete smiled to himself. Here was another instance in which she was different from Lana. She trusted the people who she knew wanted nothing more then to help her.

"Clark and I will take of…"

Mack put her hands up to this suggestion, "No, No Pete I will. Only I can, ok? I know your trying to help and I thank you for telling me what you heard but this is between me and him." She started looking for pants to wear, throwing her clothes around and hitting Pete with a few. 

Pete tried avoiding the ambush Abercrombie, "I don't think that's," he paused to avoid an on coming shirt, "a good idea."

Mack finally found a pair and turned to him, "Pete. It's my past, my problem, ok? I'm serious I refuse to pull you and Clark into this mess."

"You not pulling us into anything…"

Cutting him off and showing Pete the door, "Pete, I'll handle it."

Pete followed the signs and walked out. As Mack closed the door he stopped it with his hand. Mack opened it wider so has not to crush it.

"Mack just promise me, if you can't handle it. You tell us."

Mack crossed her fingers behind her back, "I promise." 

With that Pete went down the stairs as Mack watched. Once he was out of sight she closed the door. Pulled on her jeans grabbed her jacket, keys and ran out to the bike to find Dylan. 

::The Streets of Smallville: Night::

Mack sped through town at her normal racing speed the whole time kicking herself, 'that bastard!'

She went to the bus station, 'Not there'

As she got back on her bike she said a loud, "Of course he's not there this whole thing was a joke."

She looked all over, even going as far as Clark's house and as she sped by she noticed the red truck wasn't in the driveway instead there was a lime green street car. She noted how flashy it was. But once she was past the house she stopped dead, "Flashy car = Dylan!" She did a quick U-turn and practically burnt her tires she sped up so fast so quickly to get there. 

She reached the car and wasted no time propping the bike up. All she could think was that 'what if Dylan did something to Clark?' But that didn't make sense. She sprinted into the barn, "Clark?"

"Well look who it is?"

Mack's back toward the loft she slowly turned around knowing she would see Dylan instead of Clark. And there he was staring down at her flashing an evil smile at her. 

"Dylan, I knew it," looking up at him.

Amused, "How's that?"

"Ugly ass car tipped me off," she wasn't about to let him know she was nervous.

He laughed. "Why the hell are you here? Where are the Kent's? Clark?"

Shaking his finger at her like a school teacher would a child, "I see you haven't changed. You never did ask the right questions."

"Where the hell are they, Dylan. Stop screwing around."

Walking down the stairs, "But I thought that's what we did best?"

"No, that's what you did best remember?" She taking part in this witty exchange while she still hadn't hand her questions answered.

Nodding as he made his way towards her, "Oh yeah…"

Putting a stop to the bullshit "Where are they Dylan? I'm not asking again."

Dylan stood about two feet from her and took her warning to heart. He knew what she was capable of, "The Kent's don't worry about them they're at a farmers conference something hick like that." He picked up some straw and pulled it apart in his hands.

"Clark?"

"Clark? Don't worry about him."

"You son of a bitch," she walked up to him and grabbed his shirt.

Dylan grabbed her hands and pushed them off him, "Once again you haven't asked the right questions."

"Fine! Why are you here? What do you want? Who are you working for? And what the hell do I and or Clark have to do with it? No screwing around Dylan answer every question and answer them fast." her fists were turning red because she was squeezing them so hard. Dylan might have been a guy but he wasn't trained the way she was. 

"Why am I here? Ok, I'm here to bring you back to Metropolis so that you'll race. What do I want? Well refer to question number 1 for that answer. Who am I working for? Let's just say it's someone you used to know quite well. And What the hell do you and Clark have to do with it?… We want…no strike that you WILL return to Metropolis and race your bike…"

"Race? Why?"

"Money Mack, it runs the world and runs through my boss's veins. He knows you're the best and with your skill on a bike and your weird mutation. You're a sure bet," he started to walk around Mack.

"You told him about.." she responded sadly.

"Your ability, lets just say he knew."

The more he talked the more confused she got as to who he was talking about. She got even more angry when he mentioned her secret. "Clark?"

"Clark? Frankly, I don't know the answer to that one. He's important that much I know. Good luck trying to figure it out," he started to leave.

Turning around sharply, "Where the hell are you going?"

Yelling back as he ran to his car, "The big finale, hope to see you there!"

Mack ran after him but couldn't stop him from getting in the car and speeding away. 

She stood there wondering what the next course of action was. Her head started taking steps back through the words he said to her. The Kent's were safe. Clark was MIA. The guy pulling the string could be anyone. Anyone who knows about her secret and her racing past. The name Morgan Edge came to mind. But no it couldn't be him. He died on the dock that day. 

Suddenly her train of thought pulled into the station and began to play back that awkward day at the field. She stated talking out loud to the dark, "He must have been… Wait! He knew my name!" His face flashed in front of her his voice, "Mackenzie Small." It hit her, "My gym teacher never calls me by my first name! Shit! Shit!"

She got on her bike knowing he knew something, was involved in some way. How or who she didn't know but she knew he wasn't innocent. Her bike was pushed to its limits as she made her way toward the Talon. She figured if something was going to go down it was there, it had to be there.

::The Talon: Night::

She pulled up in the front and noticed that it was dark inside. She couldn't jump off the bike fast enough and sprinted through the doors, "Lana?!?!"

The lights suddenly turned on. Mack stood in the middle of the Talon and did a 360 look around. "Lana?!?"

She heard the theater doors open and close. Her breath heavy her eyes focused on where the person who came out of those doors should being coming out to face her. She prayed it was Lana but letting herself think as much was against her better judgment. 

From the theater emerged the man she had seen at gym class, that day. He popped out smiling at her, "Mackenzie Small, nice to see you again."

Her lung began to get to big her heart heavy, "Who are you?"

"Come on Mack you know me," he walked closer to her so she could get a better look.

"I don't.." her head searched through all the people she knew in her life nothing matched.

"How about this?" The man pulled out a picture of Morgan Edge and handed it to her. 

She looked down even more confused, "Morgan Edge, so?"

"So? That's your only reaction?"

Getting frustrated, " I don't know what this is about! I don't know who you are or what Morgan Edge has to do with anything!" While she tried to keep up with this stranger before her in the back of her head where still questions about Clark and now Lana. Dylan's hand in this….

"Calm down, Mackenzie I hate it when you get upset. I'll help you through it. The photo you hold in your hand. You are correct it is Morgan Edge.." He stood there in front of her with his hands behind his back.

Interrupting while still looking down at the picture, "who's dead."

"Wrong," he started to circle around her like a shark would around its prey.

Looking over her shoulder trying to keep an eye on him, "How can I be wrong? I worked for him. He died at the dock's during a shoot out."

"Ah but you are missing one thing," he completed his circle and now was face to face with her, "they never found the body. And without a body death is merely assumed. And what did I tell about assumption?"

Mack answer without hesitation as if she had been asked the question before, "It will get you killed." She dropped the photo in shock, the only person who had ever said that was Morgan Edge and he always whispered it in her ear so that it was theirs and theirs alone. She spoke in disbelief, "No it can't be."

Stepping so that she could get a good look. The she heard a voice come from way of her apartment.

"Mackenzie, its 2004 it can and it is. Your looking at Morgan Edge version 2.0," the owner of the voice came into view as he dissented down the steps. It was Dylan. 

Her eyes darted from Dylan to Edge and back again. Dylan was back with Edge. Of course it all made sense now. Edge knows about her secret, knows about her racing, how to use Dylan to get to her. But Clark what about Clark?

The two men watched her as if her forehead was a projection screen to which her thoughts were projected. Morgan could read her like the back of his hand.. After all he had treated her like a daughter.

"I'm sure you have plenty of questions most of which your dissevering in the brilliant brain of yours…" Edge walked over the counter and leaned his back on it, "You see Mackenzie I need money. Dieing and coming back to life doesn't mean you come back to your banking account. And you my girl are money…"

She shook her head she knew this, she knew this was his intention but Clark, "And Clark?"

"Clark?" he continued speaking to her in a fatherly tone, one she hated with a passion, "You haven't changed a bit have you? Everything you are is at stack and here you stand asking about someone else's fortune," he began to clap, "Bravo, Mack it seems through all your trouble you've managed to hold on to the one weakness I was relying on…"

Her fists were now clenched so much so they were red, her hair dangled in her face as she looked up at him with more anger then he had ever seen..speaking threw her teeth, "What would that be?"

Edge let out a laugh and looked at Dylan who forced a smile. Answering her, "Your selflessness. Your inability to leave the man behind."

Mack felt like crying but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction so she pressed on, "What about Clark?"

Once again laughing, "Clark, a weird creature," Mack furrowed her brow at the word creature, "You see my original plan was to get you to join us and then give us Kent but you are not as trusting of our Dylan as you once were. Understandably of course," Dylan hung his head, "So assuming it would take far to long to have the plan go off smoothing I took the extreme route. My favorite."

Mack bit her lip and swallowed hard at the sound of this. She knew the extreme route all to well. 

Edge continued, "So now I had to choose. Do I want you or Kent? The money or the freak that when under my control could help my rule Metropolis again…"

Mack's head spun at the word freak. Knowing full well it was a term she used on herself because she a little more then human. Mack spoke up she couldn't take his Caesar act anymore, "Let me guess you chose both."

Edge's eyebrows perked up and the evil grin grew wider, "How did you know?"

Mack cocked her head, if he wanted to play this game she'll play it, "Greed. Why have one when two freaks are in your grasp? Hell you could rule the world let alone metropolis."

"Exactly, god I taught you well," he snapped at Dylan who ran into the back. Mack watched Dylan jump to the snap and couldn't help but be afraid at the site. 'what is he hiding back there?'

"You can't make me or Clark go with you…"

"See I knew you were going to say that. So I planned ahead," he snapped his fingers again, "Lets see what is behind door number #1 shall we?"

"What are you…." her sentenced was sharply interrupted by the sight of who was coming out of the left theater doors. Duck tape around their wrists and mouths were Lana, Pete and Chloe. Followed by two men with guns, she had known them since she started working for Edge. Her jaw was wide open her eyes big and full of rage. 

She made eye contact with each, all looked like they were in pain and scared. She looked to the ground and back at edge. Her silence spoke just the words he wanted to hear.

"I can't make you, Mackenzie?"

::To Be Continued::


	10. Edge is Back 4

****

New Perspective: Edge is Back Part 4

By Saint 2 Cynic

Mack stood there watching everything crumble around her. For Morgan Edge everything was in perfect alignment he had her right where he wanted her. Her mind raced to figure everything out, assess the situation and then try to be a one step ahead from Edge. But how? Things were happening to fast to fast for her emotions and head to keep up with one another..

"Sit down!" yelled one of the two men pointing his gun at Pete, Chloe and Lana. While the other man moved the table over. They took a seat on the floor with their backs up against the wall. 

"Just to be sure, " The one with his gun out threw a roll of duck tape to the other. To which he taped Chloe's, Lana's and Pete's legs together at the ankles.

Mack just watched helplessly. Morgan walked up and put his shoulder around her, "What's going in that head? Anger or from the looks of your eyes, Rage? Confusion?"

Mack forced the words out of her mouth, "just let them go. They have nothing to do with this," her volume and infliction of her words began to slowly escalate. Till finally she pushed his hand off her and stepped back once more, "THIS IS BETWEEN YOU AND ME! JUST LET THEM GO!"

The men chuckled while Lana, Pete and Chloe's faced strained against the tape covering their mouth. Chloe kept fidgeting with the tape binding her hands. Causing the men to step a bit closer with the guns.

Edge walked back to the counter and took a look around saying very calmly, "Judging from your reaction.. I see my section of leverage was grade A."

Mack took her eyes off the three of them and looked at edge through the corner of her eye, "This is low even for you."

Edge didn't respond to her comment and continued as if she hadn't said anything at all, "What your not going to ask?"

All of this was giving her a huge migraine. Her hands still clenched in fists, her hair was a complete mess, her face red with anger. Because of her fists her arms were so stiff you could see her vein on her forearm. 

Speaking through her teeth, "Ask what?"

"About door number too," turning his voice to a whisper, "It's my favorite."

As soon as Edge said door number two Mack remember that Dylan had yet to come back. She knew it was Clark it had to be. Knowing this she looked over at Lana who gave her a pained look. 

"Fine, if you won't play along," he snapped his fingers again, "Door #2?"

"Let's Go!" Yelled Dylan. With that Clark was practically thrown through the right theater doors and slid across the floor.

Lana yelled threw her duck tape what sounded to Mack like "Clark!!!" and instinctively went to get up. As she leaned up she was stop by the feeling of cold steel against her forehead. Looking up she met eye's with the man holding it and threw herself back to the wall. Her hands worked even harder to get out of the duct tape handcuffs. Both Pete and Chloe just sat there in shock. 

Lana continued yelling and crying. Pete couldn't understand it Clark was bound and bleeding but he couldn't see any kryptonite. 'Where was it?'

Mack ran to see if he was ok, "Clark!" putting her hand under his head, she pulled her hand back and saw that there was blood on it. Looking at Dylan she stood up, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" 

Dylan backed up a bit and pulled out a gun, "We just had a little fun."

Mack looked at the gun then back at him. She couldn't believe he had just pulled a gun on her, her. She shook it off knowing that if she let her emotions take over they'd all be dead. But when she heard Clark moan in pain she realized it was to late for that.

Lana looked on helpless, Chloe looked on curiously and Pete tried to figure out what was going on. 

Mack bent down and went to remove the duct tape from his mouth. Her hand was grabbed away by Edge who pulled it back so hard he dragged her to her feet. 

"LET GO EDGE!"

At the sound of his name Pete, Chloe and Lana's faced turned from struggling to confused. Morgan Edge? He was dead.

Edge let go. Mack looked him over quickly and realized he didn't have any weapons, "Just let me take the duct tape off his mouth? Please!"

Dylan spoke up from behind Clark, "Your not in a position to be making demands."

"You stupid little….." She started towards him but Edge grabbed her arms and pulled her away. 

Shaking him off her, "Just take off the duct tape." her voice was now desperate. Making eye contact with Clark then looking back at Lana she had to do something, fast. Clark was in more pain then the other three. 

Edge grabbed her hand knelt down and pulled her with him, "Let me show you something." He pulled back Clark's duct tape to show that a glowing green rock inside his mouth. Not only was it slowly killing him but he was struggling to make sure he didn't swallow it. 

"What is….?" 

"When you two come back to Metropolis everything will be explained," whispering, "let's just say it helps me deal with him a lot easier."

He resealed the tape and stood up leaving Mack kneeling by Clark's side. His breath was getting more faint. 'It has to be the rock; she thought to herself. She mouthed I'm sorry to Clark who could only blink in response. She made a move to remove the duct tape and get the rock out but as she removed the duct tape. A knife came out of no where and went right threw her hand. The edge of blade landed centimeters from Clarks eye.

At the sight of this Pete yelled and was joined by Lana and Chloe. Mack feel back screaming,

While Edge, Dylan and the other two watched calmly and seeming quite amused. 

Mack pushed herself to her feet and looked at her hand. The knife had gone right threw her palm. The sight of it made Pete , Lana and Chloe's eyes bug out of their heads. All three were thinking the same thing, 'shouldn't she be freaking out more?'

With a deep breathe Mack removed the knife. And there right before everyone's eyes her hand healed in seconds. No marks, nothing. Mack didn't take her eyes off her palm, everyone knew now. She was a freak.

Edge let out a laugh, "I see you haven't changed physically either…..Good."

Mack slipped the knife into her back pocket. She looked at up at Edge her eyebrows pressed down, her rage evident. Not only had he pulled innocent people into all of this, he showed them all her secret. She was going to end this and end it now. 

Standing up straight and picking up her chin she wanted to advocate that she wasn't afraid, "Fine, you win I'll go to Metropolis…"

Edge rubbed his hands together until he heard…

"But, Clark stays," Edge just looked at her like she was insane, "If you let Clark stay I'll do double. Double the races for double the money."

Edge started shaking his head, "You don't get it Mackenzie …with him," he reaches down and pulls Clarks head up by his hair. At that Mack moved a step forward instinctively but stop at the sight of Edge pulling a gun from inside his jacket. He cocked it and kept it aimed at her heart, "With him I could rule the world."

Lana continued to cry. He couldn't die now, not with so much unresolved. She couldn't lose him she just couldn't.

Dropping his head with little concern for how gentle it was. Clark's head banged against the floor causing him to move in pain. He looked up at Mack, sweaty and struggling. His eyes pleaded with her to do something. 

Mack nodded and went to put her hand under his head, "Jesus Edge he's already bleeding…. I don't understand why don't you just take him and kidnap me? What's the point of all this?" Looking up at him while trying to comfort Clark.

Flailing his gun about and walking towards Lana, Pete and Chloe "You know me Mackenzie. I love a good show. Plus, I wouldn't be able to get you to come against your will. I know that much. So your friends are here to convince you your better off in Metropolis," he bent down and cupped Pete's chin forcing him to look at Mackenzie. Mack looked over her shoulder, "Look what you've done by coming Mack. You've ruined their lives," Pete tried to shake his head to say no but Edge's grip was to strong. Letting go he pointed the gun to Clark, "Look at Kent here. He wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for you."

Tears began to form in her eyes she couldn't help it. It was true. 

"Metropolis is your home Mackenzie Small. Without your nothing but a plague on those you love. You were meant to be exiled."

Mask laid Clark's head back down and stood up. She just stood there trying her best not to believe him, knowing full well he was just trying to convince her she was nothing. If it worked she would willingly come along. 

As her mind tried to fight off the truth edge tapped his gun against the pillar near the counter. Suddenly everything went slow motion to her. She looked at Dylan who had the gun to Clark. Then her eyes went to the two men with guns on Lana, Pete and Chloe.

Without hesitation she grabbed the knife from her back pocket and threw it with everything she had at Edge's gun hand. The knife went through his wrist and into the pillar. Edge screamed in pain as the gun started to fall to the ground. 

Mack dove head first over Clark and past Dylan to grab it before it hit the ground. 

'GOT IT' she yelled in her head. On her stomach gun in hand she quickly turned onto her back and was greeted immediately by Dylan's gun aimed right between her eyes.

Edge screamed, the other two stood their ground, guns firmly aimed at their hostages. 

There they were to former lovers who still despite everything did love each other. Both breathed heavily.

"Drop it Mack!" Dylan yelled.

"NO YOU!"

"MACK I SWEAR TO GOD!!" 

"DROP IT!" She yelled back.

"YOU DON"T HAVE THE GUTS," He yelled down to her.

Calmly, "Don't assume! Assumptions will get you killed ."

Mack noticed his hands were shaking. Her hands were sturdy has could be but her all body trembled.

She began pleading with him she was still on her back a position you don't want to be in when your trying to argue, "Why are you doing this Dylan? Just walk away.. You can walk away."

Dylan stepped back and rubbed the gun against his temple, "You don't know how much I want to. But I can't."

Getting up slowly her gun still aimed, "Why? Please Dylan just walk away."

"You think I wanted to do THIS? HUH?" he aimed the gun back at her yelling, "I LOVED YOU You were amazing And I screwed it up. You think I wanted to do this to you? I DIDN"T I SWEAR MACK!" He started to cry whether it was stress or just his conscience coming clean, "But when Edge showed up, opening all old debts… He promised I would be free if I just got you to come back…"

Edge struggle to get the knife out of the pillar causing him even more pain. He was breathing like a woman would during breath and screaming in pain. 

"After everything I did.." Mack was crying now. Everything was coming to a head.

"I know but I swear to you I didn't know it would get this far," he pleaded with her.

"Put down the gun then Dylan…please.." She looked down at Clark who's breathing was even less visible. She looked over to check on Lana, Chloe and Pete. They continued to struggle with their bindings while the to men watched what was going on in front of them. 

Dylan just stood there torn between what he wanted to do and what he was told to do. If Dylan did what he wanted; dropped the gun and gave up. And Morgan Edge if he survived this night. He'd be sure to make sure Dylan didn't see his next birthday.

He began to lower it when Edge yelled out, "Don't you even think about it!!! You have a job to do."

Dylan quickly rose his gun, "I'm sorry, Mack." He cocked the gun aimed it at her once more.

"Bastard," with that she put the gun in her back pocket and put her hands up, "Fine I'll go with you."

Happily, "Really?"

"No!" She grabbed his gun and they began to struggle. Eventually tripping over Clark's body they wrestled on to the ground till suddenly a shot rang out. 

In reaction Lana, Pete and Chloe ducted there heads. As they looked up slowly they noticed neither Mack nor Dylan was moving. Mack was on top of Dylan and both lie limp.

Mack was frozen on top of him looking in his fading eyes. She, she…she shot him. "Nooo!" she screamed. She swung her legs around and so that she was knelt next time him. She picked him up in her arms. "Dylan?" her tears free flowing she brushed his hair aside. She couldn't have..no she couldn't have. 

Dylan stared blindly into the ceiling and with his last breath, "I'm sorry."

She pulled him closer then gently set him back to the ground. 

Usually stone cold Chloe let a tear fail. Lana and Pete looked on with horror and panic. 

Edge had calmed down no longer screaming he struggled with the knife. 

As Mack looked down at Dylan, she was numb. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Clark. Crawling over Dylan she slid over to Clark and ripped off the duct tape, reached inside his mouth. Lana looked on with hope that he was ok, he had to be ok. But Mack couldn't find it at first. She cocked his head back and looked in. There it was under his tongue. She grabbed it and threw it away. 

Then she remember that there were still two more men with guns. Before getting Clark lose she rose to her feet, removed the gun from her back pocket and slowly turned around to them.

Aiming it at both with surprising cool she said, "Come on boys don't make this hard. Grab Edge and go."

By now Edge had lost so much blood he was about to pass out. He couldn't protest and he was no longer a threat.

They simply nodded walked over to Edge. Removed the knife, placed it on the counter and threw him over one of their shoulders. On the way out the man without the burden of Morgan Edge, tipped his hat to her. "Nicely played."

"Thanks Don."

As they left Mack rushed to grab the knife. She cut Clark free then ran to cut Lana, Pete and Chloe free. 

Lana immediately ran to Clark's side. Putting his limp head on her lap, with tearing streaming down her face, "Clark?!?!" she ran her hand up and down his cheek, "It's Lana can you hear me?" No response, She looked up at Pete who stood there not knowing what to do. Chloe stood next to Mack watching and hoping. 

Lana laid his head down and moved to put her head on his chest, "He has a heartbeat!" She moved up to face, "Come on Clark! You can't leave me ok? You can't! Not like this, you understand??!?!" she pulled him up in her arms, "Clark!! Wake up! Please!!! I love you" She was crying so much she was shaking. 

Mack walked over calm; looking numb to the situation. Lana watched her ever movement as she bent down and lifted Clark's wrist to feel a pulse. Cooley she said , "His pulse is pretty weak," she reached under his shirt to feel his stomach, "His temperature is to high for comfort."

Lana just looked up at her like the wife of a dieing man would look at their doctor. With hope and fear. 

Mack stood up, "He'll be fine just get the temperature down," looking at Pete, "You go get all the ice out of the Talon freezer and fill my bathtub with it. Then you three have to get him up there somehow. Strip him and put him in the tub of ice. It should bring his temp down enough to get him conscience," She started to leave.

Chloe grabbed her arm, "You can't just go you have explain everything. Where are you going? What do you mean 'you three' of us?"

Mack looked down at her arm and back at Chloe. Having seen what she just saw Chloe let go of Mack's arm.

"I have to take care of this now or he won't stop." Looking down at Clark and meeting eyes with Lana you look at her with desperation, "Clark won't be safe.." her eyes drifted toward Dylan's body that lie in the middle of the Talon, meekly, "no one will be until he's gone. Take care of Clark."

She went to leave but Lana called out to her , "Mack?"

"Yeah?"

"Come back, just make sure you come back."

Mack nodded to her and went out the doors. 

::To Be Continued::

**Reviews are great motivation to continue J ***


	11. Edge is Back 5

****

Part 5

****

::The front of the Talon: Night::

Mack walked out on the talon and into the dark sidewalk. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and swung her leg around to get on the bike. Starting it she realized she had no idea where they went. 

She looked up and down the street. Then remembered that when she pulled up there wasn't a car in the front so they must have parked in the alley. She rolled the bike to the alley entrance and just as she suspected there were tire tracks. Grabbing the helmet and putting it on she sped off in the direction they pointed to.

::Back in the Talon::

Lana hand Clarks head on her lap, she stroked his hair and whispered to him, "It's going to be ok.. You going to fine." She said it more to convince herself then to convince him. 

Chloe stood there watching tears slowly traveling down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away. 'What if Clark did die?'

Pete rushed through the door with ice bags in his hands and ran up the stairs to Mack's. As he went up he yelled to Chloe, "Chloe help or something! Grab some bags. Hurry!"

Chloe ran into the back to help. Lana watched them all then returned her attention to Clark. She continued to cry and hold him.

****

::On the Streets of the Smallville:::

Mack went as fast as the bike was able to go and more. She followed the main road then turned at the sign for 

metropolis. There were no other cars on the roads which gave her plenty of room to maneuver. Thinking she saw brakes lights about a mile in front of her she flipped up her visor to get a better look. Just as she thought two bright red lights straight ahead. She flipped down the visor and pushed the bike to go faster.

As she came closer she confirmed it was it was Edge's car by the licenses plate. It read "Edge." Mack smiled to herself and thought to herself, 'His ego hasn't changed.' 

Not wanting to get to close till she knew what she was going to do she stayed back a bit and kept her lights off. 

Her decision made, Mack pulled the gun out of her back pocket and sped up. As she reached the car she flipped on her lights. 

The driver looked in his rear view mirror and was confused at the sudden appearance of someone else on the road. At closer inspection he noticed it was one head light and therefore a motorcycle. Smiling knowing what that meant he pressed the gas harder. 

Mack pulled into the on coming lane and kept a safe distance away. Steering with one hand and raising her gun with the other she pulled the trigger and prayed for it to hit where she intended.

The bullet went right into the left back tire. In response the tire popped and the car spun out of control. As the driver struggle to gain control Mack turned back into the next lane and slowed down in order to better control the situation. Eventually Edge's car went off the road and into the woods. Crashing into a tree. 

Mack turned off the headlights, pulled over and parked the bike. 

The front of the car smoked and looked like an accordion. 

Mack jumped off the bike and threw her helmet to the side. Holding her gun with both her ends she walked to the car. As she reached the drivers side, the wind shield was shattered, the driver if not dead unconscious. Putting down her gun she checked his pulse. There was none. "Oh, Don," she whispered, "I'm sorry."

With a deep breathe she walked to the back and opened the door. Raising her gun as she open it. 

The man on her side was doubled over from the crash and on the other side was Morgan Edge holding his wrist. His forehead pressed against the window. Leaving the door open Mack walked around the other side, opened with door abruptly and pulled Edge out by the collar. He fell to the ground and groaned. 

"Get Up!" She yelled down at him, as she cocked the un ready to fire. Mack had never been filled with such rage, and hate before. Whatever she did right now whatever decision she made wasn't under her control. She was being driven by feeling out of her control.

Edge didn't move his head tucked into his legs. Mack kicked him and yelled again , "GET UP!" 

Finally speaking, "I can't"

"Then I'll help you!" She grabbed him by the collar once more and threw his back against the side of the car. 

There he was the great Morgan Edge. His back against the car, his head hanging limp and legs loosely stretched out. She should there with her gun aimed right at his head. 

Looking up at Mack, "Do it! You know you want to."

Her mind raced through the nights events. The past people he had hurt, the damage he had caused, Dylan. Her trigger finger shook nervously. Her face looked like she was trying to will her finger to pull the trigger. "Come On, Mack" she whispered to herself, "Come On."

Edge laughed, "You can't do it."

****

::Back at the Talon::

Pete and Chloe successfully filled the tub and rushed down stairs back to Clark. Lana still sat there with him whispering to him, "Your ok, I'm right here, Your ok…"

Pete looked down at her, "Lana we have to get him upstairs."

She bit her lip and nodded in agreement. Lana moved to the side and let Pete sit him up. 

Taking a deep breath he hooked his arms under Clarks, "Chloe, Lana get his legs."

They nodded and walked over each grabbing a leg. Lana sniffled a little. 

"Just use all your strength ok we can't drop him. On one," he took another deep breath, "Three, two, one.."

With that everyone lifted Clark up. Both Chloe and Lana showed strain almost immediately but Pete was determined. He knew Clark wouldn't give up on him so he wasn't about to give up on Clark. 

Getting him up the stairs took time but they did it. They got him into the bathroom and place him on the floor. Now they had to strip him. Lana didn't second guess it she started taking off his shoes right away while Chloe hesitated.

"You know what?" biting her lip, "I'll go call the police or something. You know tell them what happened. " Lana and Pete looked up at her, "Get Dylan's body taken care of.. Yeah so I'll do that." Chloe rushed out while Pete and Lana stayed.

Pete sat him up again and pulled off his shirt. Clark's head just hung and moved wherever Pete pushed it gently. Lana moved up to his belt and undid it. She never thought to second guess it, she wanted him better and needed him to be ok now. 

After they got him down to his boxers. Lana grabbed his legs and Pete got his arms again. In unison, "Three..two…one!" They heaved him into the tub of ice and then made sure to cover him in it. 

Standing there Pete put his arm around Lana's shoulders, "Now we'll just have to wait."

"Pete what if.."

"No what if , Lana he'll be fine," during this he realized he wasn't just trying to convince her but himself as well. "He's Clark and I mean he's not human he can handle this.. He candle this."

Lana just nodded and response.'

Removing his arm, "You know what? I'll get you a chair so you can sit with him." He exited the bathroom and dashed back with a chair. Setting it next to the tub.

Lana forced a smile, "Thanks." She sat down, held Clark's hand and prepared herself to wait.

Pete left the bathroom and went to call the Kent's.

****

::On the side of the road::

Mack just stood there, if she didn't do it now right that second she never would. 

Edge continued to push her, "Your hesitating."

"SHUT UP!" She yelled at him, "this is for all those people you've screwed over. This is tonight, for Clark.."

"For Dylan?" Edge forced out. He was weak from the loss of blood.

"For Dylan and for me." Mack's finger steadied and pressed against the trigger. Slowly she pushed back then the gun went off. Or at least it should have. No bullet came out. The chamber pulled back and shot forward but nothing was expelled. 

Trying again she pulled the trigger. Nothing. She pulled back the chamber to reveal that it was empty then released the clip. Nothing. There must have been only three bullets and she had used them all. "GOD DAMNIT!" She yelled.

A weak smile crept across Edge's face. Mack threw the gun and walked over to him. "Look at me!"

Edge slowly looked up at her smiling. Mack's bent so her face was right up to his, "You weren't worth a bullet anyway. Judging from the blood looks like a hit an artery." As she said it Edge's smile faded. Mack stood up and stepped back to get a good look, "You'll die soon. Alone and weak. The great Morgan Edge, dies on the side the road due to a wounds inflicted by the girl he treated as a daughter with his very own knife."

She started walking away then turned back to him, "You wanted a show Edge, looks like got one. It's almost Shakespearian."

Edge watched her go, looked down at his wrist and passed out. He died soon after. 

Mack picked up the gun on her way to the bike, wiped off the finger prints and threw it with all the strength she had left into the woods. She paused as she get on the bike but shook off her thoughts. She didn't want to think about what happened tonight she couldn't not yet. Getting on the bike she took one last look at Edge lying there and the car still smoking. As she put on her helmet she realized she didn't get nay satisfaction at all from it. To much had happened for this one thing to make it all better.

She turned the bike around and headed for the Talon. This time at a slow pace, she wanted to delay having to deal with what was waiting for her there.

****

::Mack's Apartment::

Lana sat in silence holding Clark's hand, she didn't take her eyes off him. 

Pete came in, "Any change?"

Lana just shook her head without removing her eyes from Clark.

Pete forced a small smile, "I forgot the Kent are at a conference they should be back tomorrow afternoon. Hopefully… I mean Clark WILL be ok by then." Lana didn't react so he opted to leave her be and left without another word.

Lana leaned into Clark, "I'm sorry.." still no reaction on Clark's side, " I need you to know that…no matter what I love you and when you wake up, when you get better we'll figure this out together," her tears started again, "You can't go now. Not after the way we left things. You can't die thinking I don't love you…Thinking I, "she put her hand to her mouth knowing it was painful to say, "thinking I think you're a freak." She leaned in and kissed his lips then his forehead before returning her back to the chair, "open your eyes.. Clark, please."

Meanwhile Pete walked down the stairs and saw Chloe sitting on a stool at the counter staring into space.

"Chloe?" he said walking up and sitting in the stool next to her. 

"Pete.." she wiped a tear away, "I called the police they should be here any minute. They'll want a statement."

"Ok.." he reached out and rubbed her shoulder. 

Chloe smiled threw her tears, "What the hell happened tonight Pete?"

Pete looked around and surveyed the damage. Shaking his head, "I don't know.."

The two just sat their in silence. Waiting for the police to clean up the mess that lay in front of them.

The police came just as Chloe sad and asked a million questions. Chloe and Pete answered them all not wanting to bother Lana or Clark. Chloe told them everything. Morgan Edge his plan, their kidnapping. When they asked about both Clark and Lana she said they were fine and would come down to the police station to be questioned tomorrow. When they asked about Dylan's body she told the truth, that Mack and him struggled for the gun and it went off. The cop didn't believe her about Morgan Edge but she suggested that he had surgery and to check dental records. The policeman cocked his eyebrow out her on that one. But Chloe continued and said he was probably on the run back to metropolis right now and that the cops she patrol the roads.

The cop laughed about her demands and knowledge, "Someone's been watching a bit to much TV."

Chloe looked at him offended, "I know how law enforcement works, Listen, I'm telling the truth."

The cop nodded and got on his radio, "I want all units on the roads stop any suspect cars. Over."

Chloe was proud of herself. 

"And this Mackenzie," the cop said looking down at his pad, "umm Small? Where is she?"

Chloe struggled with an answer so Pete spoke up, "She well she.."

"She's right here detective."

All of the cops on the scene looked her way then continued doing their jobs. Pete took a deep breathe, she was ok. Chloe just looked at her quizzically wondering just what she had been up to. The detective turned to face her. 

"You have a lot of questions to answer Ms. Small," he said this while tapping his pen against the pad. 

Mack's eye's stayed straight trying to avoiding watching the police zipper up Dylan's body bag. She walked around them and to the counter. "I assumed as much."

The cop took one look at her and noticed she was someone who had been through a lot, "From what your friends here have told me you've all had a rough night, I'm going to assume your not a flight risk and ask you to come in tomorrow for questioning,"

Her hands in her back pockets, "I'll be there."

The cop nodded at her compliance and turned to the others still in the Talon, "Call it a night boys!"

Mack looked toward the doors and watched as they wheeled Dylan's body out. She blinked hard and looked at the ground. 

Once the cops had left Mack looked at Pete and Chloe, "Clark?"

"In the tub, still hasn't waken up.. Lana's there with him," Pete answered, "And you?"

Mack acted as if he didn't ask, "Are you two ok?"

Chloe just nodded faintly and Pete spoke for both of them, "Fine."

Running her hand threw her hair and looking at her feet, "I'm going to have to do this eventually so I might as well now. I can't apologize enough for you being pulled into this.."

Pete tried to interrupt, "Mack.."

"No listen. I'm sorry isn't enough but it's the only latitude the English language allows me. So I'm sorry. And I understand completely if you want to cut all ties with me from now on. I also know I don't have the right to ask you two for anything.." looking to the side, "after tonight but if you could keep my…my.." her eyes darted from side to side in search for the right word to describe her healing ability, "well in your terms my freakishness. Could you just keep that to yourself?" She looked up at them with hope.

"Sure," Chloe answered.

"Of coarse," Pete said earnestly.

"Thank you. I know there is so much to explain so much to justify…" she said this while shaking her head and looking toward the ground.

Her speech was interrupted by Chloe doing something completely out of character. She slid off the stole and put her hand on Mack's shoulder. In response Mack looked up at her. Chloe smiled, "Tomorrow, it's not important now."

Pete looked at Chloe he was shocked at first which quickly turned to pride. There were times when he doubted Chloe's ability to be compassionate and level headed. She always seemed to let her journalistic instinct take over and take everything a bit to far. But this time she didn't ; she stood there as Chloe the friend not Chloe the future Daily Planet reporter. 

Mack looked to Pete to confirm Chloe's feelings were his as well, "Pete?"

He put his hand on her other shoulder and said with great understanding, "Tomorrow."

A moment of silence existed between them for a moment till Mack broke it, "I'll go check on Clark."

As she walked away Chloe turned to watch her and was taken back by the huge smile on Pete's face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I'm just proud of you," he pulled her in for a big bear hug.

Giving him a confused look while her head rested on his shoulder, "Thanks.. I think."

::Mack's Bathroom::

Mack took a deep breath before she entered. She walked in and it broke her heart to find what she found. 

Lana holding Clark's hand, just staring at him. Tear tracks burnt on her cheeks.

"Lana?" she said quietly.

"Mack?" she looked at Mack stood up and hugged her tightly, "You came back, your ok, you came back."

Mackenzie was taken back by Lana's affection and happiness that she was alive. No one ever seemed to care if she lived or died and here Lana stood after everything Mack's past put her through and was still putting her through, happy she was back, happy she was ok. She closed her eyes and hugged Lana back.

They both let go and Lana sat back down. "I'm glad your ok."

"Why?" Mack didn't mean for it to come out of her mouth but it had so she moved quickly to add on to it, "I mean after everything I put you threw after.." She faded out when her eyes fell on Clark.

Without missing a beat Lana looked up at her, "Whether you like it or not we're sisters and that means a lot to me…"

"Lana.."

"You're the only family I've got ok? So of course I care."

"You're the only family I've got too.."

They smiled at each other. Somewhere during this night they had both made peace with this situation. No explanation as to how they had reached their conclusion we're needed. They were the only family they had. 

Mack stopped smiling and looked at Clark, "Any change?"

"No," he voice sad again.

Mack felt his forehead, "His temp. is defiantly down," Lana let go of his hand so she could feel a pulse, "His pulse is stronger. We couldn't take him out now."

"I hate to ask but how did you know to do this?"

"I want to be a doctor when I'm older. So at boarding school I took all the necessary classes so Harvard Med. Would take notice," she said as she pushed away the ice.

"Really?" helping her.

"Well that or ER."

Lana laughed.

"Good I got you to laugh.."

"We shouldn't be laughing thought not now," Lana looked at Clark with guilt.

Mack looked at Clark then Lana, "He's going to be fine, Lana I promise."

Lana just nodded and pushed back the rest of the ice. When they were finished Mack positioned herself to grab his arms.

"Maybe we should get Pete?" Lana said as she grabbed his legs.

Mack didn't say anything and just gave Lana knowing glance. 

After what Lana saw her do tonight she just shook her head, "Never mind."

The girls lifted him and shuffled to the bed. They flopped him on and Mack pulled his head up to the pillow, while Lana positioned his feet. 

Looking at him lying there in his boxers it hit Lana like a ton of bricks. She started crying uncontrollably again. In response Mack went to her side and held her. Tucking her head under Mack's chin. Mack tried her best to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Lana is all my fault. He's going to be fine ok?" She pulled Lana back and looked her in the eyes, "We'll get him dressed and you can lie with him so when he wakes up you'll be right there."

Lana just nodded and got the clothes with Mack.

After they dressed him Lana laid beside him and rested her head on his chest. She found comfort in being able to feel his heart and move with his breath. She slowly started to fall asleep. So Mack grabbed a blanket and spread it over the two of them. As she left she turned back and smiled. Those two were the only good thing that came out of her being here. 

"How is he?" Pete asked as he mopped the floor where Dylan's blood had been.

Chloe stopped fixing the chairs and turned her attention to Mack.

"He's out the tub, dressed and on the bed," her eyes stared at the spot where Dylan died, "Lana's there with him. She's sleeping."

Chloe took a deep breath, "He'll be ok then right?"

"Should be," Pete said leaning on the mop handle. 

"How can I help you guys?" Mack said looking from Pete to Chloe and back again.

"First coffee. Then that pillar," Chloe pointed to the pillar that Morgan's wrist had been pinned against. Blood had dripped all over it.

"Coffee then the blood it is."

****

::2 hours later: time approx: 3 a.m. ::

The Talon looked like nothing had happened. Despite the coffee fix Chloe was curled up in one of the comfy chairs sleeping. Pete was in the one next to her snoring. While Mack just sat there staring at the wall. Her thoughts were haunted by the events of the night, her inner eyelids burned with the image on Dylan's dieing eyes. She couldn't sleep not now possibly not for a long time.

Upstairs Lana was sound asleep her head on Clark's chest, her arms wrapped around him. He had yet to wake up but the color was returning to his face.

Mack got up and decided to occupy herself by cleaning the mugs Pete and Chloe had used. But as she made her way to the kitchen she dropped the mugs at the sound of Lana yelling from the apartment.

"MACK!!!!"

::To Be Continued::

Mack rushed up the stairs so fast even Clark would be impressed. Both Chloe and Pete 


	12. Edge is Back 6

****

Part 6 

Mack ran up the stairs so fast even Clark would be impressed. Both Pete and Chloe woke up looked at each other and in unison said, "Clark." They jumped from their chairs and ran up the stairs after Mack,

Mack rushed in and saw Lana sitting up hysterically yelling at Clark, "Clark?!?!?"

Running up the to other side of the bed, "What?"

"He … He…" her eyes moved rapidly.

Grabbing her by both of her arms, "WHAT LANA?"

"He stopped breathing he's not breathing!" 

Taking control of the situation, "Ok, ok, we have to do CPR," she knelt on the bed next to him, "I'm going to push on his chest you blow when I tell you too."

Lana was in shock. 

"LANA CLARK NEEDS YOU!"

Lana shook her head, "Ok, OK" and positioned herself near his head. She closed his nose with her hand and pushed up his chin.

Pete held Chloe while they watched and secretly prayed. 

Pushing on his chest, "One, Two, Three, Four, BLOW!."

Lana blew into his mouth.

Nothing.

"One.. ..Two…come on Clark…Three, Four, BLOW!."

Lana blew into his mouth. As she pulled up and looked at him. Everyone in the room had stopped breathing in suspense. 

Mack went to push again but stopped herself short. Clark started coughing. To everywhere there it was the greatest sound they had ever heard. Lana started crying a bit hard but judging by her smiles they were tears of joy. Mack took a deep breath and got off the bed. 

"Clark?" Lana said brushing his hair to the side.

Clark opened his eyes and grinned a bit. Prompting Chloe to grab Pete and give him a hug. Mack just stood there with a slight smile on her face. 

Clark took heavy breaths while he kept his eyes on Lana's teary but joyful eyes. He managed to force out a weak, "Lana.."

At that Lana hugged him with all her might, "Your ok… your ok."

Clark rubbed her back lightly he was still pretty weak, "I'm ok I just can't breathe."

Lana let go and sat up, "I'm sorry,,"

His voice horse and fragile , "Don't be," he wiped her cheek with his thumb. 

She in turn put her hand over his, closing her eyes she nuzzled her head further into his palm. Then pulled it off, kissed his palm and held his hand in hers. The two looked into each others eyes until Clark broke their stare and looked at Mack.

"Mack?"

Getting closer so she could here, "Yeah?"

"Your ok?" 

Lana smiled at him then looked at Mack. He had just woken up from almost dieing and the first thing he asks is if Mack is ok.

Smiling weakly, "Who knows. As long as your better. You had us pretty scared there man."

Her tightened her grip on Lana's hand, "Thank You."

"Don't thank me, I'm the one that got you in this mess. I don't deserve a Thank You."

Lana spoke up, "You also got us out of this mess," looking back at Pete and Chloe then back again, "all of us."

Mack just nodded not wanting to talk about it. She wasn't deserving of any platitudes. They should have hated her, they should have hated just as much as she hated herself. 

Chloe waked over to the bed, "I'm glad your ok Clark."

She stepped back a bit and let Pete through, "Yeah man, promise you'll never scare me like that again."

Clark grinned and nodded. His eyes started to slowly shut. Mack took it as there cue to let both him and Lana rest. "Well, you need to rest Clark so we'll go."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Lana asked.

"Don't worry about it," looking at Chloe and Pete, "I can give you two a ride home.." then realizing there were two, "..one at a time."

"The Jeep keys are under the counter you can use that," Lana let go of Clarks hand and stood up, "Your sure about us sleeping here?"

"Right Lana you know what let's pick Clark up again and you two can sleep in the tub," getting a small smile from Lana, "yeah I'm sure just stay there. Plus it's your building in the first place."

Pete and Chloe said there goodbyes and went out the door. Mack was last to leave and didn't say a word. 

As she went to go out the door Lana grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. Mack didn't return the hug with as much feeling as Lana. 

Whispering in her ear, "You brought him back to me..Thank you."

Mack pulled out of the hug nodded at her without once making eye contact and descended down the stairs. 

Lana watched her with a bit of confusion and concern written a coarse her face then closed the door. 

As she made her way back to the bed she couldn't help but be so thankful for getting a second chance. If Clark had died it would have killed her. She knew it. Brushing off the thought she slid into bed and rested her head back onto Clark's chest. Smiling a bit wider she squeezed him a bit tighter for a moment and closed her eyes.

"Lana?"

Opening her eyes and cocking her head so that her chin was resting on his chest her eyes at full attention, "uh huh?"

"We still have to.."

Lana reached up and put her finger to his lips, "let's just enjoy this moment. We'll talk tomorrow," she pushed herself up and kissed him gently, "rest."

Clark just smiled wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep. Lana did the same. 

****

::In the Jeep::

Pete sat shotgun, Chloe sat in the middle of the backseat so as not to miss out any conversation. Mack hadn't said a word since they got in the car, keeping her eyes on the road. She was to the outside world at peace while a war went on within her soul.

In typical Chloe fashion she broke the silence, "So you're a freak?"

Pete getting defensive, "Chloe?"

"No, it's fine Pete," she said as she placed her hand on his arm and looked back at Chloe, "Yeah I guess you could say that."

"So what exactly can you do?"

Pete kept giving her the glare and she just looked at him with a what-the-hell-did-I-say look.

Her voice completely sterile and monotone, "I just heal faster then well humanly possible."

"Did something happen during the meteor shower?"

"No, I've had it since birth. Some kind of mutation."

"Oh," she said disappointed, "well what exactly.. Like how extreme of a wound can you heal from."

"Anything I guess. That knife tonight, broken bones, pulled muscles."

"So you don't bleed?"

"I do but only for a few moments then my skin repairs itself."

At the sight of Chloe's house she breathed a sigh of relief. Now more questioning. Making sure to pull up slowly, Chloe slid out. Before closing the door she poked her head back in, "You still have to explain what happened tonight." 

Before Mack got a chance to say anything Chloe closed the door and ran to her house. Pete just smiled at Mack sheepishly. 

Pete didn't question or try to make conversation with her. She had been through enough he wasn't about to push her to someplace she didn't want to go. He respected her to much, loved her to much.

As they made their way to Pete's house they saw a huge grouping of fire trucks, ambulances and cop cars on the side of the road. 

"What the..?" Pete said moving a bit closer to the windshield.

Mack looked around and noticed it was the very place just hours before that she had left Edge for dead. She slowed down to get a good look. There on the side looked like three body bags the car had been pulled from the tree and was being placed on a tow truck. 

Pete looked at it curiously then remembered what Mack had said, "Car crash?"

Without missing a beat and pressing the gas a bit harder, "Car Crash."

They reached Pete's house, he got out and started walking away. As Mack turned the car someone was banging on the window she hit the brakes. It was Pete. Rolling down the window.

Her raised eyebrows suggesting she wanted to know what he wanted. 

"I just.. Umm I just wanted to.." funny he had known what he was going to say when he ran back to the car. But looking at those big blue eyes he faltered, "I wanted to say if you need to.. If you ever want to.."

Mack understood and tried to help him out of the quicksand of words he managed to fall into in mere seconds, "I will Pete."

"Ok," he smiled and hit the car door lightly, "Ok."

Walking back to the house he knew full well she wouldn't take him up on his offer but can't say he didn't try.

****

::The Talon: morning the next day::

Mack pulled the Jeep into the alley, parked and walked in. As she looked around the fatal shot that killed Dylan kept ringing in her head. She needed to get out and out fast. She grabbed an ordering pad from under the counter and wrote a note to Lana. 

"Lana-"

After writing her name she couldn't think of what to say. Tapping the pen against the counter….

"Lana-"

Still nothing. She opted just not to explain anything because she in truth didn't know what to explain.

"Lana- here are your keys.

-Mack"

Not much but she couldn't explain where she was off to, even she didn't know. She positioned the note and keys just right then left. Mack walked around the spot where Dylan had died as if it were instinct. She got on her bike and went. Without a clue as to where she was headed and if she intended on coming back. 

****

::Mack's Apartment: around 9 a.m.::

Lana opened her eyes and for a moment was slightly confused. She sat up, saw Clark staring at her. 

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," rubbing his stomach lightly, "how are you?"

"I feel.." he tucked her hair behind her ear, "perfect."

Smiling a sleepy smile she returned her head to his chest, "perfect."

"I guess the Talon won't be open today?" he said sarcastically.

"Guess not."

As they lay there Lana went over the nights events in her head again. Nothing was perfect she almost lost him. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stared out into the open apartment, "Clark you almost died tonight."

Squeezing her tighter, "keyword almost."

"But if I lost you again.."

"Lana…" 

"No Clark," Lana broke herself out of his arms abruptly and stood up. She began to pace around the foot of the bed, "You don't know what it was like Clark. You weren't waking up and I just ..I just and seeing you struggle because of the meteor rock.." every thought she started she couldn't finish they were all coming out at once and refused to stand in line, "Clark if you died tonight … I would never forgive myself."

Sitting himself up, "For what?"

"For what happened yesterday in the car," she stopped pacing and sat on the side of the bed her body turned outward, "You could have died thinking I didn't love you and or didn't want to be with you because of your .. Your abilities."

Clark looked down at his hands when she said it, it was true he would have and he still didn't know what she felt, "Your right I would have."

Looking over her shoulder at him, "But it's not that. I swear to you it's not. I don't know how to explain it. I know this. I love you ," turning completely towards him and placing her hand over his, "YOU.. Clark Kent and all that implies."

Looking down at their hands, "and all that implies? Come on Lana don't tell me your not freaked out. Don't tell me that when I raced back to the car to get your jacket you didn't freak."

"No it wasn't that. I mean Clark this, you… is so big. So much bigger then me. I didn't think about it until the beginning of this week. What if I can't handle it, huh? What if I slip? I slip up and you die. And you know what? It's not all about me. I look at you and I think back on how you use to be around me. The weight of the world on your shoulders. Never being able to tell those you love who you really were. Afraid they wouldn't accept you. I just can't help to wish you were normal so you wouldn't have to deal with all of this…" She rose again and walked over to the stained glass window.

"All of what?" 

"People like Morgan Edge wanting to exploit you. I just don't want you to have to shoulder it all, it's not fair," turning towards him, "What sucks the most is I can't help you. I can't relief you of the burden. And you've done so much for me." She turned to look out the window again. 

Clark started to get up slowly but upon noticing that he really did feel perfect he got up faster and walked up behind her. Wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing the top of her head, "You do relieve me of the burden."

Asking with her voice seemingly riddle with doubt, "Yeah and how's that?"

Resting his chin on her head, "Loving me… me, Clark Kent with all that implies. You don't know how much weight just your presence relieves me of."

"Oh Clark," leaning her body into his a bit more.

"Lana I don't have faith in much. I used to but since that summer in metropolis I don't," he pauses as she turns around still in his arms, "What I have never doubted is my faith in you."

Lost in his eyes and touched by his words she pulled him in and kissed him with as much passion has she possibly had and he returned the gesture. When they broke away for air Lana whispered, "My faith lies in you too Clark." They continued to kiss; lit by the sunshine breaking through the stained glass.

****

::Mack: early afternoon::

Mack hadn't got off the bike since she left the Talon. She just wanted to get away, not feel anything, not face anything. He guilt was slowly eating her away she felt it. But if Mack didn't get off the bike it wouldn't consume her. It couldn't.

Suddenly realizing she had yet to go the police station and not wanting a warrant. She made a quick highly dangerous turn through traffic and made her way to the station. During this drive she took chances she wouldn't normal take unless she was racing. Mack was no longer concerned with her life and therefore her safety anymore. There was no point in being careful she was going to push the limits and see just how much her body could fix. 

****

::The police station::

Mack pulled up, parked and walked in to get it over with. 

Walking up to the reception, "I'm here to give my statement."

The young recruit looked up at her, "That's all well and good but who are you?"

Mack was about to tell her, her name but the detective walked up greeting her., "Mackenzie, come on in."

Mack gave a snotty smile to the receptionist and followed the detective. The receptionist gave her the death glare until she was out of view.

"Sit down," he motioned to her as he took a seat and smoothed out his tie.

Taking her seat she just stared at the things on his desk. 

"So tell me what happened that night," his pen tapped the pad again.

It was driving Mack crazy but she tried to ignore it and answered his question, "Where would you like me to start because it was a pretty long night?"

Ignoring her attitude, "Well let's start at your record," picking up a file from his desk to show her, "I looked you up."

"Funny I thought those records were sealed," sitting up in her chair, "I'm a juvenile."

"You know your law, good. But when your involved with Morgan Edge it doesn't matter how old you are."

"Right well I agreed to come here and talk about last night," leaning her heard closer to the desk, "and it doesn't look like we're doing that."

Pointing his pen at her, "Tone down the attitude. Fine last night, Chloe Sullivan says Morgan Edge kidnapped she, Peter Ross, Lana Lang and a Clark.." taking a look through his pad, "Kent. Correct?"

"Yes."

"First of all Morgan Edge is dead."

"Apparently that's a common misconception, that I am guilty of as well."

Mack went on to informed him about Edge's plastic surgery and gave him a description of what he looked like now. 

The detective was curious as to whether it was the man they brought in from a car crash just that morning.

"Would you mind identifying him?"

"Fine," taking a deep breath and shaking her head yes.

"Before we do that I need you to confirm the fact that the victim Dylan Thomas was in fact shot during a struggle for the gun with you."

The word victim kept repeating in her head, she didn't hear a word after that. Sitting there blankly staring at the detective's name plate. 

"Ms. Small?"

"Yeah?" she said through her breath.

"Dylan getting shot.."

Still lost in her thoughts, "What about it?"

"The gun off during a struggle?"

"Yeah we. We were.." Mack's voice started fading out as if she were going to sleep, "We were fighting for the gun. His gun and it went off."

Sensing she was still troubled by it he ended the conversation "Ok, I just needed to confirm that. Come with me so you can identify Edge's body." He got up and waited for her to follow.

Getting up, "Then I leave?"

"Then you leave… come on," he walked beside her with his hand lightly hovering over her back. 

****

::Meanwhile @ The Talon::

Lana and Clark decided to leave the apartment and face the day ahead. They walked down the stairs holding hands. Seeing a note on the counter Lana let go of Clark's hand and went towards it. Picking up her keys with one hand and the note with the other. See looked down at it curiously.

Saying it out loud for Clark, "Lana- here are your keys. Mack," she said Mack's name with a tone of even greater curiosity. Turning her body towards Clark, "I wonder where she went."

Clark just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I should try her cell phone?"

Grabbing her hand and looking at her with understanding, "I'm sure she's fine. She just ran out for a bit."

"What would she have to run out for?"

Clark was about to continue his argument but Chloe and Pete walked in the side entrance. 

"Clark looks like your back to your old self..so fast," Chloe said the "so fast" to hint that it was unusual.

Playing it off "I had a good nurse," with a big grin he hugged Lana from the back. Lana looked up at him and smiled. 

Pete squinted his eyes and shook his head , "I bet you did," he took a look around, "So you like the clean up job?"

Lana and Clark still hugging looked around. "Jeese I didn't even notice. Yeah it's perfect thank you guys."

"Mack helped too," Chloe had no idea why she needed to add that.

Pete suddenly remember his real reason for stopping by, Mack, "Where is she any way?"

"Don't know she left me a short note saying these," shaking her keys, "were mine but nothing else."

"Oh crap!" Clark let go of Lana.

"What?" Lana, Pete and Chloe said in unison.

"My parents their coming home today or," looking at his watch, "They're already home." Looking up at Lana clearly panicked. Forgetting that Chloe was there he went to run out of the Talon then just use his speed to get home. But has he went to bolt he realized and turned to Lana. "Can you.."

"Yeah, let's go," Clark rushed past and Lana followed suit leaving both Chloe and Pete standing there. Just as Lana stepped out of the side door she turned back to them, "Sorry I'll see you later? Lock up before you leave, thanks. Bye!"

Both Pete and Chloe just looked at one another and shook their heads. This is how it was going to be from now on. Clark and Lana leaving Pete and Chloe in the dust. 

****

::The Kent Farm::

Lana floored it as she turned on to Clark's street but as they approached the farm both noticed the red truck already in the driveway. 

Clark slouched in the seat, "Nice knowing you."

Just as he said you a mack truck in the oncoming lane began to lean on his horn. Both Lana and Clark looked at each other wondering why he was honking, they weren't doing anything wrong.

As the truck got closer still honking Lana looked in her side mirror. Her eyebrows furrowed at what she saw. A bright yellow motorcycle going full speed ahead towards the truck. As soon as she realized it was Mack, Lana lost sight of her in the side mirror and regained it when she saw Mack was right next to her. The truck inching closer and closer. 

Lana yelled out "MACK!!!" in panic.

Clark looked on also panicked wonder what he could do, but then again he didn't know what she was doing. 

::To Be Continued::

Did you like? Let me know, please.

****

Part 7

The truck inched closer and closer together everything was happening so fast. Lana didn't know what to do and neither did Clark. Suddenly as the horn blared and the two were about to collide Mack slipped through the space between Lana's car and the truck. Missing both by mere inches. Scared she was about to hit her Lana stopped short. Both breathing heavily as panic wrote a poem across their face they watched Mack speed off down the street. 

They had without intention stopped right in front of the entrance to the Kent Farm. Taking a moment to breathe. 

Clark looked at Lana concerned, "You ok?"

"Fine, you?" still staring at Mack's slowly disappearing bike. 

"Fine," looking at her then back at the road. 

"I should follow her."

"I'll go.." turning his body towards her.

Cutting him off, "No."

Hurt but understanding., "Ok I'll get out here," he leaned in and kissed her. As he pulled away, "Be safe."

She just nodded and waited for him to leave. As soon as he got out she sped off after Mack. Clark watched from the top of his driveway wishing he could help. He just blinked hard and slowly turned to face his parents. 

****

::On the Road::

Mack was swerving in and out of the cars without little to no concern for herself or those on the road. Which made it increasingly hard to follow but somehow Lana managed. 

Talking to herself, "What are you doing Mack?"

Suddenly Mack turned on to a beaten path just off the road. Lana tried to make the turn but just missed it. 

She hit the steering wheel in frustration, "Damnit!" Turning around she received a few honks but she got it done and turned down the path.

After a few minutes on the road Lana realized that the makeshift road led right to the waterfall were she had fallen about a year before. Recalling the memory "god that feels like so long ago" she thought. As she came up to the end of the path Mack's bike was parked to the side but she was nowhere to be seen. Lana pulled up quietly and got out just as silent. 

As she walked up she saw Mack sitting at the edge of the bridge looking down. That bridge had claimed her friend Emily's life and almost hers, she knew the danger of it. 

Walking out with the utmost care, "Mackenzie?"

Lana had startled her she her body jumped a little. Looking at her over her shoulder, "Lana? What are you doing here?"

"I followed you," Mack's tone scared her so Lana proceeded with caution.

"That explains how you got here but doesn't explain why you are here," she looked out to the rough river.

"I could ask you the same thing," inching to her. 

"I started to run out of gas halfway down this hick path so here I am. What's your excuse?" looking back over her shoulder.

"I followed you because I hadn't seen you all day and that was my car back there that you almost hit when you were playing chicken with the truck!" Lana realized she sounded more like she was yelling at her then concerned so she opted to just be quiet until Mack made her move.

"I wasn't go to collide with it, " getting up and turning toward Lana, "I was testing myself to see if I could go through with it. But I didn't so here we are."

"Why would you do that?"

"I didn't so why does it matter? You know what? Thanks for the concern but I think I can make it out of this place and to a gas station on an empty tank," She moved to walk by her, "I'm sure you can find your way out."

Grabbing her arm, "It does matter! What the hell is going on with you? Your riding that bike like you could care less if you crashed."

Mack stood her ground and kept her back to Lana. She wasn't ready to open up not to herself to anyone. She felt damaged beyond repair and she wasn't about to load her emotional baggage on anyone when she didn't even know how heavy it was, "It wouldn't matter if I did crash, I'd just heal and that would be that."

"You can still get hurt. Remember you told me about when you got caught by the cops in Metropolis? You crashed into the car head first. You were in a coma for two weeks," she moved to walk around Mack and talk to her face to face.

"I broke my neck and severed my spine cord," Her eyes looked intensely into Lana's as if she were trying to challenge her to give up and look away. 

But Lana didn't back down, "Oh.."

"Oh? Oh? Lana I should be 6 feet under right now! And you what? It would be better if I was," with that she lightly shoved Lana aside and quickly walked to her bike.

Lana ran after her, "Mack talk to me!" She stood in front of the bike in order to block her from leaving. At this point Lana was experiencing a really bad case of dejavu . She had done the same with Clark in Metropolis. But this time she wasn't under the influence of anything, this was her and something was deathly wrong. "This is about last night.. Dylan."

Mack reached for her helmet without making eye contact and lifting it above her head. Just has she was about to put it on, "Lana your not responsible for healing every lost soul in Smallville. Stop worrying about me, I'm not worth the effort." Before Lana could counter she shoved her helmet on flipped down her visor, walked the bike back in reverse and sped away. 

Standing there a minute watching her go Lana was reminded of their conversation in her bathroom the words echoed in her head, "You're the only family I've got." Lana started walking to the car and pulled out her cell phone, "If she won't talk to me…"

Dialing and pressing the phone to her ear, "::Ring:: Ring:: Pete? Yeah it's Lana. I'm picking you up I need a favor."

****

::The Talon::

Mack didn't want to be back but she needed cash for gas so she figured she stop and go. Hopefully avoiding Lana. Part of her wanted to tell Lana everything she was feeling but the other part wanted to keep it all in, hide it. Out of sight out of mind. 

****

::Meanwhile:: Lana and Pete had driven around Smallville looking for Mack's yellow motorcycle but the one place they didn't go by was the Talon. Driving by Lana spotted the bike and pulled quickly into the alley.

As they parked Pete began to have doubts. "Lana, what makes you think she'll talk to me?"

Turning off the engine, "After she found out the truth about me, you two got close," looking at him with pleading eyes but he returned an expression of hesitation. Trying to ease his fears, "Pete she won't talk to me. I'm worried plus I owe for what she did for Clark and I."

Pete just nodded and got out of the car. Lana got out and opted to do a lap around main street before returning.

As Pete walked in the side Mack was going up the stairs to her apartment.

Yelling up to her, "Mack?"

She jumped out of fright and turned around, "Pete! Jesus you scared me."

"Sorry," his hands nervously fidgeted with his sleeves, "I just wanted to see how you were."

"I'm fine, thanks."

"Right soo," Pete had no idea where to go from there.

"That all? Because I just making a pit stop," she said dismissively. 

Pete had no idea how to continue the conversation. Without a response Mack turned to continue what she was doing.

"Wait… Lana doesn't say your fine."

"What does she say then?" turning back around and walking down the stairs to meet him.

"She says your driving you motorcycle like your immortal or something and that you won't talk to her. She's worried Mack," Pete moved to the middle of the Talon hoping to draw Mack away from the stairs.

Stepping off the stairs but keeping her hand on the Talon, "Just her?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, "No I am too."

"Well don't Pete ok? Just forget about me, your life will be a lot easier if you just forget about me."

"Why? How would that make my life easier? Frankly it's harder knowing you because I.. I .." he wanted to say he loved her that he cared because he didn't know how not to. Mackenzie was one of those girls that gave you just enough of themselves to get you hooked and wanted to know the rest of her. You never do but you want to be that guy that saves her. 

"You?" Mackenzie was being cold. She hated it but she couldn't help it she has was cold inside it killed her. 

"I like you ok Mack? I care about you and I can't help it. Last night watching you struggle, watching have to face everything alone killed me," his eyes looked everywhere but her, "Not being able to help you right now, is killing me."

::At this point Lana had snuck in the side door and was listening secretly in the darkened corner::

"Well Pete I can't be responsible for killing anyone else. So just stop liking me. Because you don't deserve this," she wanted to push Pete as far away as she could so that save him. Save him from her. 

"Don't deserve what?" He was honestly confused.

Her shook her head, blinked hard and looked up at him with eye full of pain and sadness, "Pete you deserve a girl that you don't have to fix. You deserve someone that isn't damaged. That can love you back without the threat of her inner demons and her past being the elephant in the room. I'm damaged Pete. I just want be happy and with me you won't be."

Each word branded a scar onto his heart, "Mack.."

"No Pete. Thank you for caring but, you don't care about me," she rested her hand on her chest, "You love that girl you met two weeks ago. The one that had a witty comment for everything, the one that made you laugh and you could talk for hours on end. I'm sorry but right now I don't who that was. I don't know who I am. Somewhere between tomorrow and today she got lost…" she bent her head in shame and looked up at him, "I don't know if she's ever coming back." Mack stood up straight to make an impression, "So get out while you can."

Pete looked at her feeling a mix of feelings. His lungs searched for air, his heart scrambled for feeling. He wanted to help, he wanted to save her but what could he do if she didn't want to be. Fighting back tears, "Fine," he turned his back and started walking to the front doors. When he reached them he realized they were locked. Trying to play it off he turned around and walked up to her, "When you find her tell her she knows how to find me."

Mack closed her heavy eyes and turned her head to the side. Pete walked by her and left frustrated out the side doors. At the sound of the door slamming Mack punched the pillar in anger not at him but herself. The impact caused her knuckles to open and bleed but then she healed right back up. She took a moment to watch it then went up the stairs with her head hanging lose. 

Half-way up she paused at the sound of someone's foot steps. She stayed there her eyes empty and staring at the step right above waiting for who ever it was to speak up. And sure enough…

"You know you keeping pushing people away and one of these days they'll stop pushing back," Lana said with a sense of self-righteousness that got under Mack's skin.

Still staring at the step her head bent low, "I'm not asking you to push back, quite the contrary. Plus when they give up I'll just go find someone to fix it for me. Preferably a new girl that happens to be my half-sister. Isn't that how it works?"

Lana knew just what she was trying to do. Offend her, piss her off and she'll go, "It's not going to work."

Now standing up straight but keeping her eyes on her door, "What?"

"If your just trying piss me off," Lana started up the stairs, "Your going to have to do better then that."

Turning around her eye burning with a hint of tears, "What the hell do you want from me Lana?!?!?!? You Want me to tell you what the hell is going on in my head huh? You want me to open up to you? Hell lets role play I'll be the sad simpleton and you be Dr. Freaking Phil! Would that work?"

Not missing a beat, "Yeah, it's a start."

"Hell you wanted you got it here it is Lana Lang. Mackenzie's head on a platter," she sat on a step, tucked her head between her knees and ran her fingers threw her hair has she rose her head back up.

Lana took the seat next to Mack never taking her eyes off her, "So what's going on?"

Just as Mack was about to answer Clark walked into the Talon. With a big smile he looked up at the girls, "Hey."

Mack forced a smile, "You look like your feeling better."

Lana did the same, "What your parents say?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," he looked at Lana's face and read that it wasn't exactly the right time but continued to answer her question, "I told them about Edge and everything.." his voice faded, "but I managed to add that I slept at Pete's."

Mack smiled weakly (the only smile she could manage), "I've created a monster."

Lana without thinking, "You kidding Clark's been lying for years.." as the word years came out she realized that wasn't exactly going to be received well. 

Clark looked hurt but didn't let it bother him, "With good reason."

"Yeah," Lana just looked off to the side.

"This about the green rock?" Mack spoke up trying to decipher the code in which they spoke. 

Both Lana and Clarks eyebrows shot up and they looked at each other nervously.

Reading their faces, "What did you think I forgot or something? I could have died trying to get that thing out of your mouth….Well no not so much die because I'm a freak but that knife did sting."

Clark tried to come up with an explanation, "The rock it doesn't.."

Stopping him, "Save it. I know the rock hurts you and that's all I need to know. No worries I won't go Chloe reporter bitch on you."

Awkwardly, "Ok thanks Mack."

"Yeah whatever just don't tell everyone about me and your rock thing is safe with me," getting up and smoothing out the creases in her thighs, "I'll talk to you later," she walked up to go into the apartment.

"Wait Mack, we were talking." Lana got up and looked up at her.

Clark just stood there feeling bad for interrupting, "I'll go.."

"No Clark you stay I'll go. Thanks Lana but I don't need to talk anymore. I've figured it out," turning the knob and pushing the door in.

"What have you figured out?" Lana was so confused at this point.

"What you people need me to do and what I need to do to survive in this hell hold."

Clark butting his nose in, "What's that?"

Lana looked from her to him and back again curious as to Mack's answer. 

Mack glanced at the two of them, "I'll just pretend every thing is ok." 

With that she walked in closed the door and Lana heard her lock it. Leaning against the door Mack took a deep breathe realizing that from now on she had to slap her brave face back on and suck it up. Swallowing hard she felt her demons about last night retreat down her throat and into the depths of her soul. One day she'll face them but today was not that day. Not knowing when that day would come from here on out she'd have to be in a constant sprint to out run it.

Lana walked down the steps feeling like a failure. So close but yet so far would now be the theme of her relationship with Mackenzie, the only family she's got. Clark watched her walked to him, tears at the edges of her eyes her body limp with regret. As she got closer he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

Lana rested her head on his chest, "I wish I could do something."

"You can't," he said staring intensely at the wall in front of him. Mackenzie reminded him a lot of himself during and after Metropolis. He knew full well that she was running on her back-up generators right now but it couldn't go on forever. No, it wouldn't go on forever. 

Lana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "That's unusually cynical for you."

Pushing her away and looking into her eyes, "No, it's truth. When I came back from Metropolis I was the same way. She has to come to terms with herself then she'll come to you."

Sadly, "And when will that be?"

Removing an eyelash from her cheek, "I don't know. Judging from her past and from the events of last night, a long time from now. Lana you have to remember that she pulled the trigger. She killed her first love. Add on to that the fact that she has to deal everyday with the fact she's not normal and that even if the gun went off and she was the one shot….she'd still be here," looking off to the side, "Believe me being able to do things the people you love can't. Be able to survive things you know other people have died from eats you away. It will consume if you let it."

Tilting her head to the side in order to attract his eyes back to her, "Do you let it?"

"Sometimes.." looking at her with sadness she had never seen before, "yeah."

This is what Lana meant by his abilities being bigger then her. His feelings ran deep and took unusual turns. How do you ease that kind of pain? That kind of profound guilt? She reached up moved his bangs gently and whispered, "If I could take that feeling away I would, Clark."

He smiled meekly, "I know." The two stared into each others eyes until a wide grin spread across Clark's face, "I know something that could help."

With both concern and hope, "What?"

"This," he pulled her up and kissed her. Lana pulled back after the first kissed and smiled then continued to kiss him. All the while thinking of saying to him 'You sure one of your abilities isn't kissing' or 'If this is what alien are like bring on the invasion' Thinking this caused her to laugh and break up the kiss.

"What?" Clark said embarrassed. Had he done something?

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking..nevermind its embarrassing."

"Come on.." he started to tickle her.

"NOo haha Wayy," she struggle to get out through the laughing.

There play time came to an abrupt end when the sound of clapping filled the Talon. Stopping and looking up at the doors. There eyebrows rose and there cheeks turned red.

"Lex umm," straitening up and straitening her make out hair, "How long have you been standing there?"

Lex in response cocked one eyebrow and devilishly grinned. 

::The Next Parts of **New Perspective: Edge is Back **will be **New Perspective: Bruised and Broken**::

So look out for it because I plan on continuing this story line.

****

Preview of New Perspective: Bruised and Broken

Mack tries to mend the bridges she burnt. Chloe and Mack fight. Lana and Clark are in bliss. At least until Clark and Mack go for a horseback ride and encounter kryptonite that delays their return 


	13. Bruised and Broken 1

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken

By Saint 2 Cynic

Lex continued smiling, "Long enough to see that while I was away you two sorted things out."

"Yeah," Clark sad happily causing Lana to smile goofily as well.

"Well finally. You two have been torturing yourselves for months about what was and what could have been. It's good to see both of you smile again."

"Thanks Lex," they said in unison then gave each other awkward looks.

"Judging from the lack of business I'm guessing we're closed," he said looking around.

"I can explain that.." Lana moved toward him ready to go through the details.

"No need. The police informed me. It was just the kind of news one wants when getting off of their helicopter. Interesting night you guys had here?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Clark said trying to add something to the conversation.

"So while I was gone did one of you start driving a motorcycle?" He said sarcastically.

"No, that's Mack's," Lana said.

"Mack's?" Lex was at a loss. So much went on while he was gone. Lana and Clark were together, there was a shooting at the Talon and now a new resident. 

"Mackenzie," Clark spoke up walking up behind Lana and nodded to the apartment upstairs, "Mackenzie Small, she's in there right now."

"Wait.. Mackenzie Small as in.."

Finishing his sentence for him, "my half-sister yeah."

"Well that too," he made his way for the steps excited, "but the Mackenzie Small that went to school in Metropolis, that one?" He said with excitement looking up the staircase. 

Both Clark and Lana were taken back by Lex's excitement. He was usually quite stoic. 

Awkwardly Lana answered, "Yeah she got here about two weeks ago, why?"

"I can't believe it," Lex shook his head in disbelief. Calling up the apartment, "Mack!"

Clark and Lana exchanged a look out of the corner of their eyes that said "what-the-hell?"

Mack angrily opened the door, "It's called walking up and knoc.." When her eyes fell on Lex she abruptly stopped her sentence. "Lex?!?!" she practically ran down the stairs and jumped on him giving him a big hug. Hitting him playfully, "What the hell?"

"What the hell? Your asking me what the hell? Mack I've been here for close to three years. So I think you deserve the 'What the hell?" Laughing and putting her down.

"Long story dude, long long story. But it's good to see you!" She punched him on his shoulder.

"You too, kiddo. I mean look at you," her stepped back to get a good look, "your still gorgeous if not more so."

"And your still bald," she pulled down his head and turned it so she could see all the angles, "if not more so."

"Yeah Yeah whatever," laughing, he lightly shoved her aside. As she moved Lex caught the highly confused stares of Lana and Clark. "Oh Lana, Clark as you can tell I know Mackenzie, quite well."

Humorously, "yeah but strike the 'quite well' they way you say it, it sounds like we did it or something."

"Well," Lex said insinuating something.

Lana looked on quite amused while Clark was still utterly confused.

"Well nothing! As I remember you tried to pick me up at a club and your security stop you before you committed a felony, my friend," crossing her arms toward him.

"I would have risked it," he said it with a tone of seriousness. 

Feeling uncomfortable by his comment, Mack opted to change subjects, "I see you still have your ego, if not more of it."

They both laughed while Clark and Lana tried to take in the sight of Lex showing a bit of his softer side. Lana smiled slightly at the sight of Mack laughing. If this was her pretending everything is ok Mack should teach a class in it. 

::Ring::Ring:: Lex's cell phone went off. Picking it up, he held up his finger to Mack, "One minute."

Mack nodded as Lex went to doors to talk to whomever was on the other line. She smiled as she watched him. She hadn't seen him in so long it was nice to see a familiar face. 

"I didn't know you knew Lex Luthor," Lana said breaking the silence. 

Mack had zoned out but Lana's voice snapped her out of it, "Yeah, I think so much was going on since I got here I forgot that he lived here."

"You two seem close," Clark said with a hint of naivety. One of the things Lana loved so much. 

"Were close. Past tense Clark," she wanted to retreat back into her room. The happiness of seeing Lex was superficial and temporary. She felt herself begin to hollow out again.

"Were?"

"Well he came to Smallville, I got involved with Morgan Edge. We just sorta," she stood there searching for the proper word choice.

Lex walked up having her heard her, "drifted apart."

Looking up at him in agreement, "Yeah."

Lex walked over and lightly nudged her to speak off to the side. Mack went along with it and went where his hand moved her to go. Once they were off to the side so that Lana and Clark could barely hear them, Lex placed both his hands on her shoulders, and whispered, "I have to go take care of something. But I would like get together and catch up."

Looking at him, "Ok you know where to find me. Do you still have the same cell #?"

"Yeah," here Lex did something even more unusual. He hugged her and said in her ear, "It was great to see you."

As he pulled away Mack tried to sound just as happy, "Yeah you too,"

"Ok later on then," walking by Clark and Lana, "Bye guys. I'm happy to see you two together."

"Thanks," they said again in unison and exchanged looks, "Bye Lex!" They said yet again in unison.

Mack stepped up on the first step and rolled her eyes, "Your sickening, cute but sickening." With that she ran up to her room and closed the door. 

Lana slowly slipped her hands in Clarks jacket and looked up at him, "I could get used to be sickening."

Smiling down at her, "Me too." With that they kissed. 

****

::Kent Farm: Monday Morning::

::Knock::Knock:: 

Martha Kent answered the door and smiled wide at the sight of the visitor. "Lana come on in."

"Hi Mrs. Kent," stepping in through the door way and into the house, "Clark ready?"

"Should be hold on," she turned to go to the bottom of the stairs but then turned back and whispered to Lana, "I'm so happy you two are back together."

With a big smile she whispered back, "Me too."

"I also know that you know the truth about Clark…"

Lana just nodded. 

"And if you need to talk about anything let me know, ok? It would be nice to talk to another woman about it. So come by even if Clark isn't here ok honey?"

Lana had to fight back giving Mrs. Kent a big hug. She had never felt so loved as she did right now. "Ok, Mrs. Kent."

Clark sped down the stairs using his super speed, grabbed his backpack from the living room. Swooped by the kitchen counter grabbed an orange and stopped at the doorway. Lana her eyes still on the stairs was startled by Clark standing at the door way with a stupid grin on his face. 

He couldn't contain his happiness that not only were he and Lana together but there were no lies, no hidden secrets between them. "Ready?"

Still trying to wrap her head around what she just saw. She thought to herself 'This is going to take some more getting use to.' Looking over her shoulder at Clark, "Yeah, let's go," then turning her attention to Mrs. Kent's, "Bye and Thank you it means a lot to me."

"Your welcome.." Lana and Clark went out the door. She yelled after them just as they reached the door, "Have a good day."

They both waved in response and got in the car. 

As they strapped themselves in. Clark looked curiously at Lana, "What was that all about with my mom?"

Starting the car, "Just girl stuff."

****

::Smallville High: morning: Biology Class::

Both Lana and Clark sat next to each other while Chloe sat off in the corner. Watching those to smile at each other and a giggle with happiness, brought feelings of spite in Chloe. So she figured she should get as far away from it as she could. 

Clark took a look around as the bell rung, "Wait a minute where's Mack?"

Lana looked to double check his observation, "Good question."

Just then Mack appeared into the doorway having obviously run in an effort to make it on time. 

Mr. Smith pushed up his glasses and looked at her, "Ms. Small."

Nodding to him, "Mr. Taber."

"Well I'm waiting," he crossed his arms and the whole class turned around to look at her. 

"For what?" Mack wasn't in the mood to play games. She looked at everyone. Some were amused others annoyed. Chloe looked on with satisfaction. Lana looked on with pity. 

"For an excuse. By now," looking at his watch, "I'm sure you've thought up a brilliant one."

If he was pushing her buttons, it was working, "Your right I would have but I've come to the grand conclusion that I should save my brilliant excuses for the classes that matter." Her tone was cold and bitchy.

A few jerks in the class let out a, "OoOoOoo." While others kept quiet and looked to Mr. Taber to see what he was going to do.

Sternly, "Take a seat and try not to interrupt my class in this manner again," He turned this back to her and began to write on the board. 

Walking with her head down to her seat she mumbled, "kiss my ass." Lana having heard it loud and clear shot her a look. Clark laughed a little to which he received a kick from Lana.

Mr. Taber had heard it too and turned around quickly, chalk still in hand, "What was that?"

Sitting down fumbling with her bag trying to look for a pen, "I said "I love this class."

Mr. Taber squinted his eyes at her then continued with his lesson. The girl next to Mack was hysterical laughing. While Mack sat with a face that said aren't-I-clever? 

Needless to say Lana wasn't amused. If Mack didn't change her attitude she was going to get in trouble, and more trouble wasn't something she needed. 

Chloe who was sitting right behind Mack leaned over her desk and whispered in her ear, "Nice one."

"Ms. Sullivan, detention!" Mr. Taber yelled out still writing on the board.

Sitting back in a huff, "You've got to be kidding me."

Mack just looked ahead quite pleased with herself. 

****

::30 minutes later::

When the bell rang Mack couldn't get out of there fast enough. Lana got up and went after her. As they got outside the classroom Lana reached out grabbed Mack's arm causing her to spin around and face her. 

"What?" Mack said annoyed looking at Lana's hand wrapped around her arm.

"What? Mack what was that in there? You practically told off Mr. Taber then told him to kiss your ass!" letting go and looking at her sternly.

::Everyone walking the hallway slowed down as Lana and Mack raised their voices. It was like traffic on a busy highway slowing down to see a car crash::

"Get off my back Lana. You're my HALF-sister not my mother," with that she disappeared into the sea of teen bodies. 

Lana watched her go, wishing she could do something. Both Clark and Chloe came up behind having watched them. 

"Lana, Mack's going to do what she wants. Just back off a little," Chloe advised.

Lana turned to Chloe and said in her usual you don't know anything tone, "That what she wants me to do back off, give up on her. But Chloe she doesn't have anyone to look at for her. That's all I'm trying to do."

"Well, like she said you're her sister not her mother. Look out for her, don't scold her," Chloe decided it was probably best if she left the conversation, "I'm off to the Torch. Talk to you later."

Lana gave her the death look as she passed and went down the hallway. Then turned to Clark, "You feel the same way?"

Putting his hands up and defense, "I rather not get into this."

"No, Clark I value your opinion. Do you?"

"Yeah I guess I do. Mack needs a friend right now," as he said it Lana looked off to the side obviously not pleased. But he continued, "Think of it this way Lana, Mack's never had anyone to as you said look out for her. So she's gotten used to not having to answer to anyone."

Grabbing his hand and turning to walk down the hall, "How did I get so lucky?"

Walking beside her his eyebrows furrowed with coonfussion as to whether he said the right thing, "Lucky?"

"Yeah to have such a smart and sensitive boyfriend."

"Keep it down we don't want the whole hallway knowing I'm sensitive," he said in a whisper as they came to a stop in front of Lana's next class.

She went on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss, "Your secrets save with me. I mean if everyone knew I'd have a bit of competition."

As her heals returned the floor Clark leaned down and kissed her again, "No one could compete with you."

"Good answer," she let go of his hand and went into class. 

Clark just stood there unable to wipe the smile of complete bliss off his face. His bliss was soon interrupted by Pete walking by and bitterly saying, "Put that thing away, your making the cynics sick."

Clark followed him, "From your tone it sounds like your one of them. What's up?"

Pete stopped at his locker and started to put in the combination, "Well it's hard to stay optimistic when you spill your guts out to a girl and she gives you the more complicated, riddled version of 'its not you it's me."

"Ouch…Mack huh?" he said talking to the locker door that Pete's head had disappeared into.

Pete popped back up, "Ding, Ding, Ding. He is correct, " changing his voice to that of an annoucer , "Johnny tell him what he's won."

Just has he said it Mack appear at the end of the hall way. Her head down, eyes staring at her feet. Pete just stared. Clark turned around to see what he was staring at. As Mack got closer to his locker her head came up and saw him. She stopped short unsure about how to proceed. She knew she hurt him, but she didn't know how much.

Pete slammed his locker, mumbled to Clark, "See ya lata man." With that he retreated down the hallway.

Calling after him, "Later Pete." When Clark turned to look at Mack she was gone. 

****

::After School::

Chloe had asked Lana, Pete and Clark to meet her in the Torch to talk about something. Chloe had left Mack out of this meeting for good reason. Yet, Lana, Pete and Clark just figured she couldn't make it because of soccer practice. 

"OK, thanks for coming everyone," Chloe said in a grand fashion.

In response Lana and Clark nodded while Pete who wasn't in good mood to begin with spoke up, "What's the point of this Chloe?"

"Jeese, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said to Pete playfully. Instead of a smile she got a glare. So she decided to get right to it, "I figured since it doesn't look like we're going to get any answers from Mack herself. I took the liberty of doing my own investigation."

****

::Meanwhile:: Mack was walking past the room on her way to soccer practice. She slowed down at the sound of Chloe's voice then stopped short and leaned against the wall at mention of her name. Her eyes narrowed as she listened intently.

Lana immediately got defensive, "I can't believe you Chloe. Mackenzie is our friend not a freak of the week!"

Clark spoke up in agreement, "Yeah Chloe come on.."

Pete stayed silent, he could have cared less either way.

Chloe taken back by their united front, "Not a freak of the week? Lana you saw what she did with that knife."

Getting up, "I'm not going to listen to this."

Desperatly trying to get her to listen, "Well who are you going to listen to Lana? She's not talking."

Standing up for her sister, "it's her business."

Pete argued for Chloe's side, "Her business? Lana her business almost got us killed!"

Clark decided to help out Lana, "That's not fair Pete. She also saved us. If it weren't for her," making sure her looked at Chloe when he delieved this line, "and her freakiness none of would be here right now."

"Please Clark she wouldn't have to save us if it weren't for her dealing with Morgan Edge in the first place," Chloe was in full reporter mode now. She wasn't about to back down, "Just listen to what I found out."

Lana stood there not knowing which course of action to take. One part of her wanted to know everything because she knew she wasn't going to find out from Mack. The other part of her wanted to be loyal and honest to Mackenzie. Lana still had faith she come around eventually. 

Before anyone could say anything Mack walked into the room. At the sight of her everyone looks of guilt and shook spread across their faces. 

Mack stood there her eye's surveying the room. Putting down her soccer bag, "I would have took the time to listen to the rest of this little meeting but I have practice."

Chloe suddenly felt really bad, "Mack.."

"Nah, save it Chloe. I can't blame you for being curious. Your right if it weren't from me none of you would have been at risk," picking up a paper weight from the desk and tossing it from hand to hand, "Your absolutely justified in looking into my past," putting the paper weight down she took a look around again then focused her attension on Chloe once more, "It would just be nice if you showed a little balls and didn't do it behind my back." 

With that Mack picked up her soccer bag and threw the strap over her head and onto her shoulder, "I have to go but please continue." As she left she put her down so as to avoid Pete's glare. 

Everyone stood their in silence after she felt. All filled with the feelings of both embrassment and guilt. 

Lana was even more pissed now, "You should be real proud of yourself Chloe." With that she left as well. 

Clark looked at Chloe with pity, "I'll see ya later Chloe."

As he left Chloe said, "Clark is this how it's going to be from now on?"

Clark just turned and looked at her like he hadn't a clue as to what she meant.

"You always taking Lana side?" She crossed her arms.

Pete's head moved with his eye's looking back and forth from Chloe to Clark.

Clark smiled meakly, "It's not about sides Chloe. This time your wrong." He turned and left to meet Lana at her car. 

Turning to Pete, "and you?"

Pete just shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever." He grabbed he backpack and left. 

Leaving Chloe all alone in the Torch staring at the doorway. Chloe takes a deep breath, her shoulders shrink as she exhales. Thinking to herself 'As usual all you have is the Torch and a distant memory of the way things were before Lana Lang and now Mackenzie Small came into your life.'

****

::Late Afternoon: Smallville Soccer Fields::

Mack threw her cleats into her bag along with her shin guards, grabbed her keys and headed for the parking lot. With her head down she didn't see Lex leaning there against her bike. Her head shot up at the sound of his voice.

"Mackenzie, you really work the sweaty, tired look," he said actually meaning it.

Walking towards him with one eyebrow up, "Thank you. You really work the Daddy Warbucks look."

"Good one," he pushed himself off the bike. 

"Thank you," bowing to him, "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

As she went to get on the bike Lex walked to the front of it, "I am here to invite you to dinner tonight,"

"I would love to Lex but, I'm not that hungry," she said this knowing full well it was that she wasn't hungry. She hadn't be able to eat since the night with Morgan Edge.

Because Luthors always have a back up plan, "Ok fair enough, no dinner then," putting his hand on the handle bars, "Come to the mansion we'll catch up. "

Mack smiled, "I have yet to see this mansion."

Lex stood up straight and started walking toward his car, "See you at 7 then."

Calling after him amused, "I DIDN"T SAY I WOULD!"

With his back still towards her, he waved,"You didn't say you wouldn't see you then."

Mack shook her head in amusment, put on her helmet and headed for the Talon.

****

**Next Part coming soon. I just figured I'd publish this much to give everyone something to read**

**Reviews are much appreciated, Thank you**


	14. Bruised and Broken 2

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 2 

By Saint 2 Cynic

****

::The Talon:: 

Mack parked in the alley, next to the Jeep and walked in through the side door. People were everywhere, so instead of going to the counter to talk to Lana like she had planned. Mack opted to go straight up the stairs and into the apartment.

Clark who was sitting at the counter saw Mack come in and go into the apartment. Since Lana was busy he figured he'd go visit and maybe smooth some things over. 

Lana was serving drinks when she looked up and saw Clark heading up to Mack's. She paused to think about what he was up to but figuring he'd fill her in later she continued with her job.

::Knock::Knock::

Mack yelled from inside, "Come in!"

Clark walked in but since he didn't see her at first he called her name, "Mack?"

"In the bedroom!"

Clark walked through the curtain she had hung and found her going through the closet. She popped her head out to see who it was, "Oh hey Clark."

"Hey, what's up?" he took a seat in the chair near the bed.

"Looking for something to wear, you?" She looked up at him as she looked threw the clothes she had already thrown on the bed.

"Bored I guess. Lana's really busy so I figured I'd come up and visit. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, man. Feel free to do it more often."

Clark watched her in amusement as she searched for something to wear, "Umm about this afternoon.."

Mack stopped her search, leaning on the pill of clothes she looked at Clark, "No worries, I heard you and Lana try to tell off Chloe. No apology or explanation needed, I suppose I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"Well you had every right to want to listen to whatever she found out but, you didn't," as she said it she turned her back to him and took one last look at the closet. 

"Truthfully Lana was the one who really stood up for you," getting up, "You know Mack if you'd just let her in a little, she's worried about you.."

Cutting him off, " I know Clark, I know. It just feels like she's pushing me to hard. I'm not ready to let her or anyone in and I'm not use to anyone caring so much about me," looking at Clark his expression seemed to express that she had lost him, "I don't know it's hard to articulate."

"I get it," looking to change the subject, "So why all the concern for clothing?"

"Ummm.." she stood next to Clark running her hands through her hair, while surveying the scene before her. Clothes were everywhere, the West Bank was in better shape, "Lex invited me to the mansion."

Clark's eyebrows shot up. He said in a teasing tone, "OOoOoOo really?"

Hitting him in the arm, "OOoOoo nothing man. I wouldn't usually get dressed up," she searched for justification, "But well sometimes a girl….."

Turning to her grinning from ear to ear, "uh huh?"

Her eyebrows pressed to her nose, "I just feel like it. Plus it would be disrespectful to the mansion."

Still teasing her, "To the mansion, huh?"

"Yes," she looked at him through the corner of her eyes.

Through out this whole exchange Clark remembered that this is the Mack he first met. Warm,funny and so easy to be yourself with. He knew full well things weren't ok with her but he wasn't about to push her. 

"Well have fun impressing the MANSION. I'll leave you to it," he walked to the door, Mack followed close behind. As he reached for the doorknob he quickly spun around, "Tomorrow after practice, you have plans?"

"Nope, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to try the horse again?" as he saw her eyes look to the side he moved to convince her, "Come on, I'll teach you to ride by yourself. It will be nice to get away for a few hours."

"ahh I don't know Clark," she said with dread,

"You don't have to pay gas money and I'll provide dinner," he looked at her hopefully.

"Sounding better and better but isn't this something you should do with Lana?"

"She rides all the time.. Come on.. You know you want to.." Clark tilted his head just below hers in order to catch her eyes.

"Ok, I'll be there," giving in. Mack had no desire to go out. She didn't even want to go out tonight, going out meant putting on brave face and pretending. Something she wished to avoid at all costs. But who could say no to Clark Kent. 

"Awesome, see you then," he said feeling a sense of accomplishment. As he walked down Lana moved to the back of the counter to wait for his story.

::In Mack's apartment she finally chose an outfit and went in the shower to start the getting ready process::

Clark got to the counter and sat down acting like he had been there the whole time. Lana looked at him curiously, "How was your visit with Mack?"

"Fine," he said matter of factly.

Pressing for details, "Did you talk about what happened this afternoon?"

"Yeah, she's fine with it. Actually told me to thank you for sticking up for her," he said this while watching his fingers on the glass.

Disappointed, "She could have told me herself."

"She knows how busy you are, plus she's getting ready."

Leaning on the counter, "Ready for what?"

"Lex, she's going to his mansion to catch up or something," he said finally making eye contact with her.

"Good, I'm glad she's getting out. Did she say anything else?"

"Umm I told her that she should let you in because your worried," he looked at her sheepishly hoping that she wouldn't get anger that he said anything.

"Oh, and what did she say to that?" She was starting to get annoyed, getting information out of him was like pulling teeth.

" Just that she knows and she just isn't use to someone caring so much about her."

Grabbing her tray and walking around the counter to deliver it, "That's all? That doesn't explain anything."

Clark got up to follow her to the table, "Yeah well I did get her to come over tomorrow so we could go for a horseback ride."

Lana smiled as she gave the customers their drinks then standing up straight, "Interesting, thought she was afraid of horses."

"Was.." Clark followed her as she moved around the Talon trying to explain. He may have a lot of abilities but trying to keep up with Lana Lang wasn't proving to be one of them, "or Is.. I don't know I figured it would be nice for her to get out. Like a mini vacation from the Talon."

Finally returning back behind the counter Clark took a moment to rest. Lana grabbed a cloth and began wiping down the counter. 

Because she hadn't responded Clark thought he had done something wrong, "Are you mad?"

Shaking her head, "Oh I'm sorry Clark I got distracted. No, I'm not mad I think it was amazing for you to offer," after saying that Lana leaned across the counter and gave him a kiss.

"What was that for?" he said with that annoyingly happy smile spread across his face yet again.

"Being you," she smiled back at him.

They were interrupted by one of the employee's, "Lana sorry to interrupt but the Ice machine isn't working."

"Damnit, ok ill be right there," looking back at Clark, "Why don't you go? I'm sure your bored. I'm come by the loft tonight?"

"Sounds good," he leaned forward over the counter and gave her another kiss, "I love you, see you tonight."

With that he left leaving Lana a bit dumbfounded. They had told each other they loved each other before but it was always during times of stress or crisis. That was the first time they had said it outside of those situations. Thinking this Lana realized they didn't say it just he did. Hoping he didn't think of any thing of it Lana retreated into the back to fix the ice machine floating on cloud 9. 

****

::Lex's Mansion: Night::

When Mack arrived at the front door a butler greeted her and escorted her inside. Once inside he took her jacket and helmet from her then led her Lex's study.

Opening the door the butler announced her arrival, "Ms. Mackenzie Small, Mr. Luthor."

"Thank you Donald," he turned around from looking out the window behind his desk.

The butler nodded to Lex then to Mackenzie and closed the door behind him as he left.

When Lex got a good look at her he was speechless, 'two years older and that much more beautiful.' Yet, Lex never thought of Mack as a conquest. She was the only woman he ever new to take the time to know him and understand him. She was the only girl who knew everything about his past present and possible future. The only person in the world he had ever took the time to be completely honest with. No, she was not a conquest.

Uncomfortable with the silence and Lex's staring Mack spoke up, "Nice crib you got here buddy."

Snapping out his thoughts, "You think? Not as modern as the Metropolis penthouse."

"No, in fact I like this better. It's more you," she took a seat by the fire and crossed her legs.

Lex walked over a glass in hand and sat across from her, "And how is that?"

She could tell Lex was challenging her. He never did let her just compliment him, "It was brought from Scotland correct?"

Happy to fall into their usual banter, "Correct," he took a sip but never took his eyes off her.

Mack looked around, "This place has a history. Whether it be dark or not, a history none the less," she looked at Lex to get some kind of read from his face that he was still interested in her explanation, he was so she pressed on, "But it doesn't belong in somewhere like Smallville, it was up rooted and forced here, much like yourself."

Lex nodded at this.

"At lastly, It's to big for this town. It doesn't fit," she looked at him hopefully.

"Your genius you know that?" sipping his drink and leaning back in the chair, "You just completely pulled that out of the air."

Mack nodded and laughed a little, "That is correct but it has weight does it not?"

"More then you know," he grinned and looked at his drink before he sipped it, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too. Two years huh?" 

Lex took in this moment as the fire lit her auburn hair just right and her blue eyes shined. Once again snapping out of it, "Two years, a lot has happened within them both."

"Too much.." Mack ran her hair through her hair. It was the first time since she got to Smallville that she comfortable right where she was. It was nice to be around Lex, nothing had changed between them in those 2 years. 

"Well we are here to catch up. So I suggest you go first because, I hope to have, " raising his glass, "a good buzz by the time it's my turn."

Looking at the glass, "That bad huh?"

"You don't even know.." he rose and walked over the liquor cart and poured more into a glass. 

****

::Meanwhile:: Kent Farm: Clark's loft::

Clark was lying down on his futon waiting for Lana to arrive. He was once again excited to see her. He had forgotten that feeling. Clark had lost that feeling when he returned from Metropolis. His anticipation of her daily loft visits had turn to dread. His excitement manifested itself into guilt every time he saw her. He had hurt her. Clark blinked hard at the memory that still haunted him. The look on her face the sound he heard while she cried about……. him. 

His mind so distracted with thoughts of the past he hadn't heard Lana walk up the steps and enter the loft. Lana walked over to the futon attempting to get in his eye line, "Clark?"

Clark jumped a little. Swing his legs off the futon giving her room to sit, "Lana, you scared me."

"I thought you had super hearing or something," she said as she took a seat and look at him somewhat concerned. His faced was still in deep contemplation mode. Leaning in, "Everything ok?"

Clark rested his face and removed his eyes from the wall in front of him to look at Lana, "Fine, I was just thinking that's all," desperate not to get into a discussion about last summer he quickly changed the subject, "How was closing up?"

Lana gave him a look when he asked her that, "The usual; sucky." She knew he was trying to avoid a discussion as to what he was thinking. Though she wanted to let him go on this one she could help but push him, "What were you thinking about?"

Clark rose to his feet walked over to the desk and sat on it. His eyes avoiding hers, "Nothing just stuff."

Lana got up and walked over to him. She stood with her body pressed between his open legs she put her thumb to his chin and directed his head to face her, "Nice try. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours."

Clark rested his hands on her waist, "That's not fair."

"What?" 

"Your eye's," he looked to the side to avoid them but she tilted her head so that he couldn't escape from them. Giving up and looking into her eyes, "There defiantly the only things outside of kryptonite that can make me go weak," tucking her hair as she smiled, "God, what did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing, you never had to do anything," looking down then back up at him again. Clark smiled god he loved her, "Seriously what's going on Clark?"

"I was lying there thinking about you and how happy and excited I was for you to come," at the sound of his word Lana gave a small smile, "but.." His eye's broke contact with her and want off to the side again.

"But?" tilting her head again her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"But then I thought about when I came back from Metropolis," Lana looked down and backed a bit away. Though still standing between his legs she was now closer to his knees then his chest. Sensing her distain for the subject he decided to pack up his troops and retreat from this conversation. Pulling her back to his chest, "Never mind, I'm sorry to bring it up."

Lana didn't respond she just kept her gaze just below his chin.

"Lana?" Now bending his head to get her attention, "You ok? I'm sorry to bring it up."

"Don't be sorry," picking her head up to look at him, "It's just I hate thinking about that. Remembering how I felt then it' isn't exactly pleasant…. that's all," her tone perking up, "But, go ahead I'm listening."

"See I hate this. I feel like Metropolis and my return from it; is the elephant in the room that we both know is there but we to scared to talk about it."

"I don't talk about because that's past that now. I know the truth now and it's in the past."

Letting go of Lana's waist, Clark hopped off the desk and walked over to the window, "Is it?"

Lana opted to stay where she was, "If it weren't would I be here right now?"

"Lana I just can't help but think you'll never forgive me for it. I told you I would never leave and I did…"

Cutting him off, "You were under the influence of the red meteor rock you couldn't control your actions. I understand Clark," she walked up behind him and grabbed his hand. 

Not reacting to her Clark stared out into the farm, "And when I came home?"

Lana took a deep breath and let go of his hand this was not a place she felt like going. Yet if he was going to there she would follow, "You had your reasons…" Those four words had kept her breathing through those painful months.

"Lana I need to know that if I could have told you everything the day I came back I would have," turning to face her, "That day you rode your horse to my house. You don't know how much I wanted to just take you in my arms and apologize for everything."

Hearing him say this helped Lana mend that bridge, "You hurt me Clark but at the same time you were hurting. I know that you know that. If your waiting for me to forgive you for it…." stepping close to him, "I already have. I forgave you the night you came to the Talon."

Clark looked at her sadly and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You did?"

Reaching up to put her arms around his neck, "Yeah I did. We have to move on from last summer or that elephant is going to hold us back."

A tear escaped from Clark's eye has he looked into her forgiving, loving eyes. Lana reached wiped it away before it reached his chin.

"So let's move on ok Clark? A new chapter is being written right here and now. A happier chapter."

"An a lot happier chapter," he leaned down to kiss her and just before his lips touched hers he whispered, "I love you." 

They kissed once at first because Lana pulled away and whispered back, "I love you too." 

After that was done they continued to kiss. Every once and awhile a smile creeping across their face. Clark had managed to slowly walk them over the futon. At first sitting then Clarks hand on Lana's lower waist started to push it towards him causing her back to lean backward and make it's way to the mattress of the futon. Both caught up in the moment hadn't heard the footsteps slowly gaining volume as they made their way up the stairs. 

Lana ran her hands up and down Clark's torso eventually resting on his abs and sliding to his back. Clark ran one of his hands through her hair the other up and down her leg. 

"Holy Shit!" yelled the visitor.

At the sound of someone else Lana practically threw Clark off of her. Clark landed harshly on the floor as Lana sat up. 

At the sight of who it was Lana was instantly angry, which was quite out of character, "Chloe!" looking down at Clark with her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god! Clark, I'm sorry."

Rubbing his head and sitting up, "It's ok. Chloe what the hell?"

Chloe standing there like a daughter who had just walked in on her parents having sex was in complete shock. Add on to that the 4 angry eyes that looked her down, "Umm I was just stopping to umm but your umm busy soo tomorrow then.. Ummm yeah tomorrow."

Before Lana and Clark could get a word in she ran down the stairs and to her car. Both Lana and Clark's eyes remained on the stairs until Lana broke out laughing.

Still rubbing his head, "What's so funny?"

"First of all how awkward was that?" she said through her laughing, "And second of all stop rubbing your head a bullet could hit that thing and you wouldn't even feel it."

Clark stuck his bottom lip and looked up at her his cute eyes calling for sympathy.

Kissing the top of his head an positioning herself she now he sat between her legs, "Aww I'm sorry."

Rubbing her legs, "Chloe probably came to apologize about this afternoon."

"Yupp," she said in a whatever tone has she rested her chin on the top of his head and wrapping her arms around his neck, "But now I'm even more mad."

Clark rocked a little from side to side, "Why?"

"Because she interrupted us," Lana picked up her chin and looked down at him. 

In response Clark cocks his head back to look at her, "too bad," returning his head to look straight ahead. A mischievous smile crept across his face, "Because I'm really tired."

Grabbing his head and turning it towards her, "Your kidding right?"

Without warning Clark used his super speed to get up, and sweep her off the futon. It happened so fast Lana hadn't a clue as to what was going on until he stopped and set her down. There they were suddenly in front of the tree they just months before sat and held each other for the first time as girlfriend and boyfriend. Under the tree lie a big blanket, a basket and candles..unlit ones.

Before Lana could get a word out. Clark realized about the candles, "Oh shoot," turning on his heat vision he lit each one. 

To Lana it was like magic, she turned around to him speechless," Clark.. It's umm I can't believe…"

Clark just smiled and kissed her in order to save her from her own words. He broke up the kiss and whispered playfully, "I'm not so tired anymore."

Lana smiled and got further on her tippy toes to kiss him. She could get used to this, this was how she always imagined them.

****

::Meanwhile @ the Luthor Mansion::

Mack checked her watch and got up.

"Where you going?" Lex had a slight buzz from the alcohol he had wanted to have. 

"It's getting late," walking over to him and bending down, '"It was good catching up with you," She kissed him on the cheek, "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

As she went to walk away Lex grabbed her hand, "It doesn't have be goodnight does it?"

****

::More to come::

**reviews are much appreciated; your opinions mean a lot so review away**

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 3

By Saint 2 Cynic

Mack kept her back towards Lex and looked over her shoulder, "Someone has a little more then a buzz," she turned still holding his hand she walked over to the chair and bent down. 

Lex thinking she was going to kiss him closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little in anticipation. But quickly snap his jaw shut and opened his eyes when he felt the glass come out of his hand. 

Mack stood their knowing full well what he thought she was doing and smiled, "I think you've had enough," she walked over and put it on the liquor cart, "Goodnight Lex, get some sleep."

Making her way to the door Lex continued to pursue her. He managed to stumble his way toward the door trying to block her from leaving, "Come on Mack, why not?"

Crossing her arms, "School night," She attempted to move around him but he persisted in standing in her way, "You've left me with no choice."

Lex leaned in yet again for a kiss, Mack backed up and yelled, "Donald!"

Donald who had been just down the hall immediately popped his head in, "Ma'am?"

Looking around Lex to talk to Donald, the butler, "Hello Donald. Could you see that Mr. Luthor here gets to bed," whispering, "he's had a bit too much to drink."

Nodding, "Yes of course ma'am."

Lex smiled, "Nicely played."

"As always," rubbing his bald head playfully, "Goodnight, my friend."

This time when she moved to get around him and through the door that Donald was holding open he let her. Standing there his back still towards the door staring in front of him as if she was still there. He whispered, "Goodnight, Mack."

****

::Outside the Luthor Mansion: Night::

Mack walked to her bike, putting on her jacket she shuffled the helmet from one hand to another. Getting on the bike, kicking up the kickstand, she paused for a moment before she put on her helmet and looked up at the mansion. With a slight smile she popped on the helmet and went home. 

****

::Kent Farm: Night::

"You sure you have to go?" Clark said looking down at Lana as she leaned against the Jeep.

"Do I want to, no," taking hold of one of his hands, "Do I have to, sadly yes."

Clark stuck out his bottom lip again showing his disappointment, "Fine," he whined, "if you have to."

Lana laughed a little, "Clark Kent are you whining?"

"yes and I have every right to. Saying goodnight to you means I have to wait till tomorrow to do this," he leaned down and kissed. 

He pulled away and looked at her, Lana's eyes and lips were still trying to catch up with the end of the kiss. Clark smiled looking at her.

Finally opening her eyes and seeing his smile she decided to tease him, "You might have to wait longer."

Stepping back, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just because you want this," stepping towards him, resting her hands on his chest and kissing him, "doesn't mean you get it."

Mr. Kent suddenly appear out of the horse stables. Walking by them he nodded to Lana, "Goodnight Lana."

Startled once again Lana removed her hands from Clark's chest and awkwardly said, "Night Mr. Kent."

As Mr. Kent got out of vocal range Clark started laughing. For it he received a playful slap from Lana just before she opened the car door and stepped in. She started the car and rolled down the window as she put on her seat belt. 

Clark his crossed arms in the window and rested his head on them, "Night."

Clicking her belt in, she smiled wide at the sight of him leaning on the window. 'God, he's so cute,' she thought to herself. She kissed him on the forehead, "Night."

Clark stepped back from the car as Lana put it in reverse and checked her mirror. Clark watched her as she left waving to him. 

Standing there in the driveway lit only by the lights from the porch. Clark Kent was finally content, no longer alone. He smiled then heading back to the house with his hands in his back pockets and his head down. 

****

::The Next Morning: Smallville High::

Mack had finally got to school on time, now to only find her Biology book. Clark walked down the hallway and noticed Mack looking into her locker with a look of utter confusion. As he walked up Mack bent on one knee to search through the bottom.

"Lose something?"

Startled Mack stood up fast, too fast it seems since she hit her head directly into the top of the locker. 

"Shit!" she yelled after doing it and turned to Clark as she rubbed her forehead.

Clark watched in shock as the blood trickled down her forehead as the cut sealed itself off and disappeared. Removing her hand from her forehead and looking at the blood now on her fingers then back at Clark for his reaction. His mouth unintentionally wide open, Mack in embarrassment wiped the blood off her hands with a gym shirt from her locker then used it to wipe off her face. 

After doing so she looked back up Clark his mouth still open, "You can close your mouth now, Clark it's over."

"Umm no," closing his mouth and feeling guilt, "I mean sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Clark," looking back into her locker, "There it is! Right in front of me the whole time," Mack waved around the book for Clark to see then closed her locker and turned to head down the hallway. 

Clark following, "Must be weird huh?"

"What?" putting her book in her messenger bag.

"Never getting hurt."

"I get hurt Clark," she said moving out of the way of a jock, "I just don't stay hurt."

"Well yeah but, I mean do you feel it?"

They had reached Biology Class and now stood in front of the doorway.

"For a few seconds, I guess," as she said it Chloe walked up to get into class. Mack moved to the opposite side of the doorway to get out of her way. Continuing, "Still on for today?"

"Defiantly but first we have to survive Mr. Taber."

Mimicking an old Chinese woman, "Ahhh grasshoppa this is true."

Clark started laughing and was still laughing as Lana walked up.

Looking from Mack to Clark, "What's so funny?"

Mack just shrugged at her and looked to Clark. Clark sensing the answer to the question now lie on him, stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows, "We were just talking about Mr. Taber."

"Yeah such a hard ass," Mack said jokingly. Yet, Clark and Lana weren't laughing both just stood there seemingly looking over her shoulder, "What?"

The person behind her coughed and tapped her on the shoulder. Mack turned around to find Mr. Taber not looking to happy. As he pushed up his glasses Mack's face cringed, "Well this is awkward. You know we really should stop meeting like this."

Both Lana and Clark retreated into class before they burst out laughing. 

"Get into class, Ms. Small. Wouldn't want you to be late," putting his hands at his hips.

Mack turned and walked in, "No, wouldn't want that."

****

::The Torch: mid school day::

Mack stood in the doorway and saw Chloe sitting at the computer. Knocking to get her attention, 

::Knock: Knock::

Chloe looked to the door expecting Clark hopefully with an apology ready to go. Instead she saw Mack and disappointedly said, "Mack, wasn't expecting you."

"Me neither, can I come in?" her thumb ran uncomfortably up and down her bag strap.

"It's school property, come on in," Chloe got up, grabbed some papers and walked around to another computer.

Walking to a computer, "So you got information on me, on this thing," tapping the computer lightly.

"Yeah."

"Technology today, nothings off limits and no ones safe," looking down at the screen sheepishly.

Chloe's tone became one of annoyance, "If you're here to tell me off again, your welcome to leave."

Resting her bag on the computer chair, "Nah, that wasn't a pot shot, merely an observation. I would apologize for yesterday but I'm a firm believer that if you say sorry to much it quickly loses it's value."

"Yes, I suppose it does," walking over to the filing cabinet.

"So I'm here to say that I don't hold it against you. You had every right to do what you did. Ask questions"

Chloe didn't respond.

Sensing Chloe wanted her to leave, "And I also wanted to say that I don't want to be the reason for any tension between you, Clark, Lana and Pete," looking down during her revelation, "If it feels like I've been doing that since I got here, so for that I do truly apologize."

Chloe kept her eyes on the files in front of her and failed once again to respond. Mack took that has her queue to go. Without a goodbye she turned to leave. 

As she reached the doorway Chloe spoke up, "Thought you never apologized."

Turning to her, "No I do….. just only when I mean it." She nodded to Chloe and left. 

****

::The Talon: around 5 o'clock::

Mack rushed in through the front doors, she was in such a hurry she practically mowed down a guy who was leaving. "Sorry," she kept going, "Opps sorry man." As she made her way through the center aisle she yet again unconsciously swerved around where Dylan had died. As she passed by the counter having seen Clark waiting for her, Chloe sitting next to him and Lana at the counter.

Holding up her finger to him as she passed, "One minute, One minute that's all I need.

Before Clark could get a word in she was running up the stairs with her soccer bag hitting against her back and disappeared into the apartment. 

Clark laughed and took a sip of his drink.

Amused Lana asked Clark, "Is she ever on time?"

"Can't say she doesn't try," turning in his stool towards Lana. 

"True," grabbing a tray and delivering the drinks.

"Where you two off to?" Chloe asked,

"Horseback riding, I've taken as my personal responsibility to get her over her fear of horses."

Practically choking on her drinking, "She's afraid of horses? The girl who threw and gun through Morgan Edge's wrist wrestled for a gun and rides a motorcycle like she was born on it?"

Clark just shrugged, "I'm as confused as you."

Mack ran down the stairs dressed and ready to go. She reached Clark and held up her finger again. Both Clark and Chloe smiled in amusement.

Taking down her finger, "Ok I just needed to breathe. Ready to go?"

"If you are?" 

Looking down at what she was wearing, "What this the wrong outfit?"

"No," getting up, "I just meant you did it so fast, never mind let's go," getting up and nodding to Chloe, "Later Chloe."

As they walked by Lana, Clark ran his hand across her back. 

Looking up in response to his touch, "Have fun."

Walking backwards toward the door, "Oh yes! Me and a horse, should by magical. Wonderful World of Disney Magical in fact."

Clark took her by the shoulders and turned her around to go out the doors, "Lets go," he looked over his shoulder to Lana, "I'll call you later."

Calling after him, "Ok."

Chloe began talking to her before Lana had a chance to settle behind the counter, "Horseback riding huh?"

Rounding the pillar and making her way behind the counter, "Yupp."

Chloe let out a, "Uh huh," right before she took a sip.

"You have something to say?" folding her hands on the counter.

"Oh, nothing," she said setting down her cup.

"You want to tell me so let's save the banter."

"Fine, if I had a boyfriend that looked like Clark I wouldn't be so comfortable letting him go horseback riding with a girl that looks like that. No strike that I girl that can still look like that after what? A two hour soccer practice."

"Please Chloe," Lana spoke as she refilled the pastries, "first of all it's Clark, there's no one I trust more in the world. And Mack she wouldn't do that."

Doubtingly, "She wouldn't?"

"No, she wouldn't so you can stop trying to make me paranoid. It's not going to work," she said matter of factly as she closed the lid on pasty dish.

Pretending to put up a white flag, "Ok, I surrender but tell me something else does she always do that?"

Looking at her curiously, "Do what?"

Talking to her as if she didn't know, "Walk around that spot," pointing in back of her, "in the middle."

Lana just responded with a look what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Fine, next time she walks in the front door, watch her. It's weird."

****

::The Kent Farm::

Martha Kent stood in the driveway tapping her foot and looking at her watch nervously. Clark noticing her annoyance pulled in slow and parked. Both he and Mack got out in unison. Knowing he was in trouble Clark held out the keys to his mother and waited for her to yell.

Sure enough out it came, "Clark I have a delivery to make.."

"I know mom, I'm sorry I'm late."

Martha hadn't noticed Mack she was so pissed, "Well I was fine with you taking the truck because you said you would be back be 5 o'clock and it's now,' looking at her watch, "5:30."

Stepping forward to take the blame, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent it was all my fault. Clark was waiting for me."

Startled by her and slightly embarrassed she hadn't noticed her standing there, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Martha looked at Clark for an introduction.

Taking his cue he gestured to Mack, "Mom this is Mackenzie Small," gesturing back his mother, "Mack, my mom."

Nodding to her, "Good to finally meet you Mackenzie."

"You too, Mrs. Kent."

There stood an awkward silence between the three for a moment. 

"Well," looking at her watch a second time, "I should get going." She walked past Clark and went to the driver side of the car. Looking at Mack, "Nice meeting you." With that she got in the car.

Calling after her and waving, "You too, ma'am."

Martha sped off leaving Mack and Clark standing there. 

Turning to him, "I'm sorry man, if I had known I would have left practice early."

Brushing it off, "She'll get over it, don't worry about it."

"Ok, if you say so."

"How about you go into the stable while I grabbed the food?" before she could answer he started off to the house.

Yelling to him, "You expect me to go in there alone?"

He didn't answer he just laughed and went into the house.

Doing as she was told Mack walked into the stable and walked over to Comet. Petting him gently, "Hey there buddy."

The horse nodded his head a bit, seeming to be respond to her touch. She continued to pet him until Clark came in. Pleased with her comfortable nature around the horse, "See their not that bad."

"No they're not when they're in a stall," stepping back so Clark could get in.

"You want to ride Comet or Lana's horse Dante?" he said leading the horse out of the stable so he could saddle it. 

"Dante? That's like the name of death," taking a look at the horse, "Shotgun Comet."

Laughing, "Comet it is."

Mack sat on a bale of hay waiting for him to finish saddling Comet. When he was done he handed off the reigns to Mack, who looked at them with a disgusted face, "And I'm supposed to do what?"

Opening Dante's stall, "Just lead him outside."

Mack stood and started leading the horse outside all the while saying, "This isn't so bad, no big deal. Just leading the horse. Not a problem."

As Mack waited outside Mr. Kent walked by from feeding the cows. "Going for a ride Mack?"

"Oh hey Mr. Kent," looking at the horse then back at him, "yeah something like that."

Laughing, "Clark told me your not a huge fan of them."

"Well from afar they're really pretty," looking down sheepishly, "up close their very big and…"

Clark emerged from the barn with Dante in tow, "very alive."

Amused, "Well you two," nodding to both, "have a good time. Be safe."

"Will do, Dad," he smiled at Mr. Kent as he turned to leave for the house. Looking at Mack, "Ready?"

Acting like a pro, "Oh sure I'm ready to go Sea Biscuit on this horse."

Correcting her in a teasing tone, "Sea Biscuit was the horse."

Pretending like she knew, "Yeah I knew that."

After their exchange Clark helped her onto the horse then threw himself on to Dante. He moved Dante around the back of Comet and came along side of Mack.

"Ok now just put a little pressure right before his back legs, with your feet and he'll start walking."

Mack gave him a worried look and did as she was told. Comet took his command and began walking. Clark did the same with Dante. Clark looked on as Mack held the reigns like her life depended on it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny?" she said nervously trying to steer the horse through the path way that led to the open field.

"It's just I saw you the other day going full speed toward a 18 wheeler, then with no fear at all slip between it and Lana's Jeep," walking the horse around her again, "I just don't get how your afraid of horses."

Sitting up straight, "The many mystery's of Mackenzie Small."

They both laughed and continued at a steady pace through the field, onto a path in the woods finally emerging into yet another field. Mack took a look around soaking it all in. Smallville Kansas maybe be small, it defiantly had it's charms. Looking at Clark thinking, 'and cute farm boys.' They continued non-stop for about an hour until there were what Mack referred to as 'East Bumble.'

Stop his horse in the middle of a random field surrounded by woods, Clark waited for Mack to catch up. 

Pulling up along side of him, "My butt is going to kill me tomorrow isn't it?"

Laughing, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Not caring, "I suppose it's worth it." She leaned forward and pet Comet's right shoulder. Coming back up she was met by Clark looking at her with eyebrows up, "What now?"

"Looks like someone likes horseback riding."

Playing it off, "Whatever helps you sleep, Kent."

Clark laughed and looked around, "You want to stop and eat here?"

"Whatever, works."

They both descended from their respected horses. Mack had a bit at trouble at first but managed to land on her feet. Clark grabbed the basket off the back of the horse and set it down. Then grabbed the blanket off and spread it out. Without instruction to do so Mack tied the horses to a near by tree.

Clark kneeled on the blanket and began to rifle threw it's contents. Mack walked back over and knelt on the opposite side of the blanket. 

Looking down into the cooler, "Turkey or PB+J?"

"Oh so we're going French tonight?" she said teasing him, "PB+J."

"Good because I wanted Turkey," he said relieved and threw Mack the PB+J sandwich.

Now sitting Indian style Mack placed it in between her legs and left it there. Clark very content sat back eating his precious turkey. While he ate they sat in silence. When Clark was finally done he wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Mack signaling the need for conversation.

"You didn't eat," he sad concerned.

Looking down at her sandwich, "I thought I was hungry but I guess not."

Sitting up, "Ok. So I wanted to ask you something?"

"And what was it?" She was hoping against hope it had nothing to do with Morgan Edge and that night. 

"What was Lex like in Metropolis?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, "He was well Lex, I guess. He carried himself much like he does now," smiling down at her hands and looking back to Clark who was extremely interested, "But what you see is defiantly what you don't get."

Leaning in, "What do you mean?"

Running her hand threw her hair as usual, "Lex, the man, the myth. He's like a maze where the walls constantly change. Once you think you've got it figured out, once you think you can see the end of it, the walls switch positions and leave you lost again."

Grabbing an apple from the cooler and taking a bite, "Yeah, he's defiantly not one dimensional."

"Well none of us are, Clark. We're all just a bunch of contradictions trying to find a balance."

Clark amazed at her analysis, "You must think about that stuff a lot to have such quick smart opinions on it."

"More lately then usual I suppose," as she said it she looked off into the field, "The suns beginning to set."

Ignoring her obvious change subject, "How are you doing lately?"

"Don't start, Clark. Ok?" still looking out to the field. 

"Mack, you have to talk to someone."

Mack stood up as he said it, looking him down at him obviously not to happy , "I knew it." Walking to the horse shaking her head.

Clark's eyes watched her get up and his body followed her to the horse, "Knew what?"

"I knew you brought me out here today to get me to open up, I so called it," she said this frustrated as she pulled the stur-ups down. 

"Mack I know what your going through come on just hear me out," he walked to the front of the horse and held its reigns. 

Mack threw herself on the horse like she had been doing it forever. Looking down at him from the saddle. Her eyebrows pressing to her nose, her forehead firm with anger, "You know what I going through? I highly doubt it being that I haven't told you a single thing about what I," she put emphasis on the 'I' , "am going through. Just get out the way Clark."

Clark moved to the side knowing that whatever he did he couldn't stop her. She began to trot off then turned the horse sideways, "Thanks though it was nice until about 5 minutes ago." 

"Come on, Mack don't go!" he called after her. His eyebrows suddenly shot up as he realized Mack didn't have a clue as to how to get back, "Wait Mack Wait!" He ran over to Dante and untied him. Leading him away from the tree Clark hopped on quickly. A little to quickly for Dante's taste. 

The horse bucked and turned around on its hind legs. Letting out a loud "NAYYY!"

Clark nervously tried to hold on, "Calm down, boy!."

The horse landed sharply the bucked again. Hearing the commotion Mack turned the horse sideways again to see what was going on. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Dante freaking out. 

On the third buck the horse let out another loud "NAYY!" This time Clark fell backward off it and the horse sprinted towards the woods, dragging Clark with it. His foot was tangled in the stur-up.

Seeing this Mack quickly turned Comet towards the direction Dante was headed. Being dragged like a rag doll, it was all happening to fast for his powers to be of any use so he called out for Mack, "MACKK!!!!"

As he said it he and the horse were getting smaller and smaller, finally disappearing down the over side of a hill. Mack kicked the horse urgently, without giving thought to the fact that she didn't know how to handle a horse outside of a trot. Comet just started strolling in the direction Mack turned him. 

Kicking him hard, "Go fast or something!!" kicking him again, "GO DAMNIT!" 

With that on last kick Comet shot off after Clark and Dante. A little to fast for Mack's taste because she couldn't stop cursing, "Shit Shit this is shit shit this is too fast! Oh crap."

As they reached the top of the hill and went down it, Mack couldn't see Clark anymore. Figuring they went into the woods she pressed the horse down the hill. As they hit the woods she realized there wasn't exactly a path to follow.

Slowing Comet down she turned in her saddle looking around frantically, "CLARK!?!?!?!" No answer. "CLARK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!" Still no answer Comet continued to navigate through the woods, shoot her eyes from side to side slowly getting more worried, "CLARK, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" 

Mack stop Comet and sat in silence waiting for an answer. 

Just as she was about to yell again, "Mack! Over… over here!"

Mack jumped off Comet and tied it to a tree, "Clark? Keep talking so I can follow your voice!"

Clark's voice was weak yet full of volume, "Over here, I think there's something in my leg."

Mack's stroll turned into a sprint as she searched for the location of his voice. Finally coming to a little clearing she stopped short. There in front of her was Dante, his head bent calmly eat grass. Then there was Clark his face riddled with pain, "Mack."

Running over to him as she got closer she saw what was hurting him. Somehow while he was being dragged Dante managed to run him into a jagged rock. The rock ran right through his leg. In shock she looked closer. 

As she bent down to see it Clark forced out, "What is it?"

Her eye's went wide but she didn't speak.

In excruciating pain Clark spoke through his tightly closed jaw, "Mack what is it?"

She looked at it then back at him, "The rock.. The rock it went through your leg," she looked at it horrified then back at him again, "Clark it's a bright green rock."

::To Be Continued::

Did you like? Let me know. Review please! Their great motivation!


	15. Bruised and Broken 3

****

Previously on New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 2

"It's getting late," walking over to him and bending down, '"It was good catching up with you," She kissed him on the cheek, "Get some sleep. I'll talk to you later."

As she went to walk away Lex grabbed her hand, "It doesn't have be goodnight does it?"

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 3

By Saint 2 Cynic

Mack kept her back towards Lex and looked over her shoulder, "Someone has a little more then a buzz," she turned still holding his hand she walked over to the chair and bent down. 

Lex thinking she was going to kiss him closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little in anticipation. But quickly snap his jaw shut and opened his eyes when he felt the glass come out of his hand. 

Mack stood their knowing full well what he thought she was doing and smiled, "I think you've had enough," she walked over and put it on the liquor cart, "Goodnight Lex, get some sleep."

Making her way to the door Lex continued to pursue her. He managed to stumble his way toward the door trying to block her from leaving, "Come on Mack, why not?"

Crossing her arms, "School night," She attempted to move around him but he persisted in standing in her way, "You've left me with no choice."

Lex leaned in yet again for a kiss, Mack backed up and yelled, "Donald!"

Donald who had been just down the hall immediately popped his head in, "Ma'am?"

Looking around Lex to talk to Donald, the butler, "Hello Donald. Could you see that Mr. Luthor here gets to bed," whispering, "he's had a bit too much to drink."

Nodding, "Yes of course ma'am."

Lex smiled, "Nicely played."

"As always," rubbing his bald head playfully, "Goodnight, my friend."

This time when she moved to get around him and through the door that Donald was holding open he let her. Standing there his back still towards the door staring in front of him as if she was still there. He whispered, "Goodnight, Mack."

****

::Outside the Luthor Mansion: Night::

Mack walked to her bike, putting on her jacket she shuffled the helmet from one hand to another. Getting on the bike, kicking up the kickstand, she paused for a moment before she put on her helmet and looked up at the mansion. With a slight smile she popped on the helmet and went home. 

****

::Kent Farm: Night::

"You sure you have to go?" Clark said looking down at Lana as she leaned against the Jeep.

"Do I want to, no," taking hold of one of his hands, "Do I have to, sadly yes."

Clark stuck out his bottom lip again showing his disappointment, "Fine," he whined, "if you have to."

Lana laughed a little, "Clark Kent are you whining?"

"yes and I have every right to. Saying goodnight to you means I have to wait till tomorrow to do this," he leaned down and kissed. 

He pulled away and looked at her, Lana's eyes and lips were still trying to catch up with the end of the kiss. Clark smiled looking at her.

Finally opening her eyes and seeing his smile she decided to tease him, "You might have to wait longer."

Stepping back, "What do you mean?"

"I mean just because you want this," stepping towards him, resting her hands on his chest and kissing him, "doesn't mean you get it."

Mr. Kent suddenly appear out of the horse stables. Walking by them he nodded to Lana, "Goodnight Lana."

Startled once again Lana removed her hands from Clark's chest and awkwardly said, "Night Mr. Kent."

As Mr. Kent got out of vocal range Clark started laughing. For it he received a playful slap from Lana just before she opened the car door and stepped in. She started the car and rolled down the window as she put on her seat belt. 

Clark his crossed arms in the window and rested his head on them, "Night."

Clicking her belt in, she smiled wide at the sight of him leaning on the window. 'God, he's so cute,' she thought to herself. She kissed him on the forehead, "Night."

Clark stepped back from the car as Lana put it in reverse and checked her mirror. Clark watched her as she left waving to him. 

Standing there in the driveway lit only by the lights from the porch. Clark Kent was finally content, no longer alone. He smiled then heading back to the house with his hands in his back pockets and his head down. 

****

::The Next Morning: Smallville High::

Mack had finally got to school on time, now to only find her Biology book. Clark walked down the hallway and noticed Mack looking into her locker with a look of utter confusion. As he walked up Mack bent on one knee to search through the bottom.

"Lose something?"

Startled Mack stood up fast, too fast it seems since she hit her head directly into the top of the locker. 

"Shit!" she yelled after doing it and turned to Clark as she rubbed her forehead.

Clark watched in shock as the blood trickled down her forehead as the cut sealed itself off and disappeared. Removing her hand from her forehead and looking at the blood now on her fingers then back at Clark for his reaction. His mouth unintentionally wide open, Mack in embarrassment wiped the blood off her hands with a gym shirt from her locker then used it to wipe off her face. 

After doing so she looked back up Clark his mouth still open, "You can close your mouth now, Clark it's over."

"Umm no," closing his mouth and feeling guilt, "I mean sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's fine Clark," looking back into her locker, "There it is! Right in front of me the whole time," Mack waved around the book for Clark to see then closed her locker and turned to head down the hallway. 

Clark following, "Must be weird huh?"

"What?" putting her book in her messenger bag.

"Never getting hurt."

"I get hurt Clark," she said moving out of the way of a jock, "I just don't stay hurt."

"Well yeah but, I mean do you feel it?"

They had reached Biology Class and now stood in front of the doorway.

"For a few seconds, I guess," as she said it Chloe walked up to get into class. Mack moved to the opposite side of the doorway to get out of her way. Continuing, "Still on for today?"

"Defiantly but first we have to survive Mr. Taber."

Mimicking an old Chinese woman, "Ahhh grasshoppa this is true."

Clark started laughing and was still laughing as Lana walked up.

Looking from Mack to Clark, "What's so funny?"

Mack just shrugged at her and looked to Clark. Clark sensing the answer to the question now lie on him, stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows, "We were just talking about Mr. Taber."

"Yeah such a hard ass," Mack said jokingly. Yet, Clark and Lana weren't laughing both just stood there seemingly looking over her shoulder, "What?"

The person behind her coughed and tapped her on the shoulder. Mack turned around to find Mr. Taber not looking to happy. As he pushed up his glasses Mack's face cringed, "Well this is awkward. You know we really should stop meeting like this."

Both Lana and Clark retreated into class before they burst out laughing. 

"Get into class, Ms. Small. Wouldn't want you to be late," putting his hands at his hips.

Mack turned and walked in, "No, wouldn't want that."

****

::The Torch: mid school day::

Mack stood in the doorway and saw Chloe sitting at the computer. Knocking to get her attention, 

::Knock: Knock::

Chloe looked to the door expecting Clark hopefully with an apology ready to go. Instead she saw Mack and disappointedly said, "Mack, wasn't expecting you."

"Me neither, can I come in?" her thumb ran uncomfortably up and down her bag strap.

"It's school property, come on in," Chloe got up, grabbed some papers and walked around to another computer.

Walking to a computer, "So you got information on me, on this thing," tapping the computer lightly.

"Yeah."

"Technology today, nothings off limits and no ones safe," looking down at the screen sheepishly.

Chloe's tone became one of annoyance, "If you're here to tell me off again, your welcome to leave."

Resting her bag on the computer chair, "Nah, that wasn't a pot shot, merely an observation. I would apologize for yesterday but I'm a firm believer that if you say sorry to much it quickly loses it's value."

"Yes, I suppose it does," walking over to the filing cabinet.

"So I'm here to say that I don't hold it against you. You had every right to do what you did. Ask questions"

Chloe didn't respond.

Sensing Chloe wanted her to leave, "And I also wanted to say that I don't want to be the reason for any tension between you, Clark, Lana and Pete," looking down during her revelation, "If it feels like I've been doing that since I got here, so for that I do truly apologize."

Chloe kept her eyes on the files in front of her and failed once again to respond. Mack took that has her queue to go. Without a goodbye she turned to leave. 

As she reached the doorway Chloe spoke up, "Thought you never apologized."

Turning to her, "No I do….. just only when I mean it." She nodded to Chloe and left. 

****

::The Talon: around 5 o'clock::

Mack rushed in through the front doors, she was in such a hurry she practically mowed down a guy who was leaving. "Sorry," she kept going, "Opps sorry man." As she made her way through the center aisle she yet again unconsciously swerved around where Dylan had died. As she passed by the counter having seen Clark waiting for her, Chloe sitting next to him and Lana at the counter.

Holding up her finger to him as she passed, "One minute, One minute that's all I need.

Before Clark could get a word in she was running up the stairs with her soccer bag hitting against her back and disappeared into the apartment. 

Clark laughed and took a sip of his drink.

Amused Lana asked Clark, "Is she ever on time?"

"Can't say she doesn't try," turning in his stool towards Lana. 

"True," grabbing a tray and delivering the drinks.

"Where you two off to?" Chloe asked,

"Horseback riding, I've taken as my personal responsibility to get her over her fear of horses."

Practically choking on her drinking, "She's afraid of horses? The girl who threw and gun through Morgan Edge's wrist wrestled for a gun and rides a motorcycle like she was born on it?"

Clark just shrugged, "I'm as confused as you."

Mack ran down the stairs dressed and ready to go. She reached Clark and held up her finger again. Both Clark and Chloe smiled in amusement.

Taking down her finger, "Ok I just needed to breathe. Ready to go?"

"If you are?" 

Looking down at what she was wearing, "What this the wrong outfit?"

"No," getting up, "I just meant you did it so fast, never mind let's go," getting up and nodding to Chloe, "Later Chloe."

As they walked by Lana, Clark ran his hand across her back. 

Looking up in response to his touch, "Have fun."

Walking backwards toward the door, "Oh yes! Me and a horse, should by magical. Wonderful World of Disney Magical in fact."

Clark took her by the shoulders and turned her around to go out the doors, "Lets go," he looked over his shoulder to Lana, "I'll call you later."

Calling after him, "Ok."

Chloe began talking to her before Lana had a chance to settle behind the counter, "Horseback riding huh?"

Rounding the pillar and making her way behind the counter, "Yupp."

Chloe let out a, "Uh huh," right before she took a sip.

"You have something to say?" folding her hands on the counter.

"Oh, nothing," she said setting down her cup.

"You want to tell me so let's save the banter."

"Fine, if I had a boyfriend that looked like Clark I wouldn't be so comfortable letting him go horseback riding with a girl that looks like that. No strike that I girl that can still look like that after what? A two hour soccer practice."

"Please Chloe," Lana spoke as she refilled the pastries, "first of all it's Clark, there's no one I trust more in the world. And Mack she wouldn't do that."

Doubtingly, "She wouldn't?"

"No, she wouldn't so you can stop trying to make me paranoid. It's not going to work," she said matter of factly as she closed the lid on pasty dish.

Pretending to put up a white flag, "Ok, I surrender but tell me something else does she always do that?"

Looking at her curiously, "Do what?"

Talking to her as if she didn't know, "Walk around that spot," pointing in back of her, "in the middle."

Lana just responded with a look what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Fine, next time she walks in the front door, watch her. It's weird."

****

::The Kent Farm::

Martha Kent stood in the driveway tapping her foot and looking at her watch nervously. Clark noticing her annoyance pulled in slow and parked. Both he and Mack got out in unison. Knowing he was in trouble Clark held out the keys to his mother and waited for her to yell.

Sure enough out it came, "Clark I have a delivery to make.."

"I know mom, I'm sorry I'm late."

Martha hadn't noticed Mack she was so pissed, "Well I was fine with you taking the truck because you said you would be back be 5 o'clock and it's now,' looking at her watch, "5:30."

Stepping forward to take the blame, "I'm sorry Mrs. Kent it was all my fault. Clark was waiting for me."

Startled by her and slightly embarrassed she hadn't noticed her standing there, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Martha looked at Clark for an introduction.

Taking his cue he gestured to Mack, "Mom this is Mackenzie Small," gesturing back his mother, "Mack, my mom."

Nodding to her, "Good to finally meet you Mackenzie."

"You too, Mrs. Kent."

There stood an awkward silence between the three for a moment. 

"Well," looking at her watch a second time, "I should get going." She walked past Clark and went to the driver side of the car. Looking at Mack, "Nice meeting you." With that she got in the car.

Calling after her and waving, "You too, ma'am."

Martha sped off leaving Mack and Clark standing there. 

Turning to him, "I'm sorry man, if I had known I would have left practice early."

Brushing it off, "She'll get over it, don't worry about it."

"Ok, if you say so."

"How about you go into the stable while I grabbed the food?" before she could answer he started off to the house.

Yelling to him, "You expect me to go in there alone?"

He didn't answer he just laughed and went into the house.

Doing as she was told Mack walked into the stable and walked over to Comet. Petting him gently, "Hey there buddy."

The horse nodded his head a bit, seeming to be respond to her touch. She continued to pet him until Clark came in. Pleased with her comfortable nature around the horse, "See their not that bad."

"No they're not when they're in a stall," stepping back so Clark could get in.

"You want to ride Comet or Lana's horse Dante?" he said leading the horse out of the stable so he could saddle it. 

"Dante? That's like the name of death," taking a look at the horse, "Shotgun Comet."

Laughing, "Comet it is."

Mack sat on a bale of hay waiting for him to finish saddling Comet. When he was done he handed off the reigns to Mack, who looked at them with a disgusted face, "And I'm supposed to do what?"

Opening Dante's stall, "Just lead him outside."

Mack stood and started leading the horse outside all the while saying, "This isn't so bad, no big deal. Just leading the horse. Not a problem."

As Mack waited outside Mr. Kent walked by from feeding the cows. "Going for a ride Mack?"

"Oh hey Mr. Kent," looking at the horse then back at him, "yeah something like that."

Laughing, "Clark told me your not a huge fan of them."

"Well from afar they're really pretty," looking down sheepishly, "up close their very big and…"

Clark emerged from the barn with Dante in tow, "very alive."

Amused, "Well you two," nodding to both, "have a good time. Be safe."

"Will do, Dad," he smiled at Mr. Kent as he turned to leave for the house. Looking at Mack, "Ready?"

Acting like a pro, "Oh sure I'm ready to go Sea Biscuit on this horse."

Correcting her in a teasing tone, "Sea Biscuit was the horse."

Pretending like she knew, "Yeah I knew that."

After their exchange Clark helped her onto the horse then threw himself on to Dante. He moved Dante around the back of Comet and came along side of Mack.

"Ok now just put a little pressure right before his back legs, with your feet and he'll start walking."

Mack gave him a worried look and did as she was told. Comet took his command and began walking. Clark did the same with Dante. Clark looked on as Mack held the reigns like her life depended on it. He couldn't help but laugh.

"What so funny?" she said nervously trying to steer the horse through the path way that led to the open field.

"It's just I saw you the other day going full speed toward a 18 wheeler, then with no fear at all slip between it and Lana's Jeep," walking the horse around her again, "I just don't get how your afraid of horses."

Sitting up straight, "The many mystery's of Mackenzie Small."

They both laughed and continued at a steady pace through the field, onto a path in the woods finally emerging into yet another field. Mack took a look around soaking it all in. Smallville Kansas maybe be small, it defiantly had it's charms. Looking at Clark thinking, 'and cute farm boys.' They continued non-stop for about an hour until there were what Mack referred to as 'East Bumble.'

Stop his horse in the middle of a random field surrounded by woods, Clark waited for Mack to catch up. 

Pulling up along side of him, "My butt is going to kill me tomorrow isn't it?"

Laughing, "Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Not caring, "I suppose it's worth it." She leaned forward and pet Comet's right shoulder. Coming back up she was met by Clark looking at her with eyebrows up, "What now?"

"Looks like someone likes horseback riding."

Playing it off, "Whatever helps you sleep, Kent."

Clark laughed and looked around, "You want to stop and eat here?"

"Whatever, works."

They both descended from their respected horses. Mack had a bit at trouble at first but managed to land on her feet. Clark grabbed the basket off the back of the horse and set it down. Then grabbed the blanket off and spread it out. Without instruction to do so Mack tied the horses to a near by tree.

Clark kneeled on the blanket and began to rifle threw it's contents. Mack walked back over and knelt on the opposite side of the blanket. 

Looking down into the cooler, "Turkey or PB+J?"

"Oh so we're going French tonight?" she said teasing him, "PB+J."

"Good because I wanted Turkey," he said relieved and threw Mack the PB+J sandwich.

Now sitting Indian style Mack placed it in between her legs and left it there. Clark very content sat back eating his precious turkey. While he ate they sat in silence. When Clark was finally done he wiped his hands on his jeans and looked at Mack signaling the need for conversation.

"You didn't eat," he sad concerned.

Looking down at her sandwich, "I thought I was hungry but I guess not."

Sitting up, "Ok. So I wanted to ask you something?"

"And what was it?" She was hoping against hope it had nothing to do with Morgan Edge and that night. 

"What was Lex like in Metropolis?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, "He was well Lex, I guess. He carried himself much like he does now," smiling down at her hands and looking back to Clark who was extremely interested, "But what you see is defiantly what you don't get."

Leaning in, "What do you mean?"

Running her hand threw her hair as usual, "Lex, the man, the myth. He's like a maze where the walls constantly change. Once you think you've got it figured out, once you think you can see the end of it, the walls switch positions and leave you lost again."

Grabbing an apple from the cooler and taking a bite, "Yeah, he's defiantly not one dimensional."

"Well none of us are, Clark. We're all just a bunch of contradictions trying to find a balance."

Clark amazed at her analysis, "You must think about that stuff a lot to have such quick smart opinions on it."

"More lately then usual I suppose," as she said it she looked off into the field, "The suns beginning to set."

Ignoring her obvious change subject, "How are you doing lately?"

"Don't start, Clark. Ok?" still looking out to the field. 

"Mack, you have to talk to someone."

Mack stood up as he said it, looking him down at him obviously not to happy , "I knew it." Walking to the horse shaking her head.

Clark's eyes watched her get up and his body followed her to the horse, "Knew what?"

"I knew you brought me out here today to get me to open up, I so called it," she said this frustrated as she pulled the stur-ups down. 

"Mack I know what your going through come on just hear me out," he walked to the front of the horse and held its reigns. 

Mack threw herself on the horse like she had been doing it forever. Looking down at him from the saddle. Her eyebrows pressing to her nose, her forehead firm with anger, "You know what I going through? I highly doubt it being that I haven't told you a single thing about what I," she put emphasis on the 'I' , "am going through. Just get out the way Clark."

Clark moved to the side knowing that whatever he did he couldn't stop her. She began to trot off then turned the horse sideways, "Thanks though it was nice until about 5 minutes ago." 

"Come on, Mack don't go!" he called after her. His eyebrows suddenly shot up as he realized Mack didn't have a clue as to how to get back, "Wait Mack Wait!" He ran over to Dante and untied him. Leading him away from the tree Clark hopped on quickly. A little to quickly for Dante's taste. 

The horse bucked and turned around on its hind legs. Letting out a loud "NAYYY!"

Clark nervously tried to hold on, "Calm down, boy!."

The horse landed sharply the bucked again. Hearing the commotion Mack turned the horse sideways again to see what was going on. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Dante freaking out. 

On the third buck the horse let out another loud "NAYY!" This time Clark fell backward off it and the horse sprinted towards the woods, dragging Clark with it. His foot was tangled in the stur-up.

Seeing this Mack quickly turned Comet towards the direction Dante was headed. Being dragged like a rag doll, it was all happening to fast for his powers to be of any use so he called out for Mack, "MACKK!!!!"

As he said it he and the horse were getting smaller and smaller, finally disappearing down the over side of a hill. Mack kicked the horse urgently, without giving thought to the fact that she didn't know how to handle a horse outside of a trot. Comet just started strolling in the direction Mack turned him. 

Kicking him hard, "Go fast or something!!" kicking him again, "GO DAMNIT!" 

With that on last kick Comet shot off after Clark and Dante. A little to fast for Mack's taste because she couldn't stop cursing, "Shit Shit this is shit shit this is too fast! Oh crap."

As they reached the top of the hill and went down it, Mack couldn't see Clark anymore. Figuring they went into the woods she pressed the horse down the hill. As they hit the woods she realized there wasn't exactly a path to follow.

Slowing Comet down she turned in her saddle looking around frantically, "CLARK!?!?!?!" No answer. "CLARK IF YOU CAN HEAR ME SAY SOMETHING!" Still no answer Comet continued to navigate through the woods, shoot her eyes from side to side slowly getting more worried, "CLARK, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" 

Mack stop Comet and sat in silence waiting for an answer. 

Just as she was about to yell again, "Mack! Over… over here!"

Mack jumped off Comet and tied it to a tree, "Clark? Keep talking so I can follow your voice!"

Clark's voice was weak yet full of volume, "Over here, I think there's something in my leg."

Mack's stroll turned into a sprint as she searched for the location of his voice. Finally coming to a little clearing she stopped short. There in front of her was Dante, his head bent calmly eat grass. Then there was Clark his face riddled with pain, "Mack."

Running over to him as she got closer she saw what was hurting him. Somehow while he was being dragged Dante managed to run him into a jagged rock. The rock ran right through his leg. In shock she looked closer. 

As she bent down to see it Clark forced out, "What is it?"

Her eye's went wide but she didn't speak.

In excruciating pain Clark spoke through his tightly closed jaw, "Mack what is it?"

She looked at it then back at him, "The rock.. The rock it went through your leg," she looked at it horrified then back at him again, "Clark it's a bright green rock."

::To Be Continued::

Did you like? Let me know. Review please! Their great motivation!


	16. Bruised and Broken 4

****

Previously on New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 3

In excruciating pain Clark spoke through his tightly closed jaw, "Mack what is it?"

She looked at it then back at him, "The rock.. The rock it went through your leg," she looked at it horrified then back at him again, "Clark it's a bright green rock."

::To Be Continued::

Did you like? Let me know. Review please! Their great motivation!

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 4

By Saint 2 Cynic****

"I figured that," he got out weakly has his neck bent back in pain. 

Mack bent near his head, "What do I do?"

Speaking between deep breaths, "You…have…to take it.. Out."

Looking at him in a panic her eyes shot from him to the rock through his leg. Shaking her head, "Clark, if I take it out it could cause hemorrhaging."

Clark gave her a pained look, his neck veins bulged out due to the stress, "it will be ok…" breathing and grinding his teeth, "just get it out and get me away from it…."

She looked at him again almost as if she were searching for another option. The woods began getting dark as the sun made its appearance on the other side of the world. Mack knew if she didn't do it know she couldn't later. She also knew what the rock did to him. She nodded to him and walked on her knees to his leg. 

"Oh wait," she looked at the surface around her. Finding a thick stick, "Put this in your mouth."

"What?"

Shaking the stick at him, "Just do it, it will help for the pain." 

Unconvinced Clark stared at her.

Shaking the stick again, "They used to use it before there was medication to help women with the pain of giving birth….." still he didn't take it, "Dude I saw it in the Robin Hood with Kevin Costner." She pushed in between his teeth, "Now bite down when it hurts." 

She gave him one last look of pity and went to remove the rock. As she pulled it, Clark let out a muffled scream and bent his head back. He was biting so hard on the stick that it splintered in his mouth. 

The rock wouldn't move. Mack stopped and took a good look at it. Looking under his leg she notice the rock was sticking out of the ground. Therefore the only way to get it out was to lift his leg off it, which meant it had to go threw one time. 

Mack stood up and bent so that she had one arm on each side of his legs, the rock in-between. Clark was about to pass out from the pain. "Ok," taking a deep breath hoping it would work, "One..two… three."

One three she lifted Clark's leg off the rock. But Clark didn't scream. Mack placed his leg gently on the floor. And shuffled to check on him. His eyes were closed, "Clark?!?!" She rested her head down his chest to check his heart and breathing. Since both seemed normal she breath a sigh of relief knowing that he had just passed out and should wake soon. 

Shuffling back to his leg, She wasn't quite prepare to see what she saw. His jeans were soaked from his ankle to his knee in dark blood. The hole left by the rock was substantial, too substantial. 

As the woods got darker Mack took off her jacket and then took off her shirt to reveal a white tank top underneath. She held her shirt in front of her and ripped it down the middle, then took the two shelves and ripped them off. Placing them to the side she took off her shoes to get her socks and laces. 

Mack checked to see if Clark was awake. He wasn't so she continued diligently. She placed her hands into the ripped part of the jeans and torn them so that the blood soaked pants were out of the way. Then she placed two pieces of her socks on each entry of the wound. To keep them in place she wrapped the one of the shelves tightly around his leg. Then wrapped one of her shoe laces around that in order to apply constant pressure to both entries. 

As she finished the last beam of light that penetrated the thick woods, disappeared. The moon was her only light now, and it wasn't much. After she took care of his leg, Mack took what was rest and put it in her jacket pocket so that he if needed more they would have it. 

Shuffling back to Clark she tried to wake him. There was no way she was strong enough to carry him away from the rock. At least not without some help. Brushing his hair, "Clark?"

"Uhhhh," escaped form his mouth has he slowly turned his head toward her. 

"Hey, you ok?"

As he opened his eyes he could hardly see her it was so dark, "I am away from the meteor rock?"

"No, I need you to help, me ok?" she grabbed his hands she that he knew where she was, "I'm going to drag you by your arms but you have to help me by pushing off the ground with your good foot, ok?"

Not fully upstanding, "Yeah ok."

****

::Meanwhile: Lana's Room::

Lana laid on her stomach, her feet aimlessly kicking her headboard as she stared at her cell phone. 

Chloe walked by then backed up. Standing in the doorway, "Unless your Harry Potter I don't think staring at it will make it ring."

Looking at the phone that at her, "He still hasn't called. I'm beginning to worry."

Walking in taking her concern to heart, "They left at what time?"

Pushing herself up so as to sit and give Chloe the invitation of doing the same, "The Talon? about 5:30. So they must have left the Kent's by 6."

Sitting then glancing at the clock on Lana's night stand, "It's 9:45. Now I'm starting to worry. Did you try his cell phone?"

"Yeah, he's not answering it."

The more the facts built up the more worried they began to get. 

Chloe searching for explanation, "Did you try the Kent's?"

"No," still staring at her cell phone, "I'll try them now."

She got up and walked to the window as she dialed. Chloe watched hoping they would answer. After a few moments Lana shut her phone and gave Chloe a pained look, "No answer."

The doorbell rang.

At the sound of it Chloe said hopefully, "Maybe that's him."

They both made the trip down the stairs and Chloe answered the door. There stood Mrs. Kent.

"Mrs. Kent?" Chloe said.

"Chloe, Lana," nodding to each of them, "Have you two seen Clark? Or Mackenzie?"

Both Lana and Chloe gave each other a look then looked back at Mrs. Kent.

"No, Clark was supposed to call me tonight and he never did," she looked down at her cell phone once more as Chloe opened the screen door for Martha to enter. Continuing, "They didn't come back?"

"No," crossing her arms trying to hide her worry from the girls, "The horses aren't there and like you said he isn't answering his cell phone. I'm worried; it's extra dark tonight, not a time to be out on horses."

Hearing this sent Lana's eyes darting back and forth trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. If Mrs. Kent was worried there was defiantly something wrong. When she couldn't find one, "I'm going to go look for them." She moved past Martha and grabbed her keys.

Chloe joined in, "I'll go with you."

Martha not to pleased with the situation, "No, girls its to dark. If you go out now you'll end up getting lost too. They could be anywhere."

"I have to do something," Lana's tone was one of frustration and determination. 

"Why don't you both come to the house and we'll figure it out from there?"

Both the girls looked at each other and nodded to Martha in agreement.

****

::Back in the woods::

Mack hooked her arms under his arm pits, "Ok on two. One..twoo.." As she said two she used every bit of strength she had, Clark helped as he said by pushing the ground with is foot but it wasn't to effective. He was so weak that it didn't help much.

Mack managed to drag him half way into the clearing. Then stopped and rested him down. Exasperated, "Is that far enough?"

Clark lifted his hand and took a look at it, his veins popped out and ran green. Mack freaked a bit when she looked at it then remember she was a freak to so she didn't mention it. Clark dropped his hand in exhaustion. Before he could answer her.

She hooked her arms under him again, "Save it, lets try this again." Without a count down she lifted his upper torso, his head lay limp as she dragged him to the over side. Now a good distance away Mack looked at Clark hand for him. It still was reacting to the rock.

Clark looked at her reaction, "It's..still?"

"Yeah, I don't understand," shaking her head, "That rock is further away then that piece I threw back at the Talon," she gave him a look of utter confusion and concern. But Clark was too weak to even see her through the dark air. 

He rested his head back down and looked the other way. 

Mack searched for a reason to it. Her eyes scanned the area, then she scanned his body. Her eye stopped dead on his leg. "Wait, Clark the rock could still be in your leg," kneeling down to undo the bandages. Sure enough as she unwrapped them their in his leg glowed tiny pieces of the rock. "Shit!"

"What?" lifting his up trying to see.

"There are tiny fragments embedded in there."

"Get them out!"

"I can't I don't have anything to do it with,," she looked around then back at the wound, "Plus it's too dark I could do a lot of damage and put you in a lot more pain."

Clark let out a deep breath and hit the ground with his fist.

"Why didn't I think of it!," hitting her thigh, "Cell phones! Do you have yours?"

"Pocket," he breathed.

Mack quickly rummaged through his jean pockets the his jacket. As she stuck her hand in his left pocket, "Sweet," he excitement quickly faded as she pulled it out; in two pieces. The flip screen fell off the phone and into her other hand, "Well screw that then." She placed it on the ground disappointedly.

She shuffled to his head and laid down on her stomach next him, "If I could get you to sit on Dante.." she thought out loud then remembered the luck he had with Dante, "No strike that, if I could get you on Comet. Then I'd just lead him on foot back to your house. There your parents could get the rocks out."

Trying to argue, "You don't know the way…"

"I can figure it out," she stood up and looked over him, "We can't stay here for the night. From what I can tell those rocks do more damage to you just by being around you then a bullet to the average human. Plus, it's getting cold, you could go into shock."

Clark shook his head in protest, "There's…no.." he spoke between heavy breaths, "way that.. I could get on a horse." 

Mack took off her jacket and placed it under his head, "Then we'll have to survive the night. At dawn we'll go from there. Just hang on ok?" She felt the ground for his hand finally finding it she held it and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance. 

Squeezing back, "ok, you'll be cold."

"I'm sure I'll be ok, I'm a freak remember? I don't think frostbite will be a problem," She smiled weakly at him but he couldn't see it.

He let out a faint, "ok." 

Mack got an idea, "be right back."

As if Clark could see her before she slowly saw her outline disappear and began to worry where she was going and if she would get lost. His thoughts slowly drifted to Lana and his parents 'They must be freaking out by now.' 

****

::The Kent Farm::

While Chloe sat drinking coffee with Mr. Kent. While Lana pulled Martha aside.

"Mrs. Kent, there must be something wrong with Clark if he's missing. He must be hurt…"

Her voice full of concern, "I was just thinking that. With his abilities he could have found his way home by now. I pray it has nothing to do with the meteor rocks."

Looking up at her on the verge of tears, "And if it does? I mean there's nothing else that can…" her thoughts drifted the to option of red kryptonite. But she shook the thoughts away.

Martha rested her hand on Lana's shoulder, "If it does he'll figure out a way to get back to us he always does," She winked at the finish of her sentence, then her face turned serious, "What about Mackenzie?"

"She knows that the rocks effect him," looking down at her hands feeling guilty for not even thinking about Mack. 

"She does?" 

"Only that they hurt him. Nothing about his abilities. But we can rest easy at least knowing she isn't hurt," looking to the side. Knowing full well Mack asked her not to tell.

"What are you saying Lana?"

"She has the ability to heal. Anything from knife wounds to car crashes, she heals faster then ..well us."

Martha just shook her head, "I suppose we should be grateful they have each other and neither of them are all alone out there." Martha turned to join Chloe and Mr. Kent.

Lana mumbled, "yeah that's just great."

Turning back to her "What was that, hun?" 

Surprised she had heard her, "Umm nothing Mrs. Kent."

Martha smiled and continue on her way to the kitchen table.

Chloe spoke up, "Maybe we should call the police?"

Mr. Kent rubbed the rim of his coffee cup with the finger, "It hasn't been 24 hours."

"Well I know someone at channel 7. If their not back by morning I'll give them their picture," she looked up at Mr. And Mrs. Kent for approval.

"That would be great Chloe thank you," Mrs. Kent said in a tired tone.

Chloe never be able to handle these types of situations figured she had a way out, "Um you know what I'm going to go home and see if they come there. Plus I'll find a picture of them" she started walking backwards towards the door, "I think I have one from Pete's party. Call if anything comes up?"

Martha nodded to her, "Of course."

"OK," looking at Lana who was coming out of the living room, "Call me if you need me I'll be here in a flash."

Lana weakly nodded and watched Chloe leave. Looking at Mr. And Mrs. Kent and feeling the sting of silence Lana was reminded of when Clark had fled to Metropolis, it was the worst case of dejavu. 

****

::Clarks Loft::

Lana had decided she rather wait in the loft for him. Standing in the window she whispered to the cold air as her arms wrapped around her, "Where are you?"

Her eyes blinked hard as she swallowed the bitter pill of worry. She walked around the Loft and looked around aimlessly. Seeing the book shelve she walked over and saw that Clark put a picture of the two of them at Pete's Party in a frame. Smiling as she rubbed his image.

Realizing something she put down the picture and flipped open her cell phone. As she waited for it to ring she paced the loft.

"Pete?..Yeah it's Lana, I know it's late but you should know that Clark and Mackenzie are missing. They went on a horseback ride and haven't come back……." still pacing, "Yeah I know I thought the same I just thought I should let you know…. No, No stay home he might show up there. Yeah, I'll be ok.. Good night."

Hanging up the phone she pressed it against her lips and looked out once more through the window. Whispering, 'Come Back to me, Clark.'

****

::Back in the Woods::

Clark heard clinging and clanging but he couldn't see what Mack was about to. Finally she returned with Dante's saddle in her hands. 

Weakly, "What's…that…for?"

"We have to keep your leg elevated. It has to higher then your heart," She dropped the saddle next to his injured leg, "has something to do with blood flow." Mack lifted his leg has gently as possible as her leg slid the saddle underneath. 

Stepping back and looking at her work. "Nawicely done, Mack."

"You give yourself a lot of credit.." he said.

Lying down next to him but far enough so it wouldn't be awkward, "Dude you should see your leg, I went Maguyver, on that thing." She was trying to make him laugh knowing he was in so much pain.

Clark let out a weak chuckle, "I see that from…" he caught his breath, "lack of…clothing."

Turning on her side and resting her head in her hand, "Don't say I never gave you the shirt off your back."

"Ha.. Ouch," Clark cringed in pain, "Don't make me laugh."

"Shouldn't be a problem," she returned to her back, cushioning her head her hands, "Go to sleep the night will go quicker that way."

Clark smiled weakly and started to drift off to sleep. But before he did, "Mack…"

Sitting up quickly, "What's wrong you need something?"

"Mack.. If I don't.."

"No way Clark cut it out…"

"Listen.. If I don't…if something should happen tell Lana I love her and I'll never leave her, ok?"

"Clark, I'm sorry if it wasn't for me this would have never happened…"

He eyes got heavier, "its ok just tell her." He drifted to sleep. 

Mack rubbed his hand and whispered in his ear, "You can tell her yourself."

****

::The Next Morning: Clarks Loft::

Lana had fallen had past out on the futon. She tried to stay awake all night but her body eventually gave in. 

Martha walked up quietly and saw her there fast asleep lit by the sunshine of dawn. Smiling at the sight she walked over, gently removed the blanket from the back of the futon and draped it over her. As she tippy toed away she hoped Clark and Mack came back and came back soon because if they didn't she feared Lana wouldn't be able to handle it.

****

::The Woods::

Mack hadn't slept all night so she got up with the sun. She ventured around the woods never journeying to far incase Clark did wake up. All the while she tried to figure out a way out of there. If they were leaving it was together, that much she knew.

Clark woke up and looked to his side for Mack, but she wasn't there. He lifted his head and saw she wasn't in the clearing, in a sleepy voice, "Mack?"

Coming from behind him, "Oh your up… good." She walked up kneeled next time, "How you feeling?"

"Still weak."

"Ok, well, I've got a plan," she said has she shrunk to sit on her heals, "Obviously I can't get you on a horse, and I'm not about to leave you here while I search for help."

"It's sounding like a great plan.."

"Hear me out. So I figure like you said we have to get the pieces still in there. I was looking through Comets pockets in his saddle and there was a pocket knife," she flipped open the knife to which Clark's eyebrows shot up, "I know I said I would never ask questions but I'm assuming that when I get them out you'll just heal right up?"

Clark shook his head yes.

"Ok, then that's what we have to do," she moved to go to his leg but stopped and looked at him, "Want the stick again?"

"No thanks."

"Now your sure about this Clark? If I mess up.."

Cutting her off, "You won't I know you won't."

"Ok," she shuffled over to his leg lifted it and slid the saddle off to the side. Gently resting it to the ground. Mack slowly removed the makeshift bandages to reveal the wound. It hadn't bled to much but was still two large for it stay this way for long. 

The green rocks glowed like beacons directing her were to go, "Ok, Clark I see them."

"Just do it," he said on the verge of passing out. 

Mack bit her bottom lip and went into the cut for the first piece. Clark screamed in pain as she tired with the knife to get it out of the muscle tissue. His cries of pain made Mack feel the need to apologize every five seconds and in between the reassure him, "I'm sorry, it's almost done I promise." 

Finally the rock came out and Mack balanced on the knife. Her hands soaked in his blood she took the fragment and threw to the side. Coaching Clark like a doctor would a pregnant woman, "Ok Buddy just two more I promise. Just hold on. I'm sorry"

30 minutes later, the third came out. Though she noticed that after the third and final one, the cut closed a bit. Mack used her extra clean shirt and shoe laces to protect the wound from further occupation. 

"Ok, it's over Clark," she stood up her hands soaked with blood. With nothing else to do she wiped it on her shirt and jeans. (Never were her favorite pair anyway.)

"You still with me?" Mack asked as she slid the saddle underneath his leg again.

Clark let out a forced, "uh huh, thank you."

Grabbing his hand, "Don't thank me it's my fault it happened. I bring nothing but trouble to you guys. Just please don't ever ask me to do that again."

"It's a deal."

Mack went to where she through the rocks, this way she could throw them further away. But still a bit startled by what she just did. As she walked her head spun a bit, stumbling she fell on to the knife that was still in her hand. Going into her hand she screamed in pain, much more then usual. 

Clark lifted his head up, "Mack what's going on?"

"Just another knife in my han.." as she said tried to finish the word hand she saw that it wasn't healing. Jaw closed tight she took out the knife. Cringing in pain she waited to see it heal. It didn't. Still in pain she didn't understand what was happening. 

Clark watched her still confused. As Mack's looked down at her hand out of the corner of her eye she saw the rocks were right by her feet. On a hunch she grabbed them with her good hand and threw them into the woods. Then looked back at her hand, it was healed, "No," it escaped with her breath, "it can't be."

Feeling stronger Clark propped himself up on his arms to look, "What's wrong?"

Mack got up with the knife in her hand and hurried to Clark.

"OK just watch.." she ran the knife over her palm cutting it. It healed.

"Yeah I know, what's this about?" Looking about at her curiously.

Mack walked over to the large rock that had impaled Clarks leg and looked around for smaller pieces. Finally getting one she walked back towards him.

Clark put his hands up, "keep your distance with that thing."

Stopping, "Oh right sorry. So now watch," Mack took the knife and ran it across her palm this time the pain was excruciating. The blood ran as held the rock closer, her cut didn't heal.

Clark looked up not knowing what to say.

"Don't you see Clark my father lied!" throwing the rock and pacing around, "He said I was born with this.. He said the doctors said that I had an abnormal case of rapid cell regeneration," as she spoke she got angrier and angrier, "It's not true! I'm a meteor freak, I'm of those kids. All this time, All this freaking time I thought it was just some medical thing! All this time I separated myself from them and I am one!"

****

::The Luthor Mansion::

Lex came into his bedroom just coming from his personal gym. Grabbing the remote he flipped the TV on and went into the bathroom.

The TV news Anchor spoke to him through the bathroom walls, "And in further news Smallville residents are being asked to look out for two Smallville High students."

Lex popped out of the bathroom, wiping his face. His faced obviously concerned as he stood in front of the TV.

The announcer continued, "The students names are Mackenzie Small and Clark Kent, I believe we have a picture."

Before the picture was even on the screen Lex grabbed his keys and was out the door. The TV was still on showing a picture of Clark and Mack at Pete's Birthday.

****

::The Loft::

"Clark," Lana shook her head from side to side rapidly, still asleep, "Clark, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there I need you to come back.." her head kept shaking.

Both Chloe and Pete had met up at the Kent Farm and were walking up the stairs.

Her dream persisted, "You can't be gone, Clark," her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids.

Hearing her Pete and Chloe quickened their speed up the steps. As they came up to Lana, they watched her struggle through her dream. Pete stayed in place while Chloe dropped her bag and tried to sit on the little bit of place Lana had left on the futon.

"Come back," she whispered, "I can't make it without .." 

Chloe looked up at Pete. Their eyes debated as to whether they should wake her.

"Clark? Clark?" the volume of Lana's voice raised as she said his name, "CLARK!!!"

Chloe shook up awake, "Lana? Lana? Wake up!"

Lana's eyes opened abruptly as if she was wide awake. She sat up practically pushing Chloe over, so Chloe opted to stand. Breathing heavy she looked at Chloe then back at Pete. 

Pete walked up next to Chloe, "Are you ok?"

Still catching her breath she raised her hand to her heart. It was beating so hard she felt like it would rip through her chest. She managed to force out a coherent sentence, "Bad dream," throwing the blanket off and swinging her legs off the bed, "a really bad dream."

Chloe gave Pete a look then sat next to her. "What did you see?"

Lana just gave her a quick glance out of the corner of her eyes, "Clark's….." she struggled to say it. He eyes looked to Pete then back the ground, "funeral."

::To Be Continued::

Please Review, I appreicate them.


	17. bb 5

****

Previously on New Perspective: BB Part 4

Chloe gave Pete a look then sat next to her. "What did you see?"

Lana just gave her a quick glance out of the corner of her eyes, "Clark's….." she struggled to say it. He eyes looked to Pete then back at the ground, "funeral."

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken: Part 5

By Saint 2 Cynic

After the words funeral escape her mouth Lana looked at both Chloe and Pete for a reaction. Chloe shot Pete a worried look then looked back at Lana.

Rubbing her back lightly, "He's going to be fine, Lana," Chloe looked at Pete signaling him to add some reassuring words into the air.

Reacting, "Yeah. I mean come on Lana it's Clark," he realized that wasn't the best, "And Mack with him right? She's really resourceful."

Getting up, "I'm not going to sit here waiting I'm going after them."

Following suit and rising to her feet with purpose, "We'll all go."

Lana just nodded and moved past Pete to go down the step . She could have really cared less if they came. She was going to find them, find Clark if it was the last thing she ever did. 

All three appeared out of the barn Lex pulled up so fast the dirt from the beginning of the drive way followed him a dust storm till he got to the barn. Jumping out as soon as the car was in park.

As he closed the door, "I take it from the look on your faces they aren't here?"

"No," Lana answered somberly.

"And I take it you saw the news," Chloe said.

"Yeah I just did. What exactly is the story?" walking over to them.

"Went riding on horseback at 6 last night haven't seen them since," Chloe spoke knowing Lana wasn't in the mood to explain.

"What can I do?" opening his arms to gesture that he was open for any ideas.

"Lex drive around with Pete and Chloe," looking at the stables.

"And you? What are you going to do?" Pete said urgently.

Still staring at the stables, "I'm going to do exactly what they did." Without further explanation she ran to the jeep and drove off. 

At the sound of the cars Martha and Jonathon walked out of the house.

"What's going on?" said Mr. Kent as they walked up.

"I think Lana went to go find a horse," Chloe said rather confused, "And apparently Pete and I are going with Lex to help look."

Mr. Kent looked at Lex and received the usual nod.

Turning to Jonathan, Martha said, "Why don't you take Pete and look? I'll stay here incase they come back." Both Mr. And Mrs. Kent had decided back in the house that if Clark were hurt it would be better if Lana. Pete or Mr. Kent found them.

Giving her arm a squeeze he walked toward the car nodding to Pete on his way, "Let's go Pete."  


Pete started to follow then called after Mr. Kent, "I'll be right there," turning back to Chloe, "Be careful"  
After he said it Pete glared at Lex and headed for the truck.

Lex taken back by Pete behavior watched him curiously, "What was that about?"

Equally mystified, "I have no idea."

"And what are you two going to do?" Martha said interrupting their daze of confusion.

Looking at Chloe, "I suppose we could use the Luthor helicopter."

Chloe's eyebrows shot up.

****

:: The Small Residence::

Lana had driven and walked up to the house with such determination and confidence. At least until she had to knock on the door. Lana lifted her hand to knock then brought it back to side. 

Thinking to herself, "Ok, Lana your about to ask your biological father to use his horse to find his daughter aka your half-sister and your boyfriend. Add to that last time you talked to him you called him a bastard. FAN-TAS-TIC."

Biting her bottom lip hard. ::Knock: Knock::

As the door opened she hoped it would be Henry and not…

"Lana," Mrs. Small said surprised.

'Damnit' Lana thought in her head, "Hi, is umm Henry here?"

"Yes come in," she said coldly.

Lana walked in and closed the door behind her as Mrs. Small walked to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for Henry.

"HENRY!" after yelling, she looked at Lana then back up the stairs.

"What is it?" Henry said a bit annoyed as he walked down the steps.

Mrs. Small didn't say anything she just nodded to Lana. Following her nod he was surprised to see Lana there, "Lana?"

"Hi, I need a favor," she said with a tone of great discomfort.

Stepping off the stairs and walking towards her concerned, "What is it?"

"I need your horse."

"Ok but why?"

"Clark and Mackenzie went for a horseback ride yesterday and haven't been heard from or seen since then. So you see I need your horse to find them. I can't take the jeep across the fields," the words just sort of spewed out and landed right there on the floor. Now Henry had to figure out how to take it. 

"Mackenzie?" Mrs. Small stepped forward. 

Looking at Mrs. Small, "Yeah so you see if I could just.."

"Take it," Mrs. Small said matter of factly while Mr. Small still had yet to comment.

"Are you sure?" looking from Mr. To Mrs. Small for a confirmation.

"Yes, go," Mrs. Small responded.

"Thank you," as soon as she said it she was out the door and walking around the house to the stables. 

As Mrs. Small closed the door her hand remained on the door knob, her forehead pressed against the glass. Without looking at him, "You didn't tell me Mackenzie was in Smallville."

Mr. Small pushed up his glasses and retreated back to his office, without a word. Leaving her there with the cold glass against her forehead and the truth reflecting back at her. 

****

::The Woods::

Trying to calm her down, "Your not a freak."

"Clark I've always been a freak but one of medical circumstances!" she kept pacing her head shaking rapidly her eyes going the same speed," And you know what?" Pointing the knife at him trying to make a point, "most of it isn't the fact that I'm a freak. I've always been different! It's that they lied to me! They lied to me about who I was."

Clark just sat up in silence, his strength not completely returned. 

"You know? I mean Jesus Clark as if I didn't have a clue before as to who I was. Now I don't even have a platform to build from," Calming up she hit her back against a tree and slid down it to a sitting position. As she sat she stared at her hand. Still bleeding she brought the rock closer, then pulled it away. Back and forth almost unconsciously. 

Clark worried, "Mack just throw it away. We'll figure this out."

Taking a deep breath her eyes locked on the green rock in her hand. She threw it to the side and looked across the clearing to Clark. Suddenly realizing, "What am I doing? You're the one hurt and we're the ones missing and here I sit having a tantrum. OK." Getting up with force and brushing off her now healed hand on her blood stained jeans. 

"You have every right to be upset," Clark said as he returned back to resting his head on Mack's jacket.

Walking toward him, "No I don't. This isn't anything new, I just do what I always do."

"What's that?" tilting his head to the side to see her.

Checking on his leg, "Suck it up and Shut up."

"Mack.."

Cutting him off, "Clark."

Knowing what that meant, "Never mind."

"Well its healed up," she took the bandages and placed them to the side, "How are you feeling strength wise?"

"Still weak but, I think I could make it on a horse."

"Ok, stay here I'll bring Comet to you," with that she got up and walked over to Comet. Without another word she lead Comet into the clearing and tied him to the tree next to Clark. After he was secure she walked over to Dante and did the same.

"Mack I can get on Dante…" Clark said has he moved to sit up.

"Right, because that's going to happen," she said has she helped him get up, "Plus I'm not going to ride him. I'll walk both him and Comet, this way I have control."

"Is this you trying to say I told you so?" Clark cocked his eyebrow at her as he threw his arm around her shoulder.

"I'll spare you since it was me, myself and my complexes that got us here," she said with a tone of both sadness and her usual dry sarcasm.

"Thanks," Clark said through his breath. He couldn't understand why the kryptonite had hit him so hard. Usually the minute he was rid of it he was back to full power. At this thought he looked over his shoulder and saw the rock. Thinking to himself 'I must not be far enough from it.'

When they reached Comet, Clark let go of Mack and leaned against the horse. 

Taking a good look, "Ok, put your good leg in the stir-up then I'll up you push yourself up, ok?"

Clark nodded and grabbed the saddle so he could put his foot in the stir-up. Once it was in Mack went behind him and grabbed the foot of his injured leg, ready to lift it. 

"OK, ready?" she said as she centered her strength in her arms.

"uh huh," Clark said as he tightened his grip on the saddle's leather.

Mack pushed up his foot, when it was high enough Clark swung it around. As his leg moved around the horse so did Mack. When it finally made it she took his foot and placed it gently into the stir-up.

Looking up at him as she untied Comet, "You ok up there?"

Struggling to sit up straight, "Define ok."

"Good enough to be a smart ass," she said amused as she picked up Dante's saddle from the ground, after it had been used to elevate Clark's leg. Walking it over, she struggled to lift it on to the horse but managed to. 

She stepped back bewildered and looked at Clark over her shoulder, "You never told me how that thing went on."

Weakly, "You see the to bottom straps, its like a belt just wrap it around and tighten it."

"Gotcha," she followed his instruction as quickly as possible knowing full well that the faster she got Clark out of there the faster he would be better. When she was does she grabbed the reigns or Dante and Comet. Standing in between them she looked back and up at Clark, who was bent over holding his stomach. "Stay with me Clark, it's almost over."

Clark just nodded to her. Mack looked at him, bit her lip and started to lead them out of the woods.

****

::Lana on horseback::

As soon as Lana had gotten on the horse she was at full speed. There was no time to trot, she could go 100 miles an hour on that horse and it wouldn't be fast enough. She and the horse went through the woods behind the Small house in no time at all. 

Finally breaking into a field she slowed and look around, "CLARK!!!" waiting for a response. Nothing, she quickened her pace, "MACK!!!! CLARK!!!" Still nothing. Her head started to go through all the places Clark would have taken Mack. All of the places either she had been with him or she had been with Whitney.

'Whitney!' she thought, 'The spot he took me to tell me about the marines!' Going on a hopeful hunch she gave the horse a kick and off it went.

****

::Chandler's Field::

Mr. Kent pulled the car over and looked past Pete into the field, "We'll look around here and then go from there, ok?"

Opening his door, "Sounds good Mr. Kent."

As Jonathan rounded the front of the car Pete asked, "Mr. Kent do you think?"

"Kryptonite?" he asked as both he and Pete walked threw the corn field. 

"Yeah." trying to keep up as he pushed the corn to the side.

"It has to be… there's no other explanation. I just hope Mackenzie up to the challenge of taking care of him and or we get there in time."

The two went the rest of the way in silence. 

****

::The Woods::

Mack had been leading them for god knows how long. Annoyed she thought to herself, 'When I get out of this I'm buying a watch.' They had walked the way in silence because Mack was busy trying to make sure they weren't going in circles and Clark was busy trying to stay on the saddle.

Calling back to him, "Any better?"

"A little, you?"

"I don't know what's wrong but I'm crazy lightheaded," not wanting to concern Clark she added, "Nothing new. You know I was thinking these woods must be filled with that rock. So once we get out you should back to whatever it is you are." 

Curious, "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but why don't you ask me about why I'm affected by the rocks. I mean you must be curious."

"It's human nature to be curious, and it's mine to know what I need to know," looking over at her shoulder at him. She gave him a slight smile, "Nothing more and nothing less."

Clark smiled back and squinted at her. 

Turning forward, "Besides, who am I to judge and investigate your life? When my past puts Fast and Furious to shame and my present feels like a reenactment of the Cold War. Weapons are aimed but I'm reluctant to use them…."

Finishing her sentence, "because they'll destroy you."

Mack was about to respond but stopped in her tracks at the sound of a helicopter.

Clark looked up to through the trees, "Lex."

****

::Lana on Horseback:;

She was close, she knew it. As she climbed a hill, a helicopter came up behind her. Lana continued knowing full well it was Lex. The helicopter shot past her and rounded the woods. As Lana was coming up the hill she saw there was something near the top. 

Kicking the horse, pushing it to go past its limits. The closer she got the clearer what was there got. Slowing as she came up to it. There was the blanket and cooler. Lana looked down curiously at it. Whispering to herself, "That must have felt in a hurry, but where?" Turning in her seat and looking around. The helicopter's noise wasn't helping her thought process nor would it help Mack and Clark hear their names. 

Knowing no other way, Lana waved the helicopter away.

****

::In the Luthor Chopper::

"Sir, the girl on the horse is waving us off," the driver informed Lex.

Chloe looked at Lex as he pulled himself up to the pilots area. 

Upon seeing that Lana was in fact waving them off, "She must have a reason," ordering the pilot, "Back off."

"Yes, sir," the driver turned the helicopter away. 

As Lex returned to his seat Chloe gave him a worried look. 

Responding, "Don't worry I think she knows something we don't! We'll stay close so if she does find them we'll be able to pick them up!"

Chloe just blinked, nodded weakly and returned to looking out the window. Lex watched her as the sad state rose across her face. 

****

::Lana on horseback::

As the helicopter pulled back she yelled for them, "MACKENZIE!!!! CLARK!!!!!" She was yelling so loudly she was sure she wouldn't have a voice by days end. No response. Lana rounded the horse around the picnic area, looking at the ground for tracks of some sort. As she neared the tree she noticed large indents, most likely from hooves. At closer in section she saw drag marks, following the direction with her eyes. 

Knowing where to head her faced stiffened, her eyes fixed on her direction she turned the horse to it and was off. Yelling as she went down the hill, "CLARK!!!! MACK!!!!"

****

::Meanwhile in the woods::

They continued now at a faster pace to get out. The further they went the better Clark felt. 

"Mack I can grab the reigns now," he said with confidence in his health.

Not questioning, "Ok," she threw them to him and went to get on Dante. As she swung he leg around her eyes went forward her eyebrows furrowing, "You hear that?"

"MACK!!!! CLARK!!!!"

"Yeah, it sounds like," Clark tried to focus his hearing, "Lana."

Without another word they were both off on the horses. The horses quickened there pace with every bush they swerved to avoid, every fallen trunk they jumped. Mack and Clark thought of nothing else but 'Get the hell out of here.' 

Echoing threw the forest, "MACK!!!! CLARK!!!!"

Finally in front of them was a burst of sunshine penetrating the thick dark forest. At the sight us this Clark yelled, "LANA!!!!!"

The sun light came closer and closer. Lana's voice clearer and clearer. Clark was at full strength while Mack struggle to keep it together. 

Erupting out of the woods, the first thing Clark saw was Lana going at full speed, tears creeping down her face. 

Seeing him she pulled back on the reigns, "CLARK!" Jumping off the horse with no regard for it's security.

"LANA!" Clark jumped off Comet and ran to meet her. 

They met somewhere in between. While Clark had slowed as they came closer to one another Lana was still at full sprint when she jumped on him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Clark stepped back at the weight as he held her up. Both closed their eye's tight while embracing, Lana's leaked tears of happiness and stress. Clark never felt so safe in his entire life.

Whispering in his ear, "I thought I lost you," she pulled back and took a good look at him tears flowing, "Your Ok? Your fine?" 

He smiled as her hands brushed his hair and cupped his face, "I am now."

Without anymore words Lana kissed him, with more force then she had ever before. His eyebrows went up at first then returned to their proper place right above his eyes. 

Mack smiled at the site, and couldn't help but be jealous for not having anyone in her life that cared that much. 

While Clark and Lana's kissed calmed, the helicopter returned. It landed a good distance away and turned off. 

Upon seeing this Lana lowered herself from Clark putting her hands on his chest, "I see the calvary has arrived," looking up at him, "What happened? Why didn't you come back?"

Both Lex and Chloe were heading this way so Clark knew he couldn't tell her right now. He bent to her ear, "I'll tell you later." He looked into her eyes as he pulled back then nodded his head toward Lex and Chloe.

Getting the hint, "Ok."

Mack got off her horse at the site of the helicopter and now stood holding the reigns of Dante. 

Running up to her, "Mack! Your ok!" Lex's relief suddenly faded at the site of all of the blood on her jeans. Finally reaching her, "What happened? Who's blood is that?"

As he spoke Clark and Lana walked up holding each tightly. Seeing them Chloe realized maybe she wasn't so cool about them being so happy together. But that didn't matter Clark was ok. 

"Chloe," Clark said as if nothing had happened.

"You ok?" she said shortly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Mack had yet to answer Lex's question she searched for an explanation.

Lex persisted, "Mack? Who's blood is that?"

Clark hadn't heard the first time he asked her and now he looked at Mack stunned. They had forgotten in all of the commotion about the blood and how they were going to explain it. Lana looked up and Clark more confused then ever. While Mack and Clark's eyes were locked on each other. Each searched for the answer in the other, and each came up with nothing. 

Mack looked to the ground, her face winced in pain. She felt like her body was about to collapse in on itself. 

"Mackenzie?" Grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, "Who's blood is it?"

Chloe stepping up noticing something was wrong, "Mack are you…."

Suddenly without warning Mack collapsed to the grass. 

Clark reacted immediately while Lex stood shocked. Letting go of Lana, Clark bent and scooped up her torso, "Mack?!?" he shook her lightly in his arms, "Mack?!? Come one, Mack!"

Lex bent at her feet waiting for her to respond. While both Lana and Chloe stood stunned and worried. 

****

::To Be Continued::

****

REVIEW..please lol. It's much appreciated. I hope you guys like where its going and where it's been please let me know.


	18. bb 6

****

Previously on New Perspective B&B Part 6

Suddenly without warning Mack collapsed to the grass. 

Clark reacted immediately while Lex stood shocked. Letting go of Lana, Clark bent and scooped up her torso, "Mack?!?" he shook her lightly in his arms, "Mack?!? Come one, Mack!"

Lex bent at her feet waiting for her to respond. While both Lana and Chloe stood stunned and worried. 

****

::To Be Continued::

****

REVIEW..please lol. It's much appreciated. I hope you guys like where its going and where it's been please let me know.

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken: Part 6

By Saint 2 Cynic

Clark scooped her up as Lex signaled to the helicopter pilot to start the engine. 

Yelling to Clark, "Get her in the copter will airlift her to ER!"

Shaking his head in agreement, "Ok.

Lex headed to the chopper Clark followed on his way he yelled to Lana and Chloe, "Take the horses back and meet us there!"

"Ok!" Lana yelled back has she watched Clark carry Mack to the chopper. 

On the way to the helicopter Mack mumbled something but Clark couldn't hear due to the noise of the blades. Clark yelled at her reassuringly , "Hold on, Mack just Hold on!"

As she mumbled a second time Clark's super hearing buzzed with her words, 'My blood, it's mine. Don't say yours..'

Understanding her as he gently passed her to Lex when they reached the helicopter, "Ok, Mack, Ok just hold on!"

Once Lex had her Clark climbed in. As one foot stepped in he looked back to Lana and gave her s slight smile before disappearing into the passenger area. As soon as Clark was in Lex yelled to the pilot, "GO! NOW!"

Both Chloe and Lana stood on the ground holding the horses reigns as they watched them fly up and over them. 

"What do you think happened? And why does Clark has blood on his leg…" Chloe asked Lana once the chopper was far enough away to not have to yell. 

"I'm just as lost…. Let's get these horses back to the Kent's and head to the hospital from there," Lana said as she started walking Dante over to where Mr. Smalls horse stood.

Following her with Comet, (looking at them both one could tell Lana was defiantly a lot more comfortable around horses,) "Lana, where did you get the other horse?"

None shallantly or trying to be at least, "Henry."

Shocked, "Henry? As in Henry Small?"

"Yeah," she said looking to the ground. 

"Interesting…."

Changing the subject, "We should call Mrs. Kent and Pete with the cell phones, let them know."

Chloe already dialing and bringing the phone to her ear, "One step ahead of you."

****

::The Hospital::

Before the helicopter had fully landed Clark was out with Mack and heading for the elevator. Lex followed in close pursuit. The pilot called ahead to warn the hospital so as the elevator opened there stood a gurney with 2 nurses and a doctor surrounding it. 

As Clark came closer the doctor addressed him, "What her name and the situation?"

"Mackenzie Small," lying her gently on the gurney, "She just passed out."

Lex hurried up and stood next to Clark out of breath. 

Noticing the blood but, taking note of no puncture wounds, "Who's blood is it?"

Remembering what Mack had told him, "It's," he didn't want to say hers because he knew full well from here on out Mack would be the freak in town. But she had told him to, "It's hers!"

The doctor gave him a confused look as the elevator closed. Clark and Lex would have to wait for the next one.

Clark stood staring at the closed doors worry on his face as Lex looked at Clark face for answers to his own confusion. Then his eyes drifted to his leg, "What happened to your leg?"

Forgetting about his blood stained jeans Clark fumbled for an excuse, "I don't know it must be.." he felt horrible using Mack yet again, "be Mack's."

The next elevator came up and both Clark and Lex went in. Pressing the button for the ER, "Clark how could it be hers?"

Resting his back up against the corner, "That's for her to answer."

Knowing full well no matter what he said Clark wouldn't tell they rode the rest of the way in silence. 

When they finally got down there the doctors and nurses were buzzing about attending to Mackenzie. 

Lex tried to look in, as a nurse went to move the curtain he stopped her, "What's wrong? What's happening?"

"I'm sorry you'll have to wait in the waiting room," with that she closed the curtain and her shadow became one with the rest. 

Dejected both Clark and Lex made their way to the waiting room to wait for word on Mackenzie and for the rest of the group to show up. 

****

::½ hour::

"Clark!" Mrs. Kent made her way to her son. 

Smiling Clark rose to his feet and gave her a hug, "Hi Mom."

"Your ok?" pulling away and taking a look at him.

"Yeah I'm" before he could finish everyone else was showing up. Noticing his dad, "Dad."

"Son, your ok?"

"Fine, Mack's the one in trouble," he looked at his father then back to his mom sheepishly. Noticing that no ones else was there, "Where's everyone else?"

Looking over her shoulder, "I could have sworn Lana was right…" Before she could finish Lana, Pete and Chloe came walking through the ER doors. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kent's step out of Clark's way so he could greet them. Since Lana and Clark had already had their moment she slowed her pace in order to let Pete and Chloe go ahead. 

Hitting him on the shoulder, "Clark, man. I'm glad your ok."

Smiling, "Thanks Pete," his eyes drifted to Lana has he said the next part, "Me too."

Lana responded with a smile. Chloe interrupting their usual intense eye contact, "Any news on Mack?"

Lex who stood in the corner of the waiting room looking at the window answered from afar, "No nothing," he turned after his answer and walked over. 

Just has he reached the group one of the doctors appeared out of the room. 

His head bent as he walked over, "Is anyone here Ms. Small's next of kin?"

Without any hesitation Lana stepped forward, "I am."

From Mr. Kent to Pete even Clark were taken back by Lana's lack of hesitation.

Focusing his attention on Lana, "And you are?"

"Lana Lang," looking down then back up at the doctor, "I'm her sister. What's wrong?"

Slightly confused but not wanting to question, "Mackenzie is severely dehydrated. Beyond that it doesn't look like she has eaten or slept in several days. Lack of both have led her body to collapse, her immune system is a wreck, her vitals are too weak for comfort."

"Will she be ok?" Clark walked up next to Lana, lying his hand gently on the swell of her back.

Lana found comfort in Clark's presence, to show this she leaned a little into his touch and gave him a glance before looking back at the doctor for an answer.

"Should be, right now she's still unconscious if she doesn't wake up in the next day or so we'll have to place her on a feeding tube."

"Jesus.." Chloe let slip through her lips.

Everyone gave Chloe a look then returned their somber eyes back to the doctor.

"You're the two boys that brought her in correct?" Nodding to Clark and Lex.

Lex walked up next to Clark, "Yes we are."

"Could you two explain the blood on her clothes? She doesn't have a mark on her," as he said it the doctor realized just how weird that was. 

Lex looked to Clark to answer and as did Lana. 

With a bit of hesitation, "Mack can…" he felt horrible outing her but knew it was what she told him to do, "Well doctor you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Not knowing what Mack had told Clark, Lana looked up at him almost shocked that he would give up Mack's secret for his own sake.

"Well your going to have to tell me son. Especially if it effects her medically," noticing Clark hesitation, "Why don't you come with me, we'll discuss this in private?" The doctor outstretched his arm waiting for Clark to walk past him. 

"Yeah ok," Clark gave Lana a look then nodded to the doctor as he walked next to him. 

As they turned there backs Lana called after the doctor, "Wait, can I sit with her?"

The doctor turned, "She is stable and since you are her next of kin I think it can be arranged," looking into the exam room, "Nurse?"

The nurse appeared out of the room, "Yes doctor?"

"Let Ms. Lang here sit with the patient while I talk with the boy who brought her in," before the nurse responded The doctor began to walk again prompting Clark to follow. 

The nurse stepped back to clear the doorway, "Come on, honey."

Lana crossed her arms like she always had in such sad instances. Walking to the room he eyes met Clarks as he looked sadly over his shoulder. 

Within seconds both had disappeared leaving everyone else remaining in the waiting room. 

"Well we're going to head home," Mrs. Kent said, "Pete, Chloe do you two need a ride?"

"Yeah Mrs. Kent if you could drop us at my house so I could pick up my car I'd appreciate it," Chloe spoke for both her and Pete. Sensing that Chloe was up to something played along, "Yeah thanks Mrs. Kent."

Mrs. Kent smiled and began walking with them outside to the car. Mr. Kent stayed behind a bit to talk to Lex. 

"Lex when Clark…"

Cutting him off, "comes back tell him to call you?"

"Exactly, thank you," Jonathan gave Lex his usual nod that kept him from having to shake Lex's hand. 

As Mr. Kent walked away Lex took a seat with his coffee, returning to aimlessly staring at the full cup in front of him and the screaming silence inside his head. 

****

::A nearby Hallway::

Noticing that no one was around the doctor reached the middle of corridor and turned to Clark, "Explain."

Nervously, "Mackenzie can heal more rapidly then normal."

"Excuse me?" his eyebrows furrowed as his forearms met his chest.

"When we were missing in the woods she was," Clark's eyes looked down the ground in search for a good story, "thrown from the horse. The horse freaked and dragged her into the woods. When I finally found her a rock had impaled her leg. When I finally got her leg free, it healed by itself within minutes," correcting himself, "Well no more like seconds."

"How could this be?"

"She told me it had something to do with her cell production. Listen you have to keep this to yourself doctor if the wrong people find out…" Clark stepped towards him making sure to keep eye contact. It hadn't hit him till that very moment that if to many people found out they would do to Mack what they did to Ryan. Run tests, use her as a lab rat and he wasn't about to let that happen. 

Shaking his head understandably, "I understand son but, I'll have to run my own tests in order to make sure that this…" stopping to think to himself 'they didn't mention this at Harvard med' "this… well to put it frankly mutation is detrimental to her health. Add on to that the fact that it's best to know what all of this entails."

"But you have to keep it private doctor."

"Don't worry I'll take care of it," the doctor gently tapped Clark's shoulder and exited the hallway. Leaving Clark feeling less the comfortable about the situation then ever. 

****

::Mack's room::

Lana sat holding Mackenzie's hand watching her intently. Whispering to her, 'I'm right here, Mack.' Lana knew full well that the Small's weren't going to show up and she fully intended on making her presence and support known.

Mack lay there completely still and silent even her breath was unrecognizable. There they were two young woman forever bound together by their fathers mistake and beyond that connected by their sense of abandonment established at such a young age. If only Mack would let her in, then they would both be able to heal.

Returning from speaking with the doctor Clark paused at the exam rooms window. While he watched Lana sit with Mack his mind drifted to everything that had happened and the domino effect he may have just created. A million questions rose, 'What if the town finds out about her? What if scientists haul her away?' then thinking about what went on in the woods with the meteor rock, 'Why do they effect her?'

Feeling his eyes Lana looked over to Clark and forced a smile. Clark took it as his cue to enter. 

Opening the door gently and closing it behind him with even quieter intent. Lana watched him walk over and move a chair next to her. When he was finally seated she returned her eyes back to Mack. 

Clark leaned over and kissed the side of her forehead. Whispering as he pulled back, "How are you doing?"

"She should be fine, so I'm ok," her eyes drifted to Mack's hand then to the floor, "What happened out there Clark?"

"We sitting talking and I brought up that Mack should talk to someone about you know," Lana nodded her head so he continued, "She got pissed got on Comet and tried to head for home. But when I realized she didn't know the way I went after her. Apparently I got on Dante a little to fast. He bucked a few times eventually throwing me off and dragging me into the woods….."

Lana's eye's blinked hard at the mental picture. 

"He dragged me to a clearing and into a jagged meteor rock," Lana turned her body towards him as soon as he said meteor rock but stayed silent not wanting to interrupt, "Mack come after me and got it out. We would have been fine from there if there hadn't been fragments still lodged in my leg."

"My god, your ok now aren't you?" she said resting her hand on his knee.

"Fine, Mack eventually got them out. Lana you should have seen her if it wasn't for her I would be…" he hesitated to say it knowing how sensitive Lana was about losing the people she loved.

Finishing for him as her painful eyes glanced out the window, "Dead."

Clark reached and cupped her face turning it towards him, "Yeah but, thanks to her I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

Lana swallowed hard and nodded lightly. Looking back at Mack, "Anything else?"

"Come to think of it yeah. Mack fell on a knife around the meteor rocks and didn't heal," after saying this he got up abruptly.

Watching him rise, "But she said.."

Clark looked down at her, "I know I know but her dad must have lied to her," Clark leaned down and gave Lana a gentle kiss. Pulling back, "I have to go see Chloe but, I'll be back I promise ok?"

Despite the fact that she wanted him to stay Lana knew he had his reasons, "ok."

Clark smiled then looked at Mack, "See ya later, Mack."

As he went for the door Lana called after him, "Clark wait."

He turned sharply, "yeah?"

"Why did you tell the doctor about her ability?" 

"She told me too," he broke his eye constant with Lana and smiled weakly in Mack's direction, "I'll be right back, I promise." 

As he reached for the doorknob Lana could after him once more, "Clark?"

"uh huh?"

"I love you," it was the first time Lana said those three words without the stress and pressure of extenuating circumstances. 

Smiling, "I love you too."

With that he left and Lana remained waiting for Mack to wake up, waiting for everything to be ok, again.

****

::The waiting room::

Lex still sat there as Clark went to pass. Getting up at the sight of Clark, "What happened?"

"What?" Clark looked to the doors he needed to go see Chloe. 

"With the doctor? What did you say Clark?" Lex tilted his head trying to get Clark's undivided attention.

"I'm sorry Lex but I can't say. It's Mack's business."

"Yeah business that apparently everyone else knows but me. Clark just tell me," at this he stepped between Clark and the doorway.

Noticing Lex's aggressiveness, "I'm sorry I can't. I have to go, I'll be back." 

As he left Lex watched him suspiciously. 

****

::The Torch::

Clark went on a hunch and super sped his way to the Torch hoping that Pete and Chloe would be there. 

As he slowed down the hallway he heard them arguing. 

"Chloe I don't think this is a good idea! Sometimes ignorance is bliss," Pete raised his voice trying to get her to listen.

As Clark walked in he saw Chloe at the computer and Pete standing across the room with a file in his hand. 

"What's going on guys?" 

Chloe looked up surprised, "Clark? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Yeah I would be but I need you do to me a favor?" Clark walked in and sat on the desk. 

"What it is?" Chloe asked stepping back from the computer.

"Mackenzie, she wasn't born with her ability…"

Before he could finish Pete interrupted, "She got it either during or sometime after the meteor shower, we know."

Clark looked over to Pete confused then back at Chloe for an explanation.

"When I was looking into Mack's past. I found out that Mr. Small used to be one of Luthor Corps. top lawyers.." she said as she grabbed the file from Pete and walked to hand it to Clark.

Taking the file and opening it, "But Mr. Small hates Luthor Corp."

"Turns out it's not just because of their obvious environmental discrepancies," Chloe flipped the pages for Clark when they reached the one about what she was talking about Clark stared down at it intently. "When the meteor shower hit Lex was effected as we know but, what I didn't know was the Lionel Luthor had a dozen or so doctors run test after test to find out what effect they had on Lex…."

Understanding her point, "And you can't do test without a control subject."

"Exactly," picking up something from the printer and handing it to Clark.

Looking down at it, "her medical records, how did you?"

"Never mind that, look that age 3. She had about dozen," Chloe raised her fingers to symbolize quotations, "check ups" all by Luthor Corp doctors, in metropolis…"

"They weren't check ups they were doing tests on her," Pete cutting her off suddenly coming to a revelation.

"I don't know exactly; what they were doing and if it caused her freakiness but its something worth looking into. The information stops there but I'm going to continue to dig," Chloe stood waiting for Clark's reaction.

Clark continued to look at the file then looked back at Chloe, "Chloe do you think Henry knew?"

"No if he did why would he be so angry with Luthor Corp." shaking her head as she took a seat at a computer, "No, my guess is the Lionel Luthor told him it was part of his health plan or something. After the meteor shower a lot of people were urged to be checked out by a doctor, due to possible radiation from the meteors. Henry must have thought he was doing the right thing…"

"For once," Pete said under his breath but clear enough for everyone to hear. 

Getting up, "It still doesn't explain why the rocks adversely affect her," Clark looked puzzled. 

"What are you talking about Clark?" Pete asked. 

"When we were in the woods there were meteor rocks. Mack got cut and she didn't heal right away as usual. Then when she threw away the rock her wound healed right up," shaking his head at the weirdness of it, "It just doesn't add up."

"No it doesn't," Chloe broke her stare with the computer and rested her hand on her chin, "The meteor rocks have never hurt those affected by them. Psychologically yes but otherwise they enhance some part of them. Why would they weaken Mack's enhancement?"

****

::Back at the hospital::

Once the coast seemed to be clear Lex made his way to Mack's room. Stealthily entering Lana was startled to see him she had been so lost in her thoughts she forgot he was there.

Smiling has he took the chair on the other side of her bed, "Any change?"

"No but, it's only been 2 hours or so," Lana had taken to sitting Indian style and leaning her head on Mack's bed. 

Lex took her other hand and watched her for a reaction. When he didn't get anything he opted to sit in silence, stroking her hand with his thumb. 

After about 15 minutes Lex's cell phone rang, causing Lana to jump out of her chair. Things were so still and quiet the loud, penetrate sound woke her. 

Picking it up as he got up, "Sorry."

He walked out and spoke on the opposite side of the exam window. 

As he left Lana returned to her comfortable position, her eyes suddenly succumbing to sleep. 

Lex hung up and turned towards the room. When he looked closer he noticed Lana was asleep. Instead of going back in he decided to leave and come back later, he had business to attend to anyway. Pressing his hand against the window he whispered, "I'll be back Mackenzie."

****

::2 hours later: The hospital::

Lana woke up suddenly hoping Mack would be awake when she opened her eyes. When she realized she hadn't with disappointment she rubbed her eyes and ran her hands threw her hair. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw someone sitting in the chair opposite it her. 

Happily, "Clark.."

"Hey," he took a moment to notice how adorable she looked upon just waking up.

"Come sit here with me," she motioned to the chair next to her. 

Clark got up and moved over to her. As he sat down Lana came to the conclusion that she needed to the comfort of his arms. So she got up and sat in his lap. Wrapping his strong arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They sat that way for a few moments until Lana whispered, "If anything ever happened to you I don't know…"

Clark raised his fingers to her lips, "I know me too but let's not think about it because it will never happen."

"You can't promise that," Lana said as she tucked her forehead further into his neck.

"Yes I can because, I'll always find my way back to you and I'll always no matter the circumstance be here to protect you."

Knowing he was right she decided not to argue any further. Instead she smiled, smoothed over his hand with hers. 

****

::Meanwhile: The Small House::

Mrs. Small slowly returned the phone to its receiver and looked at the wall in front of her. One couldn't tell whether it was anger or sadness that her face and body language projected on to the white tiles that stared back at her. Without saying a word she made her way up to Henry's study.

Standing the doorway she said coldly, "That was Smallville General. Our daughter is in the hospital."

Not removing his eyes from the book in front of him, "And?"

"Shouldn't we go see her?" 

"Your honestly suggesting that?" Henry looked up over his glasses at her for a moment then returned to the text on his desk. 

"Yes I am," she had yet to remove herself from the doorway. 

"Funny, weren't you the one that sent her away in the first place?" he said with equal chill.

On the verge of throwing something at him, "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was back?"

Having read the same sentence 20 times over Henry closed the book slowly and looked at her, "And what would you have done, huh? Tell me."

Ignoring the question, "Was she kicked out of school?"

Shaking his head, "Yes we got a call and letter about it a month ago."

"Jesus, Henry. How could you keep this from me?" crossing her arms.

"Easily," signaling the discussion was over he pushed up his glasses and returned to his book. 

Watching him for a moment Mrs. Small returned downstairs defeated and torn. She had her reasons for exiling her only daughter and to this very day she hated herself for each and everyone of them. 

****

::to be continued:: I felt bad leaving you with yet another cliffhanger. 

Reviews Please! It's much appreciated. I hope you guys like where its going and where it's been please let me know.


	19. bb 7

"Jesus, Henry. How could you keep this from me?" crossing her arms.

"Easily," signaling the discussion was over he pushed up his glasses and returned to his book. 

Watching him for a moment Mrs. Small returned downstairs defeated and torn. She had her reasons for exiling her only daughter and to this very day she hated herself for each and everyone of them. 

****

::to be continued:: I felt bad leaving you with yet another cliffhanger. 

::The Next Day @ the hospital::

Clark picked up Lana first thing in the morning so she could sit with Mack. As they walked up to the window the doctor came to meet them.

"Mr. Kent, Ms. Lang," greeting them.

"Doctor…" Clark suddenly realized he hadn't learned his name.

"Gorman, call me Dr. Gorman," he nodded to them then looked through the window at Mack.

"Any change?" Lana said hopefully.

"I'm afraid not," looking down at her then back up at Clark, "But Mr. Kent you were right about her cells. We ran tests and it seems that Mackenzie's cells; those that the human body uses to repair itself are 100 times their normal volume and working at an accelerated rate. It's quite extraordinary."

Hearing Mack's condition mapped out in such a way got Clark's head buzzing about just what Luthor Corp could have done to her. Talking before thinking, "Doctor do you think her cells could have been manipulated?"

"Manipulated?" The doctor asked in confusion.

He wasn't the only one wondering just where Clark was going with this, Lana turned around to him and gave him a curious look.

Looking down at Lana then back to the doctor, "Yeah I mean if someone wanted to could they change her cell definition?"

"I don't know where your going with this Mr. Kent but I do suppose it's possible. As of now nothing is concrete," as he finished a nurse walked up and handed him a file. Looking at it and closing it, "If you'll excuse me, I have to attend to another patient."

"Thank you doctor," Lana said and waited till he was just out of ear shot, "Clark you know something?"

"What?" Clark hadn't decided whether he should worry Lana with something he wasn't to sure of himself.

"Don't play clueless. Those questions were a little to insightful for comfort," she looked at him determined to get the truth. 

Clark tried to aviod her glare but as always eventually gave in, "Remember what I todl you about Mack being affected by the meteor rocks?" 

Nodding her head yes. 

"Well when Chloe did all that research on Mack she found out the Henry used to work for Luthor Corp. around the time of the meteor shower…" waiting for Lana to interrupt he paused then continued, "Turns out Mackenzie was brought in for dozens of check-ups all done by Luthor Corp. doctors, in meteorpolis."

"So Henry was probably just making sure she wasn't effected," Lana still didn't understand where Clark was going with this.

"No Lana don't you see. Mackenzie was being used as a control subject to contrast the test Lionel was doing on Lex."

"Are you saying the Lionel Luthor could have made her this way?" Lana's nose cringed as she looked threw the window to Mackenzie who still lye there motionless. 

"I don't know, she could been this way due to the meteor shower and Lionel found out during the check ups so he kept testing her. But then why does the rock adversely effect her? They only hurt me not the other meteor freaks."

Lana stood there putting the pieces together, "That would explain Henry's deep hatred for everything Luthor."

"Exactly."

There was a brief moment of silence. Until Lana realized the reason she came there was to sit with Mackenzie. 

"I'm going in, you don't have to stay Clark," she moved past him and put her hand on the door. 

Following her, "Mack's my friend and beyond that," he took her free hand, "Lana if it's important to you it's important if not more so to me."

Lana smiled at him truly touched by his words and gave his hand a squeeze; holding on to it as the both walked in. 

Taking her seat Lana spoke to Mack, "Hey there."

Clark took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the chair then taking his seat, "For a girl that never slept your doing a good job at playing catch up." Clark had become used to being sarcastic around Mackenzie but Lana wasn't used to it at all. Taken back she gave him a look. 

Not knowing the origins of the look, " What?"

"I don't know, I've never heard you be so.." 

"Sarcastic?" hoping he could fix whatever it was he messed up.

"Yeah, you caught me off guard there," she brook her eye contact with Clark and looked at Mack. Realizing that Mack probably would have appreciated that comment and had a witty retort, "I guess your more sarcastic with her?"

"Ummm," Clark treaded lightly knowing full way if he said yes that Lana would be hurt thinking he felt like he couldn't be himself around her, "No it's just that's how we talk to each other."

"Interesting," Lana didn't push any further because she could sense Clark was at a loss for words and if she dug further he would just end up saying something he didn't mean.

"I'm going to go get something to drink, you want anything?" 

"No I'm fine, thanks," taking Mack's hand in hers. 

"Ok, I'll be right back." 

As the door shut behind Clark, Lana saw out of the corner of her eye someone standing in the viewing window. Turning her head to fully see whomever it was she found herself at a loss for words when the person turned out to be, Mrs. Small. 

****

::The Torch::

"Pete look at this," Chloe said as she looked down at a paper and made her way over to Pete. 

Glancing at it, "What?"

"It's a lawsuit. The defendant is Luthor Corp and the plaintiff is Henry Small," she explained as she read it, "Henry sued Luthor Corp about 2 months after Mack's check ups stopped. Says here," pointing to a line in the page, "He claimed that the corporation was negligent and should be held responsible for," squinting to get a better look, "medical malpractice."

Reading a bit further, "Wait Chloe one of the doctors is named," he took the paper to show her, "Dr. Jason Gorman."

Chloe stepped back and shook her head, "That can't be right Dr. Gorman works at Smallville…" stopping and realizing, "Pete what if?"

"I'll call Clark," Pete hopped off the desk and picked up the phone.

****

::Doctor Gorman's Office::

The doctor sat at his desk with Mackenzie medical file open in front of him. He took a hard look, bit his lip and reached for the phone. 

When someone finally picked up, "Mr. Luthor?….Dr. Jason Gorman… Yes it has been a long time… Fine, listen the reason I am calling is because do you remember the Small girl that we used to contrast with Lex… yes. That's right after the meteor shower… Well she's here now and it looks like all of those tests and experiments worked…" Tapping his pen on his desk while Lionel spoke, "Right now she isn't healthy enough but in a week or so she'll be ready….."

::The Waiting Room::

Clark's cell phone rang as he bent to get Lana's water. Answering it, "Hello?" Clark stood and made his way to window, "Pete? What's up?.. Yeah I just met her doctor, what about it?…. Umm Gorman Dr.Gorman."

As Pete spoke Clark's eyes grew wide, "Your kidding?… Ok, yeah but I don't know what we could do. Ok I should tell Lana…. Yeah I'll let you know. Talk to you later… And Pete?… Thanks."

Clark hung up and turned to head for Mack's room but as he got off the waiting room carpet he noticed Mrs. Small entering the room. Instead of interrupting Clark watched curiously then took a seat to wait. 

::Mac's Room::

"Mrs. Small," Lana said extremely surprised.

Nodding to her then looking at Mack, "Lana."

"Umm would you like me to move so you can.." Lana let go of Mack's hand and went to get up but was cut off at the knees by Mrs. Small's cold words. 

"No, sit," her eyes intently on Mackenzie she walked closer to the bed, "Is she going to be ok?"

Sitting slowly back down, "The doctor says there hasn't been any change but she's stable."

Not reacting to the news, "Judging by your presence and the way you went to find her, she knows you two are sisters. Are you two close?"

"Ummm," Lana didn't really know how to define her relationship with Mack, "Getting there." After she said it she thought to herself, 'Good answer, Lang.'

"You know I didn't know that she was back in Smallville," Mrs. Small reached down to Mack and brushed her hair off her forehead, "My god last I saw her she was a girl and now.." her tone spoke of oncoming tears, "look at her she's all grown up."

Lana became angry at all of this. After what Mack had told her and what she herself had been threw with Mrs. Small she couldn't understand, "Yeah 8 years will do that to you."

Startled by her forwardness but not wanting to argue because either way this was not a fight she could win, "Yes, it will," after wiping a tear from her eye she looked at Lana, "I'm going to go. Don't tell her I was here."

Lana didn't respond. There were few people she had contemplated hating in her life and Mrs. Small was making her way up the list. 

Taking one last look at Mackenzie, her only daughter she clutched her bag and went for the door. As she turned the knob she looked back at Lana, "Lana, I'm happy you two found each other."

"Me too," Lana said sincerely. 

As Mrs. Small fled Lana sat and thought about how she truly did mean that, now if only Mack could admit the same. 

****

::The waiting room::

Clark had been sitting for the past 15 minutes X-ray the soda machine. As he zoomed in and out of one of the coke cans he vision cut short at the sound of sobbing. Looking to see who it was Clark watched Mrs. Small walk away from Mack's room and practically run past him. 

Worried about Lana he made his way to Mack's room.

::Mack's room::

As he came in he found Lana still sitting where he had left her intently staring at Mack and holding her hand. Walking over he put the bottle of water in front of her.

"How did you know?" She said grabbing it from him and opening it.

"I don't know I'm full of surprises," he said with a big smile as he popped open his soda. 

"Don't I know it," she said amused as she took a sip from the bottle.

"I saw Mrs. Small came and went. Are you ok?"

"Fine," closing the cap, "I'm just glad Mack wasn't awake. Clark how does someone exile their daughter to a city and never see them," shaking her head in disbelief, "8 years Clark. Mack went eight years, grew up eight years without a mother or a father. No wonder she's got the Great Wall of China as a defense mechanism."

"Must have been so lonely," Clark bent forward in his chair looking at Mack pitifully. 

Turning towards him, "You should have seen her. First time she seen Mack in eight years and it's in a hospital bed. God, she didn't even stay to be here for her."

Noticing how frustrated she was Clark took her hand and look at her, "What matters is you're here Lana. Mack's lucky to have you."

"Yeah I'm sure she thinks so…"

Clark looked at Mack while Lana looked off to the side. Suddenly he notced her thumb moved 


	20. bb 8

Reacting to what was happening with Mack and the doctors hands on Lana, "Get yours hands off her," looking over them, "What are you doing you promised you would keep this private?"

"Promised?" he said amused at such a notion, "If you say so Mr. Kent. Now I suggest you two leave. I assure you Mackenzie is in good hands."

From the crowd around her Lana heard Mack calling for her, "Lana! What's going on?!?"

Before she could answer the doctor pushed her into Clark's arms and shut the door in their faces.

****

::To Be Continued::

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken part 8 

By Saint 2 Cynic

As the door shut Lana and Clark quickly moved to look through the window. Being that the doctors neglected to close the blinds they watched as Dr. Gorman walked over and the men looked up at him from their clip boards.

****

::The in the Room::

Mack's eyes moved around nervously trying to figured out just who these people were and what their intent was. 

Dr. Gorman walked to the EKG machine and checked the read out on her vitals. After scanning them quickly, "Well it appears your doing just fine. Now all we have to do is get up your strength some sleeping pills and nourishment should do that."

Mack said nothing and continued to look around. 

One the doctors spoke up, "Doctor we didn't fly from metropolis this morning in order to hear your diagnoses. Why don't we just get down to it?"

Mack turned her head to Dr. Gorman as he dropped the read out and pushed up his glasses speaking in compliance, "Yes of course."

Out of his pockets he pulled out two leather wrist straps. Mack's eyes went wide but for some reason whether it be due to her profound lack of strength or words, said nothing. As he strapped in her right wrist another doctor was strapping in her left. 

As they tightened them Mackenzie finally spoke up, "What are you doing?" She looked from one wrist to the other as she tried to pick up her hands. The veins on her wrist bulged due to the force. 

"There's no need to be worried Mackenzie I'm just showing the good doctors here how extraordinary you are. It should be well.." Dr. Gorman reached around him as she spoke grabbed something from a draw and as he turned back to Mackenzie, who watched him suspiciously; he kept whatever he was he took out behind his back. Then looking up at the doctors and shrugged, "relatively painless."

****

::Meanwhile in the hallway::

In an attempt to comfort Lana, Clark had both of his hands around the side of her shoulders occasionally rubbing them up and down her arms. Lana reached up and grabbed one of his hands as they both looked on worried and confused. 

"Clark, what do you think they're doing?" Lana said keeping her eyes forward. 

Before Clark could answer They both watched as Dr. Gorman strapped Mackenzie in and reached into a draw and produced a scalpel.

Lana's eyes went side at the sight escaping her mouth in a whisper, "No."

Clark grew angry, "He promised he would keep Mack's ability private," dropping his hands from Lana's arms his fist clenched in anger, "Lying bastard."

"Clark?" Lana said as her faced reacted to the scene in front of her. Clark went to her side and began to breath heavily, as he two watch Dr. Gorman removed the scalpel from behind his back and lower it. 

****

::The in the room::

As the scalpel came around Mackenzie began to jerk in her restraints even more. Hastily she spoke weakly, "Don't do this, please. Don't…." Before she could get out the rest she felt the icy cold steel of the scalpel make its first initial contact with her forearm. As is pressed in and ran down she screamed and strained against her restraints, "AHHHHHHHHH."

****

:: The hallway::

At the sound of Mack's yell Lana banged on the glass, "Mack!" She turned back to Clark, "We have to do something!"

"Lana we can't" he spoke regretfully as his eyes counted the tiles on the floor, "There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

Not accepting it she shook her head, "No there's something, you always find a way to help. Clark you can do something with your…" Lana stopped herself from saying powers knowing full well that the hospital was a busy place. 

"I would love to but I can't" Clark said as he looked back into her pained eyes.

"Can't or won't?" As she said this Lana knew full well she was being a bitch and jumping to conclusions but feeling helpless was something she was far to use to, something she was truly sick of. 

Clark just looked at her with eyes that conveyed curiosity and shock, "Can't. You actually think I wouldn't do something if I could?"

****

::Meanwhile in the room::

The doctors watched in a silent awe as the wound closed just has fast as it had been opened and Mack calmed down. 

"How in the.." one doctor spoke.

Rather proud of himself Dr. Gorman stepped back and addresses them all, "As you can see your trip from Metropolis was well worth it."

"I'd say," another doctor let slip.

Mack continued to battle with her restraints she wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but she was so weak. Now even more so after Dr. Gorman decided to play show and tell. 

"How much trauma can she sustain?" the tallest of them all said rather matter of factly. 

Mack looked up at him and gave him a dirty look then turned her eyes to her feet. She wanted to be so far away from this, so far away. The longer she focused her eyes on her big toes the fuzzier the men in white coats became, the fuzzier they're bodies the more faint there voices. Her yes felt heavy as they fought the on-coming threat of passing out. 

Not paying attention to Mackenzie Dr. Gorman answered the other's question, "Lets put it this way about a month ago Mackenzie here severed her spine and broke her neck in 2 places; the result….. She was in a coma for 2 weeks and walked her out of the hospital," as he paused he realized he couldn't hear Mack struggling anymore. Looking down at her he saw her eyes were closed, her arms limp. Reacting to the sudden change in his patient he went to the machine and checked her vitals nervously. 

"Stable," he said aloud smiling. Turning to the doctors once more he found their stares to be disarming. So he stumbled with his explanation, "The stress must have caused her to.. to.. must have caused her to.. pass out. I think it's umm best to reschedule this to a later date when the patient is of proper strength."

"And of proper conscience to consent to such tests," a doctor pushed threw the others as he spoke. Everyone watched him as if he had said something irrational. Continuing he motioned the Mack's restraints, "This isn't right. Not only are you violating doctor patient confidentially or restraining her against her will."

Recognizing him Dr. Gorman spoke shocked, "Dr. Jacob's.."

Before he could add more Dr. Jacob's spoke with even more fervor, "Yes that's right and I will not allow this girl to objectified in this manner nor will I have any hand in this abuse. I suggest we all leave immediately and allow her to heal properly then her consent will be asked for further testing."

The rest of the doctors shook there head's and began to leave. Dr. Gorman stood dumbfounded as each walked by him nodding instead of voicing their goodbyes. 

As Dr. Jacobs passed he stopped next to Dr. Gorman, "My connections do not reach as far as the Luthor's but I assure doctor if this girl is harmed or paraded around any further your medical ties will be cut, and your medical license revoked," pausing to look at Mackenzie then leaned into Dr. Gorman's ear whispering, "I'll be around to check up on her and I'll have the medical review board on speed dial," Standing up straight Dr. Jacobs as he smoothed over his scrubs and looked to the door, "Good day Dr. Gorman."

He left leaving Dr. Gorman to swallow the size 22 foot lodged in his mouth. 

****

::Meanwhile in the Hallway::

Clark continued to stare at her waiting for an answer. Lana suddenly felt sorry for having snapped at him. She knew he would do something if he could, he had so many times before. But before she could get a chance to break the tension and apologize; Pete walked up worried.

"Guys what's going on?" 

"Pete," Clark broke eye contact with Lana and turned to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Mack was.." he stopped his sentence as his eyes made their way through the window, "What the.."

"Listen to me Pete I need you to go back to the torch and have Chloe dig up everything she can on that Dr. Gorman. Anything," Clark grabbed Pete shoulders in order to get his full attention.

"Ok," Pete said absent mindedly.

"I'll call you later," Clark now turned Pete completely around and practically pushed him down the hall.

"Ok, Ok Clark," Taking one last look at Mack's room Pete made his way down the hall and back to the torch.

Just as Pete was out of sight, the crowd of doctors came out of the room mumbling back and forth.

Both Lana and Clark inched closer to the doorway anxiously waiting for the doorway to clear. When she thought the coast was clear Lana turned into the doorway only to pump into the last of them. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said stepping back. Her eyes squinted as she took note of his name tag.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Dr. Jacobs said as he walked past her and nodded to Clark. 

Lana rushed into the room while Clark remained for a minute in the hallway watching Dr. Jacobs go. Pondering to himself, "Why is he the last out?" Shaking off his thought he went into the room.

Lana had run over to Mack's bed side. Looking at her restraints then Mackenzie and back again. Her eyebrows furrowed with anger as she directed her attention to the doctor, "What the hell did you do?"

Clark stood behind Dr. Gorman his arms crossed in anger.

"Nothing. I was just showing the other doctors.." he said nervously.

Clark surprising him from behind, "Showing the other doctors something you promised you would keep private." Startled Dr. Gorman jumped. 

Now standing side ways so as to look from both Lana to Clark., "I know I know and I'm sorry.." his eyes darted back and forth, "But I assure you she'll be fine, she passed out. Those other doctors will only return and discuss her condition further when she is of proper health and state of mind to give consent. You have my word."

Lana looked at him with anger as she undid on of Mack's restraints. Clark stepped closer to Dr. Gorman. Compared to the doctor Clark was extremely intimidating. Inching his face up to the doctors in order to make an impression, "How can we believe you now?"

Stepping back away for Clark his back met the EKG read out. He fumbled with it until stepping aside and inching slowly to the door, "Let's just say I've have a lot on the line if I go back on my word."

Lana didn't care about the technicalities she knew Mack was no longer safe there, "When can we take her home?"

Wanting to please, "As soon as she wakes. I'll write the proper prescriptions for you now." With that he hurried out of the room leaving Clark with his fists clenched and Lana fumbling with the second restraint.

Hearing that she was having trouble with it Clark calmed down and walked over. Gently taking her hand off the restraint, "I'll do it." Lana stepping back as he bypassed the belt lock and simply snapped lose it in his bare hands. 

"Thanks," she whispered as she made her way back to the other side of the bed.

The two stood there watching Mackenzie sleep silently. Cutting the tension Lana looked up at Clark, "I'm sorry about before I know.. I know you would.."

Cutting her off he walked over to her meeting her as he turned to him. Clark tucked her hair behind her ear causing her to smile, "I know you I know, I'm sorry I didn't do anything."

Shaking her head, "No, Clark there was nothing you could do and she's going to be fine now so please don't take whatever I said to heart. I was just being selfish as usual."

"Wanting help Mack is far from selfish. Frankly I think you're a saint for sticking by her. I love her but she hasn't been to hospitable to you."

Looking over her shoulder to Mack then back at Clark, "She had her reasons for pushing me away…"

A bit amused, "Sounds like someone I know."

Lana hit him playfully, "You sure you two aren't related?"

Clark laughed and looked over Lana to Mack, "Yeah I'm sure."

Lana inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him resting her head against his chest. Talking into the flannel, "Everything's going to be ok, right Clark?"

Clark hugged her tightly then rubbed her back as his chin rested atop her head, "Everything's going to be ok."

As the sun began to the set its rays spread across the room. The light on Mack's eyelids woke her up. Squinting against the light she saw Lana and Clark embracing. Weakly, "I'm not dead guys."

Lana let go of the now smiling Clark wiped her eyes and turned to Mackenzie, "Hey you."

"Hey," Mack moved her wrists and was surprised to find them free. Raising her arm she looked at it confused then remembering what happened she placed it back down. Looking Clark, "Them knowing about me isn't good is it?"

"Right now I don't know Mack," Clark said concerned, "But we'll worry about that after you get better."

"No Clark I'll worry about it. It's my problem not yours," Mack said defiantly. Her speech though more clear was in a weak whisper. 

"Let's not argue about this now ok?" Lana looked from one to the other, "our main concerned is getting you out of here."

"I'll go get good old Dr. Gorman for the prescriptions," looking at Lana, "I'll be right back."

She nodded to him and with that he quietly left the room. 

****

::DR. Gorman's office::

His office was dark and looked like the manifestation of his own personal feelings of doom.

Dr. Gorman's hand holding a cigarette that shook nervously as he spook on the phone, "Yes, a Dr. Jacobs… Mr. Luthor you don't understand… yes ok ok." 

::Knock: Knock::

"I have to go there someone at the door," he said even more nervously as he put out the cigarette and waved away the smoke. ::Knock: Knock:: "Goodbye." 

Hanging up the phone, "Come," he waved the smoke away, "in!"

Clark entered the dark office and closed the door behind him. "Mr. Kent?"

"Mackenzie is awake so if we could have those prescriptions you told us about." Clark tried to hide his anger opting instead to come and go as quickly as possible.

"Of course, here you go," he stood handing them to Clark across the desk, "This one," pointed the one on top, "is a sleeping pill. The second is a vitamin."

"ok," Clark turned to leave.

"Wait Mr. Kent," Dr. Gorman rounded the desk and stood in front of it, "She needs to sleep and eat three meals a day. No excessive physical activity either. Complete bed rest understood?"

Clark nodded to him opened the door and left. 

Dr. Gorman ran his hand through what was left of his hair and looked up to ceiling. Whispering to himself, "What have you gotten yourself into Gorman?"

__

::While Clark and Lana transported Mack from the hospital back to the Talon. Lex since leaving the Torch sat at his desk trying to figured out through his computer just what Mackenzie could be hiding::

****

::The Luthor Mansion::

Lex looked at the screen his eyes wide. Leaning over to get closer to it. Saying aloud in awe, "A severed spine and neck, huh?" Grabbing the phone he dialed with a look of determination, "Yes this is Lex Luthor is Dr. Jacobs in?"

****

::To Be continued:: 

This isn't a cliffhanger merely well I don't know I didn't mean for it to be a cliffhanger. Sorry 

Please Review! It's hard to continue to write with no outside motivation.


	21. bb 9

__

Previously New Perspective: B and B part 8 

::While Clark and Lana transported Mack from the hospital back to the Talon. Lex since leaving the Torch sat at his desk trying to figured out through his computer just what Mackenzie could be hiding::

****

::The Luthor Mansion::

Lex looked at the screen his eyes wide. Leaning over to get closer to it. Saying aloud in awe, "A severed spine and neck, huh?" Grabbing the phone he dialed with a look of determination, "Yes this is Lex Luthor is Dr. Jacobs in?"

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken::Part 9::

By Saint 2 Cynic

****

::The Luthor mansion::

Lex sat on hold waiting for the receptionist to transfer him to Dr. Jacob's voice mail. Taping his finger he suddenly sat up and began talking at the beep, "Dr. Jacob's Lex Luthor we need to speak call back so that we can arrange a meeting." He hung up slowly then rested his elbow on the table as he looked back at the screen thinking, 'It just doesn't make sense.'

****

::The Torch::

Pete rushed in to the torch and without confirming Chloe was in the room he began to rattle off what Clark had told him to. "Chloe, Dr. Gorman. Clark wants all the infor……mation" As the word information began to form he realized his favorite blond wasn't sitting at the desk. Looking once over the room he reached for his cell phone to call her. Just as he was about to press send Chloe walked in.

"Hey Pete," she said walking by with a coffee in hand. 

"Chloe I was just about to call you," he said hastily, "Clark needs all the information you can get on a Dr. Gorman."

"Sensing the urgency in her voice I'm guessing there have been new developments in the drama that is Mackenzie," he sat down and sip her coffee.

"I went to visit her and both Clark and Lana where standing outside her room. When I walked up and looked through the window there were a half a dozen doctors around Mack's bed.."

"And Gorman was one of them," Chloe said assuming,

"Well yeah," stunned by her intuition, "at least I think so I didn't get to ask many questions."

"I already started looking him to him actually and all I could find," she said putting down her coffee and grabbing papers off her desk. Handing them to Pete, "was that at the time of the meteor shower he was one of two top doctors. Dealing mostly with human cell therapy etc. The other one was a Dr. Jacobs. So it makes sense that Lionel enlisted them but, my quandary resides in why exactly Luthor pulled Mack into this."

Confused, "I thought we already knew."

"The control subject theory?" Shaking her head, "No, its to easy. My theory is that Henry Small noticed something different in Mack after the shower. He couldn't bring her to the hospital so he turns to his boss who's son was involved in the shower as well. During the tests Henry got the impression Lionel's help wasn't without strings.."

Finishing for her, "So he pulls her out of the tests."

"Exactly and by suing for malpractice he set Mack up financially for life," suddenly realizing something, "Maybe that's why he sent her away."

Pete looked at her and shrugged, "I'm beginning to think that this goes deeper then we can dig."

"Me too," grabbing her bag and coffee.

"Where are you going?" Pete said watching her confused.

Walking past, "The Smalls," as she reached the doorway she turned back, "you coming or not?"

"And miss this?" following her lead, "Not a chance."

****

::The Talon:

Clark carried Mack up to her apartment while Lana walked ahead so she could hold the door open for him. Weak from the excitement of the Mack's body lay limp, her eyes closed against Clark's chest. Lana held the door open and as Clark passed with Mack she ran to pull back the covers of Mackenzie bed.

Walking to the other side of the bed she watched him gently lower her down. Lana had to smile and reveled in this moment. Here was her boyfriend the strongest man on the face of the earth and with his powers he could easily be the most dangerous but he carried Mack and put her down with more care then she had ever witnessed. Then again that is why she always felt so safe in his arms. A she thought this Clark quietly pulled the comforter over Mack and looked up at Lana. 

"I don't know if she should stay here Lana," Clark said concerned as he walked over to be by her side, "Wouldn't they know to look for her here?"

"I don't think we should move her anymore. Technically she should still be in the hospital."

"If we left her there she'd end up a lab rat. Hell, they could still come after her and this is all my fault."

Lana took his hand in her and turned him towards her, "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. Instead of outing myself I outed her," Clark eyes stared at his feet. 

Lana cocked her head a few inches lower in order to meet his current eye line, "She told you to," giving his hand a squeeze, "Clark and frankly I'm glad it was her and not you. Because if it were you this whole thing would be ten times bigger then it already is. Mack knew what she was doing, and I'll forever be grateful to her for it."

Looking up and dropping her hand, "That day might come Lana."

"What day?" she asked quite confused.

"When they find out and I.. Well I…" Clark looked away and walked toward the other side of the room. His back still towards her, "I don't want you forced into that."

"Clark," her eyebrows furrowed with frustration as she said it. Yet as she walked up and looked at his back waiting for him to turn her tone went to comfort, "I'm not forced into anything. Granted loving you wasn't something I chose but allowing myself to was. You have to stop feeling guilty for things that have yet to even happen to me, if they do they do. But nothing will ever make me regret or apologize for loving Clark Kent, extraterrestrial or not."

Clark turned slowly and meeting Lana's earnest eyes with his own. He reached down and put her hair behind her ear, "I don't think you'll ever know how much you mean to me."

Smiling gently, "I think I have an idea." With that she went on her tippy toes and kissed him. Clark wrapped his arm around her waist a they kissed. 

Meanwhile Mack opened her eyes slowly to see Lana and Clark engaged in their usual passionate kiss. Weakly but with her usual witty tone, "When they say get a room I don't think they mean one with a semi-comatose half-sister."

Startled and embarrassed Lana jumped out of Clark's arms, "Umm Mack… umm hi." She said as she nervously straightened her hair and ran her hands down her thighs for lack of a better placed to put them.

"You should be sleeping," Clark said sternly. 

"Why so you two can get it on?" Mack laughed a little but it was so weak.

Lana sat on the bed gently, "You were in a coma for two days. All things considered you should be in the hospital right now."

"Yeah thanks for the rescue," she said looking from Lana to Clark. 

"Your welcome. But I still don't think it's safe for you to be here," Clark placed his hands in his back pockets as he approached the bed. 

Lana looked up at him then back at Mack to see her reaction.

Looking up at Clark, "There's not exactly anywhere else I can go."

"I would offer you stay with me but there isn't enough room at the Sullivan house as it is," Lana said disappointingly.

"My house," Clark said realizing it was probably the last place they would look, "I'll sleep in the loft you can have my room. Because then we could go to school and my mom would be around to take care of you."

Lana's eyes perked up at this idea, "Mack it is a better alternative."

"No, I'm not putting your family out. They have a farm to take care of Clark."

"My mom never got to take care of me when I was sick so I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Clark said trying to con her into it, "Plus you shouldn't be this weak for long. Once your better you'll come back here. " Turning on the Kent charm he flashed his million dollar smile and raised his eyebrows hopefully.

"If you insist," Mack said giving in at first then turning her tone serious, "But as soon as I'm better I'll leave. Seriously I refuse to be a burden."

Clark smiling, "Ok, so we should get going then. The faster your at my house the faster you can start recuperating."

Lana smiled at him and looked back to Mack who didn't seem all that thrilled at the idea. While Lana wanted Mack to get better she also wanted answers from her and if quickest way was at the Kent's so be it. 

****

::The Smalls house::

Chloe walked up to the door determined while Pete hung back hesitantly. She looked back and smiled at the distance between them. Facing the door her face turned stern ::Knock:Knock::

As she waited for an answer Pete finally met her at the door. Chloe was about to joke with him but as her mouth opened so did the door.

"Can I help you?" said Mrs. Small from behind the screen door.

"Yes, I'm Chloe Sullivan," motioning to Pete, "And this is Pete Ross. We're friends of you daughter." A Chloe said the last sentence she feared that wasn't exactly the magical words to gain access into the house. 

"Mackenzie? Did something happen in the hospital? Is she.." her voice faded out. 

"No, she's ok" Chloe said unsurely because neither she nor Pete had spoken to Clark yet, "um could we come in?"

"Yes come on in," she said opening the door and stepping aside.

"Thanks," Chloe said stepping in and walking by.

"Thanks," Pete repeated as he did the same.

The three stood in the living room in silence till Mrs. Small offered them a seat, "I'll go get Henry," she headed for the stairs then turned back to them, "I'm assuming you want to speak with him?"

"Yes ma'am," Pete said politely.

As she went up the stairs Chloe gave Pete an uncomfortable look and began to walk around the room as Pete sat on the couch. Once she did a 360 around the room she stopped and looked at Pete, "Notice anything?"

"Nope, am I supposed to?"

"Yeah, I don't know about you but in my living room my dad has tons of pictures of me," standing in place she glanced around again, "there's not a single picture of Mackenzie."

"Well we don't have many but I would be happy to put some out for you look at," Henry Small said having overheard Chloe as he came down the steps, his wife following him.

Startled, "Oh, Mr, Small I didn't.."

Saving her Pete rose to his feet, "Forgive Chloe she's a natural journalist for better or for worse." He winked at Chloe to comfort her that he wasn't insulting her.

Chloe smiled at him. She had always found comfort in Pete, unlike a certain tall dark and handsome best friend he was always there. 

"Forgiven," Henry nodded to both of them and motioned for them to sit, "What brings you here? Lana is ok?"

"Yes she's fine," Chloe said then grimaced at the thought of bringing up Mack but it had to be done, "We're here about Mackenzie."

Mrs. Small took a seat next to her husband on the love seat opposite of Pete and Chloe. Henry nodded without speaking a word.

Assuming that meant for her to continue, "You see the doctors know about her extraordinary ability to heal. Problem is that a Dr. Gorman I one of them."

Reacting to that name, "Dr. Gorman?"

"Yes, and we know that he did tests on Mack then you pulled her from testing and sued for malpractice."

"You know a lot about this Chloe," Mrs. Small spoke up.

"Well when one of my friends are in danger I try to use all my resources to find out why and how to prevent it," Chloe spoke bluntly. This received a side glance from Pete who was surprised Chloe despite her obvious problems with Mack was willing to go to all the trouble, just one of the few things he loved about her. Chloe continued after getting no response to her lat statement, "Listen Mr. Small to put it frankly I think you know something and if you don't tell us we can't help her."

Getting up Henry ran his fingers through his hair and walked to the window, "If only it were that simple…"

****

::The Luthor Mansion::

The phone rang violently as Lex ran through the doors and sprinted to get it. Picking it up, "Hello" he said exasperated then a smile came across his face. Easing into the chair, "Dr. Jacobs yes I called…. Your in Smallville? Perfect…. No I'll send a car. See you soon." Hanging up he looked at his computer screen once more. Still on it was Mack's picture with her vitals listed next to it. Whispering to the screen, "and the pieces begin to come together."

****

::The Kent Farm::

After Clark put Mack in his room he returned downstairs. Lana and Mrs. Kent sat at the kitchen table as Mr. Kent came through the door

Greeting his father as he walked over to the table, "Hey dad."

"Son," nodding to Clark as he took off his work gloves, "How is she?"

"Weak, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out," Clark walked over, stood behind Lana and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lana reached up and held it. 

Martha watched them and smiled to herself. Clark wasn't alone anymore and she couldn't be happier for him. Clark's words brought her back to reality, "Mom, Dad are you sure you don't mind."

"Of course not Clark," Mr. Kent spoke, "She'll be safer here plus I'm sure it will be more peaceful here then the Talon."

Lana smiled weakly she had been feeling guilty since they left the Talon for the farm. She wished she could do more but, she couldn't. 

"And I'll actually have someone to talk to during the day," Martha joked, "I'm assuming you'll be sleeping in the loft?" she asked.

Removing his hand from Lana's shoulder and putting it in his back packet, "Yeah I'll just fold out the futon."

After a few minutes of silence Lana figured it was time she went home, "Well I should get going. Mr. And Mrs. Kent thank you so much for taking Mack in, it means a lot."

"Of course Lana," Martha said as she rose to her feet.

"Yeah no problem," Mr. Kent nodded to her. 

Lana smiled once more and went for the door as Clark followed. Walking outside to her car Lana was going especially fast. Trying to keep up with her Clark super sped right in front of her forcing her to stop in her tracks. Startled Lana hit his chest playfully, "don't do that, you scared me."

"Sorry," he said smiling he secretly loved getting a rise out of her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," forcing a smile, "I'll come by in the morning to pick you up."

She walked past him rather dismissively. Turning in his heels and following her he grabbed her hand, "You know I can always tell when your being less the truthful."

Turning to him, "That's my line," she said jokingly then looking at Clark her defensive mechanisms crumbled beneath the weight of this eyes, "I just wish I could do more you know? I mean Chloe and Pete are out there trying to get down to the bottom of everything, your being.. Well you and what's left for me? What can I do?"

Stepping closer to her, "Be there," Lana's eyes drifted the side when he said this, "Lana the fact that you sat by her bed side when she was in a coma the fact that you literally almost fought Dr. Gorman. Your standing up for her no one has every done that for Mack. And I have it on good authority to say that you just the thought of you being there is enough, more then enough.

Lana smiled at his words, "You think she knows that?"

"Yeah I do," he said with a tone of comfort as his finger ran themselves through her hair. Lana leaned up and kiss him. 

Before things got out of hand Lana pulled away, "Goodnight Clark."

"You have to go?"

Whispering back, "No but I should."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, "Why's that?"

"Because If I don't now I never will," allowing her mind to speak for her as her thumb ran across his chin

Whining, "ok," he stood up straight and let her go, "Goodnight Lana." Giving her one last kiss as he pulled back he whispered one last "I love you."

"I love you too," she stepped back and began to walk backwards to her car. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to turn her back on him, "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"Being there," she smiled and got in the Jeep. As the car started Lana waved to him. Waving back he watched her go down the drive way. As the car turned he put turned slowly to the barn and went to bed, with a smile across his face. 

::To Be continued::

Reviews please!


	22. bb 10

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken: Part 10

By Saint 2 Cynic

****

:Luthor Mansion::

Lex sat at his desk awaiting Dr. Jacob's arrival. As he poured himself a scotch, Donald entered, "Dr. Jacob's Mr. Luthor."

Turning as he sipped his drink, "Thank you Donald," with a nod to Donald the butler disappeared and in came Dr. Jacobs. 

"Alexander," Dr. Jacobs greeted him. 

"Dr. Jacob's, please sit" Lex motioned to the couch and took a seat in the chair opposite. Yet as Lex settles himself he noticed that Dr. Jacob's remained standing.

Responding to Lex's look, "Being that I won't be here long I will stand."

Lex stayed seated. Leaning back and sipping his drink once more, "Do you have an appointment of some kind?"

"No," crossing his arms, "but I fear that your request to meet me is not to catch up. So there is no reason for me to stay long."

Lex looked up at him, ego quite evident on his face, "When I was a child you never did mince words with me."

"I don't believe in mincing words," Dr. Jacob's began to walk over to the pool table. Picking up a cue as Lex watched. He inspected it then gently returned it to the table. Looking over to Lex, "So why don't you pay me the same courtesy?" He asked as he walked back over, "What do you want?"

Lex smiled and rested his glass onto the coffee table as he rose, walked past the doctor and went behind his desk. Looking at the computer screen he turned it towards Dr. Jacob's. As Jacob's looked at the picture and coinciding medical file of Mack, Lex scanned his face for his reaction, "You see doctor what I want is for you to explain to me how this is possible."

Standing up straighter and with narrow eyes, "and your interest in this young woman, honorable?"

Throwing his arms up in defense, "Of course."

Dr. Jacobs took a moment to contemplate the possible repercussions. Upon coming to a conclusion he looked once more at the screen and leaned on the desk, "I apologize Alexander but I'll have to play my patient, doctor privilege card."

"Please Dr. Jacobs," Lex rounded the desk to talk to Jacob's face to face, "When you're a Luthor the only cards that can be dealt our the ones in our own deck. If you don't tell me I will find out," pointing to the screen, "A severed spinal cord and broken neck, on all accounts she should be dead."

"Yes, she should very well be, chalk it up to a miracle and move on," with that he turned to leave but Lex run to stand in his path. 

"You're a man of science and therefore a man of logic," noticing that his speech had Jacob's attention he continued, " A miracle? Please Doctor you and I have seen to much in this life for there to be such a thing. If I don't get an explanation I can't protect her and I swear to you that is my intention."

Dr. Jacob's did not consider himself a gullible person but Lex had a point and from what he knew about Dr. Gorman Mackenzie would need protecting. Without a reaction Dr. Jacobs turned around and walked to the computer screen. With one last look at Mackenzie, he prayed he was doing the right thing and turned to Lex, "Every human is born with the ability to heal. These cells work at a set pace, Mack's work at 500 times that pace."

"What are you saying doctor, that she can't get hurt?" walking closer to him, his head bent quixotically.

"No she can," motioning to the screen, "as you see in her records. Her spinal cord and neck were in fact broken but instead of death she was in a comatose state for 2 weeks. Afterwards no physical therapy was needed," rubbing his balding head from stress, "the day she woke up is the day she walked herself out of the hospital."

Lex's eyes looked to the ground in shock then back to the Doctor, "If she can survive that then she can survive anything," the doctor watch him as he paced the room, "Wait but how is this possible?"

"From what we could tell the cell mutation and acceleration is a direct affect of the meteor shower. The very same that increased your white cell count."

Lex stopped pacing and pointed as him, "You know a bit to much, doctor, you couldn't have just treated her from her spinal and neck injury."

"Your father originally commissioned for me to care for you post-shower but when his top lawyer, Henry Small confided in him about his daughter Mackenzie, Lionel paid for her care as well," the doctor walked to the table and poured himself a drink. There was silence in the room until Jacob's closed his eyes, took a sip and continued, "Problem was what I was finding out from the tests were unbelievable. In order to be sure I was botching the results I brought in my partner (now former) into get a second opinion."

"Dr. Gorman," Lex assumed.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't remember much about him. He dealt primarily with Mackenzie. Which was the biggest mistake of my career," with a heavy breath he took a seat on the couch and looked to Lex to join him.

Sitting Lex leaned forward, "how so?"

"Dr. Gorman began performing outlandish tests on Mackenzie and because she healed so rapidly there were never any marks to prove it," his memories seemed to trouble his eyes a he stared into the glass, "He was even dealing with Lionel on the side. Something about extracting large amounts of her cells and producing them pharmaceutically. Just think of it the repercussions. People would only die of viral and natural causes from then on."

"What kind of tests?"

"They would cut her and time how fast it healed," his eyes closed tightly for his next memory was one that haunted him, "He went as far as to…" now gulping his drink, "as to shoot her and point blank range. Sure enough in a matter of minutes her arm healed."

"Jesus how could.." Lex shook his head in disbelief. No wonder Mackenzie had issues, "But wait doctor is it possible she remembers this?"

Definitively, "No, it's not because Gorman was sure to knock her out and as I said since it healed she woke everyday without a clue. Anyway I tipped off Henry Small and thus the rift began."

"My father knew about this.. This testing?" 

"Yes I assume he would," Jacobs looked at his watch and began to get up, "It's late and I think I have said my piece." Lex let him walk to the door without a word. As Jacob's reached for the door handle he turned back to Lex, "Protect her Alexander. You are the only one who knows how go to battle with your father. I have done my part its in your hands now."

He left without giving Lex ample time to absorb his words and respond. After a few minutes of staring at the fire with his hands cupping his chin Lex rose and took a seat at his desk. Turning the screen back to face him he sat his arms crossed, his head resting upon them and his eyes focused on the information on the screen and now in his head. 

****

::The Small House::

"If only it were that simple, Chloe," Henry Small said with great sincerity.

Standing up, "Well no offense Mr. Small but what is more simple then wanting to protect your daughter?' when she received no answer she looked to Mrs. Small, "Mrs. Small the sooner we understand what happened the better we can help her. Pete and I know about Mack's ability and it is due to that ability that she could be in danger."

"What kind of danger are we talking about Chloe?" Mrs. Small finally chimed in.

"When she was brought into the hospital Dr. Gorman was the one that treated her. While I was researching your daughter I found her medical records," at the sound of this Henry Small stood up straight. Now having his full attention she went on, " In them I saw that she was treated by Luthor Corp doctors one of them being Dr. Gorman."

Picking it up for her Pete stood, "We also found out that you sued Luthor Corp for malpractice, Dr. Gorman was named as defendant. So you see why we're worried Mr. Small.'

As Pete and Chloe exchanged unsure but hopeful looks Henry Small looked at his eyes who's eyes brimmed with tears. Understanding what he had to do he took a seat next to her and held her hand, "Sit and I'll explain everything."

****

The Kent Farm: the next morning

Mack walked into the Talon to find Lana, Clark, Pete and Chloe standing with their backs to her. With a tone of curiosity and confusion, "What's going on guys?" 

No answer. 

She came closer, "Guys?"

The group turned around and looked at her sternly. Lana said with great anger, "Don't come near us."

"What are you talking about? Lana? What's going on?"

Chloe step forward, "You've done enough damage. What are you here to finish us off?"

Mack shook her head, "Finish you… what the hell are you talking about Chloe?"

Pete pulled Chloe back, "don't get too close to her she'll only hurt you."

Mack eyebrows furrowed, her eyes pleaded with them for answers, "Pete why are you?" then she looked at Clark the only one who hadn't spoke, "Clark, can you help me?"

"No," Clark said defiantly as he crossed his arms, "Why are you still here?!? There's nothing for you here," he stepped closer to her until he was in her face, "GO!" With that he pushed her threw the Talon doors and out into the street. 

Mack got up immediately after hitting the pavement her cuts healing as she rose to her feet. She walked back into the Talon to find Lana now with a shot gun.

"Lana," Mack said shocked, "What are you?"

"Get out of my place," cocking the gun, "you freak."

Mack reached out her hand and grabbed muzzle of the gun, "I'm not going to hurt you," looking at everyone, "Any of you.. I swear I would never do anything to hurt you.

Dylan slid into view from behind Lana. Mack stepped back in utter disbelief. Stepping towards her, "Like you didn't hurt me? Tell me something Mack how does it feel?"

Still walking backwards, "What?"

"To be a murderer walking free?" with that his clean shirt began to fill with blood. Mack looked down at it horrified. Dylan tore open his shirt to reveal a bullet wound and repeated, "Like you didn't hurt me?" 

Mack tripped over herself and fell to the ground. Dylan, Lana, Clark, Chloe and Pete surrounded her all with bloody clothes. Clark had blood on his leg, Lana and Pete's blood seeped through their shirts from their heart. When she looked at Chloe, Chloe just smirked and turned around to show her blood soaked back. 

Mack shook her head in disbelief her eyes wide with fear.

In unison the group yelled, "KILLER!!!"

:Mack woke up and sat up from the bed violently, breathing heavy. Her eyes darted from side to side not so much taking in what was around her but trying to keep up with the franticness of her thoughts. 

"Mack?!?" Lana came into the room and rushed to her and sat on the bed. With no response Lana grabbed her shoulders and tried to make eye contact with her, "Mackenzie??"

Mack suddenly aware looked Lana in the eyes and managed to breath out her name, "Lana?"

"Yeah, I'm right here. I heard you yelling downstairs," Lana rubbed Mack's arm gently, "bad dream?"

Finally calming, "Try nightmare."

Lana gave her a curious look and opted to dig further, "What about?"

"Nothing," Mack answered almost immediately but then upon seeing Lana's face fill with disappointment she added, "Not that I don't want to tell you its just right now it's a little too real, you know?"

Shaking her head in agreement, "I understand.." before she could continue with her thought Clark walked in.

"Everything ok?"

Lana and Mac answered in unison, "Everything's fine." Clark looked at them oddly as they made eye contact and laughed. Looking over her shoulder to Clark Mack said, "I just had a nightmare."

There was an awkward silence before Lana got up, "We better get to school," looking down at Mack, "Mrs. Kent has breakfast downstairs and she is aware you need to eat three meals a day. Get some rest.."

Resting her head back to the pillow, Mack rolled her eyes, "Last time I was conscience you were 17 and now your 40. What happened?"

Clark let out a laugh as Lana looked down and Mack amused, "My sister got sick and scared the crap out of me. I'll see you after school."

As they left Mack began to count down, "3...2...1..." on the count of one Lana popped her head back in, "and don't worry I'll get your work for you."

Mack let out an amused sigh and smiled weakly replied, "Thank you SO much."

Lana smiled as she left the room and went down the stairs. Thinking to herself, 'Maybe Clark was right.. Just being there is enough.'

****

::The Kent Driveway::

"Have a good day you two!" Mrs. Kent yelled from the house as Lana and Clark made their way for the jeep. 

Having heard Martha, Mr. Kent poked his head out of the barn doorway, "Thanks to you Lana, Clark won't be late to school from now on."

"One can only hope," Lana joked back as she rounded the front of the car and shot Clark a knowing glance. 

As the two got in the car Lana laughed to herself prompting Clark to question her, "What's so funny?"

Lana fastened her seat belt with a big smile on her face and started the car. As she looked in the rear view mirror to back up and said quite amused, " I just realized you're the fastest person on earth and your late to school everyday," she shook her head as she looked down to switch gears, "Only you."

Clark just smiled wide and looked out the window, "I'm glad my incompetence amuses you."

"Well you make up for it in other areas.." she said cocked her eyebrow suggestively. 

Clark surprised by Lana's unusual forwardness decided not to question it. Instead not able to wipe the smile off his face he gave her a glance and looked out the window.

****

::Smallville High School::

Just as Lana and Clark pulled up Chloe and Pete we're rushing over to meet them. Noticing their urgency Clark and Lana exchanged a look and in unison exited the car. Before the doors were even closed Chloe began to speak.

"I've got news," she said rather proudly.

Pete gave her a look then looked back ay Lana and Clark, "More like WE'VE got news, as I remember it was a team effort."

Brushing him off, "Yeah Yeah so anyways I have news."

"Well let's hear it," Lana said as she struggled with her heavy bag on her shoulder. Just as she was about to give up Clark picked it up off her shoulder without a word and put it on his own, "Such a gentleman, thank you."

"Well this is what you mean by making up for it in other areas right?" Clark said with a flirting smile.

"Right, something like that," Lana winked at him.

When the two snapped out of their exchange they were met with Chloe' inpatient-sick-to-my-stomach look and Pete's pleased smile, he was just content they were happy. 

After a second of awkward silence Chloe began to walk to school, "So if your done with the your cute couple exchange that is by the way, riddled with sexual overtone I'll continue with my news," looking back to confirm they were following her then continuing, "Turns out the Smalls exiled our young Mackenzie in order to protect her."

"Protect her?", confused Lana stepped up to walk next to her as they climbed the front steps.

"Yeah as it turns out even after the malpractice suit Dr. Gorman and Luthor Corp continued to bribed Henry into," she paused as she pushed the door opened and waiting for everyone to catch up. Once they did she headed to the Torch, "into admitting Mack and allowing them to do further testing. Turns out they were looking into mass producing her cells and in doing so…."

"Make loads of money," Clark commented as they reached the Torch and entered.

Chloe put down her bag, "Loads of money Clark? Try rule the world. People would never die of physical aliments ever again. Think of it car crash's, shootings the list goes on and on. Everyday things that claim lives will no longer be a threat because they would just heal afterward. Hundreds would be saved in health insurance, car insurance…."

"I think we get it Chloe," Pete cutting her off because he knew full well she could go on for hours. 

"Right, so Henry sent her to Metropolis so they wouldn't be able to find her so easily."

Lana crossed her arms and sat on a desk, "That still doesn't make sense why would you hide you daughter from Satan by sending her into hell?"

"Well it does make sense its the last place he would look," Clark said trying to figure it out as he spoke, "Plus from personal experience its pretty easy to disappear in Metropolis."

Lana just nodded at the thought and looked to Chloe for a response. Chloe's bit her bottom lip, "Well either way that's where he sent her. What's interesting is just what Dr, Gorman was doing to Mackenzie."

"You mean the tests?" Lana asked with concern.

With a tone of sadness, "Yeah turns out he would knock her out during them. He cut her and timed the results. He went as far as to shoot her in the arm and time its healing. But Mack would wake up not knowing anything happened…"

Playing off her thoughts Clark said aloud, "and since there were no marks."

"Exactly and turns out Henry wouldn't have found out if it weren't for a Dr. Jacobs that tipped him off."

"Dr, Jacob's.." Lana said thinking out loud as she get off the desk , "That was the doctor that stopped Gorman from continuing his little show and tell remember Clark?"

"Yeah.."

"Interesting," Chloe said a she clicked on her mouse, "I've got a good question where is Mackenzie right now?"

"My house. Lana and I figured she wouldn't be safe at the Talon," he looked at Lana who smiled at the thought that he said Lana and I, "Plus my parents are home so my mom can take care of her and my dad will watch out for her."

"Good idea," Chloe did one lat click of the mouse before grabbing her bag, "We should get to class."

****

::The Kent Farm::

Having smelt the bacon and eggs cooking downstairs Mack decided to try and make it downstairs. Getting up from the bed to fast she sat back down and closed her eyes in reaction to the profound dizziness she was experiencing. Making fun of herself, "You haven't walked in 2 and half days, pace yourself jackass."

With a deep breath she slowly pushed herself off the bed and slowly walked to the doorway. Tired from even that she decided it would be best if she leaned against the wall and held on the stair railing at the same time. "Don't fall, Don't fall," she whispered to herself as she descended the stairs.

As she emerged at the bottom of the stairs Mrs. Kent noticed her struggling with the last few steps and ran to help her. 

"Mackenzie I would have brought breakfast up to you," she said grabbing Mack's forearm and guiding her down the last of the steps.

Smiling weakly as she focused on her feet, "No I should walk around anyway, right? I mean If I stay in bed I'll never get better." 

Once the stairs were conquered Martha guided her to the table and pull out a chair for her, "Here sit I'll bring you some breakfast."

Sitting slowly, "You didn't have to make anything."

Martha rushed over with a plate and orange juice, "Oh please I make this every morning for Clark and hes usually to late to stop and eat so it's nice for someone to actually get something out of my morning cooking."

As she put the plate down Mack's eyes looked at the contents as if she hadn't seen food before then again she hasn't eaten in a week, "It looks amazing thank you."

Taking a seat opposite Mack, "Well eat it all Lana told me why your collapsed," Mack looked up at her from he plate looking somewhat embarrassed, "not eating or sleeping for a week isn't exactly the best way to go through your teen years."  


"When maybe if I lived here it wouldn't have been possible," Mack laughed and took a bite of her eggs, "These," she paused to swallow and pointed the plate with her knife, "are amazing I haven't had home cooked food since I was…." her mind searched for the last time then her tone turned to disappointment at the answer, "well since the last time I lived in Smallville."

"Good I'm glad," Martha smiled warmly at her. 

"Listen Mrs. Kent thank you so much for allowing me to stay here. If I'm a burden or a danger I'll leave right away but hopefully I'll be better before either occurs."

Martha got and put her cup in the sink, "Your neither. Being Lana's half-sister practically makes you family here and as I remember it you saved my son in the woods that day. So if it helps you too become comfortable here think of this as my thank you," walking back to the table, "Lana said you had a nightmare this morning?"

Embarrassed and guilt ridden Mack put down her fork , "Oh god I'm sorry if I woke anyone."

"Mackenzie it's a farm we wake up earlier then most the country, do not worry about it." Martha reached across the table for Mack's hand, "If you want to talk about it know that I'm here."

There was something about Mrs. Kent that warmed Mack's jaded heart without a word Mack just looked at her and smiled sincerely as is to say 'I know and thank you.'

::Smallville Hospital::

Lex rushed through the emergency lobby and headed for Mackenzie's room. When he approached the window he found that she wasn't there. "I'm too late," he said to his reflection in the glass. 

Just then a nurse walked by, "Can I help you with something?"

Maintain his eye contact with her empty bed, "Yes you can where is the patient that was in this room yesterday?"

The nurse looked into the room then back up at Lex, "She was released yesterday."

"Do you know who she left with?"

"If I remember correctly it was her sister.."

Before she could mention Clark, Lex walked past her and headed out to the car and headed for the Talon. 

****

::The Kent Farm: afternoon::

Sick of staying in the house Mack sat wrapped in a blanket swinging on the love seat on the Kent porch. Sitting in silence she sat and looked out the fields. It was the perfect setting for contemplating the last few weeks and what she had to do make peace with it. But every time she tried reached for that peace Mack hit a brick wall. The wall was always spray painted with thoughts of Dylan but mostly the dream from that morning plagued her. 

Martha came out the house with a box in her hand, "I have to make a delivery," she took a look at her watch, "Lana and Clark should be here any minute."

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent I don't think I'm going anywhere," Mack laughed, "I can hardly make it down the stairs at this point."

Martha looked at her with sympathy, "That will change we jut have to get your strength up. Some food and a good amount of rest everything will be back to normal." With that she smiled and left for the delivery in the truck. 

Just as she turned left out the driveway Lana's Jeep turned in from the right. As they pulled up Lana smiled and waved. Mack could only nod because her arms were strategically intertwined in the blanket. Once the car was parked the whole gang got out and walked up the porch.

As she made her way over Lana put her hands in the pockets, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Unless I'm being paid for it I refuse to lay on my back for that long," Mack said sarcastically.

Chloe was the only one to get the joke right away and laughed. The other three thought about it for a second then Clark finally said, "OoOOoOo I get it."

"I thought I was the one in a coma for two days," Mack said amused.

Lana laughed and sat next to her on the swing, "I see your wit is back does this mean your feeling better?"

Clark leaned against the railing as Pete and Chloe took a seat on the wicker couch. Looking around at all of them, "If by better you mean my thought process I back up and running then yes. But if your talking about physically, not so much," looking at Clark, "Your mom is amazing, your lucky."

"Yeah I am," Clark said crossing his arms then looking at Lana and nodding to her.

Mack noticed the awkward nod to Lana and looked at her, "What's going on?"

Biting her lip she looked over at Chloe who gave her a look. Noticing Lana's hesitation Mack followed her eye line over to Chloe and returned to Lana, "Lana?"

"We have news," Lana said as she looked down at folded hand and back up at Mack.

"Ten bucks says it sucks," Mack said as she broke her eye contact with Lana and rolled her eyes.

"It depends on your definition," Chloe said as she sat on the edge of the couch. 

"Well what is it?" Mack looked around to the group once more, "Anyone care to answer?"

"We went to talk to your father Mack," Chloe spoke up, "as it turns out your cell mutation is in fact a direct result of the meteor shower. You had a broken arm and you ran off into the corn fields across the street without your parents knowing. The shower happened and hours later your dad found you in a crater. The cast on your arm was shattered and your arm healed," As she spoke Mack looked out into the field while she bit her lip. Sensing she should go on Chloe kept explaining, "Your father figure he would protect you and tell you, you were born with it and being that you have no memory of it…."

"So I am defiantly a meteor freak," Mack interrupted, "Thanks fantastic and let me guess he sent me to metropolis in order to protect me right?"

"Mack there were extenuating circumstances," Lana said trying to calm her down. 

"Oh there's more news then?" Mack said eyebrows up and looking directly at Chloe.

"Listen Mack he had his reasons. When he brought you to Lionel Luthor for help Luthor Corp doctors ran tests on you in order to see just how much your body could heal from. Once they could they were going to manufacture your cells and sell them to the public."

Completely ignoring the fact that she was being exploited Mack focused on the tests, "What kind of tests are we talking about?"

Clark stood up straight, "Dr. Jacobs was in charge of the overall research but Dr. Gorman, the same one that was your doctor at the hospital this week is the one that did them. He would cut you and time your healing but as far as we know the most extreme test was one in which he shot you."

Shocked and bewildered, "Shot me? Your kidding I was only what.. 4 years old? How could you shot a 4 year old?!?"

"I don't know but apparently Dr. Jacobs felt the same and told your father. Don't you see Mack they sent you to Metropolis to protect you from him and Lionel Luthor. To make sure it didn't happen again," Pete finally said something. 

"Well it's a nice sentiment Pete but I was there for 8 years your telling me they couldn't visit? They couldn't call? Because after 8 years I'm sure Lionel Luthor had other things to deal with then a freak from Smallville."

"Hey," Lana said angered, "your not a freak."

"What you don't want a freak for a half-sister?" Mack was suddenly quite defensive. May it was the fact that hearing her say the word reminded her of the dream. 

Luckily over the past few weeks Lana adapting to handling it. "That's not what I meant. Freaks are the people affected by the meteor shower both physically but mentally. The ones that go crazy they're freaks. You Mackenzie are not a freak."

"If that your definition I'm sure I'm close to becoming one," Mack said sarcastically then turned serious, "Lex, do you think he knew this was going on?"

"No," Clark answered quickly, "he didn't even no about your ability."

"And still doesn't," Lana assured Mack.

"Good because if this goes as far up as his father I don't want him to know," Mack said her tone was becoming weaker and weaker, " No good can come from it."

****

::Lex's car::

Lex drove by the Talon and say that Lana's jeep wasn't there so he headed for the Kent Farm on the way his father rang his cell. "Hello.. Dad.. Mackenzie Small? No I don't know anything.. What reason do I have to lie, give me a little more credit…I'm hanging up now… meet you? Why? Fine I'll be there in a minute." Hanging up and throwing the phone into the passenger seat he pushed the steering wheel and made a quick u-turn to meet up with Lionel.

::The Luthor Mansion::

Lex pulled up to find his father and who he recognized as Dr. Gorman standing next to the limo. Lex parked with anger and slammed the door behind him.

Taking off his sunglasses as he approached, "What is this about?"

"Son, I'm glad you could make it," Lionel said with his usual grin, "This," motioning to the doctor, "is Dr. Gorman from what I hear I'm sure you know all about him."

"From what you hear? And what is that dad?" 

"You contacted Dr. Jacobs then sent a car for him. Therefore I am to assume you know about Mackenzie and our companies history with the girl."

"What are you tapping my phone line?" Lex said more pissed then ever.

Walking up to him and putting his hand on Lex's shoulder, "I am always 10 steps ahead of you son, you have a tendency to forget that."

Annoyed, "Yes I do because if I never did my self-confidence would be severely lacking. So what do you want?"

"It's simple, bring Mackenzie to me and you get the company," Lionel said rather to non shallantly.

"Your going to give me Luthor Corp?" Lex said amused. He couldn't have meant it.

"Yes because you see once I get what I need from the girl I won't need Luthor Corp to live the life to which I've become a accustomed."

"And the reason he's here?" Lex said looking around Lionel and nodding to the doctor.

"Without him I'm afraid none of this is possible, hence his presence but lets stick to the matter at hand," Lionel wrapping his arm around Lex shoulders and began to walk with him down the driveway, "It could be all yours son just deliver me the girl."

"and If I don't?"

"The continue to rot here in Smallville," Lionel took is arm down and stopped to look Lex in the eyes, "But know that this," he put his arms out, "this is as much as I'll ever allow you to have."

Lex stood for a moment thinking over his options; turn Mack into Lionel obtain Luthor Corp entirely or stand by his morals and maintaining some dignity but then he would be exiled here for the rest of his natural life.

"Debating between honor and greed?" Lionel questioned.

"No, there is no debate," Lex looked up and into his fathers eyes. He knew what he had to do, "I'm a Luthor."

::To be Continued::

Sorry I was going to write more but I have good ol college work to do. Review away!! Next chapter will be better if you thought this sucked. REVIEW please haha. 


	23. bb 11

****

Previously on NP: B and B part 10 

"Debating between honor and greed?" Lionel questioned.

"No, there is no debate," Lex looked up and into his fathers eyes. He knew what he had to do, "I'm a Luthor."

****

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken part 11

By Saint 2 Cynic

Lionel's eyebrows raised with the corners of his mouth when Lex said this, "Then your choice is surely greed."

Lex hated himself more then ever as of this moment. He hung his head in shame for a moment and looked back up at his father, "It is."

"Great!" Lionel slapped him on the back and led him back towards the car, "I never doubted it." 

As they approached Dr. Gorman stood leaning on the car waiting to hear the outcome of their discussion. As Lionel walked up with his evil grin branded upon his long distinguished face Gorman stood up straight up and smiled back at him, "So when I can expect the girl at the lab?"

Lionel didn't answer and instead looked at Lex. Sensing the burden of the answer now lay on him he answered coldly, "By tonight," his face and voice went sullen at the thought of what he was doing. Repeating himself as his shoulders sunk, "by tonight"

"Good I will see you then," Lionel removed his arm from Lex's shoulder and walked over to the limo door, "Come doctor you have to prepare tomorrow." 

The doctor docked into the limo and just as Lionel was ducting to do the same Lex called to him, "You won't hurt her?"

"No son, this is just research," Lionel smiled once more disappearing into the limo and rode off. Lex watched the car go down the drive way and out the gates. The wind blew the tails of his over coat as he closed his eyes and got back into his car heading for the Talon. 

****

::In the Limo::

"So tonight you will have the girl," Lionel spoke with great urgency.

"Yes but Mr. Luthor what are we obtaining from her? Are we sticking to the original plan?" 

"No, this is far bigger than reproducing her cells to help others," Dr. Gorman gave him a curious look as he spoke, "From what you have told me about her ability her cells can rebuild damaged body parts correct?"

"yes," he said in a confused tone.

"Doctor I'll be frank I'm dieing of a rare liver disease, a transplant will take to long. Therefore I need you to do whatever," Lionel made sure to put emphasis on the whatever, "you need to do in making sure that her cells are of value to me."

"Sir I don't know if that's possible…" Dr. Gorman stopped his sentence short as Lionel turned and glared him.

Threw his teeth, "If she doesn't save my life, you'll lose yours! Understood?"

Dr. Gorman swallowed hard and looked out the window, "Understood."

****

::The Kent Farm::

"Thanks guys for putting so much into figuring out the maze of hell my past seems to be," Mack addressed everyone, she truly was grateful. 

"Chloe did most of the research," Pete spoke up hoping this would mend the tense relationship between Mack and Chloe.

"You had no reason to do that. I've been nothing but a complete…"

"Stubborn, closed down, headstrong, guarded.." Chloe began to list.

"I was going to say bitch," Mack said amused.

"Well you didn't let me finish," Chloe shot back.

Everyone looked at Mack for her reaction. Instead of being offended Mack was impressed, "Thank you Chloe and I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot."

"The way I figure it is we're both two strong minded Metropolis woman. Hence the clash, no big deal."

Mack smiled and nodded in agreement, "Makes sense to me."

Lana smiled at their resolution then looked at her watch and shot up from the seat, "Oh crap I have to get to the Talon." Both Pete and Chloe got up because she was their ride. 

"See ya Mack glad to see your doing ok," Pete said with a sense of protocol and headed for the jeep.

Chloe just waved, " I'll come by with any new info."

"Ok," Mack called after her, "Thanks."

Lana walked over to Clark and rubbed his forearm, "I'll see you later?"

Clark smiled warmly and rested his hand on hers, "you know where to find me."

"Just promise that you won't find him in the same room I'm sleeping because last time was just awkward," Mack looked up at them innocently when she was being anything but.

Lana playfully hit her.

"Dude," Mack said in mock shock, "I'm weak."

"To bad your tongue isn't.," Lana then turned serious, " If you up to it later tonight could we talk?" 

Mack didn't want to talk she was perfectly comfortable using her wit as a defensive mechanism so far it was working why couldn't Lana just let it be? But knowing everything Lana has done for her she reluctantly agreed, "Sure but I can't promise you any Oprah revelations."

"Good enough for me," with that Lana gave Clark one last look then began to walk towards the steps.

Mack called after her, "Lana?"

"Yeah?" she said as she turned around, eyebrows up in curiosity.

"Never mind," Mack said deciding against what she was going to say. 

"Ok," Lana smiled amused and headed for the car. 

****

::The Talon::

Lana had been there for 15 minutes and already she wanted to head to the Kent farm and be with Clark. During the months when he was in Metropolis and their relationship was in limbo the Talon was an escape. If she worked hard enough she could forget, if she served enough coffee, wiped enough table tops she'd stop hurting. But now that the pain was gone the Talon became a distraction or was it Clark that was the distraction? Either way is it so wrong she wanted to be with him 24 hours of the day?

As Lana zoned out at the counter Lex walked in and waited for her to snap out of it. Being impatient (after all he was under a deadline) Lex ran his hand in front the Lana's eye line, "Lana? Earth to Lana?"

Lana quickly snapped out of it, "Oh, Lex jeeze I'm sorry I must have been…" 

"Daydreaming about a certain boy in plaid?" Lex said with his usual charm.

Lana blushed and whipped down the counter nervously, "No," her eyes darting for an excuse gave her away but she continued, "I was just thinking of how much I have to do… I mean with random closings and such."

"Right," Lex decided to let it go their were other things, more important things a foot, "I came here to ask about Mackenzie."

Lana dropped the cloth and rounded the counter to take care of an order, "What about her?"

Following her, "Well she's out of the hospital and her bike isn't here."

Lana took the mans order and stood up straight, she had forgotten that the bike was at Clarks. As she walked back to the counter to place the order she debated whether it was ok for him to know.

"Aren't you going to tell me where she is?" Lex asked exasperated.

"She's at the Kent's. It's hard to rest when you live above a busy coffee shop," Lana filled up a cup for Lex and turned to give it to him, "You know the music and everything. Here," handing him the cup, "the usual."

"Thanks, I'll talk to you later," as he left Lana watched him with worried eyes. She had a gut feeling that something wasn't right. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to call Clark and warn him of Lexs arrival instead she opted she would find out everything when she went over tonight. 

****

::The Kent Farm: Night::

After a long afternoon at the Talon Lana headed straight to the loft to visit Clark. As she came up the steps unconsciously quiet she didn't know that Clark was changing. Coming up to the top steps she stop dead, instead of the usual Clark staring out of the window she was met with his toned bare back faced to her as he buckled his pants. 

"Wow," She let slip. 

Clark startled quickly turned around to see who it was when it was Lana he calmed and smiled, "Lana.. Hey," he said awkwardly as he looked around for his shirt. 

Lana didn't say a thing back she just stood their staring at his abs, his.. His… his.. Hell her mind didn't even no what she was staring at all that seemed to be going on in her head was, "Hot."

Clark scrambled for a shirt finally he got one and slipped it on much to Lana's dismay. They stood there in awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Lana kept staring at Clark's now covered torso while Clark looked at her awkwardly, "Lana?" he questioned.

Snapping somewhat out of it Lana shook her head and stepped up into the loft, "Hey sorry I.." searching for another way to say 'admiring your hotness' "I must have zoned out."

Clark smiled widely knowing just what she was staring at, "Zoned out huh?"

Lana quickly caught on that he knew exactly what she had been doing and said in a teasing tone, "Something like that."

Changing the subject, "So how was work? I would have come by but I had chores to catch up on."

"Don't worry about it Clark," she said walking up to the makeshift window in the loft, "Work was work I guess. I did realize something today though."

Coming up behind her, "And what was that?" Clark rested his head on top of hers and wrapped his arms around her.

Lana leaned back into him, her head resting on his sturdy chest and smiled contently, "For the first time in a long time I didn't need the Talon. The whole time I was there I wanted to be here, just like this."

"I wouldn't mind you being here either," gently tightening his arms around her as he kissed her on the top of her head, "What do you mean you don't need the Talon? Is it getting to be to much work?"

Lana turned around in his arms to face him and played with the button on his shirt absent mindedly, "No nothing like that. I just…" she glanced up at Clark then back at his chest, "I don't need it to distract me anymore, I don't need it as my fortress of solitude because, you're my fortress of solitude."

Clark smiled sweetly then his eyebrows began to exhibit worry as he hooked his finger under her chin to force her eyes into his and in a whisper said, "you say it like it's a bad thing."

Lana stepped out of his arms and at on the edge of the still folded out futon leaving Clark standing their a bit confused, "In a way it amazing. You don't know how long I've wanted to feel that way again. Maybe I never stopped feeling that way, their were of course times I lost faith in it but it was always there. Now its just more clear."

Joining her on the futon bed, "I never want you to lose that."

"And I wont but Clark truthfully it scares me to death. Because I realize if I lose this" her hand motioned to the both of them then returned to her lap, "I lose everything. And I'm so scared that the Talon won't wont be enough to sustain me next time."

"Lana…" Clark tried to begin easing her fears but Lana cut him off by getting up from the bed.

"I know… I know you're not going anywhere and I don't doubt that but when your not around, I miss you. Even if its been a few hours I miss you and I can't think about anything else but just being with you because I'm not content if I'm not and that scares me. 

Getting up, "Because you don't think I'm missing you? Because your really scared that I don't need you as much as you need me?" Clark grabbed her hand has a spoke and ran his thumb in circles in her palm. As he did it Lana wished he would stop because it was making it tough to concentrate.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I need you, want you and love you just as much as you if not possibly more? More than I ever have before… whether it be right here in this moment or when I'm all alone doing farm work?" With the hand that wasn't in hers he ran his finger gently up her cheek then threw her hair. 

Lana closed her eyes at his words and touch, "Yeah."

"Well feel better," with that he kissed her and as usual it grew into much more. Without little thought as to what she was doing Lana gently pushed her weight into Clark forcing him to step backwards. His steps were filled with her own until Clark's calf hit the edge of the bed. 

The futons presence reminded Clark of just what he wouldn't mind doing but he didn't want to push Lana to fast to soon. They're relationship was so much more than that. Clark broke the kiss and looked her in the eyes, "Lana maybe we should.." 

His sentence was stopped by Lana's finger to his lips. She had waited a good year for him to find his way back, to tell her the truth and she wasn't scared. Clark stood in silence, completely lost in the moment has she looked down and slipped off her jacket. As she threw it to the side Clark breathed, "Lana if you.."

"Shh Clark, for once can we not talk. Let's not ruin it," with that she gently pushed his chest back forcing him to bend at the knees and land on the bed. As he made his way down she followed gracefully. As soon as he was on the bed Lana's arms help her up inches from being completely on top of him. The both smiled before they continued to kiss…

::Meanwhile::

A van pulled up quietly with no headlights and as soon as it parked 7 man decked out in covert ops outfit exited the van. Switching on their night vision goggles they headed right for the Kent front door. One flashlight intruded into the tranquil dark living room as the door began to be jimmied. As soon as the lock popped six more flashlight burst on and scanned through the downstairs. Walking in the flashlights were attached to m-16s, the leader motioned to 4 of the them to go up the stairs and the other 3 to stay down and cover the exits. 

The Kent's had retired early after a tiring day at work and Mack usually an extremely light sleeper was practically comatose to the world due in part to the sleeping pills. 

The 4 men stalked up the stairs to Clark's room where Mackenzie lay sleeping. As one opened the creaking door slowly Mack shifted to her side unconsciously and hug the pillow tighter. The flashlight sitting atop the gun scanned the room until it finally rested on Mack's face. As soon as they saw her they turned off their flashlights and flooded into the room with great precision. The lead man pulled a cloth and bottle from his cargo pocket then soaked the cloth with the bottles contents. 

Putting away the bottle he motioned to the other the three to get closer to the bed. As he placed the cloth on to her mouth and over her nose Mack's eyes shot open. Met be glaring night vision glances and figured decked in black she began to struggle and tried yelling threw the cloth. She didn't have much of a chance the other three grabbed hold of her limps and within seconds she was knocked out by the chloroform. After they were sure she was out the man at the end of the bed pulled her to him by her ankles and threw her over his shoulder. 

As all 7 exited the Kent farm one of the 7 tripped and a shot rang out. 

****

::In the loft::

Lana lay on her back has Clark put his weight on his forearm so he wouldn't crush her. The more they continued the more it passionate it got. They were so lost in it Clark had no idea how he got his shirt off. Suddenly what sounded like a gun went off. 

Clark looked up out of breath, "Did you hear that?"

Lana paying no attention to the sound only on the fact that he had stopped, "No I didn't hear anything." She went to kiss him again but Clark didn't react as he X-ray through the Barn wall to see the men running to the van and let out a , "Mack," before with Lana still in his arms super sped to the driveway. 

::Kent driveway::

As they reached the driveway the lights of Kent house turned on suddenly as the van began to floor it out of the driveway. Clark put Lana down gently and sped to catch up with the van. In mere seconds from dropping Lana he had a hold of the car bumper and was lifting the back tires off the ground. 

The driver pushed the peddle to the floor not understanding why the car wasn't moving. The men yelled at the driver, "GOOO DAMNIT!."

"I CANT..I CANT!" as he tried to switch gears. Looking nervously into the rearview mirror Clark's eye's filled the reflection.

The Kent's ran out of the house, Mr. Kent with his shotgun and up to Lana. Lana tried to look somewhat presentable as she whipped her lipstick. "Lana what's happening?" Mr. Kent asked. 

"I don't know one minute we were.." Lana decided not to go into details.

The three watched as Clark, shirtless held the car up and used his heat vision to put a hole in each of the back tires. Lana watched in complete amazement it was the first time she saw him use his powers them in that way. Yet even though she knew he wouldn't be hurt she was worried about both him and Mack.

As soon as the van hit the ground the two front doors slipped open and side door slid open. Out of them the men ran like hell. Clark walked with a look of anger and determination to the door. The last man got out of the van but before he could go much further Clark grabbed the back of his collar and threw him against the car. In defense the man fired off his M-16 in Clark's stomach. 

As the shots rang out Lana yelled for him, "CLARK!!" Lana started running to the Clark despite Mr. Kent trying to hold her back. Clark being Clark the bullets didn't even bruise him.

The man looked at his perfectly intact bare stomach shocked then back at him, "What the hell?"

Just before Clark could answer Lana came running up, "Clark are you?"

Without looking at her instead looking with great anger at the guy, "I'm fine get Mack." Lana looked at his stomach in complete shock then just nodded her head and went into the van to get Mack.

Clark pressed his forearm into the guys neck, "Who are you working for?"

The Kent's walked up nervous. Mr. Kent stood by Clark as Mrs. Went into the van to help Lana. 

Struggling to breath against Clark's strength, "No one!"

"I'm not going to ask again," Clark lifted him up off the ground just as Lana and Mrs. Kent were getting out of the van. Lana looked at Clark taken back by his aggression, he was the most gentle person she knew and he could easily kill him.

Mrs. Kent looked at Mr., "Jonathan we need you to grab Mack."

Jonathan nodded, placed the shotgun down and ran to the van to retrieve Mack. 

While this happened Clark lifted him higher, "WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?"

"Lex Luthor!" Clark began to lower him down, "Lex Luthor," he repeated as his feet went to the ground. 

"Lex?" Lana responded completely dumfounded. 

Jonathan came out of the van with Mack in his arms, "She's knocked out," he said resting her to the ground

Lana cushioned Mack's limp head with her hand, "Mack?"

Clark grew more angry at the sight of Mack, "What did you use?"

"What are you talking ,,,"just as he began to question Clark pinned him up against the van again.

"What did you use to knock her out?"

"Chloroform," the man answered scared to death, "She'll be fine you just have to wait for it to wear out," looking in Clark's eyes, "I swear, I swear she'll be fine. Just don't kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you," Clark let go of him, "Go and don't come back!"

Without a word the man got into the van doors still open went down the driveway with only his front tires inflated. Jonathan went to pick up Mack but Clark offered to do so., "Dad I got her."

Stepping back, "What's going on here?"

Lana stood up as Clark picked Mack's body off the ground, "Why would Lex? I don't understand."

Walking back to the house, " Lex must have found out about Mack's ability. And I bet Lionel put him up to this."

Still confused, "But Lex? He and Mack are close."

"Lionel must have given him an offer he couldn't refuse," Clark said with great anger. 

Martha clung to Jonathan looking quite worried as they followed Clark and Lana into the house. Clark walked to the couch and laid gently down to the cushions. Just as her head hit the pillow she began coughing frantically.

Clark pushed her to sit up as Lana rushed to her side, "Mack? Can you hear me?"

"What?" she managed to get out between coughs. 

Clark stepped back so as not to crowd her. 

Mrs. Kent put on some tea and took out mugs as Mr. Kent put away the shotgun. 

"Your ok, your fine," Lana said sitting slightly on the couch. 

"What? What happened?" Mack said as the coughing died and complete confusion set in.

"Seems Lex sent Luthor Corp hired guns to come and kidnap you," Clark said still not giving thought to the fact that his shirt was off. 

At the sound of his voice Mack looked at him and got even more confused. "Lex? Guns? And why don't you have a shirt on?"

Lana's eyes went wide as she looked at Clark, who had no idea what to say.

"Good question," Mrs. Kent said amused as she handed Clark a mug and rested two more on the coffee table for Mack and Lana. 

"I umm I got something on my other one and before I could get another one on I heard a shot," Clark said far to nervously to be convincing. 

Mr. Kent looked at Mrs. Kent, "Right, Clark."

"What ….what's going on with Lex?" Mack said her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she massaged her temples. 

"Those men that just tried to kidnap you; one of them said they were working for Lex," Lana said sadly knowing full well what effect this would have on Mack. 

"Why?" Mack grew angry, "Lex wouldn't do that to me. Why would he do that?" as her eyes searched for reason in the plaid patterning of the couch she realized, "its Lionel he must have put him up to it. And that bald bastard sold me out. " Getting up rather quickly forcing Lana to do the same. Mack got dizzy and almost fell prompting everyone to instinctively catch her but it was Lana that held her up.

"I have to go.." Mack said recovering. 

"Your not going anywhere," Lana said concerned.

"Where are you going?" Clark asked prompting a look from Lana. Here she was knowing full well Mack was in no condition to go anywhere and Clark wasn't helping. 

"Lex, he has a lot of explaining to do!"

"Your in no condition Mackenzie," Martha hoped if she said something Mack would listen.

"I know but I'm not running not this time," Mack shook Lana off her arm and stumbled to the door. 

Clark sped to stop her. Mack looked up at him then back to where he was standing. Opting to let it go, "Let me go Clark."

"No, I'm going with you," Clark said. 

Mack just shook her head and looked down. Lana walked up, "And so am I."

"Fine, it's a class trip.. as long as we go," Mack didn't have time for bullshit she was pissed and if she waited till she calmed down she would contemplate running. 

"Go to the jeep," Clark looked over Mack and to Lana, "I'll get your keys from the loft."

Suddenly Mack realized, "The loft.. OOoOo so that's why your going topless."

Clark blushed and rushed out the door leaving the Lana feeling extremely uncomfortable with the Kent's. Breaking the silence Lana walked past Mack and over to the door. Opening it as Mack walked through it she smiled uncomfortably at the Kent's, "Thanks for everything." 

Walking to the car Mack let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"I find it amusing that you too were getting it on while I was being kidnapped," Mack smiled at Lana while she gave her a sideways glance. 

Lana rolled her eyes, "We weren't getting it on."

"Suuuureee, and Clark always walks around his loft shirtless when you two are talking. Plus hate to tell ya but you have sex hair."

"Oh god do I?" Lana said it then when she looked at Mack who eyebrow were up Lana just put her foot in her mouth, "Fine you win but it isn't.. well we weren't exactly."

Mack reached the backdoor, "Lana if it thought you were actually doing the deed I would be apologizing profusely." Lana looked at her curiously as she rounded the front hood and got in the drivers seat.

"Why would you be apologizing?" Lana shook her head as she fashioned her seat belt.

Mack laughed, "For my kidnapping infringing on it. Seeing Clark with his shirt off even in a time of crisis is….hot."

Lana went to say something back but Clark got in the passenger seat now with a shirt on and handed Lana the keys. As she started the car she looked at Clark who smiled widely at her then back at Mackenzie who sat with a huge grin on her face. As Lana put the car in drive she turned back to Mackenzie, "Yeah your right and if you didn't apologize I would make you pay."

Mack let out the biggest laugh Lana had heard from her in the longest time. While Clark just looked from Lana to Mack, "Pay for what?"

No one answered, "Pay for what?"

Mack leaned forward, "Hopefully you'll have the pleasure of learning someday my friend." Clark just looked at Lana who was blushing uncontrollably. 

****

::The Luthor Mansion::

Lex paced while on his cell phone, "What are you saying you didn't get her? Well where the hell is the van? I DIDN"T PAY YOU TO SCREW UP, FIX IT!" Just as he flipped the phone closed.

Mack threw open the double doors as Lana and Clark walked side by side behind her. 

"Mackenzie?" Lex said trying to act cool.

"You bastard," She walked right about to him and punched up with all the strength she had. 

Lana and Clark looked dumfounded as Lex hit the ground. They weren't expecting that to happen.

Lex rubbed his jaw as he got up, "I see your feeling better."

"Yeah chloroform does wonders!" Mack's fists stayed clenched as she looked him dead in the eyes, "So tell me Lex what is your dad offering you for me?!?!? And it better be good."

"I don't know what your talking about Mackenzie I swear," Lex took a step back afraid she might punch him again. 

"One of your men named you! If this friendship ever meant anything to you, if I ever meant anything to you your not going to stand here and lie to my face!"

"I'm not lying, I would never do anything to hurt you," Lex looked at both Lana and Clark in order to try and convince them of his earnest. They just stared coldly at him.

As Mack's eyes filled with anger they noticed the reflection of his computer screen in the window behind his desk., that still had her picture and file on it. Walking determined over she turned it towards her, took a good look and bit her lip. Then turned it so that Lex, Lana and Clark would see it, "Your not lying huh?"

Suddenly the doors opened once more and in walked Lionel Luthor. 

He smiled widely as he noticed Mack then looking at Clark and Lana, "Lex I only needed the one."

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I knew you would mess it up. So I came to take care of it myself."

Everyone turned towards Lex who narrowed his eyes at his father. "So it's true then?" Mack said threw her teeth.

Lex just looked down at his feet then back up at Clark. Clark just shook his head at him and let out a sigh, "If this was my fight you wouldn't have gotten up before don't look at me." Lana stepped closer to Clark's side opening it was ease his anger. 

"It depends on what your asking is true Ms. Small," Lionel said getting back to the subject, "is it true my son here motivayed by greed sent men to kidnap you and bring deliver you to my lab? Yes. But I think the better question is why did he? More importantly what is my motive?"

"Great," Mack took one last look at the screen then stood up straight, "Another question game. Did Edge teach you this?"

Lionel laughed, "yes I've heard of your afflation with Edge but he learned it from me. But more to the point. I offered Lex Luthor Corp and all it's assets if he brought you to me."

"God Damnit Dad," Lex said angered by Lionel's truth. 

Hearing this Mack felt even more portrayed and looked down fighting back tears. Continuing Lionel walked past Lex and took a seat behind the desk. 

Mack looked at him from the corner of her eye, "Luthor Corp huh? I can't be that important."

"A small sacrifice. You see Ms. Small, I consider my life important and since you're the only thing between me and eternal rest, I'll willing to go to extremes."

"Your dieing." Lana stated out loud without thought.

"Dieing?" Lex questioned shocked then realized his father must be full of it, "Your not dieing this is just another way to manipulate.."

"No," Lionel but him off sternly, "I am in fact dieing, Lex and Ms. Small here is my last resort," addressing Mackenzie, "You see Ms. Small I am dieing of a rare liver disease. A transplant is no longer an option I need your cells to heal mine."

"What makes you think my cells will help?"

"The tests when you were a child proved that your skin not only heals as does your veins, muscles, bones.. Well you see my point. If I were to shoot your in the heart right now your heart would repair itself. I need your cells in order for my liver to repair itself."

"So what you expect me to just give them to you? Just walk into your lab and willingly be tortured so I can save you despicable life?" Mack leaned on the desk and looked Lionel right the in eyes.

"Yes," Lionel said shortly as he rose to his feet and he leaned on the desk so that they were eye to eye, "Because if you don't know you should know I won't stop until I have what I need. So you see it's either come now or run but know you'll be running for a long time."

Mack stepped back as she looked down taking in his words. The only thing going threw in her head was, "you'll be running for a long time. Running.. Running." Mack turned around and was met by Lana's worried eyes. Looking at her Mack knew what she had to do, she couldn't run anymore. Mack looked over her shoulder to Lionel, "I'll go."

"Great," Lionel said victoriously. Lex walked over to the desk and leaned towards his father, "What that hell is going on? Your dieing?"

"Well not anymore…"

__

While they spoke Lana tried to reason with Mackenzie.

"You can't do this, Mack you just can't," shaking her head.

Clark agreed, "You don't know what he's going to do. I won't let them take you."

Looking up at Clark, "Yeah you will," then looking at Lana, "Lana I have to do this because I don't want to run anymore. Ever since I was sent to Metropolis I've been running, ever since I got here… If I wasn't running from my past I was running from you," tears began to fill both Mack's and Lana's eye, "You… the one person I don't have to run from, the one person who despite everything has been there for me and I'm sorry. I told you we would help each other through this and you've been doing all the work. If I do this now we'll have the opportunity, that opportunity to make up for lost time, to be family. If I don't go now I have to leave Smallville and there was a time when I thought I could do that without a care in the world but I cant because I'm finally home. With you, Clark, Pete, hell even Chloe.." she, Lana and Clark let out small laughs, "I'll go so I can come back."

::To be Concluded…..::;

Review Review Review. They're a big help in motivating me and curing writers disillusion. So please do so. Thanks again for those who have in the past


	24. bb 12

****

Previously on Part 11:

Clark agreed, "You don't know what he's going to do. I won't let them take you."

Looking up at Clark, "Yeah you will," then looking at Lana, "Lana I have to do this because I don't want to run anymore. Ever since I was sent to Metropolis I've been running, ever since I got here… If I wasn't running from my past I was running from you," tears began to fill both Mack's and Lana's eye, "You… the one person I don't have to run from, the one person who despite everything has been there for me and I'm sorry. I told you we would help each other through this and you've been doing all the work. If I do this now we'll have the opportunity, that opportunity to make up for lost time, to be family. If I don't go now I have to leave Smallville and there was a time when I thought I could do that without a care in the world but I cant because I'm finally home. With you, Clark, Pete, hell even Chloe.." she, Lana and Clark let out small laughs, "I'll go so I can come back."

New Perspective: Bruised and Broken Part 12

By: Saint 2 Cynic

Lana stood struck by her words. She pulled Mack in for a tight hug. Mackenzie surprised and knowingly not affectionate hesitated at first but then closed her eyes and hugged Lana back. Before Lana could argue her case further Mack turned abruptly to Lionel, "Lets get this over with."

Lionel nodded to Lex and walked around the desk passing Mack without a glance on his way to the door. 

Once Lionel passed Mack looked hard at Lex, whose shame echoed in his eyes. Without a word between them Mack looked once more at Lana smiled weakly then look to her feet has she turned on her heals to follow Lionel. 

Mack didn't get far before Clark let go of Lana's hand and called after Lionel, "She doesn't go unless I do."

Mack looked at him sternly but her fear was quite evident, "No Clark."

"I'll go in insure that he doesn't go back on his word and keep you there for further research. If I don't go Lionel I'm not about to let you take her."

Lana stood in the foreground having no idea what to think. Now she could lose both Mack and Clark, neither was an option, especially Clark he was her last lifeline. God knows what Lionel had planned but for some reason speak up her vocal cords were frozen in fear. 

Lionel gave Clark an amused look, "Fine Mr. Kent we have a deal."

Mack looked from Clark to Lionel and back again shaking her head in protest, "No I'm serious Clark…"

Cutting her off, "I don't trust him and I'm not about to let him take further advantage of you," senseing Mack hesitancy he continued, "I know you don't like to think so but you need me there to protect you. Your not alone in this Mackenzie."

Mack nodded knowing full well he was right and she hated it. Mack looked around Clark to Lana who seemed scared out of her mind. 

Lex interrupted everyone's moment, "This is insane."

Mack shook her head in an exasperated manner and spoke evenly, "No what's insane Lex is that you have officially sold your soul," she lifted her head slightly to look him in the eye, "As long as I've known you, you've spoke of your destiny. The destiny of becoming your father. Guess what Lex destiny isn't written in the stars it's writtin by hand. You choose this, you've choose to become him and in this moment Lex," her anger began to show more and more with every word, "this very moment you've writtin your fate all on your own. "

Without much thought Lex blurted out, "What is my fate then Mackenzie?"

"A life alone with only your money to accompany you in the night. If I don't come out of this I need you to understand something. Business monuvers, money, greed and ambition don't follow you to your grave. They don't mourn at your wake, hover over your grave with tears of sorrow watering the grass, and they certainly don't spread platitudes in your absence. Your death will be as lonely as your life if you continue to head in this direction. You chose this, you chose this."

Before Lex could respond mask turn to an impressed Lionel and headed for the door. 

Lana ran up behind her and grabbed her forearm, "If it gets to much Clark can get you out. Are you sure about this?"

Mack just nodded, "I'll be ok Lana. It shouldn't hurt for long."

Clark came up from behind Lana and smiled at mack. Lana smiled weakly as Mackenzie tears brimming on her eyelids then turned back to Clark. "Your going to be fine right?" Her tears began to make way for the edge of her chin as she avoided Clarks eyes by playing with the button on his shirt. 

Clark wrapped his hand around Lana's arms gently and rubbed them up and down with great care, "I'll be walking into the Talon before you know it," wiping away a tear, "I love you."

In her weakest of voices much like the one she had when she last said goodbye to him when he left for metropolis, "I love you." Reaching up on her tippy toes she gave him a kiss. 

Clark not wanting this to be any harder then it was broke it, hugged her tight and started for the doors. Lionel had left as Mack reached the door she looked once more to Lana and Lex. Clark walked up turned around to Lana and mouthed, "I love you." With that they both left for Lionel's limo. 

Lana stood there watching the door in complete shock. She stood watching the door for what seemed like hours but were mere seconds. Lex walked quietly to her side looking at the doors as well, "They'll be back."

Her anger evident, "Don't talk to me." Without another word Lana left as well leaving Lex standing there to deal with what he had done. 

::Luthor Labs: same day::

Lionel led Clark and Mack through the corridor to the lab where the test would be done. Clark looked around X-raying what he could. Finally stopping he noticed Mack's hands were in fists shaking rapidly. To help calm her he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed tightly. Mack gave him a look of relief but her face quickly turned to that of utter fear. As strong as she was, was she strong enough to go through this. 

Finally reaching the Lab Lionel opened the door for Mack and Clark. The three were greeted by Dr. Gorman. 

"Well if it isn't my favorite patient hello Mackenzie," the doctor said smiling devilishly. 

"You can tone down the utter assholeness at anytime," Mack said threw her teeth. 

Dr. Gorman chuckled as he moved to side to reveal a hospital bed equipped with restraining straps. At the sight Mack gripped Clarks hand that much tighter. So hard in fact causing even Clark to flinch a little. 

"Let's get started shall we doctor? Time is of the essence," Lionel spoke urgently.

"Of course if you and Mr. Kent could go into the next room while I prepare Ms. Small."

Clark looked to the side wall where a huge window looked in on the this room then back at the doctor, "I'm staying in here."

"Now Mr. Kent that wasn't the deal. I allowed you to come you said nothing about how far. We will be in the next room you can see everything from in there," Lionel opened the door once more and waited for Clark to walk threw.

Clark looked at the door then to Mack, "Are you…"

"Go." she said shortly and let go of his hand. 

Clark hesitated but figured if something did happen he could easily come back in. With that rational he left and Mack saw him next staring at her through the glass. 

After stripping her to her sports bra and panties the doctor told her to lie down. Mack did has she was told not embarrassed by the fact that Clark could see her. She knew it didn't matter to him. As she placed herself on the bed her nerves started acting up again, her teeth chattered her fingers rubbed their palms forcefully. 

::In the next room::

Clark hadn't removed his eyes from Mackenzie for a second. While Lionel sat in the corner facing the other wall. 

"Tell me Mr. Kent why are you here?"

"Why do you think? To make sure my friend doesn't get hurt."

"Your friend? You forgot girlfriends half-sister."

"Friend and Lana's half-sister yes. What are you getting at?"

"I'm just wondering that if this girl had no ties to Miss. Lang would you even be here."

"I'm not one for entertaining hypothetical situations."

"So that's a no?"

"No, Mr. Luthor, that is a shut the hell up," His eyes glanced quickly at Lionel then returned to Mack. 

Lionel smiled getting a rise out of Clark is harder then one would think. 

Clark spoke, "Do you really think she'll cure you?"

"One can only hope."

"So your going to torture her and if it doesn't work what then?"

"I die."

"She's your last option?"

"I'm afraid so Mr. Kent."

"Then forgive me if I'm hoping it doesn't work."

"Well if I forgave you Mr. Kent I would have to pardon the rest of civilization, including my son."

Clark fell silent at this and continued to watch over Mack. 

::The Operating room::

Now I'm going to be removing part of your liver," he spoke as he tighten each strap to Mack's limbs and torso, "But it shouldn't hurt for long and your liver wont even notice. With your age now as I'm cutting you should start healing so we must work fast."

Mack's head turned in reaction to each strap being tightened. She instinctively struggled against them and fought when the doctor put a mouth guard in her mouth. 

"That's to make sure you don't bite off your tongue," laughing to himself, "Though it shouldn't matter much. Instead of the initial incision to your side being done with a knife we'll be using a laser. When you were younger we found it takes your skin a little longer to heal from burns then cuts."

Mack tried to speak but the mouth guard screwed with her speech. If it hadn't been there she would have been clearly heard saying, "Thanks for the narration."

A nurse arrived with a tray. She put it down then helped the doctor put on both his mask and gloves. As the gloves snapped Mack closed her yes so tightly a lone tear escaped. 

The doctor aimed the laser…….. 

****

::The Next room::

Clark placed his hand on the window poised at any moment to punch through if he thought it was getting to much. As the laser made contact he saw Mack's restraints tighten at her wrists and ankles. Her feet and hands stretched out in pain. Making its way down her side Mack finally let out a scream of pure pain, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." With his super hearing making it that much more intense Clark struggled with what he should do, she was hurting it had to stop. 

Lionel sensing Clark's urgency, "Calm down, I will only hurt for a few moments. She can heal remember?"

"Heal physically? I don't doubt but emotionally? I don't think she can bare to be broken anymore."

"So you know her do you?"

"I know your to blame for all her pain, here and in the past."

"Everyone always blames me," Lionel responds amused.

"Funny I thought they just hated you."

****

::The Talon::

Lana couldn't go back to the Sullivan's so she decided to go to the Talon and wait knowing that was the first place Clark would go afterwards. Not only because Mack lived there but because she would be there waiting for him. 

She walked through the doors, tired from tears, her heart aching with worry. As she turned on the light she took note that her body felt hollowed out. Wrapping her arms around herself she wanted them so much to be Clark's. The uncertainly killed her as she looked around for something she could distract herself with. There was nothing but turned up chairs and silence. Walking softly and slowly Lana went to one of the couch, curling up she rested her head on its arm and held herself tightly as a tear burned out of her eye and down her cheek. Closing her eyes she whispered, "Come back." With that she drifted into a state of semi-consciousness. She wouldn't allow herself, her ears were awake so as to hear Clarks footprints through those doors. 

::Luthor Lab::

Mack passed out from the pain as the doctor quickly removed part of her liver. As he said just as he cut it had already began to heal the faster the better. Finally done he took out the part and placed it into the cooler of ice the nurse was holding up. Stepping away and throwing out his gloves. Mack's torso had begun to heal over and once he turned around to look at it one wouldn't have a clue she had been through surgery or anything. 

Smiling he gave a thumbs up to Clark who stood intimately looking threw the window at him. 

::in the next room::

"It's over."

Lionel get up and looked through the window, "Well good.. Great." He left the room quickly and appeared within the other. Clark clenched his fist and followed. 

::the operating room::

Clark walked in and without talking to either Lionel or the Doctor and began to unstrap an unconscious Mack. 

"To that directly to the lab," The doctor instructed the nurse then turned to Lionel, "Mr. Luthor you should get ready for surgery."

Once Mack was free Clark took out her mouth piece and stroked her hair, "Mack? Mack? Can you hear me?"

Waking up, "Clark?"

"Yeah," Clark smiled weakly.

"Get me out of here," Mack said in a whisper.

Without any further word Clark scooped her up in his arms. Mack lay limp in them at first but gaining a little strength she curled her lower legs so they weren't slicking out, folded her arms on her stomach and rested her head against Clark's chest. Walking up to Lionel and Dr. Gorman who were blocking the door, "We're leaving."

"Yes of course Mr. Kent," Lionel said moving out of the way.

Clark walked by but stopped at Lionel's word, "Mr. Kent when she wakes up tell her I am forever in her debt."

Clark could have shot back with something witty or bitter but instead he bit his lip hard, held Mack a little closer to him and made his way out the way they came in. 

Dr. Gorman smiled, "Well we got what we wanted. Now to see if it works."

"Yes, quite," Lionel said his eyes on the door and back at Dr. Gorman. For the first time in his life Lionel Luthor was scared. 

::At the doors of Luthor Labs::

Before they got out the doors Clark asked, "Mack can you stand for a second?"

"Huh?" she forced out. 

"I need to put my jacket on you," Clark figured out his words, "your only in your… your…..underwear. We have to cover you up, ok?" he said in a concerned tone. 

"k," Mack said sleepily. 

Clark gently placed Mack feet to the ground and rested her top half against the wall. Mack leaned as directed and placed her head on the wall, her eyes opened then closed several times. Taking off his jacket he directed her arms into the arms of the jacket and zippered it up. It was huge on her so much so it looked like a dress but that was the point. It covered everything it needed to. 

Clark smiled a little at the sight then scooped her up again, "Ok, Mack here we go."

Resting her head against Clark's chest again, "Thanks Clark."

"Shhh we'll be home in no time," Clark pushed through the doors and looked around to see if anyone was looking. Since it was around 3 am the city was dead. With a 360 X-ray of the area he fastened his grip on Mack and held her closer to him. With that he began to super speed home. 

****

::The Talon::

Within mere minutes Clark with Mack still in his arms was in front of the Talon. Facing the street he looked around and turned to the doors. Noticing the lights were on he smiled at the thought of Lana, looked down at Mack and made his way through the doors. 

Lana's head shut up at the sounds of the door slamming. As soon as her eyes opened her mouth whispered "Clark…" Clark looked nothing short of the hero he was as she looked at him standing there in front of her. Mack half naked even more so if it weren't for Clark's jacket, curled up in his arms, weak from or tired from the stress of the night. 

Clark smiled comfortingly at her, "Told you I would be back, didn't I?"

"You did," Lana wiped her cheeks and got up. Walking over to him, "How is she? Did you have to.."

Understanding, "She'll be ok. No I didn't have to rescue her. Though I think I should have.." looking down at her, "I should have."

"Why don't we put her in bed and talk?" Lana said knowing that Clark needed to talk about what happened and she was dieing to hear it. 

"I'm ok," Mack spoke up, opening her eyes and looking at Lana.

Lana reached up and rubbed her arm, "Your fine. You'll be better in the morning."

Mack rolled her eyes then shut them, "Ok mom."

Lana smiled, "Is she ever not sarcastic?"

Clark started for the stairs, "Even in the operating room she wouldn't stop."

"Defense mechanism," Mack said into Clark's chest. 

Clark just looked back to Lana, who had her hand on his back comfortingly as they made there way up the stairs. 

Lana squeezed around him and opened the door for Clark. She was stricken with a case of deju-vu and as she thought about it she thought to herself, "This is the last time this has to happen."

Clark walked to the bed and rested Mack down. Pulling the covers over her and decided against getting his jacket back, the less complicated the better. 

As Mack's head the pillow her eyes opened wide. Her strength nearing returned, "Hey Clark?"

"Yeah?" He whispered leaning over her. 

Lana watched even more in love with him then she had ever been. He was amazing, nothing short of amazing. 

"I know why you helped me." Mack spoke earnestly. 

"I think that odvious Mack," Clark said with a slight smile. 

"No the reason is bigger then me bring Lana's sister and your friend. Hell its bigger then Lana."

"What is it then?

"Guilt," Mack looked straight into his eyes something she hadn't done without being ashamed in quite sometime. She wanted to make sure she understood him, " I know what its like to go day to day knowing you can survive things others can't. A father of 5 dies in a drunk driving accident, you hear that and feel guilty because you would have survived that, if only he could have. So you try to make up for it. You help because it's the one thing you can give back for being able to survive things people especially those love can't/. You keep helping, they keep living and you won't be alone for longer then you have to. You save one more life because you can't lose yours."

A tear silently crept down her cheek, she finally understood the weight Clark carried on him, the weight even Mackenzie herself walked around barring without complaint. In Clark's case it was guilt, in Mack's it translated into a mix of guilt and self-hatred. 

"Wow, how do I respond to that Mack?" Clark spoke completely stuck with how much Mackenzie understood him and what he went through on a daily basis. She went from comic relief in his eyes to an equal he could relate to, not something an alien of krypton found very often (actually never.)

"You don't have to," Mack looked at her hands, " I just needed you to know I understand. And thank you doesn't seem like enough for everything," her tongue lick her lips as she searched for the proper words, "But it's all I have so Thank you for being there. I don't think I would have made it."

"Yeah you would of," Clark smiled down at her, "but your welcome. And know that I understand so it looks like neither of us is alone right?"

Mack smiled, "Right," and looked across the room to Lana, "Sorry if I caused you even more stress."

"Why on earth are you apologizing?" Lana said stepping up the top of the bed.

"Because I keep screwing up."

"It's late we'll talk to tomorrow," Lana extends her hand for Clark to take it. Clark grabs it and walks to her side.

"You two going to get it on again?" Mack said amused. 

"Go to sleep or something," Lana said joking back. 

Mack not wanting to press it smiled mischievously and dug her head into her pillow. 

::Downstairs at the Talon:: 

Once they were downstairs Clark fell into the nearest comfy chair. He felt a if he hadn't slept in days. 

Lana stood in front of him, her hand still in his waiting for an invitation. Clark's eyes half closed pulled her into his lap. Lana smiled as her feet hung over the arm of the chair, Clark's hand rested on her thigh, the other on her waist. Both smiled comfortingly as Lana tucked her head into the space between his head and shoulder. 

She kissed his neck lightly, "You ok?"

Clark closed his eyes and pulled her closer, "Now I am, how about you?"

"Have to admit I was pretty scared," speaking in a whisper. 

"Why?"

"Because If I lost you I don't know.." Lana picked her head up to look him in the eye. 

"Clark put his finger to her lips and repeated, "Are you ok?"

Lana smiled and snuggled into him a bit further, "Am now."

Clark smiled and closed his eyes, they were slowly giving away to sleep.

Lana's eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Clark?"

"uh, huh?"

"Thing are never going to be normal are they?"

Clark rubbed he thigh, "Well I'm not normal."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Then what's wrong?"

"It' just," lifting her head up and putting her arms around his neck, "it seems we're always on the verge of losing one another."

"I'm never going anywhere," kissing her forehead. 

Lana smiled as he pulled away and looked her in the eye, "I know but this…. You. Is so much bigger then us."

Correcting her, "Nothing is bigger then us. Lana it's not my powers that make me strong or super human. It's you, your strength that makes me strong enough to help everyone. I lose you I'm nothing but Clark Kent, mild mannered farm boy."

Touched by his words she kissed him. After a little tonsil hockey Lana pulled away, eyes still closed, "Your anything but mild mannered."

"Well I must admit I abandon all of that when it comes to you.," his eyes scanned up and down her face. 

"Is that a good thing?" She asked in a teasing tone. 

"What do you think?" He smiled big and kissed her like he did their first date underneath the tree just a year ago.

Pulled away and resting her head back on his shoulder, "It's a great thing." 

Clark rested his head lightly on hers and as much as he tried to fight it his eyes were giving into sleep. Noticing Lana watched him for a little awhile, he felt nothing but hi comforting embrace and steady breath. Reluctantly, "Clark you want me to take you home?"

Eye's still closed, "I am home."

"Me too," she whispered as she closed her eyes and dropped her hands from around his neck and returned them to her lap, leaving one hand pressed against his chest. Falling asleep with him she though about how true it was. Clark had been her home since that day in the graveyard. That was why she ended most of her days visiting him in the loft it put her at ease. His eye and voice brought peace. To her sometimes restless and lonely soul. 

Right before she completely drifted into her dreams, where she would meet Clark again, she whispered in a voice no human would be able to hear, "I love you."

Thankfully Clark wasn't a normal human, "love you," he said in a weak exhale. 

With that they feel asleep in each others arms. After that night surrounded by the comfort of one another they would never want to sleep alone again and question how they ever did before. 

They were home.

::The End::

Reviews? Please?


End file.
